Silks Road (traduction fr)
by yepmissis
Summary: Lorsque la route sur laquelle tu te trouves ne mène plus nulle part, fais tu le choix de continuer à avancer ? ou choisis tu de faire demi-tour et d'emprunter une autre voie ? Harry choisit le suivant. Un harry plutot sombre et cynique, un mini Tom/voldemort, et un Tom Riddle adulte...attention aux explosions
1. Chapter 1

**Et voici le début de la traduction de la fanfic « Silks road » de GenderlessPerson. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture**

… **.**

 **Chapitre 1: Voyage à travers l'espace-temps**

Dans une pièce à peine éclairée, meublée uniquement d'un lit défait et d'une fenêtre aux volets tirés, il y avait un homme assis sur un trône de coussins, regardant dans le vide de ses yeux sombres et rouge boueux. Un inconnu qui ne l'aurait jamais vu auparavant l'aurait inévitablement confondu avec un mannequin en plastique, si ce n'était pour le léger mouvement de va-et-vient au niveau de sa poitrine.

En passant outre son apparence juvénile de jeune adulte, il donnait l'image d'un vieil homme usé avec son regard blasé et ses lunettes rondes aux verres roses perchée sur son nez parfaitement droit. Tout son être laissait sentir un pouvoir difficilement contenu, apparaissant à différents intervalles, tordant l'air qui l'entourait d'une manière chaotique et néanmoins fataliste.

Derrière les barrières qui entouraient sa demeure, l'air était pollué, le forçant à porter un masque sur lequel il avait jeté un sort d'aération et qui recouvrait à moitié son visage – actuellement posé sur sa table de nuit – s'il désirait aller chasser ou chercher des divertissements à l'extérieur.

Le ciel bleu d'autrefois lui manquait – il était maintenant d'un affreux ton vert foncé parsemé de nuages noirs, ou l'océan qui jadis était si vaste et si beau, maintenant réduit à l'état d'une immense étendue de terre désolée recouverte de sable et d'os. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le spectacle de la lente destruction de sa planète, et cachait donc toute l'horreur derrière des verres teintés de rose. Il savait que nier la réalité n'était que lâcheté, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

Le destin de Gaia avait été scellé depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'effondrerait. Peu importe à quel point elle crie ou le supplie dans ses instants de folie. Il avait appris de la manière forte comment ignorer ses appels désespérés, à moins qu'il ne veuille briser son propre esprit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Même avec toute la puissance dont il disposait dans au creux de sa main, il ne pouvait pas produire de descendance pour aider sa planète sans un partenaire qui ne soit pas infertile. L'autre raison était qu'il craignait tout contact – non qu'il ne compte l'admettre à voix haute un jour – car il n'avait jamais eu de rapport humain positif au cours de sa longue vie; surtout après avoir été retenu par coercition sur une froide table métallique où il subissait de nouvelles incisions au quotidien.

Il avait développé un trouble nommé merinthophobia, due à son dégout et à sa haine dirigée contre lui-même.

L'homme - après tout c'était ce qu'il était, il ne pouvait être appelé un garçon même s'il en avait l'apparence – se tourna vers son compagnon qui reposait sur ses genoux; un banal serpent qu'il avait rencontré par hasard, et commença à siffler, entamant une conversation pour occuper son esprit vagabond.

Juste au moment où il commença à montrer quelques signes de folie assez familiers, il vit du coin de l'œil un brouillard noir se former. Ceci incita son esprit à s'aiguiser et à se concentrer, désirant et espérant sincèrement que ce soit quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'inhabituel. De magique.

Son vœu se réalisa lorsqu'une figure encapuchonnée sortit du brouillard, son manteau flottant légèrement et ses traits faciaux dissimulés sous les ombres de la capuche. L'individu était grand; un peu moins de deux mètre, et mince. Incroyablement mince.

Ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre depuis leur emplacement respectif avant de briser le silence.

« Ton nom et le but de ta visite ? » Sa voix était faible, une conséquence des nombreuses années Durant lesquelles il ne s'en était pas servie, mais gardait néanmoins une certaine prestance et autorité.

« J'ai de nombreux noms, mais celui qui vous sera le plus familier est Mort. » Se présenta l'être mystérieux d'un ton désabusé, comme s'il ne faisait que soulever une évidence.

Son expression faciale ne changea pas, mais il ne put retenir un élan de scepticisme interne. Sans même bouger le petit doigt, il conjura une aiguille et se piqua lui-même. Tout au plus, cela le démangea. Au moins il était sûr que ce n'était pas une mise en scène de son esprit trompeur.

« Vous n'êtes ni en train de rêver, ni en train d'halluciner. » Il s'en était déjà rendu compte, merci beaucoup.

« As-tu finalement décidé de m'emmener? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux rouges virant au pourpre lorsqu'ils se plissèrent de suspicion, même s'il ne pouvait contenir un petit espoir. L'espoir que cet être l'emmènerait loin de toute souffrance et qu'il pourrait enfin trouver la paix.

« En quelques sortes." » Répondit lentement l'entité.

Le seul signe de son attention était le mouvement subtil de ses genoux. Mort s'avança vers l'homme assis, s'arrêtant à distance de bras.

Il se raidit à ceci, mais refusa de reculer. Il refusait de montrer le moindre signe de faibles.

« Vous devez avoir remarquer, à l'heure qu'il est, que vous ne vieillissez pas comme les humains normaux, à la fois moldus – ou parasites selon vos propre termes – ou êtres magiques. » Il huma pour marquer son accord, mais resta silencieux. « La mort est éternelle, ainsi que son maître. Tout comme j'existe à jamais, votre existence ne connaitra pas de fin. »

Il considéra cette nouvelle un moment, et soudainement tout s'éclaira.

« Les reliques de la mort. »

« Correcte. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me réjouis de constater que vos capacités mentales n'ont pas diminué avec l'âge. Comme les baguettes, les reliques choisissent leur propriétaire; vous étiez et êtes encore le seul jugé digne de les réunir et de les contrôler. »

Il ne répondit pas

L'entité sembla prendre conscience de son état de déni, et par conséquent laissa momentanément le sujet de côté.

« La race humaine se meure lentement, de même que cette planète, et donc la magie. La route sur laquelle vous vous trouvez ne mène plus à rien. Comptez-vous continuer, ou ferez-vous demi-tour pour emprunter un autre chemin? »

Il émergea de son état de demi-conscience. « Es tu en train de suggérer que des univers parallèles existent? »

« Evidemment. »

Une simple réponse, et pourtant si choquante. Cette connaissance laissait apparaître de nombreuses nouvelles possibilités. Il continua à regarder fixement son serviteur (?) avant de froncer les sourcils sceptiquement. Toute cette histoire semblait trop belle pour être vraie. Il aurait préféré que cet être le fauche et en finesse avec lui, plutôt que de prolonger son existence futile.

« Que demandes tu en échange de ce choix? » Rien n'était jamais gratuit, comme il en était venu à l'apprendre.

Mort haussa simplement les épaules. Même ce mouvement paraissait élégant.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il pouvait aveuglément accepter cette offre et changer son parcours de vie, ou il pouvait continuer à lentement pourrir en ce lieu désolé nommé Terre. Un choix difficile. Notez le sarcasme.

« J'ai des questions. »

Mort hocha sèchement la tête, et il aurait juré voir les épaules de l'entité se détendre.

« Comment vas-tu me faire voyager si j'accepte? »

« Puisque nous resterons dans le nouvel univers pour une durée illimitée, Maître redeviendra un enfant. » Énonça simplement Mort. Ils se tinrent là en silence un court instant avant qu'il ne lève un sourcil.

« Ce serait grandement apprécié si tu pouvais élaborer. »

Mort rit doucement. Ce n'était pas un son agréable et il dut retenir un frissonnement.

« Votre corps est ton âme sont en bonne symbiose. Si je forçais votre âme à quitter l'enveloppe charnelle où elle se sent le plus en sécurité, le résultat serait… brouillon, si vous voulez la version enfants autorisés. »

« Je devine que c'est la raison pour laquelle mon corps était toujours fonctionnel, même après que l'on m'eut coupé la tête. »

« Votre assomption est correcte, Maître. Votre corps est lié à votre âme, et votre âme est liée à la mienne. La seule façon pour vous de résider dans un nouvel environnement avec votre corps actuel est que je le ramène à sa forme de nouveau-né. »

« Et cela m'amènera à être éduqué par les gardiennes d'un orphelinat." crachat-t-il avec mépris.

Une enfance remplies d'abus était plus qu'assez pour lui.

« S'il vous plait laissez-moi expliquer avant de sauter à la conclusion que je laisserai mon Maître au soin de simples mortels. » Ses épaules se détendirent légèrement avant qu'il ne fasse un signe de tête pour inciter l'être à continuer. « Adoption par le sang non-révélée. »

L'homme continua à attendre une explication qui ne viendrait probablement jamais s'il n'en faisait pas la demande.

« … cela te tuerait vraiment de developper les choses sans que je ne le demande? »

« Peut-être bien. »

L'homme aux yeux écarlates croisa les bras devant sa poitrine à la manière d'un enfant mécontent qui fit rire son serviteur d'hilarité, bien que sa face ne reste étrangement impassible. Des décennies sans pratiquer les muscles faciaux avaient cet effet.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, si vous étiez aussi vieux que je le suis, vous trouveriez un certain amusement à laisser de côté… certains détails. » Il se pinça l'arête du nez en exaspération. « Mais puisque je … vous aime beaucoup, je garderai cette habitude à son minimum. »

« Je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

« Après le rajeunissement de votre corps, j'aurais besoin de deux être magiques que vous choisirez. »

Pensif, il se tapota le menton. C'était une idée intéressante.

« Et si je désirais des parents qui n'existent, techniquement, pas là-bas? » Une idée avait pris forme dans son esprit diabolique.

« Je suppose que vous désirerez faire partie d'un certain lignage? »

« Les Gaunts. » Dit-il.

« Il y a d'autres univers où Marvolo Gaunt a des frères et sœurs ou d'autres enfants. » Il leva le coin de ses lèvres, content que Mort ait comprit son intérêt à être lié par le sang à un homme qu'il respectait grandement.

« Où Marvolo à des frères qui donnèrent naissance à un fils? »

« Il y en a. »

« Vais-je garder mon apparence? » L'esprit absent, il traça d'une touche légère les traits de son visage, comme pour les mémoriser au cas où.

« L'adoption n'interfèrera pas avec votre apparence, mais me laisserez-vous retirer vos cicatrices? »

« Non, ces cicatrices… chacune me rappelle à quel point j'étais faible, sans elles je perdrais mon ambition de devenir plus fort et tomberais dans la mélancolie aussi tôt que quelqu'un ferait couler le premier sang. Ne te soucie pas d'elles, continue s'il-te-plait. » Il traça du doigt la cicatrice qui courait le long de son cou – pareille à un collier – avec un immense ressentiment.

Mort regarda la cicatrice, et sous sa capuche ombrageuse, ses yeux brillèrent d'une rage meurtrière.

« Très bien. Je vais personnellement inciter les deux individus à avoir des rapports sexuels avant de modifier la mémoire de votre mère porteuse. Malgré la foi que j'ai en ma propre magie – que les mortels ne peuvent en aucun cas détecter – ce sera plus sûr pour eux de vous déclarer plutôt que d'avoir quelqu'un qui questionnerait votre naissance. »

Mort attendit patiemment que son Maître digère les informations avant de continuer.

« Je serai celui qui s'occupera de vous quand vous ne serez encore qu'un nouveau-né." »IL eut une expression méfiante avant de retourner à une posture plus calme et inexpressive. Mort ne s'en rendit pas compte ou choisit de l'ignorer car il continua. « J'aurai besoin de quelques minutes pour trouver un tel univers. »

« Prend tout le temps nécessaire. » Mort ferma les yeux sous sa capuche et relaxa son corps tout en restant debout. ET lui qui pensait être le seul à pouvoir s'endormir les deux pieds au sol.

Une demi-heure passa, l'homme aux yeux rouges caressant son animal, avant que Mort ne réagisse.

« Maître, j'ai trouvé un univers parallèle où Marvolo Gaunt a en effet un petit frère, nommé Markos Gaunt. IL s'est enfoui de chez lui à l'âge tender de dix-sept ans et après avoir tué son père, a violé une femme; causant la naissance d'un fils nommé Markas. Je l'ai déjà incite, ainsi que votre mère, à avoir des relations sexuelles. »

« Et qui est ma mère? »

« Maître, vous devriez utiliser cette chose qui se trouve entre vos deux oreilles. » Il ne réagit pas à la Remarque. Même pas un tic nerveux, non non.

« Oh un mystère donc. D'autres surprises? »

« Certaines personnes ne sont pas encore nées. Certaines choses doivent encore être découvertes ou créées. Le monde regorge de surprises. »

« Donc ce que tu veux dire c'est que… Cet univers ressemble à celui-ci, mais est différent d'une certaine manière. Ce qui signifierait que les informations historiques ne concordant pas nécessairement, et que donc je ne peux rien assumer de l'avenir. » Il plaça ses doigts sur son menton pendant qu'il pensait à haute voix. « Et la date? »

« Octobre 1943. »

« Ma naissance sera aux alentours de 1944? Quelle coïncidence. » Ne dit-on pas que le hasard n'existe pas ? « Et comment voyageras-tu ? »

« Je peux me déplacer sans la moindre restriction, Maître. »

« Alors ça ne te dérangera pas de t'occuper de mes trésors pendant que je suis indisposé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas du tout. »

L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux agita sa main et une valise verte émeraude vola jusqu'à eux, déjà réduite et dotée du plus haut système de sécurité possible. Toutes ses possessions et bibelots les plus importants avaient déjà été empaquetés à l'avance en cas d'urgence – bien que cette possibilité soit très mince étant donné les barrières magiques impénétrables qu'il avait érigées, personne n'était jamais assez prudent. Il semblait que la phrase fétiche de son ancien mentor " Constante Vigilance" ait été inscrite au fer rouge dans son esprit, s'amusa-t-t-il.

Mort accepta la valise miniature en penchant la tête, et la glissa dans son manteau.

« S'il-te-plait, prend en soin jusqu'à ce que je te les demande. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai. »

« Oui, Maître. Avant que j'oublie, j'ai un présent pour vous. »

« Oh? » Un éclat de surprise vint et s'en fut rapidement au sein des yeux écarlates.

Mort sortit un flacon recouvert de lambeaux de son manteau pour cacher les fissures dont il était parsemé. L'intérieur était rempli d'une fumée argentée. « Ce que je touche à tendance à se décomposer ou à pourrir si je ne porte pas de gants. »

L'homme aurait bien pris ses distances par rapport à l'entité. Mais ce serait montrer une faiblesse.

« Puis-je savoir ce que c'est? »

« Un flacon de verre partiellement fissuré; souvent utilisé pour stocker des potions ou des remèdes. »

Il émit un son de frustration, avant de soupirer, résigné.

« Et qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur de ce flacon que tu tiens dans ta main droite à l'instant présent? »

Mort laisse un léger rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Une âme. »

« Une âme? »

« Oui, une âme. »

« Et à qui appartient cette âme que tu gardes prisonnière? »

« Un de ses morceaux était logé dans un journal noir – avant que je ne les rassemble tous de force. »

« Peut-être que tu fais référence à un journal noir, avec les initiales T.M.R. sur sa couverture et l'inscription T.M. Riddle sur la première page du dit-journal? » Mort acquiesça à la fois à sa question implicite et explicite avant de présenter le flacon à son maître. Il l'accepta et l'admira avec émerveillement.

C'était beau. Qui aurait pensé qu'une âme à ce point corrompue pouvait comporter une beauté à vous couper le souffle?

« Pourquoi me donnes-tu son âme? Il va nous suivre? »

« En effet, mais il n'a pas de corps, je suis désolé de devoir vous annoncer que vous devrez lui en fournir un d'origine naturelle. »

"…"

"…?"

« … Veux-tu dire ce que je pense que tu veux dire? »

« Si ce que vous pensez est en effet ce que je dis – alors oui. »

« Tu...! Je dois lui produire une enveloppe charnelle!? Un vrai corps qui provident du…mien!? »

« Vous avez toujours rêvé d'être père… Me suis-je, par malchance, trompé d'assumé telle chose? »

« Biensûr que non! » Sa façade – sur laquelle il avait travaillé durant des décennies - fut complétement détruite la seconde-même où il prit son visage en main avec une expression agacée. "Donc je dois avoir du sexe avec n'importe qui pour que tu puisses planter cette âme dans un fœtus en développement?" Il ne put contenir un frisson à l'idée d'être intime avec un inconnu, ou qui que ce soit en fait. Il rendit l'objet fragile à Mort qui le remit dans une de ses poches.

« Vous l'insèrerez, pas moi et avant que vous ne posiez la question, maître, il ne gardera pas son apparence mais prendra beaucoup de vos traits. »

« Que veux-tu dire par le fait que j'implanterais l'âme? Et peut-être que tu n'es pas au courant, mais nos apparences physiques respectives ne sont pas si différentes. » À l'horreur de Ginny. Il pouvait encore se souvenir du moment où ses traits faciaux avaient commencé à graduellement changé une fois son 17ème anniversaire passé. Seule la plus jeune des Weasley savait à qui il ressemblait de plus en plus, et ceci l'effraya tellement qu'elle manqua de justesse de la poignarder lorsqu'il était venu dormir au Terrier.

« J'en suis conscient, ainsi que de la raison. »

Il émit un son irrité et soufflé de frustration. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus exprimé d'autres expressions que l'ennui, la rage ou la soif de sang si librement. En à peine une heure, Mort avait accompli ce à quoi l'ensemble de ses jouets avaient échoué.

Mort observa son Maître qui continuait à marmonner ou à siffler des propos incohérents.

« Et ses souvenirs? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ils sont tous intacts. »

« Mais cela ne veut il pas dire qu'il se souviendra de sa vie… et de sa mort? »

« En effet. »

« Il me tuera une fois qu'il réalisera que je suis son tueur. »

« Et il échouera. »

Il soupira (une action qu'il ne cessait de répéter aujourd'hui). Il savait que même avec les souvenirs de l'âme intacts, il serait toujours plus puissant. Il était un monstre déguisé en humain après tout. Un homme fait monstre.

« Est-ce qu'il y aura... deux Riddles en pleine nature? » Un seul était déjà un cauchemar. Imaginez deux!

« Non. » Merci Circe pour ta pitié.

« Dois-je transplaner jusqu'à la vieille – en état de ruine – Gringotts pour prendre de l'or? »

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Le coffre de Mort est partout et … intouchable. »

« Excellent… Vais-je pouvoir choisir moi-même mon nom? »

« Si vous le désirez. »

« Enfin ! Je vais m'en donner un bien mieux que le nom si commun que j'ai pour l'instant! Peut-être… »

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur discussion, son esprit vagabonda vers le futur et ses prochains projets. Les pours excédaient définitivement les contres. Il se serait tué lui-même s'il avait continue à vivre… non, survivre dans le monde où il se trouvait – cette planète mourante. Le seul petit problème était qu'il était incapable de rester mort.

Oh il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours de nombreuses fois. En passant par le tranchage de gorge à l'auto-décapitation. Ou en contenant son souffle, ou en se noyant. Ou encore en s'immolant en se jetant au coeur d'un volcan. Toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué. Quand ses membres (y compris la tête) étaient coupés, ils se réassemblaient par eux-mêmes – il ne savait même pas comment, c'était automatique – même s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde. Ils apparaitraient juste dans les prochains jours.

La première fois que ses membres s'étaient rattachés, il avait gémit comme une petites fille face à un pédophile. C'était douloureux. Toute la peau, les veines, les nerfs, les muscles, les os et… tout se reconnectait de force.

Avec le temps il s'était habitué à la sensation et maintenant il ne ressentait qu'un étrange picotement s'il en venait à se couper le bout des doigts. Peut-être que ses réaction et que sa perception de la douleur étaient trop usées. Peut-être qu'il avait acquis une condition physique qui lui conférait une analgésie congénitale. Nom médicale complexe pour dire qu'une personne ne ressentait pas de douleur physique. Il ne ressentait qu'un picotement, ou une démangeaison comme si un ami le poquait du bout du doigt.

Outre des membres rattachables, si ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau, ils le forceraient à tout expulser, même le contenu de l'estomac. C'était désagréable mais supportable.

Ce qu'il détestait le plus était sa peau. Sa peau brûlée tomberait, comme celle d'un serpent lors de sa mue. Cela était atrocement dérangeant et le pousserait à se gratter à longueur de journée – ce qui était plutôt contreproductif, selon lui. Ce n'était pas un simple chatouillement, c'était une démangeaison que tu avais besoin d'apaiser à tout prix. Ça demandait beaucoup de contrôle, mais il y était parvenu après avoir passé un mois en tant qu'humain sans peau.

Après avoir apporté les dernières finalisations, réglé les moindres détails de sa nouvelle identité, il plissa les yeux en caressant son animal.

« Quand partirons nous? »

« Maintenant si vous êtes d'accord. » Mort sortit sa baguette, attendant son acquiescement.

Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre en enlevant ses lunettes et jeta un dernier regard au ciel gris de pollution. Le ciel avait été l'une des premières choses à changer suite à la pollution de l'air par des produits chimiques et des gaz. Les humains étaient forces de porter des masques pour survivre.

Ceci ne lui manquerait pas.

Il plaça sa petite main recouverte de cicatrices sur la grande paume à la teinte grisaille de Mort.

Aussitôt que les doigts de l'entité se croisèrent avec les siens, il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Ses yeux écarlates s'agrandirent et virèrent au pourpre lorsqu'il ressentit une terrible douleur. C'était une sensation avec laquelle il n'était plus familier. Une douleur qu'il n'avait éprouvé que lorsque son égal l'avait torturé. Quand les parasites l'avaient soumis à leurs expériences.

Il sentit ses os, ses organes, internes ou externes, fondre et il ne put retenir en cri. C'était insupportable de sentir sa peau se resserrer, son sang bouillir, ses muscles se forçant à se séparer.

Sa vision commença a tourner, fut parsemée de rayons arc-en-ciel, et tout se floua lorsque des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Au moment où des tâches noires apparurent, un bras s'enroula autour de sa (petite) taille.

En l'an 2157, Lord Harry James Potter s'évanouit, ne laissant qu'un serpent reposer sur son trône encore chaud.

…

 **Et l'aventure commence.**

 **Ceux qui ont lu ma première traduction « 47 days to change » seront peut-être surpris de la différence de style et de rythme entre les deux histoires, mais c'est parce que j'essaye au mieux de respecter l'œuvre originale.**

 **Cette fanfic vous promet un Harry détonant, du rire, des frissons et peut-être des larmes.**

 **Au prochain chapitre**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'avoue que dans l'œuvre originale, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long. Ne voulant pas vous faire trop attendre, j'ai décidé de le publier en plusieurs fois. Le texte d'origine n'en est cependant nullement modifié, rassurez-vous.**

… **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : L'enfance (partie 1)**

 **Le 31 juillet 1944**

 **Location: Orphelinat de Wools**

Un serpent doté d'yeux brillants d'une intelligence inhabituelle, pareils à deux émeraudes, se cachait dans l'ombre en observant une femme vêtue d'un uniforme gris et terne, qui était agenouillée et observait attentivement un panier en osier, entouré d'une nuée de papillon à l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle inspira brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un bébé reposait à l'intérieur. Tandis qu'elle se retournait pour héler son employeuse, le serpent se glissa dans l'ouverture partielle de la porte, aussi rapide que l'éclair, et se dissimula derrière la première chose qu'il rencontra.

Des bruits de pas se firent bientôt entendre et l'animal sortit sa tête de derrière un pot de fleur, hors du champ de vision des deux femelles mortelles. Elles discutèrent de longues minutes avant de se mettre finalement d'accord pour garder le bébé.

Mort aurait préféré que son maître ne grandisse pas dans un endroit pareil, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Harry avait exigé des origines solides et valables, même si c'était parmi les moldus. Son maître avait ensuite ronchonner pendant une bonne demi-heure – se plaignant du manque de sens pratique du monde magique qui n'avait pas l'idée de construire un orphelinat magique – pour relâcher un peu du stress accumulé à l'idée de devoir vivre avec cette espèce qu'il détestait tellement.

« La lettre dit qu'il s'appelle Marcaunon S. Gaunt. » Déclara Femme numéro un en lisant la lettre qui venait avec le bébé.

« À ton avis, le S. est là pour quoi? Et qui, sain d'esprit, n'aurait jamais l'idée d'appeler leur enfant Marcaunon? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire d'abord? » demanda Femme numéro deux, l'air plutôt agacé.

Elles décidèrent de laisser les choses telles quelles et de laisser le choix au garçon une fois qu'il serait plus grand. Le serpent agita la tête à cette démonstration d'irresponsabilité mais opina que cela valait mieux que de choisir un nom quelconque qui déplairait à son maître. Il savait que son maître serait déçu lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il avait oublié de noté son deuxième prénom.

La deuxième femme, Mme. Cole, indiqua à son employée de placer le nouveau-né dans l'une des nurseries tout en retournant dans le coin sombre quelconque d'où elle venait. Le serpent suivit et se glissa dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se ferme, pour être témoin du transfert pour le moins brutal de son maître du panier à un landau. Il siffla de mécontentement mais resta à l'abri des regards.

Une fois que la femme eut quitté la pièce, un brouillard enveloppa le serpent, et un personnage vêtu d'un long manteau noir en sortit. Il s'avança vers le plus récent résident de l'orphelinat de Wools et prit le bébé contre sa poitrine; cherchant la moindre blessure qu'il aurait pu acquérir lors du transfert.

Une fois certain que son maître ne souffrait de rien, il dissipa le sort de sommeil qu'il avait placé pour des raisons pratiques. Le nouveau-né ouvrit rapidement les yeux, le regard légèrement hagard. L'être chuchota des mots dans une langue inconnue à l'espèce humaine, berçant le bébé et améliorant sa vision et sa clarté d'esprit.

« Maître, le voyage fut un succès et votre corps et en parfait condition de marche. Rien ne fait défaut. » Rapporta l'individu, aussi connu sous le nom de Mort, à son maître en plaçant des touches aussi légères qu'une plume sur ses joues.

Le bébé concerné donna un hochement de tête quelque peu saccadé, et pleurnicha lorsque ses muscles refusèrent de coopérer. Mort gloussa et continua à bercer l'enfant, promettant de veiller sur son maître lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Après cette assurance, le bébé se rendormit rapidement, toujours dans les bras de son fidèle serviteur.

Les yeux émeraude de Mort s'adoucirent et il remit son maître au physique juvénile dans le landau (avec reluctance, il faut dire), pour ensuite disparaitre sans un mot de plus.

Il ne restait qu'un papillon azur pour veiller sur le nouveau-né endormit.

….

 **Décembre 1945**

 **Location: Orphelinat de Wools**

L'orphelinat était animé, rempli de cris et de rires d'enfants, tous excités par les décorations colorées et étincelantes dans la pièce. Ils étaient rassemblés tous ensembles, les plus jeunes et les plus âgés, autour d'un grand arbre de noël. Les gardiennes affichaient de larges sourires tandis qu'elles empilaient des cadeaux sous le sapin, à la grande joie des enfants.

Dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, un très jeune enfant était calmement assis avec un air solennel sur son visage, son aura criant presque « restez loin de moi ». Beaucoup de gardiennes se méfiaient du petit garçon; il était anormalement silencieux et quelques papillons aux ailes blanches étaient constamment présents sur ses frêles épaules où dans le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de cheveux.

Il ne pleurait jamais de faim, et ses langes n'avaient jamais besoin d'être changés. Elles l'ignoraient, mais le petit garçon avait un serviteur qui attendait à tous ses besoins.

Les autres orphelins l'évitaient comme la peste, sachant qu'il n'était pas un bébé commun. Ils croyaient qu'il était maudit. Pas un seul enfant n'échappait à sa colère quand il le dérangeait. D'un autre côté, les gardiennes le délaissèrent après plusieurs semaines de langes propres de la moindre souillure.

La plupart du temps, on ne prononçait pas le nom du garçon. Parlant de lui, les adultes utilisaient l'appellation 'gamin, alors que les enfants le traitaient de monstre. Il n'accordait aucune attention aux noms dégradants. Il se souvient d'une époque où il croyait que son nom était Monstre. Ce n'est qu'à ses cinq ans qu'il avait pris pleinement conscience que son prénom était Harry, et onze ans quand il apprit que son nom de famille était Potter, et en lisant plus loin, découvrit que son nom complet était Harry James Potter. Suite à la découverte de son nom dans un livre, un LIVRE, il fut d'une humeur massacrante durant plusieurs jours.

Le nom du garçon était maintenant Marcaunon, et il n'était pas un bébé heureux. Être forcé de participer à une célébration des Parasites n'était pas dans sa liste "à faire". Il aurait préféré célébrer Yule avec son serviteur (bien que Mort n'y accorde pas d'importance) et ignorer cette fête si pompeuse où des gamins avec la morve au nez couraient partout et criaient à s'en exploser les poumons. Il aurait souhaité que ce soit dans le sens littéral.

« Allons les enfants, calmez-vous et chantons quelques chants de noël! » pipa l'une des gardiennes, son visage ridé par des marques de vieilles et de rires tandis que les enfants poussaient des exclamations de joie.

Marcaunon fut sévèrement traumatisé lorsqu'ils chantèrent. Il eut l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser à l'écoute de ces voix jointes qui semblaient sourdes à la musique et aux accords. Il résista au besoin urgent de recouvrir brutalement ses oreilles et se força à se détourner du bruit.

« Quelle belle chanson les enfants! » Pas vraiment, non. Même les morts se retourneraient dans leur tombe à entendre ça. « Maintenant faites une file pour recevoir vos cadeaux. »

Les enfants se pressèrent et se poussèrent brutalement les uns les autres et Marcaunon fut content de se retrouver seul dans le coin qu'il avait déclaré comme sien. Pas question d'être malmené pour un cadeau qui se révèlerait surement être un jouet ou un vêtement d'occasion.

Tandis qu'il était occupé à analyser les enfants émettant des arc-en-ciel de joie, il manqua la régente, Mme. Cole, qui s'avança vers lui avec une mine renfrogné sur son visage déjà déplaisant, que même la chirurgie plastique ne pouvait sauver.

« Gamin! » L'enfant en question tourna la tête vers la source du cri et força la haine dans ses yeux à fader pour ne plus transparaitre. « Es-tu sourd gamin!? Lève-toi et fais la file pour ton cadeau. Bien que tu ne le mérites absolument pas. »

Mme. Cole attrapa dans une grippe vicieuse son bras fragile – forçant les papillons à s'éloigner – et commença à le trainer vers les autres enfants. Il dut se retenir de lui lancer un sort sectionnant.

Marcaunon ne prit plus la peine de dissimuler son regard meurtrier lorsqu'il fut pratiquement jeter vers les autres. La foule se sépara, effrayée par les regards que se lançaient enfant et adulte, n'osant pas émettre le moindre bruit, de peur que les deux êtres ne détournent leur colère sur une pauvre âme.

Elle s'empara d'une boîte emballée quelconque et la lui mit en main, avant de s'éloigner avec une grimace sur le visage. Marcaunon retourna simplement dans son coin après avoir reçu son présent.

Après quelques minutes de silence chargé, les autres enfants se remirent en ligne et continuèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'enfant aux yeux écarlates s'attela à déballer l'objet. Il avait vu juste; la boite ne contenait qu'un jouet de seconde main. L'aspect positif à en retirer était qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent.

Le petit enfant l'observa un moment et décida qu'au final il aimait son nouveau jouet. C'était une peluche albinos, avec de beaux yeux rubis et quelques écailles dessinées le long de son corps. Néanmoins, il devrait le laver avant de dormir avec.

 **Août 1946**

 **Location: Orphelinat de Wools**

Le son des cloches résonna dans tous l'édifice, indiquant qu'une famille était arrivée pour adopter un enfant. Les enfants coururent avec excitation vers la pièce d'adoption tandis que les pré-pubères et les adolescents marchaient d'un pas plus mesuré.

Un petit enfant, n'ayant pas vu plus de deux hivers, pouvait être vu déambulant vers la pièce, une grimace à peine dissimulée sur son visage. Ses muscles étaient encore en train de se développer et il détestait marcher. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à un pingouin.

Depuis qu'il avait réappris à communiquer, il n'avait cessé de se plaindre à propos de l'injustice de la vie. Mort disait que c'était du pleurnichage, mais il déniait ceci vigoureusement. Pleurnicher était en dessous de lui.

Dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas un, mais deux couples à la recherche d'un nouveau membre pour leur famille. Ils délaissèrent rapidement les adolescents, voulant un enfant qu'ils pourraient encore câliner.

Les adolescents haussèrent les épaules, résolus, et sortirent de la pièce, certains plus déçus que d'autres.

"Jeremy, regarde! Cette fille est si mignonne!" Roucoula l'une des femmes lorsqu'une petite fille entra dans la pièce.

"Je pensais que tu désirais un garçon, ma douce Charlotte?" Demanda son mari d'un ton amusé tandis qu'elle souffla et frappa son bras gentiment.

La fillette concernée gloussa et afficha ses meilleurs yeux de chiot abandonné. L'enfant aux yeux écarlates sourit intérieurement, sachant que cette fille était en fait l'une des harceleuses de l'orphelinat. On pouvait toujours la voir un bâton à la main, l'usant pour frapper des enfants plus jeunes qu'elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaitre Dudley en elle, et cela ne faisait qu'alimenter sa haine.

Une fois, elle avait tenté de le frapper avec ce stupide bâton. Lui, bien sûr, ne toléra pas cet acte et lui cassa le poignet dans une chute "accidentelle". Elle n'y vit que de la malchance et continua à le harceler. Malheureusement pour la fillette, il n'était pas du genre à pardonner, adultes ou enfants. Raison pour laquelle le bras gauche de la fille était actuellement dans un plâtre.

Tandis que le premier couple s'attardait avec la harceleuse, le second s'avança et observa les enfants d'un regard critique.

D'après ses observations, la femme devait probablement travailler dans le domaine de l'enseignement. Peut-être dans un jardin d'enfants. L'homme travaillait dans un bureau, à en juger par son costume. Il venait probablement tout droit du boulot, ne s'étant arrêté que pour prendre sa femme avant de venir ici.

Quand ils vinrent au niveau de Marcaunon, l'un deux fit un mouvement pour le toucher.

Il fit un pas rapide en arrière pour éviter un contact indésirable avec le membre corporel. Le propriétaire de la main s'en étonna avant de sourire chaleureusement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, petit garçon. Je souhaite juste écarter cette mèche de cheveux."

Elle s'avança de nouveau, et il se forçat à rester impassible. La femme fit glisser ses mèches qui lui servaient de rideau derrières son oreille et l'observa d'un air contemplatif. Son époux et elle eurent une conversation silencieuse avant de hocher leurs têtes.

"Qu'en penses-tu mon chéri? Il est certain qu'il grandira en un beau jeune homme." Il était peu profond de sa part de désirer un enfant juste parce qu'il deviendrait beau une fois adulte.

L'enfant aux yeux écarlates savait que son physique était son point fort, et l'utilisait habituellement à son avantage. Toutefois, il ne savait pas exactement qu'est-ce qui le rendait si attractif aux yeux des autres. Il avait de long cheveux désordonnés (« désordonnés » était un euphémisme en fait) qui lui atteignaient les épaules et qui couvraient habituellement ses yeux de biche de teinte écarlate, entourés de cils longs et sombres. Un nez droit, des pommettes hautes encore entourée de la rondeur des bébés, des lèvres courbées et roses, un menton pointu, et une teinte de peau plutôt pâle. Dans l'ensemble, ses traits étaient assez androgynes.

Il savait aussi qu'une fois qu'il aurait sa pousser de croissance aux alentours de ses seize ans, son apparence se ferait plus masculine. Patience était la clé.

"Beau? Magnifique, plutôt! Je pense qu'il sera un bourreau des coeurs quand il sera plus âgé." Répondit son mari avec un petit sourire. "Quel est ton nom, jeune homme?"

À l'instant où il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, l'enfant à côté de lui fit un effort dramatique pour paraître plus mignon, appelant sur lui l'attention à l'aide de son anglais peu maîtrisé. Ceci détourna l'attention du couple qui gloussa à l'agitation de l'enfant. Beurk.

Marcaunon ferma sa bouche, soulagé de na pas avoir à parler à de dégoutants Parasites.

Tandis qu'ils étaient occupés, le premier couple arriva et la femme – Charlotte? – retira impoliment ses lunettes de son visage. Tout son corps se figea au toupet du Parasite.

Comment osait cette… cette complète perte d'oxygène qui aurait été plus utile en tant que fertilisant prendre ce qui lui appartenait sans son autorisation!?

"Chéri! Regarde cet enfant! Quel magnifique… garçon. Ou est-ce une fille?" Souri la femme d'un air enfantin à son mari tout en agitant ses verres de vue adorés. "Et tu ne devrais pas porter une chose si affreuse! Cela gâche ton visage d'ange!"

Cette imbécile avait le toupet de voler ses lunettes, le pointer du doigt, le traiter d'asexué, et agiter les lunettes tout en les critiquant!? Comment osait-elle !

"Allons allons, petit coeur. Tu ne devrais pas–" Son mari n'eut pas le temps de finir car l'une des gardiennes cria et reprit rapidement les lunettes à la femme.

La gardienne redonna (ou plutôt lui jeta au visage) son objet à l'enfant avant de réprimander les adultes et de les prévenir de la possessivité des enfants à l'avis de leurs maigres possessions, qu'ils feraient mieux de ne rien prendre de force – surtout de la main des orphelins. La gardienne ne cessait de lui jeter des regards nerveux tandis qu'il nettoyait lentement les verres recouverts d'empreintes pour finalement les remettre sur son nez.

Ah, quel soulagement. Il s'était habitué à regarder le monde derrière des verres teintés, et l'éclat de tout ce qui l'entourait rendait ses rétines douloureuses. Les employées de l'orphelinat s'étaient d'abord demandé d'où venaient ses lunettes, mais ils ajoutèrent cela en fin de compte aux étrangetés qui l'entouraient. Mme. Cole avait plutôt tendance à croire qu'il les avait volées, mais il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ses opinions et pensées.

"Pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres ? Celui-ci est une source de problèmes…" chuchota-t-elle au couple d'une voix inquiète.

Tandis qu'ils furent (de force) dirigés vers d'autres enfants, Marcaunon fit appel à sa magie et plaça une malédiction sur la donzelle qui l'avait traité d'asexué. Il n'était pas dénué de sexe, mais assurément un mâle humain, merci beaucoup. Sa magie ne tarda pas à répondre, fidèle comme un chien, et le premier accident eut lieu dans les secondes suivantes.

La femme trébucha sur une boîte à jouets et se cogna la tête – assez fort pour préciser – contre le mur, y laissant une bosse par la même occasion. Les enfants et le personnel lui adressèrent des regards effrayés, sachant qu'il était à l'origine de tous les petits accidents survenus depuis son arrivée. Ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas. Il n'était responsable que dans nonante-cinq pourcent des situations.

Les adultes aidèrent rapidement la donzelle à se redresser. Elle leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter tout en tenant son front ensanglanté, mais les gardiennes continuèrent à s'affairer autour d'elle; et l'une d'entre elles alla même chercher une trousse de premiers secours.

Après que l'on eut traité sa petite blessure, ils continuèrent à examiner les enfants.

Bientôt, trois enfants furent choisis au total. Et malheureusement il en faisait partie.

Tandis qu'ils étaient dirigés vers le bureau de Mme Coles, Charlotte sentit comme une force la pousser et perdit l'équilibre juste au moment où ils arrivaient au sommet des escaliers. Elle cria et une seconde avant de tomber, elle vit l'enfant qu'elle voulait lui sourire d'un air dément, ses yeux rouges brillants derrières les verres rosés. Elle eut soudainement horriblement peur de l'enfant - non, ce n'était pas un enfant. Un démon.

Le son des os se brisant les fit tous pâlir, à l'exception de Marcaunon.

On appela rapidement des médecins et Mme. Cole informa les autres adultes que leurs plans se verraient ajournés pour le moment. Marcaunon se vit interdire toute autre session d'adoption, et fut puni même sans la présence d'éléments qui l'aurait pointé indéniablement comme coupable. Il fut intensément satisfait de cette conclusion.

Quelques jours plus tard, il entendit l'une des gardiennes dire que Charlotte était décédée suite à une hémorragie interne sur le chemin de l'hôpital car ils n'avaient pu y parvenir à temps. Embouteillages selon eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette nouvelle.

….

 **Juillet 1947**

 **Location: Orphelinat de Wools**

 **[Attention: Maltraitance et légère torture. Pas indispensable à lire~]**

Mme. Cole était occupée à boire son whisky adoré tout en essayant d'oublier ses problèmes. Elle était tendue et bouleversée par les souvenirs d'un garçon similaire qui, autrefois, résidait dans le même orphelinat et la même chambre que l'occupant actuel de la chambre 27.

Elle les avait d'abord niés, mais les signes étaient difficiles à ignorer. Ce garçon ressemblait exagérément au jeune adulte qu'elle avait connu. On aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux (si ce n'était pour leur différence d'âge), et elle ne pouvait supporter de regarder l'enfant que grâce à la présence de ses lunettes teintées.

De plus, tandis que Tom – ce nom ne manquait jamais de la faire frissonner – était un garçon ordonné qui faisait de son apparence sa priorité numéro un, Marcaunon refusait de porter des chaussures ou de dompter cette crinière qu'il appelait chevelure. Il avait des lanières enroulées autour de ses orteils et qui remontaient – tel des serpents – jusqu'à ses chevilles. L'une des gardiennes lui avaient appris que cela servait à la base plus de décoration que de protection. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment il parvenait à garder la plante de ses pieds propre de toutes traces d'herbe ou de boue.

En dépit de son apparence, Marcaunon Gaunt ne lui rappelait que trop Tom Riddle de par sa personnalité et son attitude (bien que Marcaunon soit plus silencieux).

Il avait démontré que tout comme Tom, il pouvait blesser les autres enfants, et avait marqué son point en causant la mort d'un adulte. En fait il était pire que ce que Tom était enfant.

Elle se souvint qu'alors qu'elle et le personnel avait emmené les enfants à la messe pour le service hebdomadaire du dimanche, Le prêtre avait défendu l'enfant aux cheveux en bataille de revenir dans le futur. Des rumeurs lui étaient parvenues selon lesquelles le prêtre le voyait comme une engeance du Diable.

Elle avait une fois tentée de banner le malin qui habitait Tom Riddle, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné comme espéré. Le garçon en était juste devenu plus froid et plus méfiant que jamais. Mais Mme. Cole était une croyante profonde, et elle pensait que Marcaunon était un démon réel, et pas seulement possédé par l'un d'eux. Elle était également une femme déterminée.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait tenté d'emmener à nouveau l'enfant à l'église, mais il avait refusé et rit à ses convictions religieuses; ceci la rendit suspicieuse. Alors qu'elle était en train de faire un tour dans le jardin, elle l'entendit parler dans une langue diabolique, composée de sifflements. Ce fait-même la fit trembler de frayeur, et augmenta grandement ses soupçons le concernant. C'était un signe de possession.

La femme avait déjà fait appel à une équipe constituée de 10 exorcistes pour éradiquer le démon du nom de Marcaunon, et elle ne s'arrêterait à rien pour voir ce monstre partir de son orphelinat.

Ils avaient promis d'arriver le lendemain à midi avec leur équipement et lui avaient conseillé d'éloigner les autres enfants pour la durée de l'exorcisme, en les emmenant au parc par exemple. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté de bon coeur.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que demain arrive. Ce faisant, elle boirait pour oublier ses soucis.

OOOO

Marcaunon se débattit lorsque l'homme déversa le contenu d'une nouvelle bouteille dans sa gorge, encore une fois. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. À peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il dormait dans son lit, épuisé par sa session d'entrainement magique nocturne, quand tout à coup un groupe d'hommes vêtus de noir et portant des croix lui étaient tombés dessus et l'avait mené brusquement sur une table en métal munie de lanières.

Ceci avait fait ressurgir des souvenirs non-désiré et longtemps enfouis de sa captivité dans son univers d'origine et l'avait plongé dans une crise presque hystérique. Mauvais mouvement de sa part.

Ils l'avaient attaché. Réalité et souvenirs s'étaient superposés. Les hommes en noirs firent progressivement place à des Parasites portant des vestes blanches de laboratoire, leurs visages recouverts de masques verts et des scalpels dans leurs mains gantées. Il cria de panique, terrifié à l'idée qu'ils puissent à nouveau l'ouvrir. Il ne voulait plus être leur rat de laboratoire. Il avait crû cette « vie » derrière lui.

"Non non non non! S'il vous plait arrêtez! Pitié… Pitié pitié!"

"Un démon plaidant pour pitié? Tu n'en mérite, et nous n'en offrirons aucune!"

Ceci dit, les scientifiques continuèrent à déverser de l'eau (toute simple?) dans le fond de sa gorge pour le faire taire.

Des objets se mirent bientôt à voler dans tous les sens lorsque sa magie tenta de lui venir en aide. Son corps trembla de frayeur tandis que tout ce qu'il pouvait voir se limitait à des vestes blanches et des objets tranchants l'approcher. Ils lui crièrent dessus, lui ordonnant de quitter cette terre et de retourner là d'où il venait.

Retourner où? Pourquoi criaient-ils? Il était confus et terrifié. L'enfant au fond de lui l'incitait à pleurer et à appeler son protecteur. Mais depuis quand avait-il quelqu'un pour le protéger?

Tout le monde l'avait trahit – l'avait quitté.

Les hommes ne remarquèrent pas le magnifique papillon aux ailes translucides dans la pièce qui se transforma en une boule de lumière bleue avant de transparaître.

Quelques un le frappèrent et le molestèrent avec leurs croix, tandis que les autres lui jetaient du sel et de l'eau tout en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles. Il les supplia d'arrêter – en dépit de son orgueil – criant en larme qu'il était humain tout comme eux.

Bien sûr, ils n'en firent cas.

Ils déchirèrent ses vêtements, le déshabillèrent pour qu'il ne soit plus que vêtu de son habit de naissance, et dessinèrent des symboles sur son torse avec un poignard en argent. Il avait acquis une forte résistance à la douleur, et la seule raison de ses cris fut l'anxiété, pas les blessures.

Pourquoi toujours lui? Juste parce qu'il était le dernier sorcier qui restait sur Terre ne justifiait pas qu'ils lui fassent cela. Son immortalité ne le rendait pas moins humain. Juste parce que son sang pouvait guérir n'importe quelle maladie ne signifiait pas qu'ils pouvaient l'utiliser comme banque de sang. Il ne désirait que sa liberté, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils lui accorder cela ? D'être laissé tranquille.

Les Parasites craignaient ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, et à cause de cette peur, ils avaient annihilé les êtres magiques.

Il perdait du sang et son esprit le transporta à un temps où ils l'en vidaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'os.

Juste au moment où les scientifiques (exorcistes) étaient prêts à plonger un scalpel (poignard) dans sa poitrine, la pièce devint soudainement affreusement froide. Ils en frissonnèrent tous et arrêtèrent leurs activités. La part adulte du cerveau de Marcaunon analysa cette sensation identique à celle ressentie face à un détraqueur. La part enfant criait à sa pat adulte de la fermer et de chercher de l'aide.

« Vous osez faire pleurer et saigner mon maître … » se fit entendre une voix douce et néanmoins glaciale dans la pièce.

« Il est sorti! »

« Continuez les prières! »

« Dépêchez-vous! »

« Disparaît, Démon! »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leur tâche. Mais personne ne pouvait chasser la mort si ce n'était son maître.

Tout à coup la tête d'un exorciste vola, colorant le plancher et le mur de son sang impur.

Le son des grognements de Marcaunon attira l'attention de Mort, et il se figea. Il tourna la tête vers son maître et l'homme le plus proche de lui.

Les bras de l'homme firent arrachés par une force inconnue et il eut juste le temps de crier avant que sa langue ne subisse le même sort, suivie de ses yeux. Son corps fut bientôt parsemé de trous. Son coeur fut le dernier à être extirpé puis écrasé.

L'un des huit hommes restant tenta de se précipiter vers la porte, mais comme prévu celle-ci était bloquée. Le corps de l'homme fut tranché en deux, de la tête jusqu'à l'entre-jambe; teintant la porte et les zones l'environnant de son sang et de ses organes.

Les cris s'intensifièrent et deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. Cette dernière s'avéra incassable.

Mort apparat derrière eux et écrasa leurs crâne à main nue. Leur matière grise alla s'étaler sur les verres. Le spectacle aurait dégouté n'importe qui.

Les yeux écarlates de Marcaunon se voilèrent tandis que son esprit continuait à se battre, ne sachant plus faire la différence entre ses cauchemars et la réalité.

Il restait cinq hommes positionnés dos à dos, chantant tous inutilement. L'un d'entre eux fut tiré par la cheville vers Mort. L'homme perdit le contrôle de sa vessie tant il était effrayé.

Mort se pinça le nez, dégouté de voir un adulte se salir lui-même et décida de l'émasculer en punition. Les autres, occupés à l'observer avec horreur, flanchèrent lorsque leur collègue eut ses parties intimes arrachées et pulvérisées.

L'homme fut laissé à mourir d'hémorragie tandis que Mort s'avança vers les autres. Ils reculèrent dans un coin mais l'in d'entre eux fut soudainement soulevé par une force invisible. Son corps commença à se torde en arrière lentement et une minute plus tard, sa colonne se brisa et il resta tordu sur le sol juste avant que sa tête n'explose.

Au même moment, l'un des trois restant fut déchiré en deux, la partie supérieure de son corps encore vivante tandis que celle du bas gisait vainement au sol. Il criant lorsqu'il sentit ses organes internes petit à petit glisser de son enveloppe charnelle, et mourut d'une mort lente et douloureuse jusqu'à ce que les veines reliant son cœur cédèrent et laissèrent l'appendice tombé au sol, rapidement suivi de son corps.

« M-m-m-m-monstre. » Balbutia l'un des deux hommes restant.

La peau de l'autre commença à tomber d'elle-même et il cria lorsque du sang fut déversé sur ses blessures. Après que sa peau soit répandue sur le sol, ses veines furent lentement prélevées tandis qu'il se tordait sur le planché recouvert de sang. Ses muscles, son gras et ses organes subirent le même sort; ne laissant au final plus qu'un squelette rouge.

« Je te verrai bientôt dans mon royaume. » Dit finalement Mort au dernier homme vivant.

Mort sortit sa faux et le décapita en un mouvement net et élégant.

Il s'avança vers son maître d'un pas pressé et néanmoins composé, et sortit le poignard de sa poitrine. À ceci son maître toussa du sang avant de poser son regard voilé sur son serviteur.

« Pardonnez mon retard, Maître. » Murmura-t-il tout en commençant à soigner le corps fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Toutes les blessures disparurent, mais pas les symboles incrustés dans sa peau. Encore une cicatrice de plus pour le pauvre garçon. Mort étendit le glamour de son maître afin de les en recouvrir – il avait perdu le compte total de marques que cette magie dissimulait – et enveloppa son maître dans une couverture.

Il embrassa l'enfant dans ses bras comme il le faisait habituellement la nuit et reçu une faible embrasse en retour.

« Pardonnez-moi » murmura-t-il à nouveau.

« I-il n'… n'y a… ri-rien… à… pa-pardonner… » Répondit doucement Marcaunon en fermant les yeux.

« O-Où ? »

« L'orphelinat. Vous êtes libre Maître. Je ne permettrai plus à personne de vous blesser. Plus jamais. Je le promets – et la Mort tient toujours ses promesses. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Dormez. Je vais monter la garde. » Les paupières à moitié fermées de Marcaunon se firent plus lourdes. Il faisait confiance à Mort pour le protéger, et cette dernière pensée à l'esprit, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Avant qu'il ne perde conscience, néanmoins, il vi tune lumière bleue flotter au-dessus de l'épaule de Mort.

OOOO

Mme. Cole regretta d'avoir fait appel à des exorcistes professionnels dans son orphelinat. La pièce qu'ils avaient utilisée pour leur piètre tentative avait été mise sous scellé. L'odeur du sang qui l'imprégnait refusait de s'en aller. L'une de ses employées avait senti une étrange odeur de décomposition et était entrée pour voir, pour aussitôt s'évanouir à la vision de ce qui avait dû être un massacre.

On avait appelé la police pour s'occuper de l'affaire et ils étaient encore à la recherche du meurtrier, mais elle savait qui était le responsable; le démon. L'affaire fut considérée comme un rituel de secte, dû aux étranges symboles triangulaires dessinés dans la pièce et sur les corps.

Après que l'on ait déplacé les corps et les…restes, elle avait aperçu le petit diable dans son coin habituel serrant dans ses bras cette affreuse peluche de serpent – ses yeux brillants comme des rubis. Il souriait.

D'un sourire éclatant; comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie.

Son sang se glaça à l'idée qu'un petit enfant pouvait tuer ces hommes adultes et en sortir intact. C'était bel et bien un monstre.

 **[Avertissement: Fin.]**

… **..**

 **Voilà. On ne plaisante pas avec le maître de la Mort.**

 **Pour vous rassurez, il n'y a pas tellement de scènes aussi violente (juste quelques unes en plus) et cette fanfic n'est pas toujours aussi…saignante.**

 **Autre info pour vous rassurer, l'auteur ne s'attarde pas trop sur l'enfance et les années à Poudlard de Harry (ou Marc), même si elles sont bien construites et ne sont pas compressées. Aussi vous n'avez pas à craindre 10 chapitre sur un enfant de 6 ou 8 ans.**

 **J'attend vos avis et commentaires sur l'histoire ou l'écriture avec plaisir,**

 **À bientôt )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helli hello. Contente de voir que cette fanfic et son ton plaisent à tant d'entre vous**

 **Pour prévenir, les chapitres sur l'enfance (ou le chapitre 1 dans sa forme originale) sont surtout là pour bien poser le caractère de Marc/Harry et son rôle de Maitre de la Mort. Après celui-ci, vous en aurez encore deux, puis viendra l'arc de Poudlard.**

 **Bonne lecture**

… **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : L'enfance (II)**

 **Octobre 1948**

 **Location: Orphelinat de Wool**

"Maître, puisque votre main est maintenant assez grande pour écrire – bien que quelques tremblements persistent, je vais vous enseigner le travail qui incombe au Maître de la Mort." Déclara Mort l'air sérieux derrière son maître.

"Par Morgane!" s'écria-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine afin de se calmer. "Vas-tu cesser d'apparaître n'imp– attend… "travail"?"

"Oui, travail. "Maître de la Mort" est plus qu'un titre."

"Qui l'aurait crût." Répondit-il sèchement. "Et quel rapport y a-t-il entre être le MdlM et savoir tenir un stylo ?"

Mort resta silencieux. Il sortit simplement un tas de papiers jaunis – le symbole des reliques imprimé en leur milieu et le mot « confidentiel » au sommet – de son manteau (Marcaunon en venait à se demander combien de poches il avait) et les plaça sur son petit espace de travail. Si on pouvait vraiment appeler cette vieille table miteuse pour enfant ainsi.

Il était maintenant assez grand, selon Mme. Cole, pour avoir sa propre chambre. La chambre-dite était juste assez spacieuse pour y placer un lit simple, une petite table et une chaise en bois, ainsi qu'une armoire.

"Asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plait, Maître." Dit Mort en indiquant la chaise.

Il s'assit et Mort vint se placer derrière lui. Ses longs doigts posèrent une bouteille d'encre verte, un stylo à plume et un mince carnet vert sur la table devant lui, frôlant au passage la haut de tête de Marcaunon.

"Ce carnet contient toute les informations relatives au remplissage de ces papiers. Pourquoi ne pas les parcourir une à une?"

"Mais c'est Halloween…?"

"Maintenant serait l'idéal, Maître."

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit le carnet avec reluctance. C'était supposé être un jour de congé! Le jour durant lequel les êtres magiques rechargeaient leur énergie.

 _-Guide du Maître de la Mort-_

 _Ce carnet est d'une importance cruciale pour le nouveau Maître de la Mort. Il contient toutes les informations nécessaires un peu comme un guide pour aider les professeurs à noter les examens de leurs élèves._

(Marcaunon leva les yeux vers Mort en levant un sourcil avant de retourner son attention sur le carnet.)

 _Concernant les fiches mortelles (les papiers), ce carnet vous indiquera combien de points soustraire ou additionner au "test" d'une vie. Il est hautement recommandé de demander à Mort une fiche mortelle déjà complète avant de commencer à travailler. Mais tout d'abord, intéressons-nous au système de points._

 _Il est important, avant de juger une âme en lui ajoutant ou soustrayant des points, de lire l'histoire de leur vie et les raisons derrières leurs bonnes actions ou leurs pêchés._

 _Premièrement, toute âme dispose de 25 points au début de sa vie._

 _Pour passer de l'autre côté, au Paradis comme l'appelle certains, une âme doit atteindre au minimum 100 points. Le Royaume Spirituel est là où se trouve l'équipe Un. Si les âmes désirent se réincarner, elles auront besoin de la permission du Marshal et ensuite du Maître de la Mort ou de Mort lui-même._

("J'ai des équipes assignées à chaque pays. Equipe Un est responsable des âmes qui n'ont pas commis beaucoup de péchés dans le Royaume Spirituel. Equipe deux est postée dans le Royaume Astral, là où les âmes attendent leur renaissance. Equipe Trois se situe dans le Royaume de Néant, là où les âmes rejetées vont. L'équipe Quatre est dans le Royaume Central, où errent les âmes qui attendent leur jugement. Equipe cinq se trouve ici, dans le Royaume Terrestre; leur travail est similaire aux effaceurs de mémoire du Ministère. Et finalement, équipe Six aussi est postée dans le Royaume Terrestre; ils collectent les âmes et les amènent à l'équipe Quatre. Des questions, Maître?"

Marcaunon organisa ses pensées et ces nouvelles informations avant d'agiter la tête et de continuer à lire.)

 _Pour avoir une chance de renaître, un minimum de 700 points sera requis. Les enfants ayant moins de cinq ans seront automatiquement transférés dans le Royaume Astral puisqu'ils font office d'exception à cette règle, où équipe Deux prendra leur cas en charge._

 _Tandis que les plus chanceux atteindront un total positif, il y a d'autres âmes moins méritantes. Une fois que les points d'une âme passent dans le négatif (à partir de -1), elle sera déplacée vers le Royaume du Néant. Elle y sera punie par l'équipe Trois, et une fois que le Marshal ou l'Equipe estiment qu'elle aura été proprement disciplinée; elle sera transférée vers le Royaume Astral. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent renaître, le Maître de la Mort (vous), devra donner son autorisation._

 _Si les points d'une âme n'atteignent pas le nombre nécessaire pour passer dans le Royaume Spirituel, mais sont néanmoins positifs, le Maître de la Mort pourra décider si cette âme particulière devra être placée dans le Royaume Spirituel ou le Royaume du Néant. C'est à cet endroit que la biographie revête toute son importance, et si des incertitudes persistent, le Maître de la Mort pourra faire passer un entretien à l'âme à la fin duquel il prendra une décision._

-Page suivante-

 _Bienfaits_

 _Sacrifier sa vie pour un étranger: +8_

 _Sacrifier sa vie pour un ami: +7_

 _Sacrifier sa vie pour un membre de sa famille: +6_

 _Sacrifier sa vie par devoir: +4_

 _Sacrifier sa vie pour combler une dette: +4_

 _Sacrifier sa vie parce que l'on le leur a ordonné: +2_

 _Sacrifier sa vie par accident: +1_

 _Sacrifier sa vie pour toute raison autre que celles mentionnées ci-dessus: choix libre du nombre de points à additionner_

 _Sauver un étranger au risqué de sa propre vie: +3_

… _._

 _._

 _._

(Et cela continuait ainsi une bonne centaine de page, à l'effroi grandissant de Marcaunon. "Je devrai toutes les mémoriser plus tard, n'est-ce pas?" "Oui Maître."

"Par la barbe de Merlin…")

-Une centaine de pages plus tard-

 _Péchés_

 _Avoir commis un génocide: -10_

 _Avoir commis un génocide dans l'intention de sauver quelqu'un: -9_

 _Avoir commis un génocide suite à des ordres: -8_

 _Avoir commis un génocide sous pression interne: -8_

 _Avoir commis un génocide en ayant été forcé: -6_

 _Avoir commis un génocide par accident: -5_

 _Avoir commis un génocide dans l'intention de sauver les autres: -4_

 _Avoir commis un génocide pour toute autre raison que celles mentionnées ci-dessus: libre choix dans la déduction des points_

 _S'être suicidé: -9_

… _._

 _._

 _._

-Passe à la fin-

 _Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, il y a plus de péchés à commettre que de bienfaits, et plus de points à déduire qu'à attribuer. L'acte de tuer vient généralement avec une grande soustraction de points._

 _Il est hautement recommandé de mémoriser tous les points mentionnés ci-dessus puisqu'il est peu probable que le Maître de la Mort ne désire passer son temps à feuilleter des pages pour retrouver un seul péché_

(Bref, ça craint d'être toi).

 _Après avoir ajouté ou enlevé des points sur base des actions d'une âme (vous retrouverez les actions concernées dans la colonne de droite), indiquez dans quel royaume elle doit être transférée et signez votre décision. La signature DOIT correspondre, et NE PEUT PAS ETRE MODIFIEE à quelque moment que ce soit. Soyez sur de remplir les bons endroits des fiches mortelles._

 _Bonne chance_ _(Vous en aurez besoin),_

 _Le carnet pratique_

 _PS. Si une fiche concerne un humain âgé de cinq ans ou plus jeune; passez outre, signez, et passez au suivant. Ces âmes sont l'exception dans le système, même si elles sont coupables de meurtre ou de suicide._

 _PPS. Les âmes ayant accumulé plus de 500 points négatifs seront maudites et resteront avec le Maître de la Mort jusqu'à mesure exceptionnelle._

 _PPPS. L'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé._

 _-_ Fin du livre _-_

"Oh Salazar, mes points seraient au-deçà de moins 700." Murmura Marcaunon en fermant le carnet.

"Ne craignez rien, Maître. Vous ne saurez finir dans aucun autre royaume que le mien."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est censé me rassurer ou non, mais laisse tomber. J'ai une question."

"Oui Maître?"

"Les âmes ne sont-elles pas censées être vieilles et recyclées? Pourquoi ne pas compter l'âge d'une âme?"

"La plupart le sont. Mais avec l'avancée technologique et magique des humains, elles commettent plus de péchés et finissent dans le royaume du Néant. L'équilibre serait brisé si de nouvelles âmes n'étaient pas créées. Nous ne comptons pas l'âge total des âmes, mais l'âge qu'elles ont atteint quand elles habitaient leur réceptacle **."**

"Qui crée les nouvelles âmes?"

"Le Créateur."

"Il y a d'autres… êtres omnipotents?"

"En effet."

"Pourquoi fait-on une exception pour les enfants de bas âge?"

"Ils n'ont pas conscience du bien ou du mal."

"… Je vois… et maintenant?"

"Je vous ait placé une fiche complétée sur le sommet de la pile."

Marcaunon prit la fiche en main – la fiche mortelle – et l'inspecta. Il y avait une photo de la personne, sa date et son heure de décès, et la raison de sa mort sur une face. De l'autre côté étaient indiqué de façon – heureusement – organisée les péchés et les bienfaits commis de même que les détails de sa vie.

"Ces papiers reprennent le nom, la photo, biographie, péchés et bienfaits commis, date, heure et raison de leur mort." Mort indiqua chaque partie du doigt. "Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander."

Il baissa la tête et parcouru les documents. Il s'arrêta à la signature de Mort.

"Mort?"

"Oui Maître ?"

"Pourquoi dois-je me charger de cette administration alors que tu t'en occupes depuis…, des millénaires ?"

"Je sortirais récolter les âmes avec les autre minions. Après que vous ayez signé ces papiers, je les transmettrais à l'équipe Quatre."

"Mais pourquoi ne continue-tu pas ton travail actuel ?"demanda-t-il en boudant et en faisant la moue, bien qu'il le dénie plus tard.

"Cela diminuerait ma charge de travail si vous m'aidiez avec quelques formalités administratives."

"Quelques ?"

"Oui, quelques. Après le fauchage, l'équipe du Marshal s'occupera de mettre sur papier toutes les informations relatives à l'âme. Ils vous le passeront ensuite afin que vous apposiez votre signature."

Il soupira.

"Je suis supposé signer avec mon nom complet ou…"

Mort prit la plume et la trempa dans la bouteille d'encre, avant d'écrire sur une feuille quelconque.

"Votre signature devrait être à peu près similaire à ceci. Le nom d'abord, suivi de la signature et du titre."

Et waouh, la signature de Mort était propre et nette, bien que quelque peu vieux jeu. Qui écrit comme ça de toute façon? Bon, Tom Riddle le fait, c'en était certain.

"Ne vous souciez pas des irrégularités de votre signature, vous n'avez que quatre ans après tout. Et soyez sur de l'apposer au bas de la première page. Ce sont des papiers anti-magie, vous ne pourrez donc pas la copier et la coller sur les autres fiches." Ceci expliquait le troisième post scriptum.

"Je vois." Il le remercia, ordonna les fiches et les rangea dans une farde. "Je vais en essayer une maintenant." Mort huma son accord et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour observer le travail de son Maître.

Cela prit plus de temps que ce que Marcaunon pensait. Il dût avoir recours au carnet pour toutes les actions commises par l'âme et écrire les points exacts. S'il faisait une erreur, Mort la lui indiquait et il devrait à nouveau parcourir le carnet pour les points corrects. Mort était sévère et refusait de lui dire directement les points à attribuer pour chaque action.

Avoir besoin de trente-sept minutes, cinquante-trois secondes et sept millisecondes pour compléter une seule fiche n'était pas quelque chose dont il était fier.

"Un... temps acceptable, mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux réessayer une fois que Maître aura mémorisé tout ce qu'il y a dans le carnet ?" demanda sèchement Mort.

Marcaunon s'affaissa dans son siège de fatigue.

"Je suis d'accord." Chuchota-t-il, épuisé.

 **Juin 1949**

 **Location: Orphelinat de Wool**

Le temps est un concept complexe. Parfois il ralentit ou accélère, en fonction de la personne concernée.

Marcaunon apprit cela à ses dépens en attendant qu'une année s'écoule. Depuis qu'il avait été enfermé dans l'orphelinat avec au moins un membre du personnel pour le tenir à l'oeil, il avait commencé à regarder le mur pour passer le temps – pas un hobby très productif, il devait le reconnaître.

Une fois, il avait demandé à Mort de lui amener un livre sur quoique ce soit… ce qui s'avéra être la mort -oh surprise-; son chien de garde avait pâli et lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas lire des histoires pareilles, confisquant ensuite son livre.

Il ne fut évidemment pas très amusé par cela, mais, ne voulant pas se mettre son officier de probation sur le dos – au prix de pourrir à l'intérieur de cet endroit jusqu'à ses onze ans – donna la livre et reprit son activité d'observation murale.

L'expérience lui avait appris que cela s'appliquait à tous les livres qu'il lisait. Certes, il s'intéressait à des sujets pour le moins morbides, mais il était un vieil homme centenaire! Toutes les histoires d'enfant à propos de princes venant à la rescousse de leur princesse enfermée dans une tour ou bravant un dragon l'ennuyaient à mourir. Il aurait préféré en affronter un vrai plutôt que de lire le récit d'un gars avec le complexe du héros allant au secours d'un sac à viande inutile avant qu'ils ne tombent amoureux et pondent une ribambelle de bébés. Frissonnement interne là.

Après s'être rendu compte que les ouvrages sur la mort ou la torture n'étaient pas autorisés, il avait demandé à Mort de lui faire passer quelques livres sur la nécromancie. Il avait toujours été fasciné par le sujet.

Ça ne se déroula pas comme prévu.

Son officier de probation lut le titre et se mit en tête qu'il voulait réveiller les morts. Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité, mais il n'était qu'un Parasite. Il ne savait rien du monde magique. Ceci confirma la théorie de Marcaunon selon laquelle le personnel avait de sérieux préjugés le concernant. L'autre confirmation fut qu'il vit un autre adolescent lire son livre sans qu'aucune remarque ne lui soit adressée.

Blasphème!

Malgré sa frustration, il avait demandé à Mort de lui amener le contre des Trois frères. C'était la version conte de fée du monde magique. Comme prévu, ceci aussi lui fut confisqué. Ceci ne présageait rien de bon pour lui et il avait passé des heures à se frapper la tête avec l'un de ces bâtons crasseux dont son cousin était si friand. La raison de son autopunition était qu'il avait oublié qu'il était possible de changer la couverture d'un livre grâce à la magie.

Cependant, le personnel prit également le livre déguisé. Ceci confirma l'autre théorie de Marcaunon selon laquelle ils ne voulaient pas le laisser lire quoi que ce soit et courir le risque qu'il devienne plus intelligent que les autres enfants de l'orphelinat – bien qu'il le soit déjà.

La conclusion de cette semaine fut qu'il n'était pas autorisé à lire quoi que ce soit nécessitant plus de deux neurones. Seuls les livres assurant sa dégradation cérébrale comme Blanche-Neige lui restaient entre les mains, pour une journée tout au plus, avant d'être eux aussi confisqués. La faute aux idées insensée selon lesquelles il voudrait préparer des pommes empoisonnées.

Néanmoins, il disposait tout de même d'une heure dans la matinée pour lire son petit carnet vert avant d'être mis de force par son garde hors de la chambre. Il ne voulait pas perdre son sommeil réparateur en lisant toute la nuit.

La seconde chose qu'il tenta – et à laquelle il échoua – fut de se distraire avec des jouets. Il s'avéra que se parler à soi-même en utilisant différentes voix selon l'objet en main était plutôt abrutissant. Cependant la véritable raison de son échec n'était pas l'inhibition de ses cellules cérébrales – n'importe quoi valait mieux que d'observer bêtement des murs gris après tout – mais plutôt l'usage de fourchelangue lorsqu'il jouait avec des figurines serpentines. Ceci donna presque une crise cardiaque au personnel et aux autres enfants, bien qu'il ne s'en soucie guère. Pour cette erreur de jugement, il ne lui resta plus qu'un jouet en forme de serpent (la peluche reçue à noël). La conséquence de tout ceci fut évidemment un autre jour d'observation murale.

Marcaunon avait toujours été têtu. Il n'était pas du style à abandonner juste comme ça. Non, il trouverait une autre occupation avant la fin du mois, ou sinon tous ses efforts auront été en vain.

Il s'essaya à différentes activités. L'une d'entre elles fut de donner un coup de main dans les cuisines. La cuisinière fut d'abord suspicieuse, mais après quelques arguments bien placés elle accepta son aide. Il était assez persuasif quand il en avait besoin. Toutefois, lors du premier jour de travail, il confondit – par accident- des produits chimiques pour des aliments.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si la dame les mettait les uns à côté des autres, dans des récipients parfaitement identiques. Les enfants furent chanceux ce jour-là que la cuisinière décide de goûter la nourriture.

Elle trembla sur le sol pour une bonne minute avant qu'une assistante (un membre quelconque du personnel) eut l'idée d'appeler une ambulance. Depuis ce jour, la cuisine lui était interdite. Il fut forcé de fixer le mur pendant trois jours tandis que les autres lui lançaient des regards mauvais; comme si il avait eu pour plan d'empoisonner la cuisinière. S'il devait empoisonner quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas la personne qui les nourrissait. Ils durent se contenter de nourriture en boîte pendant une semaine avant qu'une autre cuisinière ne soit engagée – l'ancienne avait démissionné après avoir crié à l'enfant démoniaque et avoir juré de ne manger que de la nourriture faite maison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Son projet suivant fut d'aider avec les tâches qui n'étaient pas liées à la consommation; comme le nettoyage. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner avec le nettoyage? Quand il vivait avec les membres de sa famille, il en avait eu la charge depuis tout petit. Il fit une note mentale de tuer les Dursley une fois que son cousin serait capable de comprendre la notion de torture – ceci prendrait un certain temps puisque le baleineau avait le cerveau d'un verre de terre, mais Marcaunon était patient.

Retour au nettoyage; ça tourna très mal. Il pensait que la plupart des détergents avaient une odeur affreuse. On ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer après toute ces années de nettoyage à la magie. À l'horreur des gens vivant dans l'orphelinat, il avait confondu un liquide inflammable pour une solution nettoyante. De nouveau, les deux étaient dans deux bouteilles parfaitement identiques et l'une à côté de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'asperger tout le sol de l'orphelinat du dit-liquide, un groupe de passants eut la bonne idée de jeter un mégot de cigarette par la fenêtre juste pour donner une petite frayeur. Ils s'enfuirent dès qu'ils virent les flammes consommer le plancher à une rapidité alarmante.

Tandis qu'il sifflotait tout en pensant à l'efficacité du sang de dragon pour nettoyer un four, les autres enfants et adultes criaient à s'en exploser les poumons.

Les pompiers reçurent rapidement un appel anonyme – des coupables il supposait – et s'hâtèrent vers l'orphelinat, déjà à moitié recouvert de flammes. Ils réussirent à éteindre le feu, mais un enfant malchanceux était resté à l'intérieur et se retrouva avec des brûlures de second degré.

Mme. Cole découvrit la cause de l'incendie quand les pompiers lui firent remarquer que le sol du premier étage avait été recouverts d'un liquide inflammable appelé alcool. Comme prévu, elle accusa Marcaunon mais la police était sceptique et jugeait qu'il était peu raisonnable de s'en prendre à un si jeune garçon. Mme. Cole piqua une crise et l'enferma dans la salle de jeu pour une semaine entière. Les joies de l'observation murale, encore une fois, l'attendaient. Il aurait parié toute sa fortune que le propriétaire de cet alcool était la personne en crise.

À nouveau, il se demanda pourquoi une bouteille (géante) d'alcool – consommable – se trouvait juste à côté d'un détergent – non consommable – dans un placard.

Il finit par se frapper la tête contre le mur pendant une bonne heure avant de retourner jeter des éclairs au même mur qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'admirer tout au long du mois.

Donc pour l'instant, il devrait supporter ce spectacle grisâtre un peu plus longtemps avant que son cerveau ne vienne avec un autre plan génial pour passer le temps. Il avait besoin de repos. Il devrait barrer de la liste tous les plans concernant de l'aide ou de la bonne volonté.

Qui aurait crût que le dicton "La route des enfers est pavée de bonnes intentions" était en fait si juste ?

 **Avril 1950**

 **Location: Orphelinat de Wool**

Le poisson d'avril. La plus horrible fête inventée par les Parasites. Marcaunon pouvait encore se souvenir des blagues que lui avaient faites deux jumeaux roux maléfiques même si leurs noms avaient depuis longtemps été oubliés. Il se souvenait juste qu'on les appelait les jumeaux Weasley ou quelque chose du genre.

Il se souvenait qu'autrefois, quand son esprit était seulement embué par un peu de folie, il avait fait fuir tous ses soi-disant amis qui criaient qu'il était un Seigneur des Ténèbres en devenir. Par Merlin, c'était juste une blague.

Il avait construit une cabane de jardin assez grande pour y ranger tout son matériel de farceur, et après en journée entière de travail – Merci Merlin pour la magie qui rendait tout plus facile et plus rapide – avait commencé à peindre les murs d'un magnifique ton vert émeraude, et le toit en brun foncé. Ça ressemblait un peu à une maison des bois, mais en ville.

Il prit quelques jours de congés le lendemain pour élaborer sa meilleure farce. Il tua quelques animaux– s'excusant de tout son coeur avant de les poignarder – et les avait vidés de leur sang en les pendant au plafond, au-dessus d'un sceau sur lequel il avait jeté un sort de conservation.

Bien sûr, il existait des sorts pour faire sortir le sang plus vite, mais il avait été occupé par d'autres choses.

Il s'était assuré que tout le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication de golems était présent avant de commencer. Il eut besoin de dix bonnes heures pour créer ses golems, avant qu'il ne se retire pour la nuit.

Le jour suivant, il avait peint les golems et figé leur expression en une d'horreur totale. Il manquait des membres à certains d'entre eux, et d'autres étaient troués ou coupés. Il avait ensuite déversé tout le sang d'animal sur le sol froid en pierre, et jeté un sort de préservation dessus.

Lentement, il avait déplacé et positionné les golems pour qu'ils gisent brisés, pendus au plafond, ou enchainés au mur. Au final, cela ressemblait à une chambre de torture parfaite, avec des prisonniers à l'intérieur.

Il eut besoin de davantage de temps pour appliquer du sang d'animal sur les blessures des golems afin de les rendre plus réalistes. Après que tout soit en position, il déversa un liquide inconnu qui répandit une odeur nauséabonde de chaire en putréfaction dans toute la cabane. Il entoura une nouvelle fois tout l'édifice d'un sort de préservation avant d'en sortir. Il avait d'autres choses à aller chercher.

On put voir le jour suivant Harry Potter dans un magasin de potion sur le Chemin de Travers. Il avait besoin de quelques concoction pour sa blague, et était sûr de trouver les ingrédients ici. Il passa une heure à ramasser tout le nécessaire.

Ensuite, il retourna dans sa cabane et éparpilla le tout n'importe comment. Il était temps que sa farce commence, et il était juste dans les temps; le premier Avril!

Il invita ses amis qui patientèrent devant la cabane de jardin. Quelques-uns étaient très excités car il leur avait conté avoir découvert cet endroit plein de vieil choses. La groupe consistait en une famille de roux, minus leurs parents, une femme aux cheveux indomptables, un homme aux cheveux noirs et encore un autre dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. C'était il y a longtemps.

En ouvrant les portes, il entendit un petit cri derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas.

L'intérieur de la cabane était plein de corps mutilés, les murs et le plancher trempaient dans du sang, des carcasses d'animaux et d'humains pendaient au plafond; laissant encore tomber quelques gouttes de sang dans un sceau occasionnellement. Mais ce qui donnait le plus froid dans le dos était l'air horrifié sur les visages si familiers.

Harry s'était ensuite retourné et avait crié : "Poisson d'Avril !" mais ce qu'il vit le rendit confus. Ses amis étaient pales et certains semblaient même malades. Ils fixaient tous le visage de leurs maris/femmes creusé dans les "corps" dont la bouche était grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur et la peur.

Quelques-uns ne purent s'empêcher de vomir devant la vision macabre qui leur était présentée et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. La plus jeune rousse se rua à l'intérieur de peur que son mari ne soit réellement torturé, mais se rendit compte en l'atteignant que les cadavres étaient faux, n'avaient rien d'humain.

Ils fuirent tous dans les seconds suivantes, laissant un Sauveur surprise derrière eux, leurs chaussures recouvertes de bile et de nourriture non-digérée. Le lendemain, ils se présentèrent tous chez lui et réclamèrent une explication; ce qu'ils obtinrent fut un 'C'était ma blague pour le poisson d'Avril'. Ceci les remplit d'effroi et ils se mirent à lui crier dessus, à le traiter de psychopathe avant de partir.

Il avait été blessé et s'était senti trahi par leurs accusations erronées et leurs actes, et était rentré dans une dépression pour une bonne semaine avant qu'ils ne reviennent s'excuser. Il avait été aveugle et n'avait pas remarqué le sourire force plutôt évident qu'ils affichaient tous. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait vu le dégoût, la haine, la furie, la peur, et la terreur que contenaient leurs yeux. Hélas, ce ne fut guère le cas. Il en paya le prix par après.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces souvenirs désagréables et lança un cafard très réaliste vers une fillette de sept ans; il atterrit juste dans ses cheveux. Pensant qu'il était vrai, elle cria d'horreur et se roula sur le sol comme une psychotique. Il gloussa de joie – déniant que ceci ressemblait énormément au rire d'un maniaque – en observant le spectacle devant lui; des enfants criaient et tentaient de l'aider tandis que le personnel s'éloignait de la fille, dégouté à l'idée de toucher l'insecte répugnant qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux.

Peut-être qu'il s'habituera au premier Avril au final. Après tout, il avait toujours été un farceur dans l'âme. Il ne pouvait pas nier le sang de Maraudeur qui coulait dans ses veines.

… **.**

… **il est vrai que sa blague laissait à désirer…**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (même en français) ici et sur le fanfic de l'auteure originale (même titre d'histoire, de Genderless). Ça lui fera plaisir.**

 **Au chapitre prochain. Kyuss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos commentaires !** **Et tant mieux si cette histoire vous plait malgré son humour… un peu noir.**

 **Voldemort fait une apparition dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous le trouver ?**

 **Bonne lecture**

… **.**

 **Chapitre 4 : L'enfance (III)**

 **Janvier 1951**

 **Location: Londres**

Le staff avait décidé d'emmener les enfants au bord de la mer pour célébrer Nouvel An. Les enfants, fous d'excitation, empaquetèrent leurs affaires de bain comme il le leur fut indiqué.

Pour une fois, Marcaunon était content de pouvoir les accompagner.

Après un certain massacre, Mme. Cole lui avait interdit de sortir en excursion. Il en serait normalement heureux, mais après quatre longues années de détention; il méritait un peu d'air frais.

La raison pour laquelle Mme Cole lui avait donné l'autorisation était que le personnel faisait pression sur elle, lui disant qu'elle était injuste; il ne pouvait même pas sortir dans la cour arrière. Ils avaient tous oublié leur impression de malaise quand ils se tenaient près de lui, ne voyant plus qu'une brillante innocence.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas.

 **OOOO**

Une grande silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait au milieu d'une plage déserte, le regard fixé sur les vagues tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

L'individu dû rapidement revenir sur terre lorsque des bruits d'enfant que les gens appelaient "rires" se firent entendre, augmentant petit à petit. Il avait l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient de lui. Il se plaça derrière un récif et ce qu'il vit le fit grimacer.

Des uniformes gris familiers et des gardiennes tout autant familières le poussèrent à afficher son dégoût sous l'ombre de son capuchon. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, il sentit une présence magique; ceci lui fit faire une pause et il se força à observer plus attentivement les enfants.

L'aura était familière.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un enfant aux cheveux noirs qui portait d'immondes lunettes rondes, leur verre teinté de rose, et au-dessus duquel virevoltait un petit papillon. L'enfant semblait avoir à peu près sept ans, mais sa petite figure lui était dissimulée par un enfant plus âgé et plus grand – qui lançait à son compagnon un regard méfiant. Le garçon – bien que son apparence ne rende pas son sexe des plus évidents – lui était familier en quelques sortes, mais il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer où il avait vu ces traits auparavant. L'enfant tenait une peluche de serpent blanc et à cela l'individu ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu gauchement - une expression qui témoignait du fait que cette personne n'avait jamais souri honnêtement au cours de sa vie.

Il se souvenait avoir posséder un jouet pareil en son temps à l'orphelinat.

La gardienne en chef vint se saisir du garçon et le traina vers le rocher derrière lequel il se cachait. Il avait déjà pris soin de supprimer son aura magique et ne s'inquiéta donc pas d'être repéré.

La femme et l'enfant s'avancèrent juste assez pour que le sorcier ait une bonne vue de leurs expressions faciales, mais il ne pouvait percevoir ce qu'ils disaient. Il remarqua un bleu en forme de main se former juste à l'endroit où la gardienne avait tenu l'enfant par le bras. Le garçon jeta à peine un regard à la marque avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice.

Les lèvres de la femme se mirent à bouger rapidement, et il vit celles du garçon former une grimace.

Sans prévenir, la femme leva la main comme si elle s'apprêtait à gifler l'enfant, mais hésita et la laissa finalement retomber mollement à ses côtés.

« Admets-le! » Il l'entendit crier.

Ils continuèrent à argumenter avant que la gardienne ne se taise et s'éloigne.

Le garçon restait silencieux, le dos droit et le visage dénué d'émotion. Le silence se prolongea et le seul bruit qui se fit entendre fut celui des vagues venant se briser sur les récifs.

L'enfant se mit à trembler. Il pensait que le garçon allait se mettre à pleurer mais en voyant son expression il dû réviser son opinion. L'enfant tremblait d'une furie à peine contenue.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à prendre de profondes inspirations, ce dernier se calma et se retourna pour observer la vaste étendue d'eau avec émerveillement. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'océan – il pouvait compatir avec ça.

Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette impression de déjà-vu. Est-ce que l'un des parents de cet enfant avait été l'un de ses camarades de classe? Après avoir observé encore une fois sa face, il se retourna et se dirigea vers une grotte à proximité; il avait du travail sur la planche.

Si il était resté une seconde de plus, il aurait vu plus en détail le visage du garçon. Et plus jamais il n'aurait laissé l'enfant tout seul. Plus jamais.

Marcaunon fixait, émerveillé, le vaste océan. Il avait tant espéré voir un tel spectacle; le bleu profond de l'eau, les vagues fortes sur lesquels naviguaient au loin les petits navires. Il se souvint alors de la terre poussiéreuse et des nuages verts foncés, et se hâta d'ôter ses lunettes; ne se souciant pas de surprendre ainsi son surveillant attitré. Sa vision teintée de rose fut alors remplacée par un magnifique bleu et un jaune éblouissant.

C'étaient des couleurs heureuses, magiques.

Il sentit la brise écarter les mèches de son visage et sourit, profitant de cette sensation de fraîcheur et sentant les couleurs lui monter aux joues.

Son esprit se fit plus clair tandis qu'il se concentrait une dernière fois sur cette vision merveilleuse, imprimant l'image dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la recréer en peinture ?

C'était incroyable. Complétement à l'opposé de cette terre condamnée qu'il appelait jadis maison. C'était comme comparer un basilic avec un verre de terre.

La frustration accumulée au cours des dernières années s'évanouit et il se détendit, pour une fois qu'il pouvait éviter les regards curieux, laissant les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues. Il put goûter le sel de celles-ci et laissa échapper un sanglot.

C'était un spectacle magnifique.

 **Mars 1953**

 **Location: Orphelinat de Wool**

Contrairement à ce que les autres enfants croyaient, Marcaunon ne torturait pas les pauvres petits animaux qui s'aventuraient au-delà des grilles de l'orphelinat. Il ne se comportait pas comme un monstre envers ces adorables créatures innocentes.

Il leva les yeux du journal qu'il tenait quand il sentit une chaleur étrange au niveau de sa cheville. Alors qu'il s'était assis dans un coin, les jambes croisées, un chiot de rue était venu se coucher à ses côtés.

Immédiatement il voulut faire des mamours à la petite boule de poils, mais résista à la tentation. Il avait une image à maintenir après tout.

Les autres résidents de Wool lançaient des regards de pitié au chiot, au grand amusement de Marcaunon. Il laisse son journal de côté pour tendre les jambes et prendre l'animal sur ses genoux afin de le caresser.

Ce dernier geint de surprise mais se tint au sinon tranquille.

Il soupira de contentement et se perdit dans des pensées heureuses; les animaux étaient tellement mieux que les humains.

 **Décembre 1954**

 **Location: Orphelinat de Wool**

Avez-vous jamais connu l'amour au premier regard? Oui? Alors toi mon ami, tes parents t'ont laissé tomber sur la tête quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Dommage.

Beaucoup d'orphelins le savaient, Marcaunon était un magnifique spécimen de la race humaine. Son visage aux structures aristocratiques, le nid noir jais et désordonné qu'il appelait cheveux, les lèvres rosées et tentantes qui feraient battre à la chamade le cœur de n'importe qui, sans oublier ses yeux écarlates aux allures démoniaques entourés de long cils et cachés derrières d'affreuses – Immondes, bien qu'aucun orphelin ne se risquerait à le dire à haute voix – lunettes rondes teintées de rose.

Son corps était frêle et délicat, mais pas au point de le confondre avec celui d'une fille même si on avait généralement besoin d'un certain temps pour identifier son sexe sur seule base de son physique. Il avait toujours un ou deux papillons sur son épaule, ses verres ou dans sa chevelure qui ne manquaient pas à souligner encore sa beauté – comme les créatures fantaisistes dans les contes des Parasites.

Quand il parlait, sa voix seule suffisait à réduire au silence une pièce complète de morveux; dommage qu'ils ne l'aient jamais entendu rire de bon coeur. Sa posture était parfaite et si quelqu'un devait avoir l'idée de lui mettre une pile de livres sur la tête, celle-ci resterait bien droite même s'il marchait.

La plupart des filles le voyaient comme le prince parfait des contes de fées, tandis que les garçons l'imaginaient en tant que demoiselle en détresse – ou une personne à harceler – à cause de son apparence quelque peu fragile. C'était du moins les opinions de ceux qui ne l'avaient qu'aperçut de loin et ne lui avaient jamais parlé, le confondant avec un simple petit garçon qui cachait derrière ses lunettes des traits angéliques.

Durant l'année des dix ans de Marcaunon, l'orphelinat vit arriver une nouvelle occupante. Les yeux des adolescents brillaient tandis que les petites filles parlaient de cette nouvelle comme de leur idole ou d'une célébrité. Son nom était Amanda Wakefield. C'était une vraie rousse dont les cheveux descendaient en cascade jusqu'au haut de ses reins, et dont le front était caché derrière des mèches. La forme de son visage contrebalançait un peu ses simples yeux marron et de courts cils. Elle était grande et ses atouts féminins avaient déjà commencé à se développer, au grand plaisir des orphelins mâles bourrés d'hormones.

Amanda avait 13 ans, et elle tomba amoureuse d'un garçon plus jeune de trois ans.

Alors que cette fille avait été occupée à se lier d'amitié avec les autres enfants, grands ou petits, Marcaunon avait été enfermé dans sa chambre par Mr. Smith; l'officier de probation de Marcaunon qui l'avait injustement accusé d'avoir tué le serpent apprivoisé de l'orphelinat que Martha avait amené pour les jeunes enfants. Quelle ironie.

Il était offusqué que l'homme puisse seulement imaginer qu'il veuille nuire à son animal préféré.

Mr. Smith n'écouta pas ses arguments et décréta qu'il pouvait l'avoir fait pendant la nuit, lorsque les autres dormaient. Marcaunon lui donna une liste de raisons pour lesquelles cette hypothèse n'était pas plausible. Sa récompense fut d'être jeté dans sa chambre. C'était son dernier jour d'observation mural, et il était plein de l'énergie accumulée au cours de la semaine. Sa chambre était déjà trop petite pour tourner en rond, alors autant oublier l'idée de faire des exercices.

Il perçut les pas de son garde avant même que le cliquetis des clés dans la porte ne se fassent entendre, et fut ensuite accompagné jusqu'à la salle à manger. Son garde le laissa juste après avoir placé devant lui un bol rempli d'une substance épaisse et grisâtre, à son grand soulagement. Il détestait que les Parasites le touchent – ou le trainent – comme s'il était une poupée Marcaunon grandeur nature.

La substance douteuse qu'ils appelaient nourriture était repoussante et il ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre, encore une fois, des capacités de la nouvelles cuisinières. Même lui savait que du flocon d'avoine n'était pas supposé être si dur.

« Salut! » Le salua une voix énergique venant d'en face de lui. Beaucoup trop énergique et optimiste à son goût en fait, à tel point que l'avoine lui sembla soudainement trop sucré. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas une once de sucre dans cette préparation.

Comme à son habitude, il ignora l'enfant qui était assez brave – stupide – pour ne serait-ce qu'oser lui parler. L'être inférieure ne parut pas comprendre qu'elle était consciemment ignorée et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

« Salut! » le salua-t-elle encore une fois, avec encore plus d'enthousiasme, tout en s'asseyant.

Il continua à manger juste pour marquer son point. Il devra dire à son serviteur de lui amener de la nourriture convenable; peut-être du chinois. Il avait tout à coup une envie folle de–

« Eeh! Je sais que tu as faim, mais une demoiselle est en train de te parler. » Dit-elle, interrompant ses pensées pourtant bien plus intéressantes qu'elle.

Marcaunon posa sa cuillère et s'essuya la bouche élégamment avec un morceau de tissu, et, comme pour retarder l'inévitable; il but aussi son verre d'eau.

La fille attendit patiemment – tout en tapotant ses doigts sur la table par impatience – qu'il finisse avant de lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

« Donc… Qui es-tu? »

« Il est d'usage de d'abord se présenter avant d'interroger les autres. »

Elle agita la main d'un air nonchalant.

« Nous sommes encore des enfants. C'est pas très grave. Alors t'es qui?»

« Si tu désires tellement rester anonyme toi-même, tu comprendras mon absence de réponse. »

« Arghhh bon ! Tu devrais te relaxer un peu. Mon nom c'est Amanda Wakefield. J'ai 13 ans et je suis arrivée y a juste une semaine. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin… t'es aussi un nouveau? On pourrait explorer cet endroit ensemble. »

Il soupira discrètement avant d'observer l'adolescente – qui déformait sa bouche en une face de canard tellement hideuse qu'il dû contenir une grimace – et répondit calmement.

« Certainement. »

« Alors? » demanda la fille, Wakefield, avec impatience.

Marcaunon n'en fut guère amusé.

« Pardon? »

« Je me suis présentée maintenant, maintenant c'est ton tour. Et je t'ai aussi demandé si t'étais nouveau. » Déclara-t-elle l'air hautain.

Il ravala une nouvelle grimace et répondit d'un ton suave.

« Je suis ici depuis toujours et tu peux m'appeler Gaunt. »

« Gaunt? C'est ton nom? »

« Mon nom de famille. »

« C'est quoi ton prénom? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Gaunt.» répéta-t-il

« Le nom que tes parents t'ont donné! Ce par quoi les autres t'appellent !» répliqua-t-elle, agacée, tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée d'eau pour cacher son amusement.

« Je ne sais pas si ce par quoi on m'appelle est vraiment le nom que mes parents m'ont donné. »

« Alors dis-moi le nom que les autres utilisent! »

« Définis plus précisément les "autres". »

« Arrêtes ça! Dis-moi juste ton nom à la fin! » Il pouvait deviner qu'elle était sur le point de recourir à des moyens physiques pour lui arracher la réponse, s'il s'en fiait à ses poings serrés.

« Si tu insistes. »

« J'insiste! »

« Marcaunon. »

« Quoi? Ça veut dire quoi ça? »

« C'est mon nom. »

Elle soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre contrôle d'elle-même et de lui sourire doucement tout en battant des cils – quasi-non existants.

« Mmmh… Tu vas me montre l'orphelinat, Marc? »

« Je suis sûr que tu as eu assez de temps pour partir à l'exploration, et ce bâtiment est loin d'être un labyrinthe. De plus je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom, et encore moins par un surnom. »

Il bailla.

Elle sembla confuse, mais l'ignora pour rester dans son rôle d'"adorable" petite fille.

« Je, je ne suis pas très douée avec les euh... directions! Et ne sois pas si coincé, c'est juste un nom! »

« Alors peut-être que ce qu'il te faut c'est une carte, et non pas un guide de visite. » Il lui sourit poliment avant de se lever, laissant une adolescente béate derrière lui.

Il avait supposé qu'elle le laisserait tranquille après cette conversation. Mais il avait, bien sûr, complètement tort. Il aurait parié que quelqu'un avait jeté un sort sur l'orphelinat pour qu'il soit toujours contredit.

Wakefield apparaissait aux endroits auxquels il s'attendait le moins chaque jours, et blablatait avec lui comme toutes les adolescentes femelles le faisaient entre elles. Elle lui racontait les rumeurs et tentait d'entamer des conversations avec lui. Mais tout était coupé court pas une réponse habituellement du type….

« Eh Mar– Gaunt. Mmh, tu … euh ya quelqu'un qui te plait? »

« Non. »

« Vraiment? Tu es sur… Je veux dire, je le dirait à personne, promis. »

« Non. »

Ou…

« Tu aimes lire? Je te vois toujours avec un à la main. »

« Ouiii. »

« Mmmh.. quel type de livre tu préfères? »

« Tout me va. »

« Oh.. Euh.. Ok… »

Ou…

« Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom ? »

Haussement d'épaules.

« Alors c'est bon si je… » Dit-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

« Non. »

Fin de la conversation.

Elle était si têtue qu'il en venait à regretter son mur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi elle s'obstinait à lui gâcher son temps libre. Il aurait pu s'adonner à une activité bien plus productive, comme l'observation murale, si ce n'était pour ses interférences.

Il pouvait tolérer sa présence jusqu'à un certain point, et ce point fut franchi lorsqu'elle s'invita sans permission dans sa chambre, son havre de paix privé.

Elle avait eu l'audace de crocheter la serrure de sa porte – et par Morgane, ou avait-elle donc appris à faire ça ? – et était entrée la tête haute, comme si c'était son territoire. Il était sorti de son lit et lui avait dit le plus poliment possible de dégager de là. Evidemment, elle fit la sourde oreille – ou peut-être était-elle réellement sourde – et s'assit sur le lit tout en continuant son blablatage insensé.

Son rageomêtre atteint le niveau maximum et explosa, faisant se fermer d'elle-même sa porte. Elle cria de frayeur et vint se cramponner à son bras, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée de sa part. Il ferma la porte à clé d'un claquement de doigt et l'attrapa par la nuque.

Elle commença à se débattre mais il la calma avec sa magie.

« J'en ai assez de tes fantaisies. Je ne suis pas ton chevalier en armure. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un chez qui tu peux venir pleurnicher. Je ne suis pas une personne patiente, et si je te tolérais jusqu'ici c'était parce que tu es nouvelle et atrocement curieuse. Maintenant, tu as réussi à rendre ta présence tout à fait insupportable à mes yeux et je pourrais littéralement sentir tous mes neurones se décomposer à force de prêter attention à tes actes ou à tes mots. Sois honorée que je sois celui qui mette fin à ta pitoyable existence. » Siffla-t-il, un accent de fourchelang ressortant dû à sa fureur.

Il avait passé la majorité de sa vie à parler la noble langue des serpents, avant même qu'il n'arrive dans cet orphelinat. Ceci lui avait laissé un accent légèrement siffleux qui aurait pu sonner assez érotique si ce n'était pour ses yeux enragés.

Il jeta quelques sorts d'isolation avant de lâcher sa nuque. Elle fut incapable de bouger ou d'émettre le moindre mot, à moins que de pathétiques sanglots ne comptent comme tel.

Marcaunon enleva ses lunettes et sortit une dague de sous son oreiller.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, ses glamours s'estompèrent, révélant les cicatrices sur les parcelles de peau que ses vêtements ne recouvraient pas.

« Pouvons-nous commencer? » demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent en dépit du sourire cruel qui s'étendit sur son visage.

Wakefield cria, mais aucun autre résident de l'orphelinat de Wool ne l'entendit **.**

OOOO

Le lendemain, on put voir Marcaunon dans la salle de jeux, en train de lire le journal. Soudainement, il tomba sur un article à la lecture duquel il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il reportait que la police avait découvert une adolescente, à peine en vie alors que son assaillant l'avait éventrée et extrait un à un les organes de son corps. Ses entrailles avaient été placées au centre d'un symbole dessiné avec son propre sang. La police était horrifiée et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait encore être en vie quand ils l'avaient trouvée, mais elle succomba à ses « blessures » lors du trajet menant à l'hôpital.

Le clergé persistait à dire que c'était là l'oeuvre d'un démon, prenant pour preuve le symbole dessiné à côté du corps. Les enquêteurs ignorèrent ces hypothèses et attribuèrent ce crime à l'auteur d'un cas concernant un certain rituel. En effet, les dessins étaient identiques, et le précèdent n'avait pas été divulgué aux infos. Ils firent la promesse aux citoyens que le coupable serait bientôt confronté à la Justice.

Marcaunon rit comme un dément lorsqu'il parvint à la fin de l'article. Ceci effraya les autres orphelins, qui ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps dans la salle. Ils savaient très bien qui avait été vu en dernier lieu en compagnie d'Amanda Wakefield, mais aucun d'eux n'en piperait mot à la police, à moins de vouloir se retrouver éparpiller en morceau à travers le globe. Ce jour-là, ils prirent aussi l'habitude de mettre en garde les nouveaux orphelins contre Marcaunon s'ils ne voulaient pas finir six pieds sous terre.

… **..**

 **Un chapitre plus courts que les autres et un peu moins mouvementé. Néanmoins, il me semble nécessaire pour bien introduire le fonctionnement psychologique de Marc/Harry. Quand aux cicatrices, elles seront encore mentionnées plus tard.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera la dernière partie de « l'enfance ». J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant l'histoire, et j'accueille les bras grands ouverts tous les commentaires, sur l'histoire ou sur la traduction.**

 **À bientôt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! devinez c'est qui qui reviens juste de Londres ? hein ? hein ? qui c'est qui a été voir les coins d'Harry potter, de sherlock holmes, de shakespear et bien d'autres ? hein ? hein ? Qui c'est qui est complétement fauchée maintenant ? hein ? hein ? (damn ! but I regret nothing !)**

 **Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, et le dernier de la partie « enfance ». Bonne lecture**

… **;**

 **Chapitre 5 : L'enfance (IV)**

 ****Juillet 1955****

 **Location: Orphelinat de Wool**

 _POUDLART, école de sorcellerie_

 _Directeur: Armando Dippet_

 _Cher Mr. Gaunt,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été accepté à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Vous trouverez ci-joint une liste des livres et de tout le matériel nécessaires._

 _Les cours commenceront le 1er septembre. Nous attendons la confirmation de votre inscription pour le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Sous-directeur_

 _-Deuxième page-_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORME_

 _Les étudiants de première année auront besoin de:_

 _1\. trois ensembles de robes simples (noires)_

 _2\. Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3\. Une paire de gants protecteurs (peau de dragon ou matière similaire)_

 _4\. Une cape d'hiver (noire, aux crochets argentés)_

 _Veuillez indiquer le nom de l'élève sur chaque vêtement._

 _LIVRES SCOLAIRES_

 _Tous les étudiants devront se munir d'un exemplaire des livres suivants:_

 _Livre de base des sortilèges (Niveau 1) de Miranda Goshawk_

 _L'Histoire de la Magie de Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Théorie magique d'Adalbert Waffling_

 _Guide pour les débutant en transfiguration d'Emeric Switch_

…

 _AUTRE MATERIEL_

 _Une baguette_

 _Un chaudron_

 _Un ensemble de flacons en cristal_

 _Les élèves, s'ils le désirent, peuvent aussi être accompagnés 'une chouette OU d'un chat OU d'une grenouille._

 _NOUS RAPPELONS AUX PARENTS QUE LES PREMIERES ANNEE NE PEUVENT PAS PRENDRE LEUR PROPRE BALAI_

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Responsable en Chef des Provisions_

 **OOOO**

Un vieil homme portant une longue barbe grise, un chapeau usé, dans un costume orange aux motifs de licorne se tenait une nouvelle fois devant les grilles de l'Orphelinat de Wool.

Même orphelinat, check.

Il regarda la lettre dans ses mains, ignorant la sensation d'effroi grandissante, et s'avança vers le bâtiment où Tom Riddle vivait autrefois. Il salua Mme. Cole avec enthousiasme tandis qu'elle s'exclama en le voyant, bégayant :

« Mr. Dumbsedoor! Qu-Quoi? Tom ne vit plus ici. »

Même gardienne en chef, check.

« _Dumbledore_ , et je suis ici pour Mr. Gaunt. » Dit-il doucement, évaluant la réaction de la femme.

Elle eut l'air confuse un instant avant de pâlir. Ceci ne présageait rien de bon pour Albus.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'a jamais reçu aucune visite … Donc je suppose que vous êtes ici pour la même raison que pour Tom ? »

« Tout à fait! » répondit Albus avec faux entrain et elle le mena vers les escaliers. « Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ? »

« Des choses étranges arrivent autour de lui, des choses terribles. »

Même réponse, check.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser plus de questions, elle s'arrêta devant l'ancienne chambre de Tom, à la grande confusion d'Albus.

La confusion disparut quand elle toqua à la porte et se mit à parler.

Même chambre, check.

« Marcaunon? Tu as un visiteur. » Dit-elle au garçon, les mêmes mots qu'elle avait adressé à Tom des années plus tôt. Même le nom du garçon lui donnait des frissons, pour une raison inconnue.

« Comment vas-tu, Marcaunon? » salua Albus en entrant dans la chambre.

Le garçon en question ne fit que lui jeter un coup d'œil, l'expression impassible, depuis le siège sur lequel Albus se souvenait avoir vu le jeune Tom pour la première fois. Il s'installa confortablement sur le lit et fit face à l'enfant. Il décida d'ignorer les papillons qui virevoltaient dans la chambre ; au moins ils n'étaient pas morts et exposés en une collection macabre.

« Vous êtes un docteur ? » demanda-t-il.

L'estomac du professeur fit plusieurs tours de montagne russe.

« Non… Je suis un professeur. »

« Menteur. Mrs. Cole veut me faire examiner. Ils pensent que je suis… différent. »

Albus craignait maintenant l'arrêt cardiaque.

« Ils ont peut-être raison. » Parles d'un Déjà-vu.

« Je ne suis pas fou. » Déclara le garçon d'un ton ferme.

« …Poudlard n'est pas un asile. Poudlard est une école, une école de magie. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, mais juste le temps d'une seconde.

Même réaction, check **.**

« Tu peux faire des choses, n'est-ce pas Marcaunon? » dit Albus. « Des choses que les autres enfants ne peuvent pas faire. »

Le garçon l'observa. Peut-être pour déterminer s'il disait la vérité.

« Je peux faire les choses bouger par la pensée. Je peux faire faire ce que je veux aux animaux sans les dresser. Je peux faire mal à ceux qui sont méchants avec moi. » _Alerte crise cardiaque. Alertes crise cardiaque. Alerte crise cardiaque_ « Je peux les blesser…. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Mêmes réponses, check.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, tentant de garder une voix normale.

« Eh bien je suis comme toi. Je suis… différent. »

Albus supplia Circé que le garçon ne lui demanderait pas de prouver ses dires.

« Prouvez-le. » Par Merlin … Etait-ce le clone de Tom Riddle?

Il mit le feu à la même armoire, et une réaction parfaitement identique suivit.

Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent derrière ses lunettes tandis qu'il regardait sa commode en flamme avec horreur.

« Je pense que quelque chose veut en sortir, Marcaunon. » Ne me dites pas qu'en plus c'est aussi un voleur!?

Le garçon se dirigea vers l'armoire avec prudence et l'ouvrit, révélant une boîte affreusement similaire à celle que possédait Tom Riddle. Les flammes s'éteignirent et Albus bougea afin qu'il puisse étaler les bibelots sur le lit.

Mêmes mauvaises habitudes, check.

Albus examina les objets et il sentit son coeur s'affoler. C'étaient exactement les mêmes; une collection de yoyos. Des trophés.

« Le vol n'est pas toléré à Poudlard, Marcaunon. Poudlard ne t'enseignera pas seulement à maîtriser ta magie, mais aussi à bien t'en servir. Tu comprends? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Albus lui donna la lettre et lui expliqua comment se rendre à Diagon Alley, la voie ferroviaire et répondit aux autres questions qu'il avait. Albus était extrêmement perturbé par la ressemblance affolante entre lui et Tom.

Mêmes questions, check.

Albus s'enfuit de la chambre avec autant de dignité qu'il lui était possible. Au moins il ne lui avait pas demandé si les sorciers pouvaient parler aux serpents!

Après être sorti de l'orphelinat, une fois à l'abri des regards, il transplana à Poudlard. Là-bas, dans son bureau, il manqua de s'étrangler avec la pastille au citron qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche et la recracha rapidement. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi le garçon lui paraissait si familier.

Il avait le même physique que Tom quand il était plus jeune. Cette réalisation fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et le directeur s'évanouit.

Même physique, check.

 **1er Septembre 1955**

 **Location: Gare de King Cross**

Le trajet dans la gare de King Cross jusqu'au quai 9 ¾ fut long. Marcaunon, qui avait été enfermé au sein de l'orphelinat depuis son voyage à la mer en était essoufflé et sentait de la sueur couler le long de sa tempe.

Il s'arrêta dans une salle de repos prés du 9¾ pour reprendre son souffle, essuyer la transpiration et remettre un peu d'ordre dans son apparence.

« Votre condition physique laisse à désirer. » De doux sifflements pouvaient être perçus provenant de l'intérieur de son uniforme. Il ignora son serviteur, occupé à essayer – et à échouer – de coiffer sa masse de cheveux noirs.

Il abandonna rapidement et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai été incarcéré un bon moment par une femme stupide, tu te souviens ? »

« En effet. Est-ce que Maître est… Heureux d'être sorti? »

« Je suis satisfait. »

Le serpent cessa de siffler, content de plaire à son maître. La plupart des gens ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il connaissait bien son maître.

Marcaunon quitta la salle et se dirigea vers le pilier ensorcelé. Il le traversa sans problème et apparut de l'autre côté. Le garçon examina la foule, cherchant un visage familier mais au bout d'un instant, il reporta son attention sur le Poudlard Express.

Le train était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs, bien qu'il ne fût pas recouvert d'autant de scratchs.

C'était l'une des premières choses dont les Parasites s'étaient débarrassé quand le monde magique était encore en train de tenter de négocier un traité de paix. Cette pièce d'art avait été bombardée, entrainant par la même occasion la mort de jeunes sorcières et sorciers.

Marcaunon était davantage attristé par la perte du train que par les vies perdues. Des années de guerre avaient cet effet-là sur les gens.

Avant qu'il n'en vienne à s'apitoyer sur un train – il y avait des choses plus importantes – il monta à bord et se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Il en trouva un, et il s'y installa; ne prenant pas la peine de ramener sa malle à sa taille originale pour ensuite devoir la déplacer. Il préférait la garder sur lui.

À ce propos…

« Est-ce que les serpents sont autorisés à Poudlard? »

« Ils n'ont jamais mis pas écrit qu'il était interdit d'apporter un autre animal que les trois présents sur la liste. »

« Hmm, c'est vrai. »

Marcaunon agita la main, lançant ainsi un sort pour fermer la porte et s'assurer un peu d'intimité.

« Maintenant nous ne risquons pas d'être interrompus… » dit-il tout en sortant un livre en ouvrant partiellement la enêtre afin de laisser ses petits compagnons ailés entrer.

Mort glissa de ses épaules et alla se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il siffla de contentement, au grand amusement de Marcaunon. Ils ignorèrent tous deux les élèves qui vinrent frapper à la porte et s'adonnèrent à leurs propres occupations.

 **OOOO**

Après un voyage en train paisible, Marcaunon descendit de l'engin et plana quelques millimètres au-dessus du sol boueux; donnant l'impression qu'il glissait plus qu'il ne marchait sur le sol. Il avait appris cette petite astuce en essayent de traverser un champ recouvert de mines explosives sans son balai (détruis lors d'un atterrissage assez mouvementé).

« Premières années! Premières années! » Une voix familière s'éleva et tous les nouveaux se tournèrent vers le demi-géant, les sang-de-bourbes le regardant tous avec un éclat de peur dans les yeux, avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Quatre dans un bateau! »

Tandis que certains tremblaient sur leurs sièges vacillant, Marcaunon fut tout à fait à l'aise au moment de monter et de s'asseoir dans la barque; s'attirant ainsi la jalousie de ses compagnons de traversée. Qu'ils aillent se faire cuire un oeuf de dragon, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Marcaunon plaça un doigt au-dessus de la surface, et lorsque le calamar géant commença à jouer avec lui – en enroulant un tentacule autour de son poignet- cela ne le dérangea pas. Les premières années nés moldus et certains sang-mêlés regardèrent cette interaction avec une horreur flagrante alors que les sang-purs parvenaient plus ou moins à la cacher.

Bien assez vite, ils parvinrent de l'autre côté sans difficultés – à l'exception d'un élève qui était tombé dans le lac – et Hagrid leur présenta Dumb-as-a-door*. Le vieil homme sourit avec bienveillance aux nombreux sang-de-bourbe inscrits à l'école cette année.

Ne le prenez pas mal, il n'avait pas de mauvais sentiments à l'encontre des sang-de-bourbes – même si leurs parents étaient des Parasites – mais à l'origine, le mot « sang-de-bourbe » n'avait pas de connotation négative. C'était juste comme le nom d'une espèce de chat. Tous les chats ne peuvent pas être juste des chats, non? Alors évidemment qu'on les différencie.

Bengal… Persan… Siamois… Sphynx – il aurait adoré que Mort en soit un, car c'était là l'animal qu'il préférait vraiment – mais il s'éloignait du sujet.

Le vieux continuait à parler, donnant son discours de bienvenu et leur présentant le choixpeau, etcetera. Marcaunon avait arrêté d'écouter quand il avait aperçu son visage ridé.

Il sortit néanmoins de ses rêveries quand le choipeaux eut fini sa chanson, et applaudi poliment avec les autres étudiants.

"Maintenant, lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, veuillez-vous avancez et vous asseoir sur ce tabouret." Déclara joyeusement Dumberdoor avant de commencer à citer les noms par ordre alphabétique.

Au son de la voix de Doublebone, le garçon aux yeux écarlates perdit à nouveau sa concentration. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il détestait assez cet homme pour le rendre fou en imitant les maniérismes de Tom Riddle, ses questions et ses réactions. N'oublions pas les bibelots qu'il avait volé juste le jour précédent la visite de Bumblybur, en s'assurant de leur ressemblance aux originaux.

« Gaunt, Marcaunon. » À l'appel de son nom, l'enfant reporta son attention sur les évènements en cours et s'avança vers le tabouret. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait … aucune progéniture des serviteurs de Voldemort à la table des Serpentards.

Quelle chance !

Il s'assit avec élégance, le dos droit, et attendit patiemment que le vieil homme pose le choixpeau sur sa tête, ce qu'il fit une seconde plus tard.

'Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu à placer le Maître de la Mort auparavant.'

'Hm, et bien il doit manquer une case à Mort pour se lier à un enfant.'

'Certes, il doit l'être, mais tu es toi-même des plus intéressants, jeune voyageur interdimensionel.'

'Eh Eh, tu me fais rougir.'

'Même au sommet de ta tête, je peux dire que tes joues ne sont pas rouges.'

'Je contrôle très bien mon corps.'

'Certes. Bon, et si nous te placions ?'

'Prend ton temps. Le spectacle d'un Dumbledore en stress suffit à me distraire.'

'J'imagine bien. Hmmm tu étais dans Griffondor… tu es toujours courageux, mais désormais je crois que tu aurais plutôt tendance à pousser quelqu'un devant toi pour sauver ta peau; trop d'instincts de survie pour être un noble martyre."

'Ouiiiii… J'admets préférer jeter tout le monde à l'eau que de laisser le bateau couler. Tout le monde trahit; c'est la nature humaine.'

'Ton moto de " Savoir c'est Pouvoir" correspond définitivement à Serdaigle. Si tu en devenais un, tes camarades seraient constamment jaloux de tes connaissances.'

'Parce que j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour surpasser même l'âge de Doodiedums, j'avoue connaître quelques sorts inconnus que ce monde n'a pas encore découvert. Le Savoir ne vient qu'avec l'Expérience. Et avec l'expérience vient le pouvoir.'

'En effet, tu travailles dur… Bien que tu sois suffisamment paresseux pour que Mort ait à te trainer devant la paperasserie.'

'Personne n'aime la paperasserie.'

'Ta loyauté envers toi-même est remarquable… mais tu es quelque peu égocentrique, et si je pouvais lever les yeux au ciel, je le ferai.

Les blaireaux se feraient manger tout crûs si je te mettais dans leur jardin. Surtout si c'est quelqu'un avec un esprit si mal tourné.'

'Ah, mais tu oublies que je suis très poli. Si tu ne t'aimes pas toi d'abord, tu ne peux pas aimer les autres (à ceci, le choixpeau faillit s'étouffer). Et je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, merci beaucoup.'

'Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète, être à la fois poli et à la fois assez équilibré pour pouvoir raisonner. Tu pourrais te construire une armée de loyaux serviteurs qui ne rechigneraient pas à la tâche et n'envisageraient même pas de te trahir!'

'Touché.'

'Enfin… Serpentard. Tu es, bien sûr, rusé et ambitieux, bien que ce dernier aspect soit assez faible.'

'J'ai une ambition pour laquelle je travaille dur !'

'Préparer un génocide de moldus quand tu t'ennui ne correspond pas à l'idée que l'on se fait d'une ambition.'

'Peut-être… Au fait, savais-tu que les blaireaux mangent les serpents ?'

'Ah? Oh! Je vois, je vois. Eh bien, je ne veux pas être celui qui ruinera ton plan de génie – et être réduit en morceaux à l'occasion – donc… tu iras chez les…'

« POUFSOUFFLE! » Fut crié à haute voix.

'Merci. Peut-être aurons-nous l'opportunité de discuter un peu plus dans le futur? Un weekend au camping ou à la pêche serait fort agréable!'

'Quand tu veux, jeune blaireau.'

Dumbiedoor regarda Marcaunon avec une expression choquée – et légèrement suspicieuse – en enlevant le chapeau de sa tête. Ce dernier estimait avoir pris beaucoup de temps mais ne s'en soucia guère et se dirigea vers la table de Poufsouffle où les autres élèves l'acclamaient et applaudissaient.

Le professeur de Transfiguration avait pensé qu'il aurait été placé chez les Serpentards – ce qui n'était pas vraiment une erreur de jugement – exactement comme Tom Riddle. Marcaunon savait que Dumpleboar n'était ni sourd ni aveugle, et le voyait surement comme le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres en provenance de la même lignée que l'actuel, Serpentard. Il devait avoir joué le rôle de Riddle un peu trop bien à l'orphelinat.

Dommage pour Bumbiepoo, Marcaunon avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'adonner à une magnifique performance d'acteur.

S'il avait tenté de suivre les pas de Tom Riddle – attrayant, certes – juste pour voir comment Dumb-oldduck essayerait d'arracher la mauvaise herbe à la racine… La vieille chèvre pourrait s'avérer chanceuse et réussir à se débarrasser de lui ou à s'immiscer dans ses plans.

Mais encore une fois, il s'éloignait du sujet.

Sa robe et sa cravate changèrent de couleur pour s'accorder à celles de la maison des blaireaux et il eut une drôle de sensation à devoir les porter. Il savait que vert et argenté lui allaient bien mieux que jaune et noir.

Il agita la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et mit son masque en place souriant poliment à ses nouveaux camarades.

Il était temps de commencer une nouvelle vie dans le Monde Magique.

…

 **Dooonc… non, je n'orthographie pas horriblement le nom de Dumbledore, c'est le choix délibéré de l'auteur.**

 **J'espère que cette fanfic vous plait toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis sur quoi que se soit.**

 **See you :D (enfin, pas vraiment, mais bon… c'est l'expression n'est-ce pas ?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici les années à Poudlard ! Les premières passeront vite, il y aura beaucoup d'ellipses, mais j'espère que vous aimerez**

… **.**

 **Poudlard I**

 **1er Septembre 1955**

 **Location: Poudlard**

 **Première année**

La cérémonie continua ainsi; appeler un nom, annoncer la Maison, et bien sûr – les applaudissements. Oh il allait devoir créer un sort pour se protéger les oreilles à moins qu'il ne veuille finir avec une migraine du tonnerre. Marcaunon pouvait voir que les plus âgés (de sixième et septième année) s'ennuyaient et avaient faim, bien que la maison des serpents soit plus subtile avec son langage corporel et ses expressions.

Dans la dimension originale de Marcaunon, la plupart des Lions (un peu hypocrite de sa part puisqu'il en était un également) et Blaireaux (et maintenant le voilà un hybride lionaireau) pensaient que Serpentard n'accueillait que les sorciers et sorcières maléfiques. Des menteurs, tricheurs, prêts à profiter de vous à la moindre occasion. Bon, ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais les adultes ne devraient pas juger des enfants de onze ans. Ce n'étaient que des enfants qui n'avaient même pas encore bien élaboré leur façade. Il faudrait attendre au moins leur quatrième année avant qu'ils ne maîtrisent le visage neutre et inexpressif que les grands serpentards affichaient généralement.

Encore une fois, il perdait le fil de ses pensées.

Ses yeux scannèrent la haute table. Il reconnut Horace Slughorn du premier coup d'oeil; ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient l'air beaucoup plus jeune (ils commençaient à grisailler, mais ils étaient encore sur sa tête!) et son bidon était déjà présent. D'apparence, il pouvait se faire passer pour un Serpentard de bas étage, gagnant à ce que les autres le sous-estiment pendant qu'il s'attelait à les examiner. La joie sur son visage quand il entendit le nom Gaunt ne passa pas inaperçue par Marcaunon, qui attendait avec impatience de pouvoir discuter avec le Maître de Potions attitré.

À ses côtés se tenait Armando Dippet. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts le directeur avait 318 ans, et décéderait l'année suivante. Ce qui serait suivi par l'ascension de Bumblebee à ce poste.

Enfin venait Filius Flitwick. Le demi-goblin semblait être au début de sa vingtaine, et probablement novice dans le domaine de l'enseignement. Même s'il était encore jeune, la compétence de Flitwick en duel n'était pas à sous-estimer. Marcaunon s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Dumbshite n'avait jamais recruté Flitwick dans son Ordre des Dindes Grillées. Il fit une note mentale de mettre Flitwick de son côté. Comme dit le proverbe, on ne peut jamais avoir trop d'alliés.

Il passa encore une fois la table en revue pour être sûr de n'avoir manqué personne – ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Les autres professeurs lui étaient inconnus et il aurait parié que Voldemort avait déjà maudit le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. D'ailleurs, peut-être se distrairait-il chaque année en précipitant le départ déjà hâtif du candidat. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait offrir au Basilique un professeur ou deux en gage de paix! N'était-ce pas excitant?

Le Choixpeau avait enfin fini – à la grande joie des étudiants affamés – et Dippet se leva pour son discours de bienvenue. Tellement mieux que celui de Dumbafork. Au moins il ne terminait pas avec du blablatage insensé. Le directeur fit claque ses mains ridées et tout le monde s'exclama (les premières années de surprise) quand la nourriture apparut.

"Salut, je m'appelle Pomona Sprout. Poudlard est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas?" se présenta une fille avec un léger embonpoint, des yeux et des cheveux bruns, des joues rosées et un sourire éclatant au groupe des nouveaux Poufsouffles.

Il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle, Poudlard était un endroit merveilleux.

"Merveilleux? C'est incroyable! Et je suis Arnold Walker, au fait. Je ne savais pas que la magie existait avant que je ne reçoive la lettre du Professor Dumbledore." Répondit le garçon assis à côté d'elle, un sourire sur le visage et un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Ses cheveux blonds formaient en tas désordonné tandis que ses yeux bleus brillaient d'excitation. Il rappelait un peu à Marcaunon un Parasite qu'il avait torturé il y a longtemps.

"Un né-moldu? Moi aussi j'en suis un! Ma famille et moi avons été agréablement surpris quand le Professor est venu et qu'il nous a annoncé qu'il y avait un monde magique caché juste sous notre nez. Toi aussi, Sprout? Oh je m'appelle Connor Hill, mais Conner c'est bien." Dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et lisses. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il était tout sourire. Par Merlin, il avait oublié que la Maison des blaireaux était constituée en grande parti de sang-de-bourbes optimistes. Ils étaient chanceux qu'il se refreine de faire couler du sang magique, contrairement à Voldi.

"Je t'en prie, appelle moi Pomona. Je suis une Sang-pur. Ma famille est sortie dans Poufsouffle depuis des générations." Répondit Sprout. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle y serait à la tête quand elle serait plus grande … Ou peut-être que le poste de professeur d'herbologie était automatiquement accompagné de ce rôle. Juste comme tous les Maîtres Potions de Poudlard semblaient être à la tête de Serpentard, ou les professeurs de transfiguration à la tête des Lions, remarqua-t-il.

"On doit tout le temps porter ces chapeaux? Je suis Christopher Davies, né-moldu. Appelez-moi Chris." Demanda un autre garçon. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur le côté, laissant une vue bien nette sur ses yeux sombres qui étaient fixés sur les chapeaux avec exaspération.

"Non, maman m'a dit que les chapeaux n'étaient que pour les occasions spéciales; comme la fête de bienvenue. Voici ma petite soeur Maria, et je suis la jumelle la plus éblouissante et la plus attractive, Ave. Notre famille – Les Abbots – a été présente dans toutes les Maisons, sauf Serpentard." Répondit l'une des jumelles. Les deux étaient parfaitement identiques, et seule une personne capable de percevoir les signatures magiques pouvait les différencier. Ce qui était le cas de Marcaunon.

Elles avaient des cheveux blond foncés, pareilles à ceux de l'Abbott qu'il avait connu. Les deux affichaient le même sourire.

"Je vais denier le fait que ma chère soeur soit la plus attractive, appelez-moi Mia. Le nom Maria me donne l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise!" enchaina l'autre jumelle.

"Vous vous ressemblez tellement… Oh mais dieu merci. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu m'habituer à porter un chapeau pointu tout le temps." Soupira joyeusement Davies en prenant une cuillère de pommes de terre.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces chapeaux!? Ces maudits sang-de-bourbes, déjà à imposer leurs traditions et croyances aux êtres magiques – contredisant tout. N'ont-ils jamais lu la Bible ou Histoire de la Magie!? Tout le monde sait que nos pouvoirs nous avaient été octroyés par la déesse Hécate.

Et maintenant ils se plaignent à propos de nos usages vestimentaires. Et quoi après ça ? Forcer les familles Noires à détruire leur manoir pour construire une ribambelle de petites bâtisses? Faire paraître les elfes de maisons comme maléfiques juste parce que 99% des sorciers ne maîtriseraient jamais la magie sans baguette? Oh attendez! Ils l'avaient déjà fait dans sa dimension originale.

Marcaunon grimaça intérieurement en constatant à quel point le Ministère avait sombré. Ils devraient enseigner aux sang-de-bourbes notre histoire, pas se plier à leurs coutumes ! À cause de ce genre de personnes, des Seigneurs des Ténèbres apparaissaient et des gens souffraient.

"J'ai entendu qu'il n'y a que des sorciers et sorcières noirs chez les Serpentards. C'est vrai ou se sont juste des rumeurs ? Risa Edeson, mais Risa suffit. Je suis une sang-mêlée." Demanda une fille assise à côté de Marcaunon en toute curiosité. Elle avait des cheveux bruns foncés qui descendaient jusqu'à son menton, et des yeux sombres brillants.

Ouiiii Serpentard est une usine à mages noirs alors que Poufsouffle produit de splendides jardiniers. Notez le sarcasme.

"C'est vrai. Le tout premier mage noir de notre histoire était Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Il paraît que leur salle commune est remplie de livres noirs et d'artefacts tout aussi dangereux. Suzzie McQuillen en passant. Sang-pure." Confirma une fille avec des cheveux bruns clairs bouclés d'un air sérieux, rapidement ruiné par un sourire. Les règles indiquaient clairement que les étudiants n'étaient pas autorisés amener un objet noir à l'école, et c'était même illégal. De plus, Salazar n'était pas le tout premier magicien noir, par Merlin!

Il n'en pouvait plus!

De la magie c'est de la magie; Noire, blanche ou grise. L'école devrait leur apprendre les trois, et non pas répandre des préjugés dessus. Noir n'était pas synonyme de maléfique. Tout comme ce qui était blanc n'était pas toujours bénin. Et ceux qui étaient gris n'étaient pas nécessairement neutres ou légèrement mauvais.

Il n'y a ni Bien ni Mal, juste la Magie.

Mais peu importe à quel point il voulait les corriger, il ne le ferait pas… Encore. Il libérerait lentement et subtilement les enfants de l'influence du Ministère et leur apprendrait la vraie histoire de la magie.

Encore une fois, il avait été distrait et maintenant ils le regardaient tous; attendant qu'il se présente. Il leur sourit poliment. Une heure n'était même pas passé et ses muscles faciaux le faisaient déjà souffrir. IL espérait d'ailleurs ne pas avoir l'air constipé.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Marcaunon Gaunt. Je suis sûr que nous serons bon amis."

"Marh-cauw-naun?" demanda Davies, semblant assez surpris. Il savait d'avance que les sang-de-bourbes trouveraient ce nom plutôt étrange.

"Marcaunon." Corrigea-t-il patiemment. "C'est une tradition familiale de donner aux enfants des noms … uniques commençant par la lettre M."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, en fait? Sans vouloir être grossier!" dit rapidement Walker, soucieux d'avoir offensé Marcaunon.

"Conquérant."

"Ça vient de quelle langue? Ça ne me dit rien…"

Avant que Marcaunon ne puisse répondre, Ave l'interrompit d'un clairement de gorge

"Wow… est-ce que ta famille est hum… pleine de sorciers et de sorcières noires? J-Je veux dire que seules les familles noires comme les Blacks nomme leurs enfants d'après … des constellations."

"En effet on est assez… Noir. Mais rassures-toi, je ne suis pas comme eux. Ma famille et moi n'entretenons pas exactement une relation des plus amicale." Après tout son père ignorait tout de son existence et il y avait de fortes chances que sa mère l'ait déjà oublié. "Et j'ai été sorti chez Poufsouffle."

Ils se relaxèrent et parlèrent en mangeant, ne le laissant pas de côté. Il n'avait pas envie d'être rejeté et se forçait donc à sourire pour atteindre ses objectifs sociaux. Il se demanda un moment s'il existait un sort pour afficher un sourire sans faire d'effort.

Comme ce que l'on disait sur cette Maison, Poufsouffle était remplie de personnes amicales, optimistes – et des restes.

Tout cet amour et ces douceurs firent presque vomir Marc. Il avait perdu son appétit, déjà petit, par peur d'attraper le diabète.

"Tu as remarqué que tu avais quelques insectes dans tes cheveux, Gaunt?" Noooon, il n'avait pas vu les papillons virevoltant autour de lui durant tout le voyage, et ce depuis l'orphelinat.

"Oui. Les papillons m'aiment bien." Répondit-t-il quand même.

"Vraiment!? C'est trop cool! T'as fait quoi ? Mis de la bouffe pour papillons dans tes cheveux?" Pourquoi se donnait-il seulement la peine de répondre, il ne le saurait jamais.

"Les papillons ne mangent pas, ils boivent. À la place de leur bouche, ils ont un long tube dont ils se servent comme une paille, et se posent d'habitude sur les fleurs pour en boire le nectar."

"Donc t'as mis du nectar dans tes cheveux?"

"Walker! Arrêtes de poser de telles questions à Gaunt! Tu l'embarrasses!" le sermonna Sprout tandis que Walker lançait un regard désolé à Marcaunon.

Il n'était pas du tout embarrassé! Ses cheveux étaient propres de tout nectar, merci beaucoup!

"On se posait…" commença Mia.

"…la question depuis…" continua Ave.

"…le voyage en barque…" dirent-elles à l'unisson en se tournant vers lui.

"Pourquoi t'as pas de chaussures?" demandèrent-elles d'une même voix. "Est-ce que Poudlard l'autorise seulement? Le directeur ne va rien te dire si tu n'es pas chaussé convenablement?"

"Aucune règle n'indique clairement que les étudiants doivent porter des chaussures couvertes. Le directeur est un homme occupé. Terminons notre repas avant que la nourriture ne disparaisse." Répondit-il et à ceci, et le groupe se hâta de se goinfrer.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, les assiettes disparurent. Les préfets de cinquième indiquèrent aux petits de première de les suivre et ils s'en furent. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir demandé au choixpeau de le placer chez les Poufsouffle.

L'entrée de la salle commune surprit Marcaunon. Malgré la carte des Maraudeurs, il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de chercher le trou des blaireaux. C'était juste derrière les cuisines. Ils devaient jouer le rythme d'un chant à l'hommage d'Helga Poufsouffle sur un tonneau – pour qu'un tunnel se révèle. Les préfets expliquèrent qu'il y avait un système de sécurité pour prévenir l'intrusion des non-Poufsouffle ou si quelqu'un tapait sur le mauvais tonneau, ou jouait faux. Ce système consistait en une bouteille de vinaigre déversée sur la tête de l'intrus. Ils insistèrent sur l'importance de garder cela secret des autres maisons, et firent une démonstration aux premières années.

Ils s'avancèrent dans un tunnel sinistre, et les filles ne purent s'empêcher de se cramponner aux garçons (Marc s'était placé stratégiquement, se servant de l'un de ses compagnon comme rempart le protégeant des êtres de l'autres sexe) au grand amusement des deux préfets. Quand ils parvinrent dans la salle commune, les premières années avaient les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire tombante – sauf Marcaunon bien sûr, bien qu'il fasse semblant d'être impressionné.

La pièce était accueillante et chaleureuse, cette impression encore accentuée par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre. Si Marcaunon avait été un chat, il se serait prélassé sur le tapis, ronronnant et ventre à l'air. Des plantes décoraient la pièce; lui conférant une certaine vivacité.

Certaines plantes dansaient et chantaient, à la grande surprise des nouveaux.

Au milieu du salon se trouvait une cheminée, des sofas, fauteuils et coussins dispersés au hasard.

On leur présenta le professeur à la tête de la maison, Herbert Beery, avant d'être dirigés vers leurs dortoirs. Les garçons partageaient une chambre – pareille à celles des Gryffondor – et Marcaunon choisit le lit le plus éloigné. Merci Merlin, les lits étaient munis de rideaux; le dortoir était bien trop ensoleillé à son goût, trop vif (comme ses occupants).

Pendant que ses camarades de chambre discutaient entre eux, il s'attela à défaire sa valise. Il plaça sa pile de livre, loisirs ou scolaires, sur sa table de nuit, son matériel de potion et ses ingrédients à l'intérieure de ladite table de nuit (en appliquant un petit sort de sécurité). Après avoir fini cela, il se mit (discrètement) à équiper son lit d'armes qu'il sortit de sa valise. Qui sait, peut-être l'un de ses camarades était un tueur en devenir.

Il plaça son coffre sous son lit et protégea l'espace entier, le rendant presque plus sécurisé que Poudlard-même. La faute à sa paranoïa et à ses maudits Parasites qui avaient l'habitude stupide – et des tendances suicidaire – de débarquer en pleine nuit et de lancer des bombes sur sa maisonnette.

Les autres étudiants suivirent son exemples et s'installèrent, pour finalement aller se coucher bien plus tôt qu'il ne pensait. Certes, le voyage jusque Poudlard était long et fatiguant. Il se déshabilla et enfila un pantalon de pyjama, vérifia que ses glamours étaient bien en place et se mit au lit. Couché sur le dos, il ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit.

Marcaunon s'attaqua au travail nocturne qu'était l'organisation des nouvelles informations, des nouveaux souvenirs. Il les enfermait dans des orbes qu'il plaçait ensuite sur une étagère de son paysage psychique – étrangement semblable au hall des Prophéties. Il renforça ses défenses psychiques pour éviter une crise de cauchemar et succomba au sommeil.

OOOO

Marcaunon étalait du beurre sur son croissant tout en humant ou agitant la tête aux moments opportuns pour signifier à ses camardes qu'il prêtait attention à leurs propos.

"On commence par quoi?" demanda Walker après avoir mordu dans son bacon. Marcaunon plissa le nez de dégoût lorsqu'il vit la graisse qui s'en écoulait. Comment pouvait-on manger quelque chose d'aussi gras dès le matin, il ne le saurait jamais.

Il se tourna vers le garçon avant de répondre en haussant légèrement le bord des lèvres.

"Le premier cours c'est botanique, avec le professeur Beery, suivit d'une pause de quinze minutes, puis potion avec professeur Slughorn. On a les deux cours en commun avec Serpentard. Ensuite il y a le diner, et temps libre jusque trois heures et demie. L'après-midi commence avec les leçons de vol de Madame Hawk sur le terrain – toutes maisons mélangées. À minuit il y aura cours d'astronomie, donc je vous recommande à tous de faire au moins une sieste d'une heure quand possible."

Le groupe de premières années le regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

"On a les même horaire?" demanda Ave.

"Ouiii" répondit-il.

"Eh ben, je crois qu'on aura pas besoin de nos papiers avec Marc parmi nous." S'exclama Davies tandis que les autres rigolaient.

Marc. Il ne leur avait donné d'aucune façon l'autorisation de l'appeler ainsi – ou même d'utiliser son prénom en fait. Il dut se retenir de leur lancer des Crucio jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent connaissance. À la place, il sourit timidement et se frotta le nez

"Il parait que Professeur Dumbledore favorise sa propre maison." Chuchota McQuillen au groupe.

"On ne devrait pas le juger sur base de rumeurs." La sermonna Marcaunon en cachant sa grimace derrière son verre. Devoir défendre ce vieux salaud, franchement, où allait-on ?

"Tu as raison… Il y a transfiguration demain, non?"

"ouiiii."

"S'il favorise les lions, on saura que l'on peut se fier aux rumeurs dans une certaine mesure." Dit Walker.

"Hmm… Je peux te poser une question, Marc?" demanda Mia en penchant la tête.

"Tu l'as déjà fait, mais ne te gènes surtout pas."

Elle sourit en s'adressant à lui.

"C'est quoi ta langue natale? Je veux dire, j'ai jamais entendu un accent comme le tien auparavant. C'est assez… agréable à l'oreille." Elle rougit lorsque les autres rigolèrent à ses propos, à sa grande confusion.

Il leva un sourcil. Pourquoi rougissait-elle? Ce n'était qu'une question.

"Effectivement, l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir. Il ne nous reste plus que quinze minutes avant le début des cours. Si nous nous mettions en route ?"

"Ah! Tu as raison. On devrait y aller, au cas où on se perd sur le chemin." S'exclama Sprout en se levant.

"Hey Ave, ai-je raison de penser que notre cher Mr. Gaunt a déjà mémorisé les plans du château?" demanda Mia.

"Eh bien mon adorable soeur Mia, je me disais la même chose. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui demander confirmation?" répondit Ave d'un même ton.

Tout le groupe se tourna vers lui, à son grand amusement. Les enfants magiques étaient tellement attachants. Parfois.

"Votre supposition est correcte."

"Comment? Tu étais avec nous tout le temps, et on n'a pas encore eu le temps de partir en exploration!" demandèrent les jumelles d'une même voix.

"Il y a une carte affichée à côté des portes du grand Hall. Je l'ai mémorisé pendant la distribution des premières années." C'était la vérité – pas complète, mais la vérité. Il y avait effectivement une carte affichée à l'extérieur du grand Hall, et il avait vraiment mémorisé tous les chemins pendant qu'il patientait que s'achève la distribution des premières. Cela s'était juste passé dans une différente dimension.

"Que-quoi!? T'as retenu le plan de tout le château!? Des sept étages!?" chuchota Sprout – bruyamment – incrédule.

Il haussa des épaules avec une fausse timidité et les guida vers la serre. Quelques nouveaux Serpentards avaient entendu leur conversation pas si privée et les suivaient en gardant une distance respectable, sans que les Poufsouffle ne s'en rendent compte. Marcaunon ressentit le besoin de lever les yeux au ciel à leur inattention.

À l'aide de quelques raccourcis, ils furent les premiers à arriver, suivis de près par les étudiants de Serpentard. Les étudiants concernés le regardaient avec un éclat calculateur dans leurs yeux et même sans utiliser la legilimencie il pouvait deviner ce qu'ils pensaient. Il semblerait que son petit groupe serait suivit de près si les deux maisons partageaient d'autres cours dans le futur.

Pile une minute avant que la cloche ne sonne; Professeur Beery entra et leur indiqua de prendre position dans la classe/serre.

"Bonjour les enfants! Vous pouvez m'appeler Professeur Beery. Je vous enseignerai à tous le délicat sujet qu'est la botanique –" Il écouta d'une oreille distraite pendant que le Professeur expliquait ce qu'il attendait d'eux dans la serre et les mesures de sécurités.

Ils revêtirent bientôt leurs tabliers de jardinage et leurs gants. Des cache-oreilles posés autour de leurs cous tandis que le professeur les introduisait aux Mandragores. Après une demi-heure d'explications et les avoir averti de vérifier que leurs cache-oreilles étaient bien en place, les étudiants commencèrent à déraciner les plantes. Ou plutôt essayèrent

Il était confus, pensant qu'on ne leur enseignerait ce sujet que durant leur deuxième année, mais passa rapidement au-dessus de sa surprise. Tandis qu'il travaillait, son esprit s'égara à nouveau. Il repensa à toutes les manières d'utiliser des Mandragores.

Il pourrait déverser un tank complet de Mandragores dans une ville ou un village. Leur cri serait fatal à toute personne l'entendant sans protection. Les Parasites ne savaient rien de ces plantes et avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, ils tomberaient raides morts suite à l'exposition prolongée à ce bruit.

Par Merlin, s'il ne pouvait pas convaincre les banshees de crier sur les Parasites, il devrait planter et faire pousser ces plantes lui-même. Il avait déjà planifié de construire une serre dans le jardin, une fois installé au manoir de Mort. Peut-être que Mort l'aiderait à surveiller leur croissance pendant qu'il était à Poudlard ?

… Ce serait intéressant de voir s si ces plantes survivraient au contact de Mort... ou si elles allaient muter.

Après la fin du cours, avant laquelle quelques étudiants ne manquèrent pas de renverser et casser leurs pots, ils mangèrent un bout et se dirigèrent vers les dongeons. Comme il s'y attendait, les Serpentards les suivaient. Le prenaient-ils pour un guide pratique?

Au moment où ils s'asseyaient, Slughorn entra avec un sourire joyeux plaqué sur ses traits rondouillards. Il se présenta et demanda aux élèves de se mettre en binôme avec quelqu'un de l' autre maison; à l'horreur des Seprentards.

La journée continua dans une certaine torpeur, et au final ils se retrouvèrent tous dans leur lit respectif. Il massa ses joues afin de sentir ses muscles faciaux tendus revenir à la vie.

Ces derniers lui criaient leur rage à être traités comme ils l'avaient été tout au long de la journée. Sourire était la pire torture qu'il n'ait jamais eu le plaisir d'expérimenter. Plusieurs décennies sans bouger ces muscles pour autres chose que manger et parler – en ignorant les courts instants durant lesquels il avait souri de satisfaction – aurait le même effet sur n'importe qui. Que Morgane prenne ses lèvres en pitié.

"Crampes faciales?" demanda son compagnon reptilien d'un air amusé.

Marcaunon grogna et enfonça son visage dans les coussins, manquant au passage les regards amusés que partageait son serviteur avec l'un des papillons qui entouraient son lit.

… **.**

 **Voici tout pour la première année, le prochain chapitre commencera directement à la deuxième.**

 **Je m'excuse à l'avance, mais cette période de l'année est plutôt chargée, aussi les prochains chapitres prendront plus de temps à paraitre, et probablement à des intervalles irréguliers.**

 **Vos commentaires sont, comme toujours, bienvenus et très appréciés (source de motivation à dire vrai)**

 **À bientôt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Années 2 et 3. La traduction de la chanson dans la 3 sera à la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

… **.**

 **Poudlard II**

 **Septembre 1956**

 **Location: Poudlard**

 **2ème année**

Le hall était plein de bavardages curieux et scandalisés tandis que les étudiants se demandaient pourquoi le Professeur Dunderdoom était assis dans le fauteuil aux allures de trône du Directeur Dippet. Quelqu'un souleva même la théorie que Dumplingboar avait empoisonné Dippet pour prendre le contrôle de Poudlard. Ceci l'amusa tellement qu'il ne put retenir un petit rire. Ces camarades lui jetèrent des regards étranges, étonnés par cette démonstration si rare d'émotion

Néanmoins Marcaunon s'ennuyait. Le choixpeau devait encore finir la distribution de cette année, mais il avait faim et était épuisé. Sa mauvaise humeur fut perçue par les autres Blaireaux, et il leur fut reconnaissant que pour une fois, ils n'essayent pas de l'inclure dans leur conversation.

Albus et-ses-bien-trop-nombreux-noms Dumbledore se leva de son siège et le hall tout entier fit silence. Il toussa afin de s'éclaircir la gorge et mit sa – celle de Marcaunon en fait – baguette au niveau de son pharynx.

Autre note mentale: récupérer sa Relique.

« Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants et rebonjour aux plus anciens à Poudlard! Avant que nous ne commencions, j'ai quelques nouvelles à partager. Armando Dippet s'est récemment engagé dans une nouvelle grande aventure. Un moment de silence pour honorer sa mémoire, s'il-vous-plait. »

Le corps enseignant et les étudiants baissèrent leurs têtes en signe de respect.

« Il était un grand homme... J'ai été choisi comme nouveau directeur de Poudlard, tandis que le Professeur Veridian assumera le poste de sous-directeur. Aussi, souhaitez également la bienvenue à votre nouveau professeur de transfiguration, Minerva McGonagall. Elle sera désormais à la tête de la Maison de Griffondor. »

Une Professeur McGonagall très jeune se leva et s'inclina sous les applaudissements de bienvenue des étudiants. Le nouveau Directeur agita un bras et le silence se réinstalla dans la salle.

« Avant d'ouvrir le banquet, encore quelques mots. Les voici; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Merci beaucoup. » Le vieil homme sénile s'assit et les tables furent recouvertes de nourriture.

Marcaunon ressentait déjà les futures années au cours desquelles il entendrait exactement les mêmes mots à chaque début de quadrimestre et grimaça derrière son verre de jus de citrouille – Damned ! Il se lassait même du jus de citrouille.

Il passa le sel à un de ses compagnons et sourit. Personne ne devait sous-estimer les pouvoir des rumeurs à Poudlard. Dundiedoo serait considéré comme fou avant que le festin ne prenne fin.

« Il parait qu'il est tombé sur sa tête quand il était bébé et que depuis…. » Dumbles avait-il même jamais été jeune ? L'homme paraissait millénaire !

Après la fête de bienvenue, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs et commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires.

Comme d'habitude, il lança tant de sorts de protection sur son lit qu'un fort en aurait été jaloux, et ferma ses rideaux avant de placer un Black Mamba sur son coussin, alors que les papillons qui l'entouraient se reposaient sur lui ou sur les draps.

Il s'affala sur le lit et bailla.

"Bonne nuit Mort, et vous aussi mes petits Pêcheurs."

 **OOOO**

La salle commune était bruyante, comme à son habitude. Peut-être plus, étant donné que les Blaireaux s'excitaient à l'idée des essais de Quidditch qui devaient se dérouler dans l'après -midi. Il se souvenait avoir été attrapeur autrefois et pour être honnête, il préférait désormais voler sans l'aide d'un balai.

Il se remémora le jour où il avait été forcé à apprendre à voler après avoir été jeté d'une falaise par ces satanés Parasites. Sans oublier le fait qu'ils avaient attaché ses mains, ses bras et ses jambes à l'aide de chaînes – il avait été complétement immobilisé! On lui avait aussi placé un bandeau sur les yeux et dans la bouche… Oh ! Et il y avait aussi eu cet étrange objet qui empêchait tout mouvement de tê avait été un acte de cruauté pure et il avait eu du mal à se débarrasser des cauchemars dont il avait été assailli suite à cette expérience

Son premier vol libre avait donc été un accident, avec sa vie en jeu. Il dû attendre plusieurs mois avant de trouver le courage de sauter lui-même d'une falaise en ayant pour seule pensée que s'il voulait survivre, il devrait voler.

Et il vola.

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à s'imposer pareil exercice. Il s'était presque écrasé : sa magie n'avait pas réagi avant qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques mètres du sol, à la limite d'avoir ses organes internes éparpillées sur les rochers.

Ce moment, où sa vie avait défilé devant ses yeux, avait été la chose la plus effrayante qu'il ait jamais vécu, il devait l'admettre. Ce fut un tel choc qu'il fut presque tenté de créer son propre Horcrux.

Presque.

L'enfant aux yeux écarlates sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Hey Marc! Allons aux essais! » cria Davies depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. La plupart des Blaireaux se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux brillants et il ressentit le besoin de se précipiter hors de cette salle.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un fan de Quidditch… » Ou de balais.

« Oh, allez! Tu vas adorer! Promis! » dit un élève plus âgé avec enthousiasme.

« Ouais, tu as besoin d'exercice et de soleil de toute façon. Tu es toujours si maigrichon et si pâle. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réprimer le besoin de réduire un tas de bois en cendres, Edeson et McQuillen apparurent et le trainèrent hors de la pièce. Il protesta faiblement et soupira, résigné à son sort, quand Walker apparut derrière lui pour confisquer son matériel d'étude.

Parfois, il souhaitait qu'ils sachent qui il était vraiment. Ils n'oseraient même pas le toucher. Bah… on peut toujours rêver !

Le groupe des Poufsouffles désirant auditionner arriva sur le terrain. L'équipe de quidditch les attendait déjà.

Ils furent séparés en différents petits groupes, selon la position qu'ils voulaient obtenir. Le groupe de potentiels futurs attrapeurs fut le premier appelé. On leur donna des balais identiques et on leur demanda d'attraper un des cinq vif-d'ors qui étaient déjà en train de voler au-dessus du terrain.

Les cinq retenus feraient ensuite la course pour que le plus rapide soit finalement choisi.

Marcaunon se relaxait sur les bancs en attendant que l'on appelle son groupe. Beaucoup de ses camarades de deuxième année avaient été déçus quand il avait annoncé qu'il ne voulait pas devenir attrapeur. S'il était forcé de prendre part à ce jeu, il choisirait au moins quelle position il occuperait.

Et il voulait celle qui lui permettait de blesser les autres, en toute légalité sportive.

La majorité des Pouf n'envisageaient même pas de blesser un autre joueur au cours du jeu, raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient jamais été détenteurs de la coupe de Quidditch Cup contrairement aux autres équipes – ils étaient surtout démunis face à Serpentard. Les serpents n'avaient aucune pitié.

Lui ne se gênerait pas pour recouvrir le terrain du sang de ses adversaires, de leurs entrailles ou de leur cervelle. Cependant les Poufs ne saurait jamais que ce serait intentionnel, bien évidemment. Il avait besoin d'un moyen physique pour évacuer sa frustration sans que ses camarades ne prennent conscience de son penchant pour la violence. Encore une fois, tout se ferait au nom du sport.

Une fois l'attrapeur choisi – un frêle élève de troisième dont le nom lui avait échappé – on appela son groupe. Il monta sur son balai et on lui passa une batte enchantée pour être plus résistante.

Il n'avait jamais prêté attention au processus de sélection des batteurs auparavant, il écouta donc avec attention et se mit en position. Il devrait essayer d'atteindre les joueurs du centre (représentés par des figures en carton) et devrait dévier le maximum de cogneurs possible.

Il s'envola et fit tourner la batte dans sa main. Le balai était assez rapide, et assez équilibré pour qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise.

« Tu es prêt, Gaunt? » cria le capitaine d'en bas.

« Ouiiii… » siffla-t-il, enlevant ses lunettes pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Il ne prit pas conscience de la soudaine nervosité qui saisit ses camardes lorsqu'ils aperçurent la couleur de ses yeux, et continua à frapper les cogneurs qu'on lui lançait. Tout ceci lui rappelait le jeu que les Parasites appelaient base-ball.

Il toucha tous les joueurs de carton et parvint à protéger tous les membres de son équipe. Le capitaine manifesta son appréciation en sifflant.

S'il était un Parasite, il aurait été une vraie star de base-ball.

Lorsqu'on cessa de lui envoyer des cogneurs, il plongea sans hésitation. Il entendit des cris mais les ignora, préférant se concentrer sur la sensation de l'air froid qui caressait ses joues rougissantes. Il remonta juste au moment où le bout de son balai effleura le gazon. Il n'avait plus volé depuis si longtemps.

Il remit ses lunettes et descendit de son balai, pour se retrouvé entouré par les membres de l'équipe de quidditch, tous impressionnés par ses prouesses techniques. Le nouvel attrapeur attitré semblait inquiet qu'on lui donne son poste et lui jetait quelques regards en coin.

« Merlin Marc! C'était incroyable! » S'exclamèrent les jumelles Abbott, des sourires excités sur le visage.

« Incroyable!? C'était de la folie! Tu aurais pu te briser la nuque! » le gronda Sprout en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, fronçant ses sourcils en clair signe de désapprobation.

« N'empêche tu dois l'avouer, c'était un sacré piqué. » Annonça Walker en le frappant gaiement sur le dos. « Bien joué mon pote! »

« Tu veux essayer d'attraper un vif-d'or? » chuchota le capitaine, mais ils l'entendirent tous. Le visage du troisième année était rouge de colère et Marcaunon aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Il rigola et haussa les épaules.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le capitaine annonça qu'il y avait encore une position de batteur à prendre et ils se dispersèrent tous. Marcaunon retourna s'asseoir, souhaitant bonne chance à ses "amis" qui devaient encore montrer de quoi ils étaient capables.

Quand les essais prirent fin, il s'avéra qu'il était le seul de deuxième année à avoir été choisi. Ses compagnons le félicitèrent sans aucune rancune (Poufsouffle jusqu'au bout) et déclarèrent qu'ils essayeraient encore l'année suivante, ce à quoi il donna son approbation. Ceux qui abandonnaient après le premier échec ne valaient pas une seule minute de son temps.

Juste au moment où Marcaunon s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, un groupe de Blaireaux plus âgés l'approchèrent, un éclat de détermination au fond de leurs yeux. Il les regarda, l'air confus.

« Puis-je vous aider? »

« On veut savoir si tes yeux sont vraiment rouges. » Dit le meneur. « Mon père m'a dit que seul les sorciers et sorcières qui trempaient dans la plus noire des magie avaient les yeux de cette couleur. »

« Et on sait que tu viens d'une famille qui pratique la magie noire, ne le nie pas! Il n'y a qu'eux pour nommer leurs enfants aussi bizarrement. » Dit un autre.

Marcaunon haussa un sourcil et sourit, amusé. C'était vrai, ses yeux avaient tourné écarlates après qu'il ait pratiqué les arts sombres. Il était évident que manier la magie des morts et de l'âme le changerait. Par chance, cela ne l'avait pas transformé en hybride homme-serpent. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt content d'avoir toujours son nez.

« C'est vrai. Mes yeux sont rouges. » La salle commune tomba dans le silence. « Mais ils le sont depuis ma naissance. »

« … Tu es né avec les yeux rouges? » demanda un adolescent.

Il lui sourit, sans confirmer ou corriger ses propos.

Les Blaireaux acceptèrent son explication et retournèrent à leurs activités; papotages et jeux de cartes.

Marcaunon prit l'un de ses livres et commença à le parcourir, distraitement. Les Poufs étaient vraiment trop naïfs et confiants aux moments les moins importuns

Il se rappela les mots que l'un de ses anciens professeurs de Défence avait inscrit au plus profond de lui autrefois, au sens littéral pouvait-il ajouté; _Je ne dois pas menti_ r.

Il avait eu de la chance que l'agaçante chienne de garde ne l'ait pas forcé à écrire ' _Je ne PEUX pas mentir_ '.

Les plumes de sang étaient généralement utilisées pour des contrats incassables, et prenaient effet dès que la promesse était incrustée dans la peau de l'individu. S'il avait dû écrire ces derniers mots, il n'aurait jamais pu mentir au cours de sa vie, à moins qu'il ne veuille devenir un Parasite.

Dommage pour elle, on avait passé son bras au bain d'acide, suite auquel sa peau avait repoussée vierge de toute cicatrice, pour quelques semaines… Jusqu'au moment où on avait recommence à le charcuter.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un magnifique papillon azur se posa sur son bras, et il lui adressa un petit sourire. Il ne remarqua jamais que certains de ses ainés rougirent en voyant à quel point il était mignon.

 **1957**

 **Location: Poudlard**

 **Troisième année**

 **[Chanson: Cartoon Heroes by Aqua]**

Le bruit à peine perceptible de quelqu'un marchant à pied nu était amplifié par l'agencement des couloirs. Marcaunon se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il avait eu du mal à échapper à ses camarades et il avait à peine eu le temps, après le couvre-feu, de vérifier les sorts qu'il avait placé un peu partout dans Poudlard. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'y attelait.

Une fois qu'il aurait fini son plan ultra-complet de Poudlard, il en ferait un du Ministère, puis de l'hôpital, et enfin de Gringotts. Ce dernier endroit serait le plus difficile.

Tout à coup, une chanson qu'il avait l'habitude de fredonner dans son autre vie lui revint en mémoire.

" _We are what we're supposed to be…_ "* commença-t-il à chantonner en regardant sa toute nouvelle carte des Maraudeurs.

" _Illusions of your fantasy… All dots and lines that speak and say… what we do is what you wish to do~"_

Il mima de jouer à la batterie.

" _We are the color symphony, we do the things you wanna see~ Frame by frame, to the extreme!"_

Il tourna sur lui-même avant de continuer à avancer.

" _Our friends are so unreasonable~ They do the unpredictable… All dots and lines that speak and say… What we do is what you wish to do!"_

Quand il parvint au niveau d'une fourche, il vérifia encore sa carte avant de tourner à droite en tenant sa baguette comme un micro.

" _It's all an orchestra of strings… doin' unbelievable things… Frame by frame, to the extreme!_ _One by one, we're makin' it FUN!"_

Il cria les derniers mots, pour ensuite se frapper lui-même, se grondant pour son manque de discrétion. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la carte et soupira de soulagement en constatant que les professeurs qui patrouillaient n'étaient pas soudainement en train de se ruer vers lui.

" _We are the Cartoon Heroes… Oh oh ohhh~ We are the ones who're gonna. Last. Forever! We came out of a crazy mind oh oh ohhh~ And walked out on a piece of paper!"_

Il sourit à pleines dents.

" _Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian~ Welcome to the toon town parteh! Here comes Superman, from never-neverland~ Welcome to the toon town parteh!"_

Il s'arrêta à une autre intersection, vérifia sa carte et courut vers la gauche, toujours en chantant dans son micro improvisé.

" _We learned to run at speed of light~ And to fall down from any height" Here he jumped down from the top of the staircase to the bottom. "It's true, but just remember that what we do is what you just can't do!"_

Il passa discrètement à côté des portraits qui dormaient, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

" _And all the worlds of craziness~ A bunch of stars that's chasing us~ Frame by frame, to the extreme! One by one, we're makin' it FUN!"_

À ceci il prit la pause; les doigts en V au niveau de son visage et tirant la langue. C'était cette étrange/mignonne pause souvent prise par les filles dans les photos. Il mourrait probablement de honte si n'importe qui le voyait maintenant, mais il s'amusait trop que pour réellement s'en préoccuper.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi libre.

" _We are the Cartoon Heroes oh oh ohhh~ We are the ones who're gonna. Last. Forever! We came out of a crazy mind oh oh ohh~ and walked out on a piece a paper!"_

Il ignora sa carte lorsqu'il passa devant quelques statues, auxquelles il attribua le rôle de public, et leur fit un clin d'oeil.

" _Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian! Welcome to the toon town parteh! Here comes Superman, from never-neverland! Welcome to the toon town PARTEH!~"_

Il s'arrêta, prit un air solennel.

" _You think we're so mysterious… Don't take us all too serious... Be original… And remember that… what we do is what you just can't do…!" that… what we do is what you just can't do…!"_

Il sourit et se remit à chanter, prenant la démarche d'une diva.

" _What we do is what you just can't do~ What we do is what you just can't do~ What we do is what you just can't do~ What we do is what you just can't do!"_

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

" _We are the Cartoon heroes oh oh ohh! We are the ones who're gonna last. For. Ev. Er. ~ We came out of a crazy mind oh oh ohhh~ And walked out on a piece of paper!"_

Il regarda à nouveau sa carte

" _There's still more to come, and everyone will be…! Welcomed at the Toon… Town… Paaaaarrrt–_ Holy crap!"

Il fut rempli d'effroi en lisant le nom des professeurs qui se trouvaient juste derrière lui. Il se tourna vers eux lentement, ses mouvements légèrement robotiques, et vit que certains dissimulaient encore leurs rires derrière leurs mains.

Depuis quand le suivaient-ils!?

"Mr. Gaunt… bien que ce soit assez amusant de vous observer … vous, vos déhanchements et prises de pause dans les couloirs, l'heure du couvre-feu est passée depuis longtemps…" dit Professeur McGonagall, le visage tout à fait inexpressif. Cependant, l'éclat amusé au fond de ses yeux la trahissait.

Marcaunon devint rouge comme une tomate et s'empressa de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Oh la honte!

… **..**

 **Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Commentaires toujours bienvenus**

 **Comme annoncé plus haut, voici les paroles de la chanson (la traduction n'est pas de moi). Petit conseil, n'hésitez pas à relire ce chapitre en écoutant cette musique en même temps.**

 **We are what we're supposed to be**  
 _Nous sommes ce que nous sommes censés être_  
 **Illusions of your fantasy**  
 _Des illusions de vos fantasmes_  
 **All dots and lines that speak and say**  
 _Tous les points et les lignes que parlent et disent_  
 **What we do is what you wish to do**  
 _Ce que nous faisons est ce que nous souhaitons faire_

 **We are the color symphony**  
 _Nous sommes la symphonie colorée_  
 **We do the things you wanna see**  
 _Nous faisons les choses que vous voulez voir_  
 **Frame by frame, to the extreme**  
 _Construction par construction, de l'extrême_

 **Our friends are so unreasonable**  
 _Nos amis sont tellement irraisonnable_  
 **They do the unpredictable**  
 _Ils font les imprévisibles_  
 **All dots lines that speak and say**  
 _Tous les points et les lignes que parlent et disent_  
 **What we do is what you wish to do**  
 _Ce que nous faisons est ce que nous souhaitons faire_

 **It's all an orchestra of strings**  
 _C'est tout un orchestre à cordes_  
 **Doin' unbelievable things**  
 _Faisant des choses incroyables_  
 **Frame by frame, to the extreme**  
 _Construction par construction, de l'extrême_  
 **One by one, we're makin' it fun**  
 _Un par un, nous le rendons sympathique_

 **We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh**  
 _Nous sommes les héros de Cartoon – ; oh-oh-oh_  
 **We are the ones who're gonna last forever**  
 _Nous sommes ceux qui vont toujours durés_  
 **We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh**  
 _Nous sommes sortis d'un esprit fou oh-oh-oh_  
 **And walked out on a piece of paper**  
 _Et avons évolué sur du papier_

 **Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian**  
 _Voilà Spiderman, phobique de l'araignée_  
 **Welcome to the toon town party**  
 _Bienvenue à la fête de la ville des toons_  
 **Here comes Superman, from never-neverland**  
 _Voilà Superman, venu du pays de Peter pan_  
 **Welcome to the toon town party….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo…Joyeuses fêtes et bonne année ! Hélas ! C'est également la période du blocus et des examens, raison pour laquelle la parution des chapitres est un peu ralentie… Enfin, voici quand même de quoi vous mettre sous la dent pour les fêtes,**

 **Contente de savoir que le dernier chapitre a bien fait rire certain d'entre vous !** **Vous savoir heureux m'a rendu heureuse ! (Oh ! Je vais me faire pleurer !)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ ***Fourchelangue**_

… **..**

 **Poudlard III et…**

 **Décembre 1958**

 **Location: Poudlard**

 **4ème année**

« Bienvenu! Ave et Mia m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. » Le salua Mme. Abbott tandis que Marcaunon sortait de la cheminée.

« Merci pour l'invitation, Mme. Abbott. » Il lui sourit et posa un baisé sur le dos de sa main par galanterie.

Elle rougit d'embarras, ce qui indiquait qu'elle ne devait pas être des plus habituées à l'étiquette des Sang-purs. Peut-être était-ce une Sang-de-bourbe qui avait épousé l'héritier de la famille Abbott? Les jumelles étaient donc la première génération de sang-purs.

« S'il-te-plait, appelle moi Jane. Mme. Abbott me donne l'impression d'être si vieille. Suis-moi; Je vais te montrer leur chambre. »

Il acquiesça et la suivit, tout en mémorisant l'agencement du manoir. Ce n'était pas aussi grand que le Manoir Malfoy, mais il était d'une taille plus que décente pour une famille de sang-pure blanche, en comparaison avec celui des Weasleys.

Justement, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'était toujours demandé quels sorts maintenaient le Terrier debout, et si l'habitat s'écroulerait sur lui-même si l'on en retirait ne serait-ce qu'un seul.

Il complimenta son hôte sur l'entretien du manoir, ce qui lui valut un 'Merci' entre quelques bégayements. Les jumelles tenaient beaucoup de leur mère, surtout la façon dont elles rougissaient quand elles recevaient des compliments.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Mme. Abbott toqua à une porte peinte en rose. Pas n'importe quel type de rose; un rose fluo. Il regarda sa guide d'un air pouvant à peu près être traduit par ' _Je suis supposé entrer là-dedans?_ '

Elle lui lança un regard ' _Bien sûr'_. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit prudemment la porte, comme si une créature se tenait de l'autre côté, prête à se jeter sur lui s'il se montrait trop brusque envers les occupants de la pièce.

Il se rappela soudainement avoir joué à un jeu nommé « _Ju-on_ »* auparavant. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une satanée porte, une main ensanglantée en surgissait et tentait de l'attraper, ce à quoi il n'avait jamais pu retenir un cri de surprise et des mots…contestablement acceptables. Enfin, maintenir une image respectable était loin d'être sa première priorité quand il participait à ce jeu.

Juste quand il ouvrit entièrement la porte, une main surgit de l'ombre et saisit fermement son poignet. Il cria d'une façon plutôt féminine, – ce qu'il nierait dans le futur – et commença à agiter son poignet avec force tout en demandant, d'un air affolé, qu'on lui donne un couteau pour sectionner celui de son agresseur, au grand amusement, et à l'horreur, de Mme. Abbott.

« Marc! Marcaunon! Relax, c'est juste moi! » Mia rassura rapidement l'adolescent aux yeux rouges pris d'une crise hystérique.

Marcaunon aurait juré que son âme avait quitté son corps lors d'un court instant, tant il avait eu peur.

« Eh… Qui aurait cru que Marc était un tel froussard! » ria Hill tandis que Ave tapotait le dos de Marcaunon pour le réconforter.

Il n'aurait pas été effrayé s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de ce maudit jeu, d'abord! Tout ça à cause de cette maudite porte rose fluo! Franchement, qui peint sa porte avec du rose, de toute façon!? S'il devenait Premier Ministre un jour, il forcerait tout le monde à installer des portes coulissantes qui ne pourraient s'ouvrir qu'avec une baguette.

« Ok ça suffit les gars! Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est déjà assez pâle comme ça!? » les gronda Sprout.

Après seulement quatre ans à Poudlard, il avait considérablemnt changé. Il s'adoucissait avec l'âge, mais au moins il était sûr de ne plus être susceptible de réduire quelqu'un en morceau si cette personne le surprenait pas derrière.

« Bon, bon. Désolé pour ça. T'es si calme d'habitude, c'est difficile de te faire perdre ton sang-froid. Cest pas une excuse pour t'effrayer à ce point… Mais qui aurait cru que tu avais peur des fantômes! Je veux dire, il y en a plein à Poudlard! » S'exclama Hill.

« …J'ai participé à un jeu d'horreur une fois. En plus d'esprits prêts à t'attraper le bras dès que tu ouvrais une porte, il y en avait aussi qui rampaient sur le sol et sur les murs.» Murmura Marcaunon. Il s'assit entre les jumelles… juste au cas où.

« Ça semble assez effrayant… » dit McQuillen. « Q-Quel était l-le nom du jeu? »

 _Ju_ maudit _On_.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je n'y ai joué qu'une seule fois. »

Il ne s'adoucissait pas, il se ramollissait! Maudits jeux d'horreurs et leurs attaques surprises. Maintenant il faudrait attendre longtemps avant qu'il n'ose rouvrir une porte manuellement à Poudlard. Le château était déjà assez angoissant en soi, surtout pendant la nuit… Comment allait-il faire maintenant pour ses escapades nocturnes!? Surtout, il éviterait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secret! Qui sait ce qui pouvait se glisser dans ces sombres tunnels… Brrrrrr.

 **1959**

 **Location: Poudlard**

 **4ème année, allant sur ses 15 ans**

Il était en train de boire son chocolat chaud adoré, savourant le goût sucré, quand il fut grossièrement expulsé de son siège. Ceci causant le relâchement de ses doigts, causant l'ouverture de sa main, et résultant avec son poignet tordu dans un drôle d'angle quand il tomba dessus. Façon plus simple de décrire ce regrettable accident: il renversa sa boisson adorée, se brûlant au passage, et se cassa le poignet.

« Ah.. » Une voix derrière lui s'éleva en surprise. « Euh, ça va? C-C'était pas fait exprès, je le jure! »

Marcaunon se leva lentement et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci était un étudiant de Gryffondor, à en juger par sa cravate, semblant être à peu près du même âge physique que lui. Il haussa un sourcil et lança un regard vers son poignet cassé et sa boisson gâchée.

« J-Je vais te rembourser ta boisson! E-Est-ce que…c-c'est cassé? » bégaya le garçon tout en cherchant son porte-monnaie.

« Ça va. Puis-je savoir comment tu arrives à pousser par accident une personne assise – sur un long et large banc – dans un espace très vaste et peu peuplé? » Lui demanda-t-il poliment en tentant de garder un sourire sur son visage.

" _Tentant_ " était le mot clé. Il devait plutôt avoir l'air d'être constipé ou sur le point de commettre un homicide.

« Eh bien.. euh… Tu vooiiis.. Euh mes amis… et moi on voulait … on-on se demandait si tu voulais te joindre à nous? » Il rit d'un air gêné tout en se frottant la nuque. Son visage était complétement rouge quand il posa les yeux sur Marcaunon.

Il en eu des frissons.

Il résista à l'envie d'étrangler le garçon. Poudlard n'offrait pas de chocolat chaud et l'unique maudite occasion qu'il avait de profiter de ce plaisir chocolaté était pendant les sorties à Près-Au-Lard. L'UNIQUE.

« J'adorerais, » Le garçon sourit. « Mais je dois me rendre chez Madame Isabelle pour qu'elle arrange mon os. »

Le garçon eut l'air déçu.

« Ah… Je suis désolé! Je-Je courais à toute allure et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Euh… désolé! »

« Non non. Ça nous arrive à tous d'être maladroit de temps en temps. » Marcaunon secoua sa main intacte. « Je devrais y aller. »

« La semaine prochaine alors ? »

« Désolé, mais mes amis et moi avons déjà prévu… »

« Et la semaine suivante? » intervint le jeune lion, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Ne. M'interrompt. Plus. Jamais. » Il insista bien sur chaque mot tout en haussant légèrement la pression de son aura magique.

Le jeune lion donna l'impression d'être sur le point de s'évanouir, mais redressa ses épaules et fit preuve de courage – ou de stupidité – en ouvrant à nouveau la bouche.

« Désolé mon pote! C'est la façon de parler chez les Gryffondors. Hahahaha… » Il n'était pas SON POTE!

« Ecoute. Mon poignet commence vraiment à me faire souffrir… alors si tu veux bien m'excuser… » Il se dirigea rapidement vers une ruelle vide, et transplana une ruelle plus loin.

Il frappe sa tête contre le mur pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de remettre son os en place et de nettoyer sa robe. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à transplaner à nouveau, une main enserra son avant-bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Il se tourna, prêt à évacuer sa frustration sur l'inconscient, mais se figea de surprise.

« _**…Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil, Mort?**_ » Siffla-t-il doucement à l'individu encapuchonné.

« _**N'est-ce pas l'opportunité idéale de LE ramener en ce monde?**_ » Mort relâcha son bras mais resta dans son espace personnel. L'être n'avait aucun scrupule à entrer dans la bulle personnelle des gens.

« _**Q-Quoi? Tu es fou ou quoi!? Par Merlin, je n'ai que quinze ans.**_ » Il retira ses lunettes et entreprit de se frotter l'arête du nez en signe d'exaspération. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de déguster tranquillement sa boisson préférée?

Mort l'ignora et claqua des doigts. Sa robe scolaire fut remplacée par un modèle rouge foncé plus élégant, avec des rayures noires et des chaussures apparurent à ses pieds auparavant déchaussés, à son plus grand chagrin. Les changements effrayèrent ses papillons qui s'éloignèrent un peu.

« _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais Nom de…?**_ » Il grinça des dents.

« _**Le bar est juste un peu plus loin**_. » Déclara Mort tout en poussant son maître en direction du lieu mentionné.

Marcaunon lu l'insigne à l'entré; _Saoulcier_. Qui avait donc nommé cet endroit? Les sorciers n'avaient vraiment aucun gout en ce qui concernait les noms des magasins, ou des livres, ou des écoles, ou… de n'importe quoi en fait.

Il soupira et voulu remettre ses lunettes en place, mais Mort les lui prit des mains. L'entité lui lança un regard ' _ces-lunettes-sont-affreuses_ ' auquel il répondu en tirant la langue, gravement insulté. Il soupira – ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps – encore une fois et entra dans le bar la tête haute.

D'après les apparences, la plupart des occupants étaient des sang-purs. Il observa son entourage avant de se diriger vers un tabouret vide devant le bar.

« Que puis-je vous servir, monsieur? » demanda poliment le barman.

« Le plus fort de ce que vous avez, XXL. » Le barman haussa un sourcil élégant mais alla tout de même préparer sa commande.

Il s'appuya contre le contoir et serra fermement sa baguette en main. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort pour trouver un sorcier assez puissant, un homme avec des cheveux châtains en désordre et des yeux noisette vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Il était plutôt bien formé et semblait être dans la trentaine, mais avec les sorciers, l'âge était toujours difficile à estimer avec certitude. Ils vieillissaient plus lentement que les Parasites. Surtout s'ils étaient puissants.

L'homme passa commande et se tourna vers Marcaunon.

« Tu n'es pas trop jeune pour consommer de l'alcool ? » Dit l'homme, sa voix d'un profond baryton.

Marcaunon haussa un sourcil et prit une gorgée assez longue de son verre pour que cela réponde à la question.

« L'apparence d'un sorcier n'est pas toujours fidèle à son âge réel. » Dit-il doucement.

« Une bonne génétique et Magie t'ont gâté dans ce cas. » L'homme but une gorgée avant de continuer. « Puis-je connaitre ton nom? »

« La politesse ne veut-elle pas que quelqu'un se présente en premier avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un d'autre? »

L'homme rit doucement et sourit d'un air séduisant à Marcaunon.

« Pardonne mes effroyables manières. Tu peux m'appeler Charlie. »

« Enchanté. Et tu peux m'appeler Markos. » Charlie prit la main de Marcaunon pour placer un léger baiser sur son dos

« En…chanté, en effet. » Il offrit un sourire en coin à Marcaunon mais ne lâcha pas sa main. « Tu viens souvent par ici? »

Il sourit poliment tout en tentant de libérer sa main de la poigne de l'homme. Celle-ci ne céda pas.

Par Merlin!

« Non. J'en avais juste entendu parler. Il parait que cet établissement est un endroit idéal pour trouver de quoi se divertir. »

« En effet. Moi-même, je viens souvent ici pour profiter des nombreux divertissements. »

« Oh? Et de quelle sorte de divertissement… profites-tu ? »

Charlie prit son verre et en but une longue gorgée.

« Aimerais-tu vraiment le découvrir? »

« Tu pratique ton hobby avec tous ceux que tu rencontres dans ce bar? »

« Seulement avec ceux qui en valent la peine. » L'homme observa son corps. Marcaunon frissonna de dégout mais Charlie sembla se méprendre et commença à masser la main de Marcaunon. Celui-ci se sentit soudainement étrangement mal dans sa peau.

Leur conversation – du flirte d'un côté – continua encore une bonne heure pendant laquelle Marcaunon but l'équivalent de l'abreuvoir d'un éléphant. Il se fatiguait des allusions peu subtiles de l'homme. Une fois bien au chaud dans son lit à Poudlard, il comptait bien tuer Mort…même si cela pourrait s'avérer assez compliqué.

Charlie fit un signe au barman, et reçut une clé avant de le mener à l'étage. La pièce était de taille moyenne, avec une salle de bain adjacente et un lit de taille…extra large. La chambre était peinte dans les couleurs de Gryffondor, et il se demanda si elle avait été décorée spécialement pour Charlie – il avait deviné assez facilement que l'homme était un Gryffondor – ou si toutes les chambres étaient colorées de rouges éclatant et d'or brillant.

Il s'excusa et entra dans la salle de bain. Comme il s'y attendait, Mort l'y attendait.

« Je suis agréablement surprise de constater que mon Maître sait comment se trouver un partenaire de couche. » Dit-il d'un air mi moqueur, mi solennel. « Ils grandissent si vite. »

« … Ne sois pas si stupidement sentimental... Je ne pense pas en être capable. » Il s'appuya contre la porte, glissa au sol et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Vous le pouvez, Maître. Vous-même étiez un Gryffondor autrefois. »

Il se leva, tremblant, avec l'aide de son serviteur.

« Mort… Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer chez Serpentard… »

« Eh bien, vous avez tout de même fini chez Gryffondor. Alors rassemblez ce qu'il vous reste de bravoure et allez-y. »

Il lança un regard étrange à Mort.

« Mort? »

« Oui Maître? »

« Le sol tremble. »

« Le sol est parfaitement stable, contrairement à vos jambes. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça! C'est trop! Je sens… non, je ne m'évanouirais pas! C'est .. eurgh! Je vais vomir… »

« Reprenez-vous, Maître, cette expérience ne devra pas être répétée si vous n'en ressentez pas l'envie. » La voix de Mort était étonnement douce.

« Tu n'es pas celui qui va avoir le morceau de viande de quelqu'un planté au fond de ton cul, Mort! » cria-t-il, au bord de l'hystérie. Il se couvrit les yeux avec ses paumes, complétement angoissé. « Je n'ai jamais essayé de trouver du plaisir dans quoi que ce soit de nature sexuelle auparavant… après ce qu'il s'est passé dans les laboratoires. »

Autant pour garder son calme. Il n'avait plus eu aucune relation sexuelle depuis des siècles. Ces scientifiques s'étaient assuré qu'il ne le voudrait pas. Même sa main n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec son membre. La seule idée d'être… pénétré l'emplissait d'effroi.

« Si l'organe sexuelle d'un mortel entrait dans mon corps, l'objet en question tomberait – littéralement – mais si vous voulez vraiment que je… »

« Non, ça va! Je ne veux pas, et n'ai surtout pas besoin de visualiser cette scène, merci beaucoup. »

Mort soupira et secoua la tête.

« Si vous avez terminé votre crise, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. Les mortels ne vont pas cesser de mourir juste parce que je prends une courte pause. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Maître… »

« T-tu t'en vas!? Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul ici! » Marcaunon attrapa la manche de Mort; comme un enfant s'agrippant aux jupes de sa mère.

« Au contraire, Je ne souhaite pas … assister à votre copulation. »

« Pas besoin d'être aussi direct. Laisses tomber. »

Il eut un moment de silence avant que Mort ne manifeste un son d'impatience.

« Eh bien? »

« Uhm… c'est… juste que… »

« Oui? »

« Il ne va pas m'éventrer afin de serrer mon rectum pour intensifier son plaisir, si? » dit-il rapidement. « Ou me couper les deux bras pour s'assurer que je sois impuissant, et qu'il puisse insérer toute sorte d'objet dans…? Ou… »

« Non Maître. Il n'est pas Eux. Il ne fera rien de plus que de vous mettre encein…te. »

« Alors… je ressentirai du… plaisir? » Marcaunon détestait la faiblesse de sa voix.

« Cela dépend du talent de votre partenaire… ou du manque de celui-ci. »

« De mon partenaire? Je pensais que tu n'avais jamais… »

« Biensur que je l'ai fait, mais pas avec ce corps. Enfin, je m'éloigne du sujet… »

« Ah ! Tu viens de piquer ma curiosité. »

« Vous ressentirez du Plaisir ou de la douleur selon l'expérience de votre partenaire, ses connaissances, son âge et peut-être sa taille. » Continua Mort comme si son maître ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

« Pardon? » Il cligna des yeux.

« Par exemple, la personne que vous avez choisi est assez jeune et, je suppose, plutôt hétérosexuel. »

« Mais tu n'en es pas sûr… »

« En fait, je puis assurer avec certitude que l'homme qui vous attend dans la pièce voisine est hétérosexuel. Vous serez le premier homme avec qui il aura une expérience. Il y a donc une forte probabilité que vous ressentiez un certain inconfort. »

« Je devrais peut-être attendre un an ou deux de plus et… »

« Vous avez connu pire. »

"Je le sais, d'accord! Mais je n'ai même pas passé mes quinze ans! Youhou, mineur, juste ici!"

« Techniquement, vous avez 177 ans, mais bon. Maître, tôt ou tard vous devrez faire face à vos peurs. Pas toutes à la fois, mais une par une. »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois porter le fœtus, en plus !? » Etre celui qui pénétrait était mieux qu'être celui pénétré. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'insérer son membre dans qui que ce soit, il estimait qu'être celui en charge valait mieux que de subir l'intrusion.

Attendez… est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était encore puceau à 177 ans? Wow.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Maître. » Mort semblait légèrement exaspéré.

« Alors explique moi tout cela à nouveau s'il-te-plait, parce que mon cerveau n'a rien enregistré. »

« … vous devez porter le bébé parce que une fois le corps créé, vous devrez être celui qui lui insufflera son âme. Et puisqu'une pièce de la même âme vous a accompagnée pendant dix-sept ans, elle vous fera assez confiance pour être placée dans un corps qui partage votre sang. »

« J'ai quelques doutes, mais très bien! Néanmoins tu devras rester avec moi et me supporter moralement! »

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne souhaite pas assister à la conception de mon future filleul. »

Sur ce, il disparut sans un mot de plus.

« Traître! » cria-t-il et se mit à ruminer avant de se souvenir de l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte, qui devait déjà avoir patienté quinze bonnes minutes.

Il entra dans la chambre et fut surpris de voir Charlie, debout et l'air hagard. Mort avait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il soit nerveux (euphémisme), et ait besoin de temps pour se préparer mentalement. L'entité avait donc plongé son futur partenaire dans une trance. Plutôt pratique comme petit tour.

Charlie sortit de son mode veille, et l'observa. Marc lui offrit un sourire forcé en retour.

Il fut bientôt attiré contre une poitrine ferme et on l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Marcaunon résista à son envie de vomir et ouvrit la bouche pour en dégager l'entrée. Tandis qu'une langue s'attelait à explorer tous les recoins de sa cavité buccale, Charlie le poussa en arrière et il tomba sur le lit.

Un corps fut bientôt au-dessus de lui et des mains commencèrent à le caresser, ce à quoi il ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût, ce qui sembla encourager encore davantage l'homme au-dessus de lui. Marcaunon pouvait sentir le membre dur et long de l'homme entre ses cuisses, et dû serrer les poings pour se retenir de pousser son partenaire hors du lit.

Au moins Charlie n'était pas un adepte du SM.

 **[Scène de sexe supprimée*]**

 **OOOO**

Charlie repris rapidement ses esprits et grogna de satisfaction en étirant ses muscles. Il profita un moment de cette sensation de béatitude, avant de se souvenir de la réservation qu'il avait faite dans un restaurant chic pour sa femme et lui à l'occasion de leur anniversaire de mariage.

Il regarda l'heure, jura à voix basse et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements.

L'homme aux yeux noisette jeta un coup d'oeil à son coup d'un soir, et ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune homme avait un visage magnifique, et était entouré d'une aura d'innocence irrésistible quand il dormait. Son corps était petit et délicat, mais fermement musclé. Charlie pouvait estimer la taille du jeune homme à plus ou moins 165cm. Assez petit pour quelqu'un qu'il pensait être au début de sa vingtaine.

Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur le cousin comme un halo autour de son visage, quelques mèches noires reposaient sur des joues rosées suite à leurs activités, et les lèvres irrésistibles du jeune homme étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Sans oublier la pâleur de la peau de son partenaire. Il avait été facile de marqué cette poitrine et ce coup d'albâtre.

Il ressenti le besoin d'embrasser et de continuer à profiter de son compagnon nocturne, mais il y résista.

Charlie secoua la tête et grogna en sentant son membre se durcir à nouveau quand il se souvint de la délicieuse sensation qu'il avait éprouvé une fois profondément enfoncé dans le délectable derrière du jeune homme. Il termina rapidement de s'habiller et vérifia que rien sur lui ne pourrait révéler son infidélité.

Puis il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers la tête du jeune homme.

« Tu étais un bon coup, mais ma femme me tuera si elle découvre notre petite aventure. Pas de rancune, d'accord? _Oubliette_. »

L'homme rangea sa baguette et se pencha pour voler un dernier baisé (il ne pouvait pas y résister!) au jeune homme avant de transplaner.

 **OOOO**

Lorsque Marcaunon se réveilla, son arrière-train le faisait souffrir et il dû chercher dans ses souvenirs pour trouver une explication. Il s'assit brusquement, cria de douleur et retomba dans le lit, pour ensuite se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce même lit et grogner

Il ferma les yeux et commença à ordonner mentalement sa mémoire, remarquant ce faisant une anomalie dans celle-ci. Il inspecta l'anomalie un instant et serra ses dents de rage. Quel toupet cet homme, d'oser tenter d'effacer sa mémoire! Il hésitait toutefois entre déception et satisfaction face au fait que le sort n'ait pas fonctionné.

Non, en fait, il était bien content d'avoir ses souvenirs intacts. Il en profiterait pour faire chanter cet homme et menacer sa famille s'il le recroisait un jour. Nah!

Il expulsa la magie étrangère et reprit la tâche de caser tous les souvenirs de cette nuit dans une boite et de la cacher dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Après un immense effort de concentration, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que sa vision était quelque peu brouillée par des larmes.

Marcaunon n'essaya même pas de les retenir, tout comme il n'essaya pas d'étouffer les sanglots qui lui échappèrent.

Il était dégouté de lui-même. Il se sentait sale. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bafoué toutes ses convictions. Ne voulant pas tomber plus profondément dans la dépression, il réorienta la direction de ses pensées...

« … Attend un peu… Comment je vais faire à l'école si je suis enceint(e)…? » L'adolescent aux yeux écarlates prit une poignée de cheveux en main et tira dessus. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'un aussi gros détail!?

…

 **Mini Voldi ne va plus tarder à apparaître… Ah ! ah !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos appréciations, vos avis, ou à me poser des questions si nécessaire (précisez si vous voulez une réponse en PM ou commune au début du prochain chapitre)**

 **See you soon !**

 *** « Ju on » est l'équivalent de « Grudge », je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le film, mais âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

 ***Scène sex enlevée par l'auteur original dans la version révisée et postée sur AO3 (si vous voulez, elle se trouve sur la version présente sur Fanfiction)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Attention : dans mon autre fic, on m'a signalé que je n'avais pas traduis le nom de Voldemort. En effet, j'ai gardé le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle plutot que Tom Elvis Jedusor... c'était par inattention. Donc, j'y ai réfléchi pour cette fic et... non, décidément, je ne m'y fait vraiment pas. Ayant découvert et lu les HP en anglais, j'identifierai toujours le jeune voldi avec le premier nom (que je trouve d'ailleurs beaucoup plus classe). C'est un choix que j'assumerai. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop, même si ce nom ne sera pas souvent utilisé dans cette fic étant donné que Marc/Harry va le rebaptiser, mais je préférais vous prévenir à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ ***Fourchelangue**_

… **..**

 **Poudlard IV**

 **1959**

 **Localisation: Orphelinat de Wool**

 **4ème-5ème année**

Le son familier d'une chouette toquant à la fenêtre se fit entendre et la personne emmitouflée dans la couette épaisse grogna. Une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille apparue tout d'abord, suivie d'un visage, puis de bras qui abaissèrent la couverture.

Marcaunon grogna à nouveau lorsqu'il fut aveuglé par la lumière éclatante du jour. Il était beaucoup trop tôt – d'après lui – pour se réveiller alors qu'il n'y avait pas école. Il se tourna vers la chouette et lui lança un regard noir quand celle-ci attaqua avec une nouvelle vigueur, et sans aucune pitié, la vitre. Si celle-ci se brisait, il était certain que Mme. Cole piquerait une crise.

« J'arriveeeeuuuu…stupide piaf. » Marmonna-t-il avant de se glisser maladroitement hors de son lit.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et décrocha la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau.

 _Mr. M. Gaunt_

 _Chambre 27_

 _Orphelinat de Wool_

L'emblème de Poudlard était dessus. Marcaunon l'ouvrit avec précaution

 _Cher Mr. Gaunt;_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi pour assumer le rôle du préfet de cinquième année des Poufsouffle. Vos résultats scolaires démontrent votre capacité de réflexion et votre calme dans les situations problématiques, une habilité à guider vos compagnons, et la persévérance si appréciée chez les poufsouffles._

 _Nous sommes convaincus que vous resterez un modèle pour vos camarades et n'aurez aucun problème à assumer la responsabilité qui vous aura été confiée. Vous trouverez ci-joint votre badge de préfet, que vous devrez porter à tout moment._

 _Toutes mes félicitations._

 _Bien sincèrement,_

 _Herbert Beery_

 _Responsable de la maison de Poufsouffle_

Il retourna l'enveloppe et un badge en tomba. Il sourit et poussa la chouette dehors. Celle-ci hulula pour marquer son mécontentement mais s'envola. Il semblerait que son jeu d'élève modèle avait porté ses fruits au final.

Il caressa son ventre maintenant légèrement arrondi, ce à quoi le foetus répondit par quelques coups bien placés. Il sourit d'un air tendre et rigola. Depuis qu'il lui avait inséré son âme, le petit être en lui envoyait des coups chaque fois qu'il passait sa main sur son ventre.

Apparemment, IL devenait plutôt impatient, cloîtré dans cet espace confiné. Marcaunon avait presque pitié de LUI, d'être conscient alors qu'il n'était pas encore né. Mort prétendait que c'était un malencontreux accident. Il n'ne croyait pas un mot. Mort de faisait jamais d'erreur. L'Entité devait être plus rancunière qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et faisait payer à Riddle le coup des horcruxes.

 **1960**

 **Localisation: Poudlard**

 **5** **ème** **année**

Il était le seul confortablement installé dans le grand Hall, temporairement transformé en salle d'examen. Ses six compagnons étaient assis en rang en face de lui, mais il pouvait clairement voir leur stress par leur posture crispée.

Les élèves des autres maisons, également disposés en rang, laissaient aussi apercevoir leur nervosité; certains mordillaient leur plume, d'autres tapaient du pieds. Il secoua la tête doucement et attendit que sa feuille apparaisse.

Il passa une main sur son ventre maintenant bien rond (couvert par des couches et des couches de glamour apposées par Mort-même) et espérait que Mort lui ferait au moins un massage des pieds ou des chevilles plus tard. Ses pieds le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Comment Molly Weasley avait-elle supporté la maternité sept fois de suites, il ne le saurait jamais.

Son respect pour la gente féminine avait triplé depuis son calvaire. Que Hécate les bénisse.

Une autorité des Examens Magiques annonça le début des B.U. avant que le parchemin n'apparaisse par magie – littéralement – sur leurs bureaux. Il décela un sort anti-triche sur la plume qu'on lui avait donnée, sur son bureau, sur sa chaise, et sur les parchemins. Seraient-ils un peu suspicieux…?

Il parcouru les questions avant d'y répondre sans s'arrêter et sans hésitation. Il avait développé une mémoire photographique à force de travailler sur les papiers de Mort. Un surveillant remarqua son écriture continue et vint se placer derrière lui afin de vérifier qu'il ne trichait pas.

Il ignora le fonctionnaire et continua. En dix minutes, il avait fini et posait sa plume. Le surveillant ne tenta même pas de cacher son air effaré quand il lui remit les parchemins. Il vit, en quittant le hall, qu'il le lisait déjà.

La majorité des serdaigles étaient dans le déni et il savait, sans même regarder dans leurs esprits, qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait écrit des réponses au hasard. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Mort serait obligé de masser ses pieds, point à la ligne. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Les deux semaines continues de .BU. se déroulèrent de la même façon dix minutes pour la théorie était tout ce dont il avait besoin, et la pratique ne lui posait pas non plus grand problème.

 **1960**

 **Localisation: Orphelinat de Wool**

 **5** **ème** **-6** **ème** **année**

À nouveau, le son singulier d'un claquement de bec contre la fenêtre se fit entendre. Ses hormones lui donnaient l'impression d'être sur une montagne russe émotionnelle, et il n'hésita pas à ouvrir violement la fenêtre et à attirer le piaf à l'intérieur à l'aide de sa magie. L'oiseau émit un son aigu, de peur, mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

Il détacha et voulu prendre la lettre avec une tentacule magique. Juste au moment où la lettre lui parvint, sa magie déferla sur l'oiseau. Ce qui résulta en une explosion de confetti… ou pas.

L'oiseau explosa comme un ballon de baudruche, son sang allant s'étaler sur les murs, la fenêtre, la porte, son armoire et son lit. Marcaunon lui-même n'évita d'être aspergé que grâce au bouclier magique qu'il portait en permanence. Il maudit ses hormones en folie pour l'effet qu'elles avaient sur son contrôle. Même Mort avait décidé de rester loin (très loin) de lui quand il avait commencé à éclater en sanglots et à pleurer à tout moment, sans aucune raison.

Sans oublier ces maudites envies soudaines. Une fois, il avait demandé à Mort de lui amener une glace au fromage. Ça n'aurait pas été si terrible s'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'y ajouter du saumon et des pêches. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se demander si ses papilles gustatives pourraient supporter une telle explosion de saveurs, se contentant de savourer ce dont il avait rêvé toute la journée.

Il lut la lettre qu'il tenait en main.

 _Mr. M. Gaunt_

 _Chambre 27_

 _Orphelinat de Wool_

Il l'ouvrit en fronçant des sourcils. Ces stupides lettres ne cessaient de lui rappeler qu'il séjournait encore dans ce maudit orphelinat. Maudite lettre. Maudite école. Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer.

 _Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie_

 _RESULTAT DES TESTS DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

 _Notes de réussite:_

 _Optimal [O]_

 _Effort Exceptionnel [E]_

 _Acceptable [A]_

 _Notes d'échec:_

 _Piètres [P]_

 _Désolant [D]_

 _Troll [T]_

 _Marcaunon Seirios Gaunt a réussi les BUSE portant sur les matières suivantes:_

 _Anciennes Runes – O_

 _Arithmancie – O_

 _Astronomie – O_

 _Soin des créatures magiques – O_

 _Sortilèges – O_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal – O_

 _Divination – Non suivi_

 _Botanique – O_

 _Histoire de la magie – O_

 _Etudes moldues – Non-suivi_

 _Potions – O_

 _Métamorphose – O_

 _Directeur: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _(Ordre de Merlin de première catégorie, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock._

Il rangea les résultats de ses BUSEs dans sa valise et s'étira. Il était satisfait de ses prestations, et toute note inférieure eut été une terrible humiliation. Bon, il était temps d'aller déjeuner… mais d'abord, un petit nettoyage de ses quartiers s'avérait nécessaire.

 **1er Septembre 1960**

 **Localisation: Gare de King Cross Voie 9¾**

 **6ème année**

Le jour de quitter cet horrible orphelinat était enfin venu. Marcaunon, avec ses bagages miniatures dans sa poche, Mort sous sa forme de Black Mamba enroulé autour de lui sous ses robes, et ses papillons dans les cheveux, s'avançait vers le Poudlard Express.

Il faisait de son mieux pour afficher une démarche aussi élégante que d'habitude, mais ses chevilles gonflées lui rendaient la tâche difficile. Il aurait été tentant de simplement se dandiner jusqu'au train, mais son égo le lui interdisait.

Il aurait souhaité accoucher au terme de neuf mois, mais hélas, une grossesse masculine prenait plus de temps. Sa petite astuce, de flotter à un millimètre du sol, était inutilisable étant donné le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur sa magie. Par exemple, s'il s'aventurait à essayer de jeter le sort _Lumos_ , il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne parvienne qu'à aveugler tous ceux autour de lui. Et il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se faire exploser juste pour apaiser ses maudites chevilles.

Son respect pour les femmes avait vraiment augmenté, elles se trouvaient presque au sommet de sa liste "à respecter". Si jamais il devenait Premier Ministre, il créerait une loi qui obligerait les gens à traiter les femmes enceintes comme des déesses.

Heureusement, il était arrivé en avance. La plupart des wagons étaient vides, il put donc se diriger vers le plus proche. Juste au moment où il s'asseyait – ses chevilles en pleuraient de joie – la porte s'ouvrit, à sa grande exaspération; C'était l'attrapeur de troisième année de jadis – maintenant un septième année, et capitaine.

« Gaunt. » Le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

« Snuggerud. À quoi dois-je ce déplaisir? » dit-il avec une grimace. Contrairement à ses camarades de chambré, le capitaine s'était toujours méfié de Marcaunon.

« Tu es dans le mauvais wagon. C'est le mien celui-ci. »

« Peut-être est-ce toi qui es dans l'erreur. Je n'ai pas vu ton nom sur la porte, ni sur aucun de ces sièges. »

« Je m'assois ici depuis ma première. Ne pense pas que tu sois assez spécial pour que l'on te laisse voler impunément le compartiment de quelqu'un d'autre.»

« Ecoutes, tu pourrais être né dans ce compartiment-même, je n'en aurais toujours rien à faire.»

Snuggerud lui lança un regard noir, mais Marcaunon resta impassible. Le capitaine fit un pas menaçant en avant mais s'arrêta quand ils entendirent des voix qui se rapprochaient.

« Là, là! J'ai trouvé Marc, les gars! » Il reconnut la voix de son camarade, Risa Edeson.

Elle s'avança vers lui, avec autant de grâce que ses bagages encombrantes le lui permettaient. Elle poussa le capitaine, sans aucune considération, et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Leurs autres compagnons Poufsouffle les rejoignirent rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que Snuggerud fait ici? » demanda Walker en s'asseyant.

« Aucune idée. Il était sur le point de s'en aller, n'est-ce pas? » Marcaunon sourit à la personne concernée.

Snuggerus lui lança un regard maintenant meurtrier avant de partir, sans oublier toutefois de bien claquer la porte derrière lui. Ils sursautèrent au bruit retentissant, mais n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention; ils étaient habitués à sa mauvaise humeur quand Marcaunon était dans le coin.

« Devines quoi!? Pomona a été choisie comme préfète.» annonça gaiement Mia. Sprout rougit et les remercia quand ils la félicitèrent.

« Je paris que Marc est le préfet male des Poufsouffle.» Ajouta sa jumelle sur le même ton.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et il acquiesça. Ils le félicitèrent et demandèrent à voir ses résultats.

Il sortit le parchemin et le donna à Walker.

« Q-q-q-quoi! Par la barbe de Merlin! » s'exclama Walker.

« Hmm? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda McQuillen, confus.

Walker ignora sa question et fit passer le parchemin. Les yeux de McQuillen faillirent sortir de leurs orbites avant que l'une des jumelles ne s'empare du parchemin. Elles hoquetèrent de surprise, et bientôt tout son petit groupe eut pris connaissance de ses notes.

« Comment, par la testicule gauche de Merlin, as-tu réussi à obtenir dix Os!? » s'écrièrent les jumelles d'une même voix.

Il haussa les épaules. Il aurait été vraiment frustré si une Je-sais-tout bouclée y parvenait et pas lui.

Ils échangèrent leurs propres notes pendant qu'il observait le paysage par la fenêtre.

Sprout l'informa ensuite qu'on les attendait dans le compartiment des préfets pour les briefer sur leur tâche, et décida de l'y trainer. Ses pauvres chevilles souffraient à nouveau, et il grogna.

« Par Merlin, Marc, tu as pris du poids? » lui demanda l'adolescente potelée en le tirant dans le couloir.

« … Tu me trouve gros!? » s'écria-t-il. « Je ne suis pas gros! Je suis un garçon en plein développement! Ce n'est que du muscle je te dis, du muscle! Par contre toi… » Oh, maudites hormones! «Désolé, je suis juste fatigué.»

Elle lui lança un regard inquiet, et légèrement irrité, mais accepta son excuse pathétique.

Il devrait annoncer à l'équipe de Quidditch qu'il ne jouerait pas cette année. Comment pourrait-il voler dans de telles conditions? Il semblerait que les blaireaux devraient se montrer un peu plus féroce vu qu'il ne serait pas là pour mettre leurs opposants hors-jeu.

 **OOOO**

Marcaunon remuait et roulait dans son lit, tentant en vain de trouver une position confortable.

Après une bonne demi-heure, il abandonna et se rendit dans la salle commune. Il s'installa dans son vieux fauteuil taupe préféré près de la cheminée et soupira.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Il sursauta quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil voisin. Ils s'observèrent avant que Marcaunon ne décide de briser le silence.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai pensé que me relaxer dans la salle commune me ferait du bien. Et toi?»

Marcaunon ignora la question, s'attelant plutôt à étudier l'adolescent.

Son visage était entouré d'épais cheveux blond, descendant jusqu'à son menton, et il avait les yeux bruns. Ses traits aristocratiques se retrouvaient chez de nombreux enfants sang-purs: des pommettes hautes, un visage angulaire, et un nez droit. Assez beau, mais pas au niveau des Malfoy ou des Black.

Marcaunon parcouru son carnet mental afin de retrouver le nom de son ainé, mais ne parvint qu'à dénicher son nom de famille. Il n'était pas fier de s'avouer que c'était à cause de la présence très faible du garçon qu'il l'avait oublié.

Estimant qu'il serait impoli de garder le silence plus longtemps, Marcaunon sourit lentement. Un sourire à peine visible, mais un sourire quand même.

« Un peu d'agitation. Je suis sûr que ça me passera. Aimerais-tu boire quelque chose, Macmillan? »

Le blond pencha sa tête sur le côté, curieux, mais acquiesça avec un sourire confus.

« Du lait chaud…? »

« Whisper. »

Un pop se fit entendre, surprenant l'ainé. Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers l'elf de maison.

« Pourrais-tu nous apporter deux verres de lait chaud, s'il-te-plait? » demanda poliment Marcaunon.

L'elf, Whisper, les fixa de ses grands yeux globuleux – se demandant peut-être pourquoi ils étaient encore réveillés passé minuit – et hocha la tête. Un « pop » et elle disparut, retournant seulement quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres de lait. Ceux-ci flottèrent jusque dans leur main.

« Jeune Maître Marcaunon désire-t-il autre chose? » demanda l'elf

« Ce sera tout, merci. » La créature émit un petit bruit et rougit lorsque Marcaunon lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et disparu.

« On peut appeler les elfs de maison? » chuchota Macmillan tout bas, plus pour lui-même, l'air ébahi.

« Techniquement non. »

« Hein? » Marcaunon grimaça intérieurement. Il se prétendait de sang-pur? Qu'il dise au moins "Pardon" ou quelque chose d'autre que cette pathétique exclamation.

« Tu dois fournir un rapport avant de leur demander quoi que ce soit. »

« Vraiment? Je ne savais pas. »

« La plupart des habitants de ce château ignorent que ce sont les elfs de maison qui sont en charge de la cuisine. »

Ils burent tranquillement leur boisson et continuèrent à bavarder. Le sourire de ne disparut jamais, et le garçon fit preuve d'un débit de parole impressionnant. Peu de temps après, Macmillan se retira, disant qu'il était fatigué. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Marcaunon regarda le garçon s'en aller.

« Whisper. »

L'Elf apparut, s'inclina et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

« S'il-te-plait, apportes moi un bocal de cornichons, un bol de chocolat fondu, de fromage et de sauce épicée. »

Whisper lui lança un regard étonné mais fit ce qu'il lui était demandé. Il le remercia avant de tremper un cornichon dans chacun des bols et de le déguster. Ses envies devenaient de plus en plus étranges.

 **31 Décembre 1960**

 **Localisation: Dormus Mortem**

 **6ème année**

Marcaunon était confortablement installé sur son trône, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de « Game of Throne ». Pour être honnête, il avait spécifiquement demandé une copie parfaite de ce modèle.

Il sifflotait tout en signant quelques papiers restant de Mort. Vraiment, la paperasserie aurait raison de lui un jour. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à de nouvelles techniques de tortures à expérimenter sur son serviteur, il se tendit lorsqu'il sentit ses abdominaux se contracter et sa poche des eaux se rompre. Il sentit un liquide s'écouler le long de ses cuisses et de ses jambes, et ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

Il tendit un doigt, sur lequel vint se percher un papillon, et il chuchota à la créature. Celle-ci disparut dans un petit éclat de lumière bleue.

Il grogna et tenta de se lever, seulement pour retomber lourdement sur son trône. La pièce se rafraichit soudainement, et Mort apparut, vêtu de son habituel manteau noir.

« Maître, vous m'avez fait mander »" L'entité s'inclina.

« Ou-oui. Je pense que le travail a commencé. »

« … Nous n'avons pas réfléchi à comment nous ferions sortir le bébé… n'est-ce pas? »

« Non espèce d'idiot! Pourquoi ces stupides questions!? » Il serra les dents et compta jusqu'à dix pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas la faute de Mort s'il était d'humeur massacrante.

Mort comprenait son inquiétude et secoua la tête quand Marcaunon lui lança un regard désolé.

Il prit le plus petit mâle dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il plaça son maître sur le lit et l'aida à se déshabiller.

« On n'y a … vraiment pas… assez réfléchi… hein? » Réussi à formuler Marcaunon alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillait.

« J'ai bien peur que non, Maître. Et je suis loin d'être un expert dans l'art de donner la vie.»

« Un de tes minions … a pas de l'expérience… dans ce domaine? »

« … Ils n'ont pas d'appareil reproducteur. »

« Et merde! » Il gémit de douleur tout en lançant un regard noir à Mort. « Fais quelque chose! Ça fait un mal de chien! Oh mon dieu! Comment font les femmes!? C'est de la folie je te dis. »

Mort recouvrit son Maître avec quelques couvertures avant de disparaitre. Les papillons qui entouraient le lit avaient presque l'air nerveux, tant ils battaient vite des ailes, attendant le retour de Mort.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que Mort ne réapparaisse avec une femme soignante complétement affolée à son bras – bien sûr l'être s'était assuré qu'il n'y ait pas de contact direct entre eux, de peau à peau, ce qui n'aurait eu pour seul résultat que d'arracher l'âme du médecin.

Marcaunon grogna et recouvrit son visage. Il transpirait et voulait que l'on fasse sortir ce fichu bébé de son ventre. « Je n'en peux plus! Faites-le sortir! »

Le médecin remarqua le ventre rond et large et tenta de se libérer de la poigne de Mort.

Passant complètement outre le fait qu'elle avait été quasiment enlevée, elle courut vers Marcaunon. Une femme de médecine pure et dure.

« Q-quoi..? Mais enfin, aucun homme n'a jamais accouché ! » cria le médecin, choquée. Toutefois, elle se reprit rapidement et jeta quelques sorts diagnostiquant sur le ventre.

Elle sortit une valise miniature de sa poche et en sortit l'équipement et les potions nécessaires en cas de césarienne.

« Argh! C'est pas vrai… Allez, soit un peu patient maudit bébé… » cria-t-il lorsqu'une autre contraction le fit souffrir. « Petit démon, j'vous dis! Il va en baver une fois dehors! Ah! »

Mort fut rapidement à ses côtés et lui pris la main. Il essuya la sueur qui s'accumulait sur le front de son maitre pendant que la femme médecin cherchait un moyen de faire sortir le bébé sans mettre la vie de la mère (ou était-ce du père ?) en danger.

« Et bien? » demanda Mort lorsque son maître renforça sa prise sur ses doigts.

« J-Je… je dois l'ouvrir. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, il n'a pas de vagin… »

Marcaunon la coupa en criant.

« Alors fais-le! Juste, finissons-en à la fin! » Une lampe explosa lorsqu'il perdit le contrôle de sa magie, à la grande horreur de la femme. Elle savait que seules les femmes dotées d'une immense puissance magique pouvait utiliser ou montrait des cas de magie accidentelle pendant la mise à bas. Elle se demanda, brièvement, si l'individu encapuchonné était le père de l'enfant.

« P-puis-je savoir quel âge vous avez? » s'enquit-elle soudainement, tout à coup plus concentrée sur le visage de son patient. Il grogna et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Elle recula lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux pourpres briller de colère.

« Etes-vous sérieusement en train de retarder ma… la libération de ce petit diable juste pour me demander mon âge…? »

Marcaunon grinça des dents, contenant difficilement sa fureur.

« B-bien sûr que non, m-monsieur! Mais je vais devoir vous endormir… »

« Non. Vous pouvez anesthésier l'endroit où vous pratiquerez l'incision. Mais rien d'autre. » Intervint-il et la pressa à agir lorsqu'il LE sentit se débattre pour sortir. Impatient petit monstre.

Le médecin se mit à lancer sort après sort, puis il la vit enfoncer le scalpel. Cela prit plus longtemps que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais elle parvint à extirper le bébé dégoulinant de sang et de fluide… étrange, tout en évitant qu'il ne se vide de son sang.

On entendit ensuite des petites respirations affolées, preuve qu'Il était en train de dégager ses poumons. La femme examina le bébé dans ses bras et émit un étrange son du fond de sa gorge.

« Pourquoi ne pleure-t-il pas…? » chuchota-t-elle tout bas, mais tous ceux présents dans la pièce l'entendirent. Comme si Tom Riddle allait pleurer, même en bébé !

Marcaunon pouvait voir que le nouveau-né tentait d'éclaircir sa vision, encore floue.

Il fit un signe de la tête à Mort, et l'entité L'enveloppa de sa magie. La vue maintenant plus opérationnelle, le bébé put examiner la scène qui se déroulait autour de lui La césarienne de Marcaunon était en train de guérir, et Mort réconfortait son maître en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Voilà! C'est fait… Maintenant nous devons l'enregistr… »

Mort l'interrompit en lui faisant perdre conscience.

« Tu aurais pu attendre qu'elle ait quitté la pièce. » Murmura Marcaunon tout bas, tandis qu'il berçait son fils dans ses bras.

Le nouveau-né avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était enfin libre.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maitre. » Il s'inclina en signe d'excuse, et Marcaunon dû se retenir de masser ses tempes douloureuses, à moins qu'il ne veuille laisser tomber son fils.

Un des papillons se posa sur la femme inconsciente et les deux disparurent dans la seconde suivante. Sous peu, le médecin ne garderait aucun souvenir de leur rencontre.

« Oublie. Bon, maintenant… j'espère que tu as préparé tous les documents administratifs requis lors d'une naissance à domicile? »

Le bébé se tourna pour regarder sa mère (ou père) lorsque Marc parla. Ce dernier sentit son enfant s'agiter et lui offrit un sourire plein de tendresse.

« Bonjour petit bonhomme. » Chuchota-t-il doucement. Le bébé gazouilla une réponse, et il ne put retenir un petit rire.

Etait-ce là ce que les mères ressentaient lorsqu'elles posaient les yeux sur leurs enfants? Bonheur, fierté, ce besoin de les protéger…? Marcaunon avait peur de blesser une chose si fragile, il était vraiment terrifié à l'idée de le laisser tomber ou de lui briser le cou par accident. Son petit garçon était frêle, doux, fripé et rosé… mais il était la perfection incarnée aux yeux de Marcaunon. Certes, peut-être n'était-il pas des plus objectifs.

« Oui Maître. Tout est dans votre bureau. »

« Bien. Tu devras aussi envoyer une lettre à Poudlard pour les prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir aux cours, pendant au moins une semaine. »

« Ce sera fait, Maître. »

« Et… comment suis-je censé prendre soin de mon petit chéri alors qu'il me reste encore une année scolaire? »

Il pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que l'un de tes minions sait comment prendre soin des nouveau-nés? »

« Pour cela, ils sont pire que moi, Maître. »

« … Par Merlin. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le laisser en tes bons soins, n'est-ce pas…? » Marcaunon posa un baiser sur la joue potelée de son petit trésor. Par Morgane, Il était vraiment adorable, avec ses rondeurs de bébé!

« La confiance que vous placez en moi me laisse bouche-bée. »

« Oh, ça va, tais-toi. Mon petit Chaos n'est-il pas magnifique? »

« Chaos…? »

« Tu n'espérais quand même pas que je l'appelle pas son nom complet, Marchosias, tout le temps, non? »

« Alors pourquoi lui avoir donné un nom si long? » demanda l'Entité.

Marcaunon sourit. « Tradition familiale. »

« Ah oui… et pour répondre à votre question, il est tout fripé et bizarrement coloré. »

Marcaunon regarda Mort froidement alors que le récemment nommé Marchosias émit un gargarisme et quelques sons insensés pour manifester son outrage à l'insulte accidentelle qui lui avait été faite.

 **...**

 **Impression ? avis ? Commentaires ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre,**

 **à bientôt**


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolée pour le "location" des chapitres précédents... j'y fait bien attention maintenant grâce à vous ! :)**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de l'arche "Poudlard", bien que l'école ne sera pas beaucoup mentionnée. On se concentre surtout sur le nouvel arrivant, j'ai nommé... (roulement de tambour) : Marchiosas Gaunt, AKA Tom Riddle.**

 **Enjoy !**

 _ **Fourchelang**_

 **...**

 **Poudlard V**

 **Mars 1961**

 **Localisation: Dormus Mortem**

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Tom Marvolo Riddle, maintenant connu sous le nom de Marchosias, était venu au monde. Il préférait nettement son nouveau son nouveau nom d'ailleurs.

Il frissonna en se souvenant du temps passé dans le ventre de sa mère … de son père… L'endroit était si sombre, si humide et si restreint qu'il avait développé une légère claustrophobie. Outre cette nouvelle faiblesse, son géniteur était un objet d'émerveillement. Comment un homme pouvait-il tomber enceint? Severus avait-il inventé une potion qui rendait un tel miracle possible avant qu'il ne meurt?

Il crut, au début, que son père était l'individu encapuchonné, mais se rendit compte qu'il était complétement dans l'erreur quand l'homme appela sa mère « Maître ». Sa mère était-il un seigneur des ténèbres?

Etait-ce celui qui avait succédé à Voldemort après sa chute (la sienne donc)?

En se basant sur l'apparence juvénile de sa mère et le fait qu'il étudiait encore à Poudlard– lieu où son géniteur se trouvait en ce moment-même – Marchosias parvint à la conclusion qu'il était un enfant hors mariage. Il espérait sincèrement que sa mère actuelle n'avait pas drogué son père avec une potion d'amour. Si c'était le cas, il devrait les tuer.

Il lui restait encore à découvrir son nom de famille (et son deuxième prénom), mais il supposait que ce serait celui de son père. L'identité de l'homme encapuchonné restait également un mystère. Argh! Il détestait être dans l'ignorance, surtout à propos de quelque chose d'aussi important et personnel que la totalité de son nom.

Ce n'était pas comme si on le négligeait, mais l'homme encapuchonné se comportait bizarrement avec lui. Il avait donc beaucoup de temps pour s'interroger, réfléchir au comment et pourquoi de sa venue en ce monde. Il se souvenait clairement de sa vie passé, jusqu'à sa mort (il ne pouvait jamais retenir une grimace quand il se remémorait ce moment précis) aux mains du morveux Potter, et refusait toujours d'accepter que quelqu'un si jeune ait pu être la cause de sa démise.

Penser à Potter ravivait toujours sa colère, et il avait honte d'admettre qu'alors, il ne parvenait jamais à retenir des larmes de rages. Maudit corps de bébé!

Peut-être s'était-il réincarné, mais puisque son âme n'avait pas été pas complète au moment de son trépas, il avait gardé tout les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure. Aussi étrange et simple fut-elle, il fut surpris de parvenir si vite à une théorie à peu près acceptable.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques semaines qu'il eut connaissance de la date exacte, et cela ne fit qu'embrouiller d'avantage sa situation. Il avait aperçu un calendrier quand l'homme mystère l'avait emmené dans le bureau de sa mère, à la demande de ce dernier qui avait estimé qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper de la paperasserie tout en le nourrissant.

Il était en 1961. Il se demandait s'il avait remonté le temps, ou s'il se trouvait dans une toute autre dimension. Les théories étaient innombrables. Il fit une note mentale de mener une recherche sur les univers parallèles et sur le voyage temporel. Puis grogna quand il sentit son estomac gronder. Où était donc son gardien?

Il entendit la cheminée rugir et supposa que son gardien venait juste de revenir de son lieu de travail. On ouvra doucement la porte de sa pouponnière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette délicate de sa mère Il portait son uniforme scolaire, mais ce qui surprit Marchosias fut la couleur de sa cravate, signe de son appartenance à la maison Poufsouffle… un blaireau ?! Il savait parfaitement que sa mère ne se souciait pas le moins du monde des gens, étant donné que sa première idée pour résoudre un problème était généralement de se débarrasser du dit-problème.

Tuer en d'autres mots.

En quelques sortes, il était plutôt content d'être lié à quelqu'un qui ne condamnait pas un acte si radical. Mais comment sa mère avait-il donc atterrit chez Poufsouffle ?

Marchosias n'avait vécu qu'une semaine complète en sa compagnie, mais il était déjà très attaché à sa mère. Le contraire eut été difficile, quand il était baigné d'amour. Un amour qu'il avait désiré plus que tout si longtemps auparavant, durant sa première enfance et son adolescence.

« Ah. Tu es réveillé. » En plus, sa mère lui parlait toujours comme s'il était un adulte. Parfois, il en venait à se demander si Marcaunon savait qu'il le comprenait. Il se demandait aussi si sa mère pouvait parler Fourchelang quand il percevait les légers sifflements accompagnant ses mots. Il aurait trouvé cela hautement excitant s'il n'était pas dans le corps d'un bébé. « Je ne trouvais pas ton gardien par procuration… donc je pensais qu'il t'avait emmené en ballade ou quelque chose du style… »

Il vit l'air environnant sa mère crépiter tant sa force magique s'agitait, à son grand émerveillement. Il avait toujours apprécié la puissance à sa juste valeur. À en juger par celle de sa mère, il pouvait prédire que son nouveau corps serait aussi capable que l'ancien, si pas plus.

« Mais en fait, cet idiot a laissé mon petit garçon adoré tout seul. Dans une maison pleine d'inconnue. Livré à lui-même. » Sa mère l'ignorait, mais il savait déjà que ces inconnus n'étaient autres que des prisonniers moldus que l'homme encapuchonné avait trainés ici. Il avait même eut le plaisir d'observer l'homme mystère mener l'un d'entre eux par une laisse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien, jusqu'aux donjons.

L'ambiance se détendit soudainement quand sa mère laissa échapper un soupir. « Enfin tant pis. Mort a toujours été un peu étrange. »

Mort? Son gardien portait le même nom que la mort? Même pour lui, c'était effrayant. Il détestait la mort de tout son être et ferait tout ce qui était en ses pouvoirs pour s'éloigner de tout ce qui se rapportait à l'idée-même de celle-ci.

« J'ai une semaine de vacances. Je peux peut-être te conter une histoire pour passer le temps, non ? » Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine. « Allons dans mon bureau, petit Chaos. »

Il aimait bien son surnom – sauf pour le « petit ». S'il choisissait à nouveau de devenir un seigneur des ténèbres, il se ferait appeler Lord Chaos. N'était-ce pas juste délicieusement maléfique? Mais avant d'en arriver là, il devrait découvrir si Voldemort existait déjà ou si sa naissance avait été retardée. Oh, et tuer Harry Potter dès que ce morveux verrait le jour. Cette fois-ci, il étranglerait l'enfant à mains nues.

Ils atteignirent le bureau de sa mère et s'installèrent sur un trône construit à partir d'épées. L'ouvrage était impressionnant, les armes réellement forgées par des gobelins. Mort s'asseyait toujours dans ce siège pour s'occuper de la paperasserie et le prenait souvent sur ses genoux, il avait donc eut l'occasion d'étudier attentivement les épées. Il se demandait vaguement quelle occupation demandait tant de travail à sa mère et à son gardien. Au quotidien qui plus est.

« Hmmm… pourquoi pas à propos de l'école de maman? » Généralement, la plupart des gens racontaient à leurs enfants comment leurs parents s'étaient rencontrés. Ou des anecdotes sur leur parent disparu. Que sa mère ne le fasse pas laissait à penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Quand Dumbiedork vint me rendre visite à l'orphelinat, en 1955, j'étais plutôt sceptique quand il déclara être un professeur – Je veux dire, franchement, qui porte des vêtements aussi colorés et de si mauvais goût? Je croyais qu'il allait m'emmener dans une maison de fous. Il s'expliqua et répondit patiemment à toutes mes questions. J'étais fou de joie de savoir que la magie était réelle."

Oui, il se souvenait bien de la venue du professeur de métamorphose. Même s'il détestait ce vieillard sénile, il respectait Albus pour son pouvoir.

Si seulement Albus n'était pas un simplet amoureux-des-moldus, comme sa joyeuse bande de Weasley. Cette famille était déjà conséquente, mais si vous en tuiez un, deux autres apparaissaient pour le remplacer. Ils n'avaient pas de fin. Comme des fourmis. Maudits insectes.

« Dès le premier regard, j'eu le coup de foudre pour Poudlard. Elle était magnifique, et je suis fier de pouvoir la considérer comme mon premier foyer. » Les lèvres de sa mère s'étirèrent lorsqu'il évoqua ce souvenir.« Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira, à toi aussi. »

Marchosias se renfrogna presque quand il vit Marcaunon sourire. Il devrait s'assurer d'éloigner tout amant potentiel qui approcherait sa mère – oh, il aimait tellement faire pleurer les hommes adultes.

Marcaunon était à lui, et personne ne viendrait se mettre entre eux.

De nouveau, il se demanda de quelle Ténébreuse famille il était issu… Il leva la tête vers son géniteur et plissa les yeux. Peut-être décèlerait-il la présence du sang des Black ou des Lestrange dans les traits de sa mère – les deux familles étaient plutôt célèbres pour les sorciers fous qu'elles engendraient, comme Marcaunon.

Ce qu'il vit le mit presque en état de choc. Sa mère était une réplique quasi-parfaite de sa version adolescente. Certes, sa mère avait une touche plus féminine, mais ils auraient facilement pût passer pour des jumeaux. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était certain d'être le dernier descendant des Gaunt.

Peut-être était-ce réellement un univers parallèle… Il devait impérativement découvrir leur nom de famille! À l'instant, plus que tout, il aurait souhaité pouvoir parler. Hélas, il ne pouvait que gargouiller de frustration. Il détestait vraiment être un bébé. Il était beaucoup trop dépendant, et qu'il ait besoin qu'on change ses langes était le summum de l'humiliation.

Il se jura qu'une fois adulte, il mènerait des recherches et tenterait d'inventer un lange enchanté qui ferait disparaitre les déchets corporels par magie.

« Est-ce que tu as faim, mon petit trésor? L'heure de ton repas est déjà passée… » Marcaunon se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Je vais pendre Mort par les oreilles. Il veut que mon pauvre fils meurt de faim ou quoi? »

Marchosias entendit les grognements de sa mère et sourit. Damn! Il avait encore du mal à contrôler son corps.

Son gardien n'avait jamais oublié de le nourrir ou de le changer. Il ne savait pas si toutes les mères étaient comme ça, mais Marcaunon était définitivement exclu de sa liste 'je-hais-toute-l'humanité'. Et peut-être Mort aussi, même si Marchosias détestait son nom.

 **Décember 1961**

 **Localisation: Dormus Mortem**

 **7ème année (18 ans)**

« Zéro. »

Marcaunon leva les yeux des papiers avec lesquels il était occupé quand Mort fit irruption dans son bureau, portant un Chaos l'air tout curieux dans ses bras. Son fils avait bien grandi pendant son absence. Il se demandait si Chaos avait déjà commencer à parler.

Il prit note que Mort avait mis les gants qui lui permettaient de toucher les choses sans que celles-ci ne pourrissent…

Heureusement.

Mort lui avait autrefois expliqué pourquoi l'Entité quittait rarement son royaume.

Tout ce que Mort touchait pourrissait ou périssait littéralement en un instant. Pour résumer l'extrêmement longue explication qui lui avait été donnée, Mort émettait bien trop de « magie de la mort », ce qui accélérait le vieillissement des cellules au point de leur dégénérescence, ou aspirait la vie du corps des êtres vivants. En théorie, Mort pouvait prendre l'énergie vitale d'une personne, pour l'implanter ensuite dans une autre enveloppe charnelle s'il le désirait. Mais puisqu'il n'y voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt et qu'il était trop paresseux, il n'avait jamais tenté de mettre cette capacité en pratique.

« Hmm? » émit-il distraitement.

« Un énorme, horrible, zéro. » Répéta lentement l'être.

« Hmm.. » Marcaunon continuait à signer les fiches de mort, l'esprit ailleurs. Ce serait bientôt l'anniversaire de Chaos… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui offrir?

« Maître! »

« Ouiii? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!? » Brusquement, il posa un parchemin devant lui, sur ses documents.

Il examina le parchemin et éclaira Mort.

« Un de mes test. »

« Et pourriez-vous m'expliquer POURQUOI vous avez eu ZERO pour une matière aussi simple? Est-ce que la matière grise que vous appelez cervelle a-t-elle fini par perdre toutes ses cellules!? Votre intelligence, à propos de laquelle vous ne cessez de nous rabâcher les oreilles, a-t-elle fini par faire ses bagages, lassée de votre égo!? » Il remarqua que son fils lui lançait un regard désapprobateur, et sentit son sourcil s'arquer. Voyons ! Ce n'était même pas ses ASPIC!

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste trop fatigué et paresseux que pour me donner la peine de jouer au petit génie. »

« … Ceci est inacceptable, Maître! »

« Je suis une personne occupée, Mort. Avec ces gens qui tombent comme des mouches toutes les secondes, la paperasserie augmente, et par conséquent je manque de sommeil. En plus, comment étais-je sensé savoir qu'ils donneraient un test surprise juste après mon retour, sur une matière étudiée quand j'étais mort aux yeux du monde? » Oui, il devait l'avouer, faire des jeux de mots sur la mort était un de ses petits plaisirs coupables.

« Alors arrêtez de retarder l'inévitable. La paperasserie ne disparaitra pas juste parce que vous prétextez ne pas la voir! »

« Je ne retarde pas les choses. Je les prolonge juste... »

« C'est la même chose, Maître! »

Marcaunon soupira. Il arracha son fils aux bras de Mort et posa un doux baiser sur les sourcils froncés de l'enfant.

Son petit Chaos était juste adorable!

« Maître… même si vous êtes trop paresseux que pour montrer votre génie – comme vous le dites si bien – vous devriez au moins faire un effort pour réussir; même le minimum requis! Obtenir un zéro en Anciennes Runes alors que vous avez inventé tant de sorts se basant dessus… »

« En fait, je suis plus du type pratique que théorique. »

« …Je n'accepterai pas un maître qui échoue à ses examens à cause de fichus papiers. Organisez votre temps comme il se doit! »

« Alors peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de me les envoyer quand je suis à l'école. »

Mort massa ses tempes et laissa échapper un soupir. Il se retourna et quitta la pièce, son manteau volant derrière lui, d'une façon très similaire à celle de l'un de ses anciens professeurs de Potion. Il n'avouerait jamais à Mort qu'il le trouvait trop mignon quand il piquait ses crises. Peut-être qu'il devrait détruire le fiches de mort à l'occasion, pour voir comment réagirait l'Entité.

Il sourit et agita la main, fermant la porte de son bureau par magie.

« Parfois, je plains Mort. Même moi je ne me supporterai pas. » Chuchota-t-il tout bas, ne remarquant pas que le bébé dans ses bras hochait discrètement la tête pour marquer son accord; les yeux rubis plein de sympathie fixés sur la porte par laquelle Mort venait de sortir.

 **Juin 1962**

 **Localisation: Poudlard**

 **7ème année**

Les élèves de septième année étaient tous assis dans le grand hall, l'air était beaucoup plus lourd que lors de leurs B.U.S.E.. Certains mordillaient leur plume, tentant de se remémorer la matière du cours, tandis que d'autres étaient extrêmement calmes, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir. Personne ne faisait le moindre bruit, à l'exception de quelques grognements de frustration ou de désespoir occasionnels.

Marcaunon dissimulait un sourire derrière sa main. Alors que les autres attendaient les administrateurs, lui ne pensait qu'à son foyer. C'était les dernières formalités avant qu'ils ne puissent retourner chez eux, et la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait était de pouvoir prendre son fils dans ses bras.

D'après ce que lui avaient relayé les papillons, son petit Chaos avait dit ses premiers mots. Ils refusaient de partager avec lui la nature exacte de ses mots, mais cela n'entachait en rien sa joie. Il avait l'espoir que ça avait été « Maman » ou quelque chose du genre, mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion.

Il savait que sa scolarité le retenait loin de son fils, et que si Chaos avait été un bébé normal, il aurait déjà oublié Marcaunon.

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, et la plupart des étudiants sursautèrent. Les administrateurs s'avancèrent et se mirent à jeter des sorts d'anti-triche autour d'eux. Il pouvait presque goûter sur sa langue la nervosité qui emplissait l'air.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les administrateurs ne fassent un geste de leur baguette, et des parchemins apparurent devant eux. C'était le signal de départ Marcaunon examina ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Les questions étaient plutôt difficiles pour un élève normal, mais pour lui c'était aussi facile que d'arracher une sucette à un bébé

Il se saisit de sa plume et se mit à écrire les réponses, rapidement. Il voulait voir son fils – ainsi que Mort, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais – dès que possible. Comme pour ses B.U.S.E, on vint se placer derrière lui lorsqu'on remarqua qu'il ne semblait avoir aucun problème, comme s'il avait les réponses juste devant lui.

Il posa sa plume après quelques minutes et parcourut une dernière fois le parchemin pour vérifier s'il n'avait fait aucune erreur, s'il n'y avait aucune faute d'inattention.

Après cela, il tendit son examen à l'administrateur qui se tenait derrière lui et se leva. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent en sa direction, mais il les ignora et sortit en sautillant pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Temps d'attraper ses valises et de rentrer à la maison.

 **Août 1962**

 **Localisation: Donjons sous Dormus Mortem**

 **Gradué**

« Je veux une glace. » Déclara soudainement Marcaunon qui regardait Mort tourmenter l'un des prisonniers avec sa faux. Dans ses bras se trouvait un jeune enfant en train de mordiller une tétine enchantée pour rester agréablement fraîche.

« J'étais pourtant certain que vos envies saugrenues avaient cessé depuis que votre morveux était apparu en ce monde. » Répliqua l'Entité sans se retourner, même quand le dit-morveux émit un bruit de protestation.

« Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu de crème-glacée. » Marcaunon tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les prisonniers derrière lui supplièrent pour qu'il les libère, mais comme d'habitude, furent totalement ignorés.

Mort le suivit, tout en veillant à ce que les portes des cellules soient bien fermées. « Allons chez Florian Fortarôme. »

Mort soupira et prit son apparence de Black Mamba, causant un choc à Chaos. Ils n'avaient encore jamais quitté la maison étant donné que Marcaunon était bien trop occupé par la paperasserie, et Mort par le fauchage.

Mort se glissa sur les épaules de son maître et posa sa tête sur celle de Chaos.

L'enfant caressa le serpent du bout de ses doigts rondouillets. Sans avertissement, Marcaunon transplana en silence entre deux pas, pour apparaitre juste devant le Chaudron Baveur et continuer à marcher comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal.

De nombreux occupants du bar le fixèrent, étonnés, avant de prendre un air horrifié quand ils remarquèrent le serpent enroulé autour de ses épaules et de son cou. Il était facile de reconnaître un black mamba, le venin mortel de cette espèce l'avait rendue célèbre, il était donc tout à fait compréhensible que les personnes autour de lui fassent un pas en arrière quand il les approchait.

Les verres roses de ses lunettes brillèrent lorsqu'un rayon de soleil leur passa dessus tandis qu'il sortait du bar, et s'avançait sur le Chemin de traverse.

Il prit la direction de son cher marchand de glace. Mort se régalait des caresses de son fils et si un serpent avait pu ronronner, il serait aussi bruyant qu'un moteur tournant à plein régime. Le fait que Mort pouvait toucher d'autres êtres vivants sous sa forme de serpent l'étonnait encore.

« Excusez-moi! » Il se tourna, et jeta un regard interrogateur à l'inconnu qui l'avait abordé.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » Cette personne ne lui était peut-être pas si inconnue que ça. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où et en quelles circonstances.

« Mar- Mr. Gaunt! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Comment allez-vous? » Cet homme le connaissait?

« Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Et vous? »

« Ça va, ça va. En plein travail comme vous pouvez le voir. »

« Travail? Ah vous êtes un auror! Vous êtes parvenu à réaliser votre rêve, alors? » Marcaunon feignit de rigoler tandis que l'homme rougissait.

« V-vous vous en souvenez! »

« Mais bien sûr. Difficile de l'oublier. » Maintenant s'il pouvait se souvenir de l'identité de cette personne, se serait mieux.

« Haha… ouais, j'avais tendance à le crier à haute voix dans les couloirs. »

« Et est-ce que votre travail répond à vos attentes? »

« Oh ça Oui! Et vous, Mr. Gaunt? L'un de mes amis, qui s'occupe de surveiller les ASPIC, m'a dit que vous les aviez passées en un instant. »

« Eh bien, j'attends toujours les résultats. »

« Comptez-vous travailler au Ministère ensuite? Vous y recevriez un accueil chaleureux. »

« Nous verrons. Je ne sais pas encore quelle carrière choisir… »

« Je pourrai vous en recommander quelques-unes! Ce serait avec plaisir. » L'homme sourit d'un air idiot en regardant Marcaunon.

« Je pourrais vous envoyer cela par hibou. »

« Je vous en serais très reconnaissant. Merci beaucoup. »

« Oh aucun problème… tout ce que vous voudrez… » Il murmura les derniers mots.

« Ce fut un vrai plaisir de vous revoir, mais je dois m'excuser. J'ai un engagement à respecter. » Dit Marcaunon en lui souriant.

« Bien sûr. Désolé de vous avoir retenu. » L'homme s'inclina.

L'inconnu agita la main et rejoignit son coéquipier pour reprendre leur patrouille. Marcaunon se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers sa destination initiale. Il n'accorda pas plus d'importance que ça à cette rencontre, et entra dans le café.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard hostile que Marchosias lançait à l'étranger.

 **OOOO**

« Pourquoi ce visage si rouge, Sean? » demanda l'Auror plus expérimenté à son junior.

Le junior rougit davantage, si c'était encore possible, avant de répondre avec un sourire timide.

« J'avais le béguin pour lui quand j'étais à Poudlard. Comme la majorité des élèves, en fait. »

« Vu la couleur de tes joues, c'est encore le cas… L'as-tu averti? »

« Hein? À propos de quoi? »

Le plus âgé faillit lui donner une claque.

« … Le serpent. Tu devais l'avertir du danger qu'il représentait pour la population. »

« AH! J'ai oublié! »

« Clairement. » Répondit sèchement l'autre.

 **OOOO**

« Bonjour monsieur. Quelle saveur? » demanda le jeune homme derrière le comptoir, tout sourire.

« Je voudrai un grand pot chocolat-noisette s'il-vous-plait. »

Marcaunon se tourna vers son fils. « Et pour toi, petit prince? »

L'enfant sortit la tétine de sa bouche pour répondre.

« ahéé. »

« Un petit pot de glace au café s'il-vous-plait. »

Avant que le jeune homme n'argumente que le café était une saveur trop amère pour les papilles gustatives d'un jeune enfant, il plaça l'argent juste sur le comptoir et alla s'installer à l'une des tables libres. Il savait que son fils abhorrait de tout son être les aliments trop sucrés.

Il se souvint tendrement de l'adorable façon dont Chaos avait froncé les sourcils après avoir bu une gorgée du chocolat chaud de Marcaunon. Il avait omis de le prévenir que sa boisson contenait sûrement plus de sucre que de chocolat même.

« _**Oh! Mort, est-ce que tu veux aussi un peu de glace?**_ » chuchota-t-il au serpent.

« _**Non, mais merci de demander, Maître**_. » Répondit l'Entité en l'enserrant plus pour garder de la chaleur.

« Je me demande si… _**Petit prince, est-ce que tu me comprends?**_ »

L'enfant, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, hocha la tête et commença à émettre quelques sifflements, comme pour tester s'il pouvait parler Fourchelang à son jeune âge (Marcaunon ignorait que Chaos avait enfin découvert pourquoi l'accent de sa mère était si séducteur, et qu'il voulait lui aussi acquérir un tel accent, qui se révélerait être un outil de manipulation bien avantageux). Marcaunon sourit devant cette tentative, mais leva les yeux quand une chouette du Ministère vint déposer une lettre sur leur table.

Il ouvrit la lettre et la chouette prit son envol sans s'attarder. Au-même moment, deux pots de crème glacée apparurent sur la table.

Il installa son fils dans une chaise haute juste à côté de lui, et plaça le petit pot et une cuillère en plastique sur la tablette qui y était accrochée. Chaos se saisit de la cuillère, les doigts tremblants, et s'attaqua à sa glace.

Marcaunon sourit tendrement devant l'indépendance de son fils et se mit à lire la lettre tout en gardant un œil sur sa progéniture.

 _Autorité des examens de sorcellerie_

 _Ministère de la magie, Département de l'éducation_

 _Jennifer Banks, Examinateur en chef_

 _ACCUMULATION DE SORCELLERIE PARTICULIEREMENT INTENSIVE ET CONTRAIGNANTE_

 _Notes de réussite_

 _Optimal (O)_

 _Effort exceptionnel (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Notes d'échec_

 _Piètre (P)_

 _Désolant (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _Marcaunon Seirios Gaunt obtient les A.S.P.I.C suivantes:_

 _Anciennes Runes – O_

 _Arithmancie – O_

 _Alchimie – O_

 _Soin des Créatures Magiques – O_

 _Sortilèges – O_

 _Défense contre le Forces du Mal – O_

 _Botanique – O_

 _Histoire de la Magie – O_

 _Potions – O_

 _Métamorphose – O_

« Alors, comment sont vos résultats? »

« Comme je m'y attendais. », répondit Marcaunon en prenant une bonne cuillère de crème-glacée, laissant échapper un petit bruit de plaisir lorsque la délicieuse saveur se répandit sur son palais.

 **...**

 **Dooonc :**

 **Non, pas d'inceste dans cette fic, la relation de Marc et Chaos est purement parent-enfant. (lequel sera lequel, c'est une autre histoire).**

 **Oui, il y a un déjà un Voldemort dans cette dimension.**

 **... il me semble que c'était tout ce qui pouvait être un peu trouble, mais si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas :), tout comme pour vos reviews.**

 **à bientôt**

 **(P.S. : si ce n'est pas déjà fait, n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à ma fanfic originale "Summer's Tale" et à me faire part de votre opinion ^^ ... de la pub ? nooooon...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ça fait un petit bout de temps n'est-ce pas ? Désolée pour le délai de publication qui semble s'allonger (pour cette fic ou pour les autres). Il est en relation proportionnelle avec le nombre de travaux à rendre pour l'unif.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ et de favoriser/follower cette histoire.**

 **Contente de savoir que la relation entre Marc et mini-voldi vous plait. Pour clarifier les choses, il y a bien deux voldemorts dans cette histoire, et pas d'inceste… donc vous savez avec quel Voldemort notre héros aura des relations plus… intimes.**

 **Ce chapitre a été bétatiser par Kieran Elddir (merchi)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ ***Fourchelangue**_

… **..**

 **Des Surprises inattendues I**

 **Décembre 1963**

 **Localisation: Pré-au-lard**

Les étudiants de Poudlard avaient envahi les rues de Pré-au-lard. Ils gambadaient gaiement, entrainant leurs amis dans les boutiques ou les cafés, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Partout dans le village on entendait des rires, l'air était plein d'insouciance et de joie, ce qui aurait certainement détendu Marcaunon… si ce n'était pour la mauvaise humeur constante de son fils. Celui-ci tentait apparemment d'imiter le Basilique. Une prestation des plus convaincantes, puisqu'il était affublé d'un onesie de serpent noir … Il avait fallu un temps fou pour le convaincre d'enfiler ce vêtement, mais Marcaunon était persévérant.

« Mon chéri, cesse donc d'envoyer ces regards de mort. Sinon, je me verrai forcé de les cacher en te mettant mes lunettes. » Murmura-t-il tout bas, gardant son sourire.

L'effet fut immédiat. Ses yeux perçants se remplirent d'innocence tandis qu'il mettait son pouce potelé dans la bouche. Les filles craquèrent devant l'adorable spectacle que faisait son fils.

Marcaunon soupira intérieurement.

Pourquoi son fils était-il de si mauvaise humeur? Eh bien, l'enfant détestait sortir sans que Mort – sous sa forme de serpent – ne soit enroulé autour des épaules de Marcaunon pour éloigner les passants. Avec son serviteur aux allures (et réellement) mortelles, ceux-ci restaient généralement, s'ils étaient intelligents, loin de lui. En plus, la majorité du monde sorcier n'avait pas encore surmonté sa peur des serpents, surtout de ceux réputés dangereux.

Mort avait refusé de les accompagné. Il avait d'autres choses à faire, prétendait-il. Marcaunon avait parfois du mal à croire les mots qui sortait de sa bouche. Une fois, l'Entité lui avait dit que son visage n'était constitué que d'os et grouillait de vers… Un mensonge éhonté, étant donné que Marcaunon avait déjà vu ce qu'il y avait sous sa capuche. Si Marcaunon n'avait pas été asexuel, il se serait jeté sur son serviteur dès que ce dernier était à tête découverte.

À nouveau, il perdait le fil de ses pensées. Peut-être était-ce un signe avant-coureur de la folie...

Marcaunon savait qu'il avait la réputation d'être un aimable et amical poufsouffle, qui donnait des conseils si éclairés (selon ses amis) que même ses cadets désiraient le rencontrer, ne serait-ce que pour un instant. Et pour garder une telle image; un peu de socialisation était nécessaire. D'où l'attitude de Marchosias.

La raison de leur sortie : acheter le gâteau d'anniversaire de Marchosias. L'enfant attendait avec impatience sa première fête – bien qu'il ne le montre pas. On avait déjà envoyé les invitations, des réponses étaient revenues; tout ce qu'il restait, c'était le gâteau.

La plupart des invités étaient d'anciens poufsouffles évidemment, accompagnés de leur famille. Mais grâce à sa popularité acquise en jouant au quidditch, il s'était fait un bon nombre de serv…amis. Un bon nombre d'amis, dans les différentes maisons.

Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, Marcaunon s'était installé dans une chaumière non-loin de Pré-au-lard. Depuis sa chambre, il avait une superbe vue sur Poudlard, et il n'était pas rare de trouver Marchosias accoudé à son rebord, perdu dans sa contemplation. La plupart du temps, il devait ensuite porter le (physiquement) jeune enfant jusqu'à son lit. Même s'il lui arrivait d'être froid et grossier, il n'avait tout simplement pas le cœur d'interdire à son fils de regarder Poudlard – la vue était tout simplement magnifique, et le lieu avait été leur maison, à tout deux, dans leur univers original.

La chaumière était la propriété de Mort depuis longtemps, avant même la création du village, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Beaucoup de gens lui avaient demandé pourquoi il avait nommé un si charmant domaine _Domus Mortem_ , La Maison de Mort. Il avait juste haussé les épaules, expliquant que c'était le nom que lui avait donné l'ancien propriétaire, ce qui était la stricte vérité.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin Honeydukes, après quelques menaces supplémentaires, et qu'il n'ait pas pris la fuite devant la foule, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ses narines s'emplirent d'une délicieuse odeur sucrée et sa vision fut bientôt pleine d'étagères interminables de bonbons. Il en bavait déjà.

Cet endroit était le paradis.

 _ **« Mama? »**_ l'adorable petit sifflement de son fils le sortit de ses fantaisies.

 _ **« Oui, mon chéri? »**_

 _ **« Poukwoi on est isssi? »**_ Bien que son fils ait l'âge mental d'un adulte (d'un vieil homme, même), il ne maitrisait pas encore parfaitement la langue et les cordes vocales de son jeune corps, résultat, sa prononciation laissait encore à désirer. Si Marcaunon n'avait pas une telle maîtrise de lui-même, il aurait roucoulé chaque fois qu'il entendait Mini-Mort parler comme ça.

 _ **« Eh bien, maman doit réapprovisionner ses réserves. »**_ La veille, il avait trouvé ses boites de sucreries complétement vides. Mort était le principal suspect, mais Marcaunon ne trouvait aucune raison qui expliquerait que l'Entité soit soudainement si friande de sucre.

Son fils lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

 _ **« Un jouw, tes dents vont pouwiw. »**_

 _ **« Et c'est là que la magie intervient. »**_ Il tira la langue à son fils, qui était peu impressionné par son comportement péril.

 _ **« Agis ssselon ton âge. »**_

« _**Je ne suis pas très doué pour imiter la poussière, mais pour toi, je veux bien essayer mon chéri. »**_ Il rigola quand il vit son fils faire la grimace.

Marcaunon explora le magasin, ramassant des sachets de bonbons par-ci par-là pour les mettre dans la charrette sans fond qu'on lui avait donné à l'entrée. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à y ajouter encore un ballotin de chocolats, le son de quelqu'un s'éclairant la gorge le fit se retourner, son fils et lui affichant la même expression interrogatrice.

« Marcaunon, mon garçon! Quelle coïncidence. »

« Professeur Dumbledore! Comme vous dites. Vous êtes ici pour vous approvisionner en pastilles au citron, monsieur? » Marcaunon se força à sourire, tout en cachant les regards mauvais de son enfant en le pressant contre lui.

Marchosias ressemblait un peu trop à un mini-Tom Riddle, juste avec des cheveux en pétard… Chaos avait d'ailleurs été inconsolable quand il avait compris que ses cheveux ne resteraient jamais en place. Il n'avait pas pu retenir son fou rire devant l'air dévasté de Marchosias on aurait dit que la fin du monde était à leur porte.

Le vieil homme posa les yeux sur son petit Chaos.

« En effet, j'ai bien peur d'avoir atteint le fond de ma boîte! Eh bien, quel beau jeune homme! Est-ce ton petit frère? »

« Votre addiction surpasse celle que j'entretiens pour le chocolat, Professeur. Et non, il s'agit de mon fils. »

Le sourire du vieil homme se fit plus froid.

« Adoption? »

« Nous nous ressemblons trop pour cela, Directeur. » Et l'adoption par le sang était illégale. Pour l'établissement d'une telle loi, le Premier Ministre s'était vu attribué l'une des premières place dans sa liste des gens dont il devait se débarrasser. L'homme aurait dû savoir que certains sang-purs ne pouvaient pas procréer, et que ce type d'adoption était la seule solution pour eux d'assurer la perpétuité de leur lignée –et de de s'assurer que leur démographie ne chutait pas. Hélas, le ministre faisait partie de ces sorciers Blancs et biaisés, qui considéraient l'adoption par le sang anormal à cause de l'opinion qu'en avaient les sang-de-bourbe.

« N'est-il pas un peu trop âgé…? »

Marcaunon caressa les cheveux de son fils en affichant une expression contrite, avec une légère dose d'amertume et de joie. Cela lui avait pris des semaines (et de nombreux commentaires désobligeants de Mort) pour maîtriser cette expression, des semaines à s'entrainer devant le miroir.

« En effet… »

Le vieil homme sembla comprendre – comprendre quoi, Marcaunon ne le savait pas – et tapota sympathiquement l'épaule de Marcaunon.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas à venir me trouver, cher enfant. Mes portes te seront toujours ouvertes. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Professeur! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas! Et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Albus. Tu as déjà eu ton diplôme, avec les meilleurs résultats possibles qui plus est! » Le vieil homme ria joyeusement, un éclat de fierté dans ses yeux bleus.

« D'accord, merci Prof…Albus. » Il lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

L'ancien se tourna vers Marchosias et sourit, offrant à tous l'image d'un grand-père attentionné.

« Puis-je connaître votre nom, jeune homme? »

« Le tien d'abow? » répondit directement le garçon. Marcaunon faillit le gronder pour son insolence.

L'homme ria, en pinçant affectueusement la joue de l'enfant, au grand désarroi de ce dernier.

« Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. »

"Mawchosias Gaunt, quatwe ans."

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, mon enfant! », s'exclama joyeusement le directeur. Il examinait Marchosias de ses yeux bleus perçants, et Marcaunon eut envie de cacher son fils. « Tu es adorable dans cette… combinaison de… serpent ? »

« Oui. Papa l'a asseté pouw moi. » Répondit l'enfant.

Marcaunon sourit en ajustant la capuche sur la tête de son fils. Acheter des combinaisons d'animaux et forcer son fils à les porter était l'un de ses plaisirs coupables. En plus, il aurait de quoi faire chanter Marchosias quand il serait plus âgé!

« Ton papa a des goûts intéressants. » Il se tourna vers Marcaunon et demanda. « Qu'as-tu fais de beau ces derniers temps, mon garçon? As-tu trouvé un travail au ministère? »

Marcaunon rigola et secoua doucement la tête.

« J'ai passé une très bonne année, mais je me trouve sans emploi pour l'instant. »

« Oh? Un étudiant modèle comme toi, sans emploi? » Il y avait une note de curiosité dans la voix du vieil homme. Marcaunon savait qu'il avait obtenu le meilleur résultat de son année, et avait été remarqué pour cela. Il avait reçu de nombreuses lettres, en particulier du Ministère, dans lesquelles on lui proposait un poste.

« J'ai toujours eu un certain intérêt pour l'art des potions… j'ai donc rejoint la Corporation des Maître de Potion afin d'obtenir une maitrise dans ce domaine. » Annonça-t-il lentement, en jetant un autre sachet de chocolats dans sa charrette.

Le vieux le suivait de près, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bocal de pastilles au citron. Marcaunon et Dimpledick en prirent chacun une bonne poignée qu'ils ajoutèrent à leur panier.

Même s'il détestait la vieille chèvre, il lui arrivait d'apprécier des bonbons plus acides quand il travaillait sur les fiches de mort. En plus, il ne risquait de ruiner complétement son travail s'il renversait le pot de pastilles au citron sur son bureau.

« Et quelle guilde comptes tu rejoindre, mon garçon? »

« Les Chaudrons Enfiévrés, monsieur. »

« Hmm… » Dimpledog caressa sa barbe d'un air songeur. « J'en ai entendu parler. On y trouve des maîtres de grande renommée! En fait, je crois qu'Horace lui-même fait partie de cette guilde! »

« En effet. C'est justement Professeur Slughorn qui m'a présenté et m'a recommandé auprès de la guilde. »

« Cela ne me surprend guère. Et j'espère que tout va bien? Que tout le monde te traite bien? As-tu déjà rencontré beaucoup de Maitres de potion? »

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'étagère suivante, recouverte de marshmallow. Marcaunon en prit un de chaque sorte, au grand amusement du vieil homme et au grand chagrin de Marchosias qui avait réussi à contrôler la colère qui l'avait envahi à la vue du vieux fou, et offrait maintenant la parfaite image d'un enfant timide en présence d'étrangers.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu me conseiller… »

« Excusez-moi Professeur Dumbledore. » Intervint Le propriétaire de Honeydukes, interrompant le directeur.

Le vieil homme ne put dissimuler son irritation. Bien! « Il y a une lettre pour Marcaunon ici. »

Mr. Flume lui tendit une lettre avec l'emblème de la guilde (un chaudron bleu foncé entouré de flammes vertes) et retourna derrière le comptoir après que Marcaunon l'eut remercié. Tout comme le directeur, il affichait une expression de surprise. Marcaunon lança un regard navré à son fils avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme.

« Excusez-moi Albus, mais accepteriez-vous de le tenir un instant? » les yeux rubis de Marchosias s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et Marcaunon faillit éclater de rire devant son air outragé.

Faillit. Il n'allait pas se mettre son petit Chaos à dos. L'enfant était plutôt rancunier.

La vieille chèvre ne remarqua pas la gêne de Marchosias et accepta rapidement, un large sourire sur son visage ridé, laissant transparaitre son amour pour les enfants. Marcaunon ouvrit la lettre avec soin.

 _P.M.A.A.T._

 _Catégorie: 3_

 _(Tests avancé de Maitrise de Potion)_

 _Marcaunon Seirios Gaunt_

 _Le document ci-présent certifie que vous avez passez le test P.M.A.A.T. de catégorie 3 et avez obtenu le résultat suivant:_

 _EXCEPTIONNEL_

 _Vous avez passé le test final de P.M.A.A.T. et nous vous en félicitons. Les autres candidats n'ont pas eu autant de chance. Votre nouveau diplôme vous assurera un poste où que ce soit si vous désirez une place de Maître des Potions._

 _Encore une fois, félicitation._

 _Test passé le:_

 _01/11/63_

 _Numéro de membre:_

 _M13-1-18-3_

 _Jellal F. Frost_

 _Grand Maître de la guilde des Chaudrons Enfiévrés_

Marcaunon resta immobile, sous le choc, un bon moment. Le vieil homme et son fils décidèrent de jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

« Eh bien! Tu as passé tous les tests en seulement un an? Impressionnant! La plupart des gens ont besoin de toute une année pour réussir ne serait-ce que le premier test. » S'exclama le Directeur en félicitant Marcaunon, exprimant toute sa joie et sa fierté. Ses yeux brillaient encore plus que d'habitude, et Marcaunon du se retenir de froncer les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de suspect.

Les yeux de Marchosias s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne les lève vers sa mère, brillants de satisfaction, confiance et fierté. Marcaunon arracha son fils des bras du vieux sorcier ridé et serra l'enfant contre lui. Un sourire illumina son visage et il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois.

« J'ai réussi! » s'exclama-t-il en posant un baiser sur le front de son fils, ne se souciant aucunement des regards curieux que lui lançaient les autres clients.

Marchosias gazouilla de joie avec lui, bien que l'enfant ne l'avouerait jamais par après.

On vint ternir sa bonne humeur quand une main ridée se posa sur son épaule, Mais il ne laissa rien transparaitre

Il sourit à Dumiespore.

« Félicitation, mon garçon! Et tant que nous y sommes… Horace m'a informé, il y a quelques jours, qu'il souhaitait prendre sa retraite plus tôt pour motifs personnels. Je comptais déposer une annonce auprès d'une guilde après mes achats… mais… » Si possible, l'éclat dans ses yeux bleus s'amplifia encore davantage. « Peut-être serais-tu intéressé par le poste de professeur de Potion à Poudlard? »

Marcaunon prétendit y réfléchir un instant, avant de regarder le directeur d'un air gêné.

« Monsieur… même si votre offre me tente énormément, je ne peux pas laisser mon fils sans surveillance pour enseigner à Poudlard. » Il fronça les sourcils et remit une des mèches folles de Marchosias en place.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous arranger, et que nous trouverons un quartier qui pourra vous accueillir tout les deux. »

Marcaunon prit un air surprise avant de sourire au vieil homme.

« Dans ce cas… Quand devrais-je me présenter pour l'entretien? »

« N'est-ce pas ce à quoi nous sommes occupés en cet instant? »

« En effet. »

Ils rirent tous les deux et continuèrent à discuter en faisant encore un tour du magasin. Après avoir acheté un paquet d'à peu près chaque friandise disponible, ils payèrent et se dirigèrent vers la pâtisserie.

Puisque le Directeur n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il proposa à Marcaunon de l'y accompagner. N'ayant aucune raison de refuser, il acquiesça, et après quelques minutes, abandonna tout espoir de semer le vieillard collant.

Pour un satané Gryffondor, Dumbles savait comment serpenter (compris? Serpent... peu importe) pour s'immiscer dans les affaires des gens. Marcaunon n'eut pas d'autre choix, au final, que d'inviter le vieil homme à la fête d'anniversaire de son fils, à la grande horreur de Marchosias.

Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint leur petit manoir, le directeur l'aida à terminer d'installer la décoration en attendant que les invités arrivent. Marchosias continua à bouder et alla se cacher dans la bibliothèque pour ne pas avoir à faire au vieil homme.

Lorsque les invités arrivèrent, le directeur fut surpris de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement des poufsouffles, mais aussi des serdaigles, des gryffondors et des serpentards. Quelques-uns avaient amené leurs enfants avec eux, et les envoyèrent jouer avec Marchosias.

Marcaunon savait que son fils détestait cela (devoir passer du temps avec d'autres enfants) mais se montrait tellement poli que tous les adultes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'apprécier et de faire remarquer à quel point il ressemblait à son père, toujours si poli et si amical. Ils étaient tous convaincus que le jeune Chaos se retrouverait chez les Blaireaux lorsqu'il aurait onze ans, mais Marcaunon savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Peu importe le nom son fils, il serait toujours fier de descendre de Salazar Serpentard, et aurait toujours une ambition démesurée. Comme pour le Tom Riddle original, sa future Maison ne laissait aucun doute.

Il ne savait pas s'ils seraient capturés et forcés de joindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou si on les autoriserait à prendre leur propre décision, mais on ne les laisserait pas tranquilles. Le Tom Riddle de son univers d'origine avait toujours souhaité pouvoir discuter en Fourchelangue avec quelqu'un d'autre… Il ne l'avait jamais admis à voix haute, mais c'était une des informations qu'il avait glanées grâce à leur lien mental. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort avait tenté de convaincre Harry de le rejoindre.

Il espérait que le Voldemort de cette dimension ne le verrait pas comme une menace, ou comme un compétiteur. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas tuer cet homme, il y serait obligé si la vie de son fils était mise en danger.

La fête fut tranquille, et Marchosias reçut de nombreux cadeaux. Son fils le regarda avec une déception à peine voilée quand Marcaunon ne lui en présenta pas. Marcaunon dut cacher un sourire derrière sa tasse de chocolat chaud. L'enfant se plaignait peut-être souvent de son comportement enfantin, mais Marcaunon savait qu'il lui était cher.

La nuit tomba et enfin, les invités s'en allèrent. Il se tourna vers son fils.

« _**Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri**_. » Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

« _**Mewci, Mama**_. »

« Joyeux anniversaire, jeune prince » dit Mort en apparaissant tout à coup, faisant sursauté l'enfant.

« Jeune prince? En effet, il agit comme s'il en était un. » Marcaunon rit tandis que son fils lui lança un regard ennuyé. Il n'aimait pas être traité d'enfant gâté.

« Mewci Mow. Où étais-tu?"

« Par-ci par-là. Je vous ai trouvé un présent. » Mort sortit une boîte de la poche de son manteau et la plaça dans la main de Marchosias. L'Entité sortit alors du salon, non sans entendre le remerciement de son filleul.

 _ **« Ouvre-le! Ouvre-le! Mort ramène toujours des objets très intéressants. »**_ Ordonna Marcaunon, surexcité.

Son fils leva les yeux au ciel, mais obéit. Dedans, il trouva une magnifique montre de poche en argent parsemée de quelques rubis, avec un triangle, un cercle et un trait gravés sur son dos. Le symbole des Reliques de la Mort. Marchosias parcouru les traits du bout de ses doigts rondouillards. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« _**Çssa veut diwe quoi? Csse symbol..?**_ »

 _ **« C'est la marque de Mort... Je peux sentir des sorts de protection dessus, tu ferais mieux de la garder sur toi en toutes circonstances. »**_

Marchosias glissa la montre dans une de ses poches. Marcaunon se demanda si les onesies étaient tous dotés de poches, ou si Chaos avait créé la sienne lui-même.

 _ **« Le sssymbole de Mow ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, celui de Mort. »**_

 _ **« De sssa famille? »**_

 _ **« Plus ou moins. »**_ Marcaunon sourit à son fils d'un air mystérieux et se leva. _**« Et voici mon cadeau. »**_

Il tendit une boîte à l'enfant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir.

À l'intérieur, se trouvait un pendentif: un onyx encastré dans les griffes argentées d'un dragon, surmontée d'un crâne. D'élégantes lignes avaient été gravées dans la pierre, aussi Marchosias se tourna vers sa mère, attendant une explication.

Marcaunon rigola.

 _ **« Les runes de protection sont écrites en Fourchelangue. »**_ Expliqua-t-il.

 **«** _ **Quand nous parlons Fourchelangue et insérons de la magie dans nos mots, ils deviennent de la Fourchemagie. En me basant sur ce concept, j'ai pensé que si nous pouvions activer notre magie avec des mots, pourquoi ne pas les mettre par écrit ? Contrairement à la simple écriture du Fourchelang, utilisée comme un code secret entre ceux qui parle cette langue, les Fourcherunes peuvent servir à lever des boucliers magiques, ou lancer des sorts. Quand tu seras plus grand, je te montrerai la pierre où sont gravées les runes qui protègent notre demeure. Peut-être que tu comprendras mieux ce concept une fois mis en pratique qu'en théorie pure.**_ **»**

Marchosias fronça les sourcils. Marcaunon savait exactement à quoi son fils pensait, qu'il était en fait un homme de septante ans coincé dans le corps d'un enfant.

 _ **« Patience mon lapin.»**_ Il fit un clin d'oeil à son fils et l'embrassa sur le front. _**« Maintenant, au lit. Tu dois être exténué après une telle journée. »**_

Marchosias hôcha la tête et lui donna un calin, à la grande surprise de Marcaunon.

 **«** _ **Mewci, Mama. »**_

 _ **« De rien, mon chéri. »**_ Chuchota Marcaunon en ferma les yeux, heureux de tenir son enfant.

… **.**

 **Rooooo ! C'est—ti pas chou ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires**

 **See you soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente X( Mais un grand merci à ceux qui aurant reviewer ou favoriter/follower cette fic ! Contente qu'elle vous plaise.**

 **Merci à mon béta: Kieran Elddir :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ ***Fourchelangue**_

… **..**

 **Des Surprises inattendues II**

 **Localisation: Poudlart**

Suite à sa discussion avec Dumbledore, Marcaunon avait interrogé son fidèle serviteur sur les méthodes qu'il avait employé pour s'occuper de son ancien professeur de potion. Il ne pouvait que s'émerveiller du fait que Mort – cet accro du travail – ait pris un jour de congé pour tout arranger pour lui. Et même si aucune réponse ne lui avait été donnée au final, il décida de ne pas se montrer trop regardant.

Lui et son fils étaient maintenant en train d'admirer les impressionnantes portes de l'école, tandis qu'une légère impatience flottait dans l'air.

« Souviens-toi de bien te comporter, d'accord ? » Le jeune homme aux yeux écarlates se tourna vers l'enfant qu'il portait sur ses hanches. « Et de bien parler, les murs ont des oreilles ici. »

L'enfant aux yeux rubis hocha la tête puis la reposa sur l'épaule de Marcaunon. Ils attendaient le directeur, mais le plus âgé avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses remarques pour lui.

Le vieux fou ne savait-il donc pas que le temps, c'est de l'argent ? – surtout le sien?

Tout à coup, Marcaunon tourna la tête en direction de l'importante source de magie blanche qu'il senti apparaître. Ses yeux se heurtèrent à de l'orange éclatant et du rose fluorescent. Il siffla tout bas et n'eut même pas besoin de regarder son fils qui abritait son visage dans le manteau de Marcaunon pour savoir que ces couleurs lui étaient tout aussi insupportables.

Le jeune homme sourit, les yeux fermés, au vieillard excentrique et pria intérieurement qu'il serait capable de le convaincre de changer – voire même brûler – sa garde-robe dans un futur proche. Il ne voudrait pas que les rétines de son fils et les siennes finissent carbonisées par ce que le vieil homme appelait des _vêtements_.

« Marcaunon, mon garçon! Pardonne ce vieil homme pour son retard. Hagrid – tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas? – devait comprendre que… élever de dangereuses créatures n'est pas une chose acceptable. Il a presque été empoisonné par l'une de ses bêtes! » le salua le directeur, ses yeux bleus pétillants.

« Aucun problème, Albus. Nous étions occupés à admirer Poudlard. Hagrid va bien, j'espère? » demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Dumpodour balaya ses concerne d'un geste de la main et avec un grand sourire.

« Aucun souci, ce n'est pas un serpent à trois têtes qui aura raison de notre grand ami. Maintenant, mettons-nous en route! »

Il haussa un sourcil et du cacher son amusement en imaginant le demi-géant donner un câlin à une vipère ou en la berçant comme un bébé.

Peut-être qu'il devrait présenter son petit Chaos à quelques… animaux de Hagrid.

Quand on les emmena dans le château, Marcaunon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son premier chez-lui lui avait tellement manqué. En chuchotant, il indiqua à son fils où se trouvaient les passages secrets, fit des commentaires sur les portraits ou sur les statues du château. Evidemment, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'y ajouter son grain de sel, mais Marc laissa l'affront passer.

Le trio atteignit bientôt les donjons. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'un homme pâle aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes qui portait un serpent aux mêmes coloris autour de ses épaules. La créature leur siffla quelques insultes et Marchosias laissa échapper un rire cristallin quand le serpent se mit à insulter le directeur.

« Tu pourras changer le mot de passe plus tard, mais pour l'instant; _Potions_. »

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce de taille modeste dont les murs étaient peints en vert et en noir. Elle était déjà fournie et donnait accès à trois pièces adjacentes, à en juger par les trois portes qu'ils pouvaient voir. Le directeur expliqua que la porte noire menait à un laboratoire de potion, la verte à sa chambres, et la brune à son bureau personnel. Après avoir installé son fils dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, il se mit à examiner la décoration de plus près – remarquant ainsi au-dessus de la même cheminée un plan de Poudlard qui montrait en détail l'agencement des donjons.

Il passa la porte verte pour et déposa leurs valises dans la chambre, se promettant à lui-même de les défaire plus tard.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cheminée à côté de laquelle Albus offrait ses plus beaux sourires à l'enfant qui se tortillait sur ses genoux. Il grimaça et lança au garçon un regard désolé.

« Cet endroit te plaît ? »

« Beaucoup, merci. »

Marchosias sauta des genoux du vieillard avec soulagement et agita ses petits bras dodus vers Marcaunon. Ce dernier ramassa l'enfant, le positionnant sur sa hanche.

Peu de temps après, ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre le grand hall afin d'y prendre leur repas. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent par sa future salle de classe et par la salle commune des Serpentards.

OOOO

Dans le hall, les étudiants chuchotaient entre eux. Les plus âgés avaient reconnu Marcaunon et partageaient quelques récits à son propos avec leurs cadets. Le directeur, déjà attablé, lui avait réservé une place à sa gauche et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Marcaunon s'assit et installa son fils sur ses genoux. Le directeur fit bientôt la présentation du nouvel enseignant et expliqua que Marchosias resterait avec lui, étant donné qu'il était un père célibataire.

Quelques professeurs lui jetèrent des regards plein de mépris. Ils devaient probablement penser qu'il avait mis une pauvre fille enceinte.

Dumbles l'informa des taches qui lui seraient attribuées (concocter des potions pour l'infirmerie notamment), expliqua pourquoi il serait le responsable de la maison de Serpentard (selon la tradition, ce poste revenait au Maître de Potion) et que s'il voulait, il pouvait amener Marchosias aux cours. Mais seulement si Marchosias restait loin des chaudrons bouillant, des ingrédients dangereux, et cetera. Une remarque complétement inutile: son fils ne serait pas assez stupide pour mettre sa propre vie en danger, son instinct de survie était bien trop développé pour cela.

Dès que le directeur en eu fini avec ses annonces, le banquet apparut. Les professeurs discutèrent calmement, principalement à propos de son insouciance et immaturité pour avoir eu un fils si tôt. Marcaunon dû serrer les dents pour retenir sa magie qui menaçait de se déchaîner quand l'un d'entre eux traita Marchosias de bâtard.

« Je suis contente de vous revoir, Mr. Gaunt. » Dit McGonagall. Ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'elle les regarda.

« Le sentiment est réciproque, Professeur McGonagall. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Minerva. Nous sommes collègues à présent, n'est-ce pas? »

« Alors ce sera Marcaunon pour vous, Minerva. »

« Pour moi aussi, Marcaunon. Si tu es d'accord? » Une petite voix s'éleva, et Marc se tourna vers le demi-gobelin.

« Bien sûr, Filius. Puis-je vous présenter mon fils, Marchosias? Dis bonjours aux professeurs mon chéri. »

« Salutations. » Dit distraitement Marchosias occupé à essayer de rassembler quelques pois sur sa cuillère.

« Eh bien… Quel petit garçon intelligent. Il te ressemble beaucoup, Marcaunon. »

« Merci Filius. Marchosias aime beaucoup lire, alors qui sait, il finira peut-être dans ta Maison plus tard. »

« Oh ! Je l'attendrai! Un futur corbeau, hm? »

Marcaunon rigola devant l'excitation du demi-gobelin tandis que celui-ci interrogeait Chaos sur les livres qu'il aimait lire.

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… qu'en est-il de sa mère? » demanda McGonagall tout bas, comme si elle ne voulait pas que l'enfant l'entende. Une vaine tentative: Marchosias pencha discrètement la tête dans leur direction – une mauvaise habitude dont il devrait se débarasser. Il pouvait voir que ce n'était que de la curiosité, mais il ne put retenir une grimace quand il se souvint que Charlie avait tenté de lui effacer la mémoire après leurs… exercices.

Le visage de Marchosias s'assombrit lorsqu'il remarqua la grimace de Marcaunon.

« Elle est en vie. Mais elle… ne veut pas de lui. »

« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire ressortir de mauvais souvenirs… »

Marcaunon secoua la tête et sourit à la femme. Ils continuèrent à discuter en finissant de manger, et il vit comment les autres, en dehors de McGonagall et Flitwick, le fixaient. Leur jalousie et leur dégoût étaient presque palpables.

« Albus? »

« Oui mon garçon? » le vieil homme haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce possible d'installer une chaise haute à mes côtés pour les prochains repas? Ainsi qu'une cuillère ne plastique? »

"Certainement. J'en informerai les elfes. »

Marcaunon remercia le directeur en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Maintenant qu'il avait son job de rêve – et un siège de premier choix pour assister à la future bataille entre Dumbledork et Voldemort – il était plus que satisfait.

 **Localisation: Poudlard, classe de Potion.**

Marchosias était assis sur le bureau de sa mère dans sa salle de classe, attendant que les étudiants finissent leur petit-déjeuner avant de venir. Il leva les yeux du grimoire de sa mère quand il entendit les portes claquer.

Les voix aiguës des enfants de onze ans résonnaient dans le couloir et ils firent bientôt irruption dans la pièce avant d'aller s'asseoir. Finalement, ils remarquèrent le bambin assis sur le bureau de leur professeur qui était en train de les observer de ses yeux rubis.

Il avait demandé une fois pourquoi ses yeux étaient rouges, mais Marcaunon lui avait simplement répondu que c'était la faute de ses gènes.

Il remarqua que la classe était donnée à des élèves de toutes les maisons. Peut-être que le nombre de première années étaient trop bas que pour les séparer en groupe de deux maisons. Agacé par leurs papotages stupides, il ferma le grimoire; un grand silence suivit la détonation provoquée par plusieurs centaines de pages se heurtant au bois du meuble.

« Il sewait pwoductif de liwe la paze cinq en attendant. »

La majorité de la classe ne put retenir des exclamations tant il était mignon, tandis que les autres lui jetèrent des regards dédaigneux. Il n'apprécia ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors qu'il était sur le point de les insulter copieusement, il se souvint que Marcaunon lui avait recommandé d'agir selon son âge – et la plupart des enfants n'avaient pas un vocabulaire digne d'un dictionnaire.

Parfois il se demandait si Marcaunon ne savait rien sur le compte des enfants, ou si c'était juste qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que Marchosias agisse comme un adulte.

Il les ignora, préférant retourner à sa lecture. Il ne se rendit pas compte que l'imposant grimoire le rapetissait encore plus, accentuant ainsi son adorabilité.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel quand sa mère entra, une longue cape noire flottant derrière lui. Il pouvait voir que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Marcaunon. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : sa mère avait une prestance qui attirait toujours l'attention, même s'il ne disait pas un mot.

Marcaunon se tenait devant sa classe, les mains dans le dos et le menton levé. Il avait plus l'apparence d'un sang-pur que d'un maître de potion.

« Mon nom est Marcaunon Gaunt, et l'enfant assis sur mon bureau est mon fils, Marchosias Gaunt. Pour certaines raisons qui ne vous regardent aucunement, il m'accompagnera à chaque leçon… » Sa mère observa ses élèves et leur sourit d'un air sombre. « Inutile de sortir vos baguettes, il n'y aura ni incantation, ni sorts futiles à ce cours. »

Quelques-uns hésitèrent, mais décidèrent de garder leurs baguettes quand le sourire de Marcaunon se fit plus doux.

Cependant, sa mère avait d'autres sourires en stock, plus dangereux, qu'il utilisait souvent quand Marchosias se montrait trop têtu. Effet garanti, surtout sans ses affreuses lunettes roses qui cachaient habituellement ses yeux d'une beauté sans pareille, et néanmoins d'un rouge écarlate sinistre.

Peut-être qu'il devrait jeter ces horreurs aux toilettes pour empêcher Marcaunon de les porter une bonne fois pour toutes.

« J'ai parfaitement conscience que vous avez déjà été… instruits par votre ancien professeur, Horace Slughorn. Mais j'ai différentes méthodes. Nous recommencerons du début, et je peux vous assurer que personne ne restera à la traîne. » déclara Marcaunon tandis que certains corbeaux commençaient déjà à se plaindre. Un regard suffit pour les faire taire.

« Je tiens pour sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous préféreraient jouer avec des baguettes plutôt que préparer des potions… étant donné que seules les préparations les plus compliquées requièrent l'intervention de la Magie. Il est donc compréhensible que la plupart d'entre vous n'apprécient pas l'art subtil qu'est la préparation de potions. Cependant… pour les rares… qui possèdent les prédispositions nécessaires… » Sa voix se fit plus dure, et la majorité des étudiants retinrent leur souffle. Certains frissonnèrent même devant l'expression passionnée qu'affichait sa mère. « Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille… »

Marchosias vit sa mère croiser les bras et s'accouder sur son bureau, juste à côté de lui, complètement relaxé. Les enfants attendaient qu'il continu avec impatience. Un revirement à cent-quatre-vingt degrés de l'expression d'ennui qu'ils affichaient avant que le cours ne commence.

« Je pourrais vous apprendre à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. » Les yeux écarlates brillèrent et Marchosias pouvait déjà entendre certaines filles laisser échapper des soupirs amoureux, avec lesquels il était si familier quand sa mère l'emmenait en promenade. Voir des enfants de onze ans avoir une telle réaction était assez étrange. « Mais à nouveau… Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'obligeance de la réveiller? Oui, la fille là-bas dans le fond. »

Le sourire était maintenant sinistre et malveillant. Marchosias ne put retenir un frisson.

La quasi-totalité de la classe se tourna vers la fille de Serpentard qui baillait et se frottait les yeux, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'une sieste. Sa voisine de table lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui réveilla complètement l'enfant.

« Miss…? » demanda lentement Marcaunon en la fixant.

« Black. Bellatrix Black. » Déclara boucles brunes d'un air hautain, comme si son nom était ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans le monde.

Marchosias l'examina avec intérêt. Il se souvenait très bien de la sorcière folle qu'il avait prise sous son aile autrefois. Il avait maintenant l'opportunité de voir comment elle était devenue l'une de ses meilleurs duellistes.

« Dites-moi Miss Black… Peut-être êtes-vous venue à Poudlard dotée d'une habilité si incroyable que vous pensez pouvoir répondre à mes questions… même sans me prêter attention? » demanda doucement Marcaunon, un sourire innocent aux livres.

« Allez-y. » répondit-elle en levant le menton. « …Professeur. »

« Qu'obtiendrais-je si je mélangeais de la poudre de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'orties séchées?"

Marchosias faillit éclater de rire. Si sa mémoire eidétique était exacte, c'était de la matière de sixième année.

Les élèves affichaient tous un air hébété. Même les corbeaux avaient perdu de leur superbe et n'avaient pas assez confiance en eux pour tenter de répondre à cette colle. Bella secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous ne savez pas? Eh bien, essayons encore une fois. Où… Miss Black, iriez-vous me chercher un bézoard si je vous en demandais? » Si Bella avait eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir son livre avant le cours, elle saurait que la réponse y était inscrite noir sur blanc, page cinq.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille secoua la tête, ses joues rougies par la colère. Marchosias se demanda si c'était à cause de sa fierté et de sa supposée supériorité qu'elle avait été capturée et enfermée à Azkaban pendant treize longues années.

Au cours des quatre années de sa nouvelle vie, il avait appris que le sang ne faisait pas tout grâce à sa mère. Il avait d'abord été dans le déni, mais ensuite il avait bien dû reconnaître que les plus puissants sorciers étaient tous de sang-mêlé. Albus Dumbledore (même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute), Harry Potter… Et lui-même, Tom Riddle.

Marcaunon lui avait même donné un livre dans lequel il était prouvé que du nouveau sang était nécessaire et qu'il valait mieux que les sang-purs cessent de baiser leurs cousins/sœurs/frères (selon les mots de sa mère, pas les siens). Marchosias revint à l'instant présent quand Marcaunon posa une nouvelle question à Bella.

« Et quelle est la différence entre la potion Tue-loup et celle de l'Aconit napel? » Ce sont les mêmes potions. Apparemment, ses talents de duelliste avaient été acquis grâce à la pratique, et non à la théorie.

De nouveau, elle secoua la tête. Son visage avait pris une teinte pourpre, lui donnant l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. À en juger par le sourire sadique – mais caché – de sa mère, il savait exactement ce qui allait se produire après ses prochains mots.

« Dommage. Apparemment le sang n'est pas tout… n'est-ce pas… Miss Black? » Le ton qu'utilisa Marcaunon en prononçant le mot Black était tellement railleur que Marchosias dû de nouveau se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Tu oses!? » s'écria-t-elle. « Espèce de sale…! Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un sang-de-bourbe assez stupide pour mettre une fille enceinte. Elle a probablement abandonné son fils parce qu'il n'était qu'une vulgaire erreur. Tout le monde sait que c'est un bâtard. » S'il ne se sentait pas d'humeur aussi meurtrière, il aurait été amusé qu'une fillette de onze ans sache ce qu'un bâtard voulait dire.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas relâcher toute sa colère sur elle sur l'instant. Avant que sa mère ne puisse rétorquer (Il pouvait voir la furie qui brûlait dans ses yeux), il sauta du bureau et se dirigea vers la jeune et si stupide Bella. Il prit un tabouret avec lui, ne se préoccupant pas des grincements sur le sol qui agressèrent les oreilles des élèves, le plaça devant le bureau de la fillette et monta dessus.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

"Pouw votwe infowmation… Miss Black. » Siffla-t-il, oubliant qu'il n'était pas un Seigneur des ténèbres, mais juste un enfant de quatre ans. « L'asphodèle et les owties séchées sewvent à pwépawer une potion sédative si puissante qu'elle est aussi connue sous le nom de la Goutte du Mowt Vivant. Un bezoaw est une piewe extwète de l'estomac d'une chevwe qui pouwait vous sauver des poisons les plus létaux. Même si je doute que vous soyez assez intelligente pouw weconnaitwe les pwemiers signes d'un empoisonnement. »

Il ne remarqua pas la fierté qui apparut dans les yeux de sa mère ni l'air stupéfait des étudiants.

« Quant aux potions Tue-loup et Aconit napel, ce sont les mêmes plantes, aussi connues sous le nom de Aconit. » Finit-il, avant de descendre du tabouret. « Oh ! Et insulter un autwe sang-puwe? Stupide gamine. » Du moins, il espérait qu'il était un sang-pure, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de son géniteur. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas que Marcaunon aurait un jour des relations intimes avec un moldu – ou un parasite, selon le dictionnaire de sa mère- de son propre chef.

Bella cria et se lança au-dessus de la table, ses mains dirigées vers son cou, ce qui le fit reculer. Son enfant intérieur voulait pleurer et appeler sa mère tandis que sa partie adulte considérait avec mépris cette action téméraire.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, elle fut projetée sur sa chaise et réduite au silence sans même un mot. Il entendit sa mère bouger et s'avancer vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla le placer sur son bureau, avant de se retourner vers sa classe.

« Eh bien…Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de prendre note? » Tous les élèves réagirent en même temps, tandis que Marcaunon observait Bella d'un air mauvais. Sa mère était furieuse, et son sourire parvenait à peine à masque l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait.

Il aurait aimé être plus âgé pour pouvoir rendre cette chienne folle à coup d'endoloris. Même s'il était exceptionnellement doué pour la magie sans baguette, il n'avait pas encore une maîtrise suffisante de ses pouvoirs pour lancer des Impardonnables sans baguette à son âge.

« Et quant aux serpentards… cinquante points seront déduis à votre maison suite au manque de respect de votre camarade… et à sa… tentative d'assaut. »

Les serpentards lancèrent des regards noirs à Bella sans pour autant cesser d'écrire ce que Marchosias avait expliqué plus tôt. Le tableau fut bientôt recouvert de l'écriture familière de sa mère, qui avait consigné des règles à suivre à tout moment à son cour.

Dès que les élèves posèrent leurs plumes, Marcaunon commença à expliquer les attributs de certains ingrédients, l'utilité de ces ingrédients, et comment préparer une potion étape par étape.

Il dut rabattre le claquet à quelques Corbeaux qui tentèrent de corriger les explications de Marcaunon, sous prétexte que le livre disait autre chose. Même si sa mère pouvait faire preuve d'une patience impressionnante avec lui ou Mort, il n'en allait pas de même quand ses méthodes étaient remises en question juste parce qu'elles n'étaient pas inscrites dans un manuel scolaire.

Marchosias grimaça. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment sa mère avait pu atterrir chez Poufsouffle. Il était clairement un Serpentard.

 **Localisation: Poudlard, bureau de Marcaunon**

« Mort? » chuchota Marcaunon sans quitter des yeux les documents qui se trouvaient sur son bureau.

« Vous m'avez appelé, Maître? » répondit l'Entité d'un air nonchalant en apparaissant sans son manteau. Il portait un costume noir de Parasite (chemise et jeans). Marcaunon eut besoin d'un moment pour se remettre de cette vision ... son serviteur était à tomber par terre.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu portes? »

« N'est-ce pas évident? »

« Je veux dire… Pourquoi par Merlin portes-tu ces vêtements? »

« Je faisais une promenade dans le parc. Les weekends sont fait pour se relaxer, non? »

« … Laisse tomber. Je ne t'ai pas fait appeler pour discuter de ta garde-robe, mais de ceci. »

Il pointa les parchemins et lança un regard interrogateur à Mort. L'être en prit un, le parcouru rapidement et haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Marcaunon. Ces yeux couleur Avada Kedavra brillaient de curiosité.

« Je ne vois rien qui cloche avec ces documents. »

« Eh bien… Certes… Mais je me demandais pourquoi il n'y avait qu'une seule fiche pour des jumeaux, même si leurs morts ont différentes dates. Les documents indiquent que celle-ci, Alice, est décédée il y a neuf ans, tandis que le décès de sa sœur ne remonte qu'à quelques heures. Pourquoi la fiche d'Alice n'arrive-t-elle que maintenant ? »

« Ah. Comme vous le savez, Maître, les fiches de la mort sont là pour vous aider à décider où envoyer les âmes…? »

« Ouiiii… ? »

« Est-ce une question ou une affirmation? »

« Une affirmation voyons ! »

« Si vous le dites, Maître. Les jumeaux sont des horcruxes naturels. »

« … Pardon? Je crois que mon ouïe se dégrade avec l'âge… j'ai cru t'entendre dire que les jumeaux étaient des horcruxes naturels. »

« Vous avez bien entendu », confirma Mort, « mais puisque vous aborder la question de votre ouïe… »

« J'ai compris! Parfois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi insulter ton propre maître te procure tant de plaisir. »

« Devrais-je continuer avec mon explication ? »

« Ce serait trop aimable. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe naturel? »

"Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous parler des jumeaux. Ils sont en fait une seule et même âme dotée de deux enveloppes charnelles. L'âme se scinde en deux parties égales, qui incorporent leur corps respectifs quand ceux-ci sont formés dans le ventre de leur génitrice. Pour répondre à votre question; jumeaux, triplés, ou tout enfants venant du même utérus, partageront toujours une même âme, ce qui explique pourquoi vous ne recevez qu'une seule fiche, même si l'un décède avant l'autre. »

« Donc… si le jumeau A venait à mourir avant jumeau B, son âme serait encore sur terre? Mais est-ce que cela veut dire que grâce à jumeau B, jumeau A pourrait revenir à la vie? Pourtant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de jumeaux immortels. »

« C'est pourquoi nous appelons ceci des horcruxes naturels. Ils peuvent encore mourir d'une blessure ou de vieillesse, et ils ne peuvent pas contrôler leur esprit jusqu'à ce que leur deuxième moitié les rejoigne de l'autre côté »

« Ça veut dire que jumeau A ne peut pas ramener jumeau B à la vie? »

« Exactement. Étant donné que créer un horcruxe requiert d'utiliser la magie de l'âme, quelqu'un devra utiliser un rituel. Celui-ci empêchera que le corps ne succombe à des causes naturelles, et donne au sorcier un certain contrôle sur son esprit. La personne qui aura réalisé ce rituel aura le pouvoir de posséder un autre corps, ou d'en créer un nouveau à partir de rien. »

« Ah ! Je comprends. Pour faire simple, un horcruxe naturel est une âme séparée en plusieurs parties, en fonction du nombre d'enfants dans l'utérus de la mère, mais ceux-ci ne seront pas capable de ressusciter leur frère ou sœur si celui ou celle-ci meurt, tandis qu'un horcruxe créer suite à un rituel est … eh bien, le type de horcruxes que Voldy avait pour assurer son immortalité. »

« Oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle les jumeaux ont souvent une connexion mentale; ils peuvent communiquer mentalement et sentir ce que l'autre ressent. Je suis sûr que vous voyez très bien de quoi je veux parler, Maître, puisque vous aviez vous-même une connexion mentale avec Tom Riddle… Est-elle toujours présente? »

« Il se trouve que oui. Aurais-tu oublié que l'âme de Tom m'a tenu compagnie pendant dix-sept ans? Une petite portion de son âme a fusionné avec la mienne, et si notre lien avait été plus ancien, Tom et moi aurions… »

« En effet… je vous ai vu pleurer dans votre sommeil de nombreuses nuits après avoir tué votre âme-sœur, Maître. Votre deuil mit plus d'un siècle avant de disparaître, et encore... Il était le seul dont vous vous souveniez clairement. »

« Cette conversation est déprimante… Même si je sais qu'il y a deux Tom Riddle dans cet univers (Dumbledore aurait une crise cardiaque s'il le savait)… En plus l'un d'eux sait que l'ai tué. Si Tom… Non, Marchosias venait à découvrir que… s'il devait jamais me regarder avec des yeux remplis de haine, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter. »

« Maître… »

« Regarde-moi maintenant, Mort. L'amour m'a rendu faible. Depuis l'arrivée de Chaos, j'ai montré plus d'émotions que ce que j'aurais voulu. Un jour, il me quittera. Un jour, il mourra. Je… le seul fait de penser à ça… » Marcaunon se mit à sangloter, mais ça lui était égal. S'il y existait une personne qui ne le jugerait jamais pour montrer ses faiblesses, c'était bien Mort.

Mort le prit dans ses bras et Marcaunon pressa son visage contre le torse de l'Entité. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Mort tandis que celui-ci passait répétitivement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Chhhh… Tout ira bien, Maître. Je ne peux pas permettre à votre fils de m'échapper indéfiniment, mais je peux étendre se durée de vie. »

« Mais l'équilibre… »

« Nicolas Flamel a vu son six-centième printemps grâce à sa Maudite pierre. Je crois que si une autre personne réalisait ce miracle, cela n'aurait pas trop d'importance. »

« Il ne mourra pas de vieillesse…? »

« Jamais, Maître. Mais une blessure mortelle le tuera. »

« Je le protégerai. »

"Tout comme moi, Maître. Je ne serais peut-être pas d'une grande aide à cause de ma nature même, et je ne peux pas risquer de trop perturber l'équilibre, mais je veillerai sur lui comme j'ai veillé sur vous."

Marcaunon laisse échapper un petit rire et leva la tête pour plonger dans les magnifiques yeux verts, posant son menton sur la poitrine ferme de l'entité. Parfois, il détestait vraiment ne pas atteindre l'épaule de Mort.

« Laissons ce sujet sur le côté. Faire une dépression à mon âge est horriblement gênant. »

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, Maître. En tout cas, maintenant vous savez pourquoi les jumeaux n'ont qu'une seule fiche, peu importent leurs dates de décès. »

« Ouais… Tu dois retourner travailler? » Il s'éloigna à contrecœur de l'Entité et se redressa.

« Oui. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi? » demanda Mort en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé le long des joues de son maître.

Marcaunon hocha la tête et Mort disparut. Il sourit d'un air doux quand des papillons vinrent se poser sur sa personne, et chuchota à la pièce vide.

« Merci, Mort… mon plus précieux compagnon. »

 **...**

 **Review ?**

 **J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite que celui-ci, malheureusement je ne peut rien promettre pour l'instant... même mes autres fic ont du retard à cause de la montaghe de travail... désolée !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo ! Désolée pour l'attente. Pour m'excuser, je vous ai traduis un chapitre complet ! Il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue, mais je me suis bien amusée à travailler dessus entre deux examens. Vous comprendrez pourquoi (j'espère).**

 **Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Rappel : crédits à J. pour l'univers d'Harry Potter et à Genderlessperson pour cette fiction.**

 **Bétatisé par Kieran Elddir ! (Merci pour la vitesse ^^)**

 _ **¨*Fourchelangue**_

 _ **...**_

 **Chapitre 13 : Serpents et thérapie**

 **1964**

 **Localisation: Allée des Embrumes**

Sa première année en tant qu'enseignant à Poudlard était épuisante. En effet, de nombreux étudiants doutaient de ses capacités et de ses connaissances car, à dix-neuf ans, il était le plus jeune professeur qui ait jamais été engagé à Poudlard. Leurs inquiétudes étaient donc tout à fait légitimes, particulièrement celles des élèves de sixième et septième année. Cependant, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le traiter comme n'importe quel autre enseignant.

Acquérir leur approbation n'avait pas été un gros souci pour Marcaunon. Il avait tout le temps du monde, et il comptait bien rester là où il se trouvait assez longtemps pour assister à la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort et à sa chute. En outre, il avait bien envie de laisser les évènements suivre leurs cours jusqu'à l'apparition de Quirell. Il portait un certain intérêt à la pierre philosophale, un artefact dont il n'avait jamais pu dévoiler les secrets étant donné que les Flamel n'avaient laissé aucune note derrière eux qu'il aurait pu étudier ou utiliser pour en créer une nouvelle.

D'un autre côté, Marcaunon était légèrement préoccupé par son apparence physique. En tant que Maître de la Mort, son corps ne vieillirait pas plus que son état actuel, le passage du temps n'aurait plus d'empreinte sur lui et il serait coincé dans l'adolescence pour l'éternité. Il était déjà difficile de convaincre les gens qu'il approchait la vingtaine… Dans son ancienne vie, Ginny avait quelque peu blessé son orgueil en lui faisant remarquer qu'il ressemblait plus à un garçon de seize ou dix-sept ans qu'à un homme de trente ans. Maudits Dursley! Il gèlera en enfer avant qu'il leur pardonne de l'avoir affamé toute son enfance.

Un instant ! Il s'égarait… Pourquoi penser aux Dursley? Son esprit avait la mauvaise habitude de sauter du coq à l'âne à tout instant…

Bref, pour revenir au sujet de départ, les gens commenceraient à se demander pourquoi il ne vieillissait pas, et il n'avait aucune envie de devenir le rat de laboratoire des Langues-de-Plomb. Une fois suffisait, merci bien. Bien sûr, la solution la plus simple aurait été d'utiliser des glamours, mais le directeur lui avait demandé –ordonné– de se limiter à ceux qu'il portait déjà, sans en ajouter davantage.

Marcaunon avait par la suite découvert que les lunettes de Dumbie étaient recouvertes de sorts anti-glamour, un peu comme l'œil magique de Fol Oeil, mais moins puissants et incapables de détecter le polynectar. Il pouvait charmer le directeur, lui mentir et prétendre qu'il avait honte de ses cicatrices pour que celui-ci l'autorise à garder ses glamours, mais il n'aurait pas de traitement de faveur supplémentaire.

Donc non, il ne pouvait pas utiliser les glamours pour se vieillir artificiellement. Eventuellement, il pourrait inventer une histoire comme quoi il était doté de gênes extrêmement avantageuses étant donné que Marchosias cesserait lui aussi de vieillir après un certain âge.

Outre son apparence, il avait eu quelques difficultés avec ses Serpentard. Son passé chez les blaireaux n'était pas une valeur ajoutée aux yeux des petits serpents. Cependant, il ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de faire assez de dégâts. Seulement un jour après son entrée en fonction, il avait déboulé dans leur salle commune et avait laissé sa magie déferler sur eux. Les serpents mis à genoux (littéralement), plus personne n'avait remis son autorité en question. Il lui arrivait encore de recevoir des regards admirateurs, pleins de respect ou de crainte, mais leur relation était principalement celle d'élèves et d'enseignement s'appréciant mutuellement.

En général, il adorait son travail. Néanmoins, en dépit du plaisir qu'il retirait d'enseigner et de guider ses élèves vers leur plein potentiel, la charge de travail lui avait valu plusieurs nuits blanches. Depuis ses quatre ans dans cette vie-ci, Marcaunon avait développé une aversion pour tout type de paperasserie. D'innombrables fois, il avait bénit l'inconnu qui avait inventé la potion magique énergisante, sa fidèle compagne lors de ses longues nuits de labeur.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait la peine de donner des devoirs à ces gamins ingrats qu'il appelait élèves. Tout ce qu'il recevait en retour, c'étaient d'illisibles gribouillis. La plupart avait une écriture de patte de mouche, et il avait dû leur donné une retenue pour leur apprendre à manipuler une plume correctement – surtout aux sang-de-bourbes.

Et bien évidemment, après que Dumb-ass-whore ait découvert le travail qu'il donnait aux étudiants lors de leurs heures de colle, le vieillard avait créé un club de calligraphie et avait nommé Marcaunon président du dit-club … sans lui demander son avis. Surpassé comme il l'était par la charge de travail, il avait dû demander (supplier) à son fidèle serviteur de le remplacer en utilisant des glamours (glamours à toutes épreuves) afin de pouvoir fermer les yeux ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Ses journées se déroulaient le plus souvent tel quel: en matinée, apprendre à quelques incapables comment ne pas faire exploser un chaudron. Prendre quelques minutes à midi pour grignoter, puis passer son après-midi dans la bibliothèque où de nombreux étudiants venaient lui poser des questions sur des potions – souvent des élèves des dernières années.

Ceci n'était que le programme de la journée. En soirée, il devait patrouiller dans les donjons jusqu'à minuit, avant de retourner dans ses quartiers où il préparait ses leçons du lendemain –sans oublier de corriger les copies de ses charges. Les fiches de mort suivaient de près, et si le nombre de décès avait été important ce jour-là, il resterait debout jusqu'à l'aube. En général, il avait de la chance si la quantité de morts du jour se limitait à mille. Un cas malheureusement peu fréquent.

Les dimanches étaient les seuls jours de repos de Marcaunon, ses samedis étant complétement accaparés par les activités du club. Il y avait tellement d'élèves qu'il avait dû les partager en quatre groupes avec différents horaires. Il ne lui restait plus une minute de libre, et Marcaunon déplorait bien souvent la perte de l'un de ses jours de congé.

Actuellement, il se dirigeait vers une animalerie dans l'espoir de trouver un petit compagnon pour son adorable fils. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir négligé l'enfant, même si ça n'avait pas été par choix.

Son emploi du temps de ministre ne lui laissait qu'un jour pour s'occuper de Marchosias. Chaque dimanche, sans exception, il délaissait toute activité pour se dédier entièrement à son fils. Marcaunon ne voulait pas que leur relation se détériore, et faisait donc de son mieux pour s'assoir et parler avec sa progéniture au moins une demi-heure par jour. Malheureusement, la charge de travail était telle qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'ignorer malencontreusement son Chaos, même quand celui-ci essayait d'attirer son attention.

Il voyait bien que l'enfant se sentait seul, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le lui cacher. Un animal tiendrait compagnie au garçon quand Marcaunon travaillerait.

Il avait demandé à Mort de garder son fils le temps qu'il aille trouver un serpent assez intelligent pour que Marchosias puisse avoir une conversation de niveau raisonnablement élevée avec ce dernier.

Il s'arrêta devant la ménagerie, n'accordant aucune attention au nom de l'établissement – nommer les choses n'avait jamais été le point fort des sorciers– avant d'entrer. La vendeuse le salua avec enthousiasme, et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les sourcils par surprise. Habituellement, les commerçants de l'Allée des Embrumes étaient célèbres pour leur attitude désagréable envers leurs clients.

« Bien le bonjour monsieur. Quel animal vous intéresserait? Nous en avons de toutes sortes… » Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Marcaunon, avant de le reluquer sans la moindre gêne.

Il hocha la tête en guise de salut avant de lui faire signe qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'elle. Hors de question de rester en sa compagnie plus longtemps que nécessaire. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière-boutique, il sentit son regard s'attarder sur ses fesses. La tentation de lui arracher les yeux était grande, mais il y résista. L'âge l'avait rendu plus raisonnable.

… Qui essayait-il de tromper ? Il lui arracherait les yeux plus tard.

Marcaunon mis ses pensées morbides de côtés pour jeter un coup d'œil aux animaux présents dans la boutique. Il ne put retenir une grimace devant le pitoyable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La plupart des animaux ayant été mutilés, probablement suite à des expériences, et leur apparence était des plus monstrueuses. Les bêtes étaient calmes et semblaient aussi malheureuses qu'une pierre. Son cœur d'ordinaire si froid fondit de pitié.

Il avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour les animaux. Ayant lui-même été un sujet expérimental pour les humains, il savait très bien ce que ces bêtes avaient traversé… cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il voulait s'attarder sur ces mauvais souvenirs. Mieux valait trouver rapidement un serpent qui avait encore du caractère et sortir rapidement de cet endroit.

Il envisagea de libérer toutes ces tristes créatures, avant d'abandonner l'idée.

Ils ne survivraient jamais dans la nature et mourraient de faim dans la semaine. Un peu comme les animaux de compagnie, ils avaient perdu leur instinct de survie durant leur captivité. En plus, à en juger par leur apparence, il n'avait pas seulement perdu leurs instincts mais aussi leur volonté de vivre.

Un serpent attira son regard et il s'arrêta devant son aquarium. Celui-ci était fermé à clé et recouvert de sorts anti-vol. Cependant, un maître d'occlumencie pouvait facilement défaire ces sorts. Il observa la vipère, ses écailles vert foncées qui brillaient sous la lumière artificielle du magasin. C'était un magnifique spécimen.

Marcaunon pencha sa tête sur le côté et dû cacher son déplaisir quand il remarqua que les les paupières de l'animal avaient été cousues dans les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la vendeuse pour voir où elle se trouvait. Heureusement, elle était suffisamment loin de lui. Malheureusement, elle était encore en train de le déshabiller du regard.

Autant pour le respect de son intimité.

 ** _« Bonjour ma jolie. »_**

Le serpent tourna sa tête vers lui et glissa en avant, s'arrêtant lorsque son museau heurta la vitre.

 ** _« Tu parles… »_** siffla-t-elle. Sa voix était bien celle d'une femelle. **_« Je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul parleur dans ma vie, es-tu de sa portée? »_**

« **_J'en doute fort… De qui parles-tu_** ? » Il se pencha en avant.

 ** _« Je ne sais pas comment il se fait appeler, mais il porte l'odeur de la terre et de la mort. »_**

 ** _« Curieux… quel âge as-tu, ma belle? »_** Terre et mort, hein…? Il ne connaissait qu'une seule sorte de magie qui touchait à la fois à la terre et aux morts.

« **_Nous ne comptons pas les jours comme vous, bipèdes. Mais je rampe sur cette terre depuis bien longtemps_**. »

Marcaunon leva un sourcil, sceptique.

« **_Puis-je savoir… si tu es aveugle? »_**

« **_Oui. Le bipède qui émet de relents de toxines m'a enlevé les yeux_**. »

« **_Tsss. Quel malheur. Tes yeux auraient certainement été aussi beaux que tes écailles._** »

Le serpent siffla de plaisir au compliment et Marcaunon sut que son fils adorerait cet animal. Ils étaient aussi vaniteux l'un que l'autre.

« **_Tu es venimeuse, n'est-ce pas? »_**

« **_En effet_**. »

« **_Aimerais-tu venir avec moi? Mon enfant te chérirait comme personne_**. »

« **_J'en serais honorée, Maître. »_**

« **_Oh! non non. Marchosias sera ton Maitre, pas moi_**. »

Marcaunon ouvra le couvercle de l'aquarium et enroula le serpent de deux mètres autour de ses épaules et de son torse.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de retourner vers la caisse, un autre bassin attira son attention.

Dans celui-ci se trouvait un serpent à sonnette. Ces écailles étaient noires avec des points blancs descendant jusqu'au bout de sa queue, et l'animal faisait facilement plus de deux mètres de long. Contrairement à la majorité des animaux présents, ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa personne.

« **_Ça fait un moment qu'un bipède n'était plus venu dans cette étrange caverne_**. »

Caverne? Le serpent parlait-il de la boutique?

« **_Depuis quand es-tu ici, mon beau? »_**

 ** _«Depuis assez longtemps que pour savoir que lorsque cet horrible sorcier vient, quelques-uns disparaitront avant de de revenir avec un œil ou une queue en moins_**. »

« **_Quel sort affreux. Souhaites-tu quitter cet endroit?_** »

« **_Oui. Mais tu en as déjà choisi un autre._** » Il – la voix du serpent était trop grave que pour être celle d'une femelle– eut l'air attristé de ce fait et Marcaunon réfléchit.

« **_Cette charmante dame…_** » dit Marcaunon en caressant la tête du serpent avec son pouce. **_« …est pour mon enfant. Il se sent seul et a une certaine fascination pour le vert._** »

Considérant l'habitude de Tom de lancer des Avadas partout, Marcaunon était sûr qu'il avait une passion secrète pour la couleur de ce sort

« **_Dans ce cas… s'il-te-plait, emmène-moi loin d'ici, Parleur. »_**

« **_Je m'appelle Marcaunon. Tu es trop long pour que je puisse te porter en même temps que la beauté ici présente, tu devras donc glisser à mes côtés_**. »

« **_Oui Mairctre_**. » Il sourit en entendant la combinaison de son nom et de "maître".

Il souleva le couvercle du bassin avant que le mâle en sorte et glisse au sol à ses pieds.

Marcaunon entendit le hoquet de surprise de la vendeuse quand elle aperçut les deux serpents venimeux en liberté, et en se retournant, il vit qu'elle était blanche comme un linge.

Marcaunon se dirigea vers la caisse avant de s'arrêter juste devant elle.

« Je prendrai ces deux-là. » Sans lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer l'information, il la pétrifia à l'aide d'un sort sans baguette et siffla à ses nouveaux compagnons d'aller l'attendre dehors, dans une allée sombre.

Une fois leurs queues hors de la boutique, il se tourna vers l'horripilante fille et fit apparaître une cuillère rouillée.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir dévoré mon cul du regard comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. » Un sourire dément apparut sur son visage, révélant toutes ses dents blanches, et il s'attela à lui décuillerer les deux yeux. Le visage de la vendeuse se tordit d'agonie, mais elle fut incapable de bouger où d'exprimer sa douleur à haute voix.

Une fois son travail terminé, il leva l'une de ses mains couvertes de sang au-dessus de sa tête, la paume vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer et quand il les rouvrit, ceux-ci étincelaient de pouvoir. La vendeuse pétrifiée ne pouvait que rester au sol, impuissante, aveugle, sans savoir que sa fin était proche.

« _Avada Kedavra_ … _Dispersus_. » Suite à ces quelques mots, une lumière verte jaillit de sa paume et explosa en un cercle, tuant sur le coup tous les animaux du magasin et la fille devant lui.

Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait modifié de la sorte le sort de mort, tout à fait intentionnellement, dans un moment de folie. Son esprit était alors brisé, sa vision emplit de rouge et il ne désirait qu'une chose: éradiquer aussi vite que possible tous les Parasites qui avaient osé envahir son village.

Sa volonté, associée à ses pouvoirs, avait donné ce résultat.

Marcaunon soupira doucement. Abréger les souffrances des bêtes présentes avait été un acte de miséricorde. Lui-même, du temps de son emprisonnement, avait souhaité que la mort vienne le prendre plus que tout. Juste en regardant dans les yeux de ces bêtes, il avait su qu'il en allait de même pour elles.

Il ne s'attarda pas davantage sur la scène de crime, sachant très bien que le Ministère détecterait la trace du sort de mort sous peu. Après avoir rejoint la ruelle obscure dans laquelle se trouvaient ses reptiles, il s'accroupit, posa une main sur chacun puis voyagea grâce aux ombres jusqu'à Poudlard, traversant sans problèmes les boucliers magiques qui entouraient l'école.

Dès qu'il sortit de l'ombre, il remarqua son fils de cinq ans assis sur le canapé en train de lire l'une de ses briques. Sans même lever les yeux, Marchosias ouvrit la bouche.

« Est-ce que tu sais quel jouw on est ? » La colère à peine retenue était plus qu'évidente dans le ton de l'enfant. Sa voix était douce, mais moqueuse. Marcaunon, inconfortable, rejoignit maladroitement son fils après avoir indiqué aux serpents de rester là où ils se trouvaient.

« Allez… Je suis désolé. » Il s'assit à côté de son petit garçon. « J'étais sorti… »

« Exactement. » L'interrompit Marchosias en se tournant vers lui, le visage impassible. Cependant, Marcaunon pouvait voir l'éclat de colère au fond de ses yeux. Ceux-ci, rouge rubis, brillaient de rage comme ceux de Voldemort d'innombrables années plus tôt… ou plus tard, selon le point de vue. « Aujouwd'hui, c'est censé êtwe notwe jouwnée. Notwe jouwnée! Tu avais pwomis de passer tous les dimanches avec moi. »

« Je sais mon chéri. Mais… »

« Mais quoi!? Qu'est-ce qui est si impowtant pour que tu bwises la pwomesse que tu m'as faite? **_Je dois êtwe ta pwemièwe pwiowité, Mèwe! MOI! WIEN et PEWSONNE d'autwe!_** » Marcaunon soupira intérieurement. Son fils n'utilisait le fourchelang qu'en cas d'extrême colère.

Il tenta d'attirer son fils dans une étreinte, mais celui-ci frappa sur ses mains. Les meubles de la pièce tremblèrent violemment sous l'effet de la colère et la magie de Marchosias. Marcaunon déglutit en voyant le visage tordu de rage de l'enfant.

« Je –… Tu l'es! Je n'ai pas… Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu sais que tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, Marchosias.»

« Alows vas-y, explique. » Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort sur le coup.

« Ecoute… Marchosias, mon chéri… » Marcaunon attira le garçon sur ces genoux, ne faisant pas attention à la façon dont il se débattait. « Je sais que j'ai été fort occupé ces derniers temps, et je sais que tu t'es senti seul, délaissé – ne le nie pas. Tu n'as que tes livres pour te tenir compagnie, et les étudiants ne savent pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec toi.»

« Alows pourquoi… On était supposés passé la jouwnée ensemble. » La voix de Marchosias était plus faible et Marcaunon regretta presque de ne pas avoir emmené son fils avec lui au lieu de le confier à Mort. En parlant de Mort….

« Attends un instant, où est Mort? Je lui avais dit de veiller sur toi.»

« … Je lui ai demandé de pawtiw.»

Marcaunon soupira, résigné. Il serra son fils contre lui.

« Je t'ai trouvé un compagnon de jeu pour t'occuper pendant que je travaille. » Il agita la main et les deux serpents sortirent de l'ombre dans laquelle ils étaient dissimulés. Marchosias fixa les reptiles. « Je voulais seulement que tu aies quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'un serpent, avec qui parler quand je ne suis pas là. Pardonne-moi? S'il-te-plait?»

Marchosias garda le silence quelques minutes avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

« Comme si je pouvais wester longtemps fâché contwe toi. » Murmura le garçon tandis que Marcaunon réaffirmait sa prise sur lui. « Mais la pwochaine fois pwend moi avec toi. Ou laisse-moi une note si tu dois vraiment t'en aller.»

« D'accord mon lapin. Je suis vrai désolé.» Il posa un baiser sur le front de son petit Chaos avant de se déplacer pour faire face aux serpents. « Lequel préfères-tu? »

« Le vewt. »

« Heureusement que j'ai déjà choisi le noir pour moi dans ce cas. »

« Pouwquoi me poser la question alows? » Il semblait agacé et Marcaunon sourit devant son expression renfrognée.

« **_Allons… N'est-elle pas magnifique? »_**

 ** _« … Cewtes. Quel est ton nom, beauté?_** » La vipère leva la tête jusqu'à se trouver au niveau du petit Chaos.

« **_Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'un nom, petit serpent_**. **_M'en donneras tu un?_** »

Marchosias fronça les sourcils au soliloquet "petit".

« **_Manasa. La déesse des sewpents_**. »

Elle siffla de joie avant de monter sur le canapé pour se rapprocher de son nouveau maître. Marchosias lui gratta la tête puis se tourna vers Marcaunon.

« **_Comment nommewas-tu le tien_**? »

« **_Hmm… Vasuki. Suki pour les amis_**. »

« **_Le woi sewpent_**? » demanda le garçon.

Marcaunon hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

« **_Où les as-tu acheté, Mèwe?_** »

« **_L'allée des emburmes. Dans une boutique qui vendait des animaux aux savants fous. Les humains sont cruels, non? »_**

« **_Oui… ils le sont. Suwtout les moldus_**. »

« **_En effet. Ne l'oublie jamais, Chaos chéri : peu importe à quel point tu es en colère, ne t'en prend jamais à un animal. Ce sont des compagnons merveilleux qui ne te trahiront jamais, contrairement aux humains_**. »

Son fils marqua son accord tandis que Marcaunon passait sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Les cheveux de son fils étaient d'une telle douceur...

Marcaunon sentit ses lèvres se lever quand il vit l'éclat de joie dans les yeux de son petit trésor.

Les serpents vinrent s'enrouler autour d'eux tout en échangeant quelques sifflements. Il regarda son fils caresser les deux animaux, les faisant se tortiller de plaisir, et soupira de satisfaction.

Tout à coup, la camera magique que Mort lui avait offert l'année précédente lui revint à l'esprit. Il l'invoqua sans attendre. Celle-ci vola vers lui et s'arrêta juste assez près pour qu'il puisse la régler par magie afin de prendre une photo de sa petite famille: lui et son fils, entourés de serpents assez larges pour avaler son enfant en une bouchée.

Sur le cliché, mère et fils souriaient à toutes dents. Selon lui, c'était la photo parfaite à afficher sur le rebord de la cheminée, à côté des autres photos mémorables qu'ils avaient prises.

….

 **Localisation:** **Londres, Bureau d'un psychologue.**

« Je vous en prie, prenez place Mr. Potter. » Dit un homme roux avec des tempes grisonnantes, d'étroits yeux marron, des lunettes rondes et un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Il portait une chemise bleue claire et un pantalon noir. Dans l'une de ses mains, il tenait un stylo et un carnet.

Marcaunon hocha la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du psychologue.

Il s'installa confortablement et attendit que le roux prenne la parole.

« Mon nom est Jordan Goulding. Cependant, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms."

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Jordan. Utiliser nos prénoms ne me dérange absolument pas. »

« Bien. Donc, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Harry? »

« Bien. Il fait un peu trop chaud à mon gout, mais je survivrai. »

« J'espère bien. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous désiriez cette séance? »

« J'ai besoin de vider mon sac. Avec une vraie personne »

« Comme tout le monde. Pourquoi ne pas vous confier à l'un de vos amis? »

Marcaunon observa Jordan quelques secondes avant de se défaire complétement de son masque. Son langage corporel passa d'amical à renfermé. Sa façade souriante s'évanouit, laissant place à une expression froide et détachée. Il croisa les jambes tout en plaçant son coude droit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et son menton sur son poing fermé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin… d'amis. » Le dernier mot suintait de malice, et il vit avec joie le malaise s'installer chez Jordan suite à ce retournement de 180 degrés.

Le psychologue toussa tout bas avant de se ressaisir. Du coin de l'oeil, Marcaunon vit Jordan écrire dans son carnet: _Possibles troubles sociaux_.

« Et votre famille? »

Marcaunon afficha un petit sourire en pensant à son petit.

« J'ai un fils. »

« Vous voulez bien me parler de lui? »

« Hmm… Il s'appelle Marchosias, mais je le surnomme Chaos. Il est ma joie, ma vie… mais pas vraiment la personne idéale chez qui se plaindre et décharger ce que l'on a sur le coeur. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir nommé Marchosias? » Jordan semblait légèrement désemparé, mais tenta de la cacher. Marcaunon savait que les Parasites ne donnaient pas à leurs enfants des noms de démons, il était donc étrange pour eux de rencontrer quelqu'un avec un nom si… unique.

« Eh bien… » Il hésita. « Tradition familiale… Mon petit garçon était furieux contre moi l'autre jour. »

« Oh? Et pourquoi donc? »

« Eh bien… Pour que vous compreniez, je dois d'abord vous parler de mon métier. Je suis enseignant. Mon horaire est surbooké, et les dimanches sont mes seuls jours de libres. J'avais promis à Chaos que je resterais chaque dimanche avec lui, mais je n'ai pas pu tenir parole… seulement une fois. »

« Pourquoi cela? »

« Je voulais lui acheter un animal, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est un enfant indépendant qui aime la solitude. Mais même l'individu le plus antisocial qui soit peut préférer la compagnie d'un animal à celle des livres de temps à autres. »

« En effet. Harry, quel âge a votre fils? »

« Cinq ans. »

« … Vous laissez un enfant de cinq ans tout seul chez vous? » Le stylo s'agita de nouveau et Marcaunon fut tenté de faire remarquer à l'homme qu'il pouvait lire ce qu'il écrivait.

 _Jeune père; célibataire? Coup d'un soir sans protection?_

« Oh non, bien sûr que non. » S'indigna-t-il. Cet homme sous-estimait-il ses compétences parentales à cause de son jeune âge (physique)?

« L'école où je travaille est un établissement privé. Chaos reste avec moi et m'accompagne durant mes cours. Si son parrain n'est pas trop occupé, Chaos reste avec lui jusqu'à mon retour. »

« Il ne perturbe pas votre classe? La plupart des enfants de cinq ans, surtout les garçons, ont tendance à courir partout et à faire du bruit. »

« Chaos n'est pas un garçon comme les autres, Jordan. C'est un génie. Il adore lire, et mes élèves sont invisibles à ses yeux. En fait, il est loin d'être un papillon social. » Euphémisme. Si Marcaunon osait ne serait-ce que suggérer de se rendre à la plaine de jeu, Marchosias passerait un bon quart d'heure à comploter son assassinat.

« Oh..? » Jordan eut l'air inquiet.

 _Le fils pourrait développer des problèmes sociaux; futur sociopathe?_

« Rien de bien important. »

« Si vous le dites… » Jordan ne paraissait pas complétement convaincu, mais soupira et passa à la suite. « Je suis sûre qu'il était seulement en colère parce qu'il voulait que son père lui accorde plus d'attention qu'au reste. »

« Je vois… C'est vrai qu'il est assez possessif. »

« P-possessif? Non non Mr. Po–Harry. Je n'irais pas aussi loin que ça... Peut-être devriez-vous l'amener la prochaine fois ? Il y a un risque… des difficultées pourraient apparaître à l'avenir. »

« Si vous le dites, Jordan. J'ai parfaitement conscience que mon fils est un psychopathe, et non pas un sociopathe. Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire."

« Que… Pardon…? »

Marcaunon fronça les sourcils. Il détestait se répéter.

« Mon fils et un psychopathe, pas un sociopathe. Avec lui c'est _tuer d'abord,_ _poser les questions plus tard_. »

« Tuer!? » Jordan faillit s'étrangler.

« C'est juste une expression. Avant que nous nous dispersions, j'aimerais vous parler de ma scolarité. »

« Ah.. Euh.. allez-y, Harry. »

 _Essayer de persuader Mr. Potter d'amener son fils lors de la prochaine séance._

« Merci. Maintenant, commençons avec mon mini-moi de onze ans recevant une lettre destinée aux enfants doués de talents spéciaux. Cela venait de la même école à laquelle j'enseigne à présent. J'étais si heureux à l'idée de quitter ma famille pour toute une année. Mais avant que je ne puisse accepter l'invitation, ma baleine d'oncle décida de déchirer la fameuse lettre."

« Et qu'avez-vous fait? »

 _Problèmes familiaux durant l'enfance._

« Vous devez savoir que j'avais un caractère terrible dans ma jeunesse. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai décidé de verser une boîte de laxatifs dans la soupe que je préparais avant de la servir à mes proches. »

« Vos proches ? »

« La baleine que vous connaissez déjà, ma tante-cheval, et le bébé baleine blond… mon cousin. »

« Vous avez décidé d'utiliser un médicament qui dégageait les voies intestinales sur toute votre famille en guise de représailles pour les actes de votre oncle ? »

« C'est bien ça. On m'a déjà dit que je pouvais me montrer affreusement rancunier. Bref, continuons. Ma _famille…_ » Marcaunon insista sur le mot _famille_ car ils n'étaient définitivement pas sa famille. « … s'installa devant la télévision tandis que moi, étant le gentil petit garçon que j'étais, je m'occupais de la vaisselle. Quelques minutes plus tard, une douzaine de lettres surgirent de la boite aux lettres. J'en attrapai une lorsque leurs estomacs remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait. »

« Que quelque-chose clochait… dit-il. » Chuchota l'homme pour lui-même. Marcaunon décida de l'ignorer.

« Plus tard, j'envoyais une réponse. Le jour suivant, une chauve-souris… Oh excusez-moi, un homme tout vêtu de noir qui ressemblait étrangement à une chauve-souris humanoïde, m'accompagna acheter mes fournitures scolaires. C'était un homme très désagréable, plein de rancoeur. Il grimaçait souvent et prit soin de me faire savoir que j'avais autant de valeur qu'un chewing-gum collé à la semelle de sa botte. »

« C'était l'un de vos professeurs? »

 _Abusé verbalement pas un professeur. Conséquences possibles: déséquilibre émotionnel et faible amour-propre._

« Tout juste. Il – appelons le Batman – se trouvait au poste que j'occupe aujourd'hui. Oh! J'ai découvert que j'étais riche, en passant. Alors que j'avais l'habitude de me nourrir des restes de la mini-baleine blonde… Enfin, ma première année dans cette école ne fut pas si mal si on oublie le professeur qui cherchait à me tuer. »

« Excusez-moi? Votre professeur voulait vous tuer? Etait-ce… Batman? »

 _Paranoïaque? Délires? Trop tôt pour se prononcer._

« Oh non, Batman me protégeait en fait. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Le professeur dont je parle nous enseignait la Défense. Il bégayait beaucoup et portait un turban. Son odeur d'ail, je ne vous dis pas… une vrai horreur. Nous pouvons l'appeler Squirrel*, vu que son nom et ses manières étaient très proches de ceux d'un écureuil. Je me suis fait deux amis et nous sommes devenus inséparables. Bref, j'ai découvert que Squirrel voulait dérober un rubis que le directeur… appelons le Bonbon. Il avait l'habitude de me faire venir dans son bureau une fois par semaine pour m'offrir des pastilles au citron ou d'autres friandises. J'avais du mal à me concentrer après, avec tout ce sucre…. Enfin, il avait caché la pierre dans l'école. Squirrel la voulait pour son maître. »

« Avec l'aide de mes deux amis, Porc –il avait autant de manières que l'animal– et Bouclettes –je fais ici référence à sa coiffure – Je parvins jusqu'à la dernière salle, là où se trouvait le rubis, et fit face à Squirrel. Pour faire simple, il était possédé par son maître et je l'ai tué. »

« … Désolé, j'ai cru vous entendre dire que Squirrel était possédé et que vous aviez tué votre professeur. »

« Votre ouïe fonctionne très bien, je l'ai effectivement tué. Brûlé vif, en fait. Ses cris étaient comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, et j'ai trouvé particulièrement jouissif de le voir se tortiller au sol. Bonbon m'a félicité pour le travail bien fait, et nous avons tous tourné la page. Je pense qu'il n'était pas très bien dans sa tête pour dire à un enfant de onze ans que tuer était acceptable si vous voulez mon avis, mais n'en faisons pas toute une histoire. J'admets avoir été un enfant un peu cruel, mais cet aspect de ma personnalité disparut la minute où j'entrai dans le bureau de Bonbon. Par magie, il me transforma en un jeune garçon affublé du syndrome du sauveur et un martyr en devenir. Heureusement, tuer ne me posait toujours aucun problème moral. La faute à ma famille. »

« Attendez une petite minute, Harry. Laissez-moi résumer. Vous avez été dans une école pour enfants spéciaux, rencontré un professeur couvert de noir qui aimait vous abuser verbalement, vous avez appris que vous étiez riche, découvert qu'un rubis était caché dans votre école, un professeur voulait ce rubis et son maître cherchait à vous tuer… et vous avez tué votre professeur de défense en lui mettant le feu… Et votre directeur vous a félicité pour cela!? »

 _Vit dans un autre monde imaginaire ou en état de délire constant. Tuer ne le dérange pas – homicide? Pyromane? Sadique?_

« Eh bien… quand vous le présentez de cette façon, ça parait plutôt étrange. Si vous voulez quelques informations supplémentaires, j'ai failli être dévoré par un troll nauséabond et une autre fois par un chien géant à trois têtes nommé Fluffy. »

 _Imagine être mangé par Cerbère et par un troll – suicidaire?_

« … » Jordan se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard vide et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Et si nous abordions la deuxième année? Au total, j'ai passé sept années dans cette école. »

« Allez-y, Harry. »

« Merci Jordan. Voyons… La seconde fut assez dangereuse. Un blond amoureux de sa chevelure plaça un journal maudit dans le sac de la soeur de Porc alors qu'ils faisaient leurs courses, et elle l'a emmené à l'école. Appelons la Salope."

« Porc est l'un de vos amis de première, non? »

« Oui. Salope, étant la stupide fille qu'elle était, décida d'écrire dans un journal mystérieux qui lui répondait parce qu'une âme y était dissimulée. Elle lui fit part de ses états d'âme tandis que l'objet en profitait pour absorber son énergie vitale, ce qui l'affaiblit considérablement. J'ai découvert que je maîtrisais une autre langue et toute l'école s'est mise à me détester parce que ce langage était le même que celui que parlait la Maître. C'était donc considéré comme signe diabolique. Hmm… Appelons le Maître; Voldie."

« Pourquoi vous détesteraient-ils pour une langue? Ils ne pouvaient pas l'apprendre? »

 _Obsédé par les esprits et par la possession._

« Non, cette langue se transmet dans la famille, et si vous n'en faites pas parti, vous ne pouvez pas l'apprendre. »

« Vous avez des liens familiaux avec… Voldie? »

 _Problèmes familiaux confirmés_

« D'une certaine façon. Continuons. Le journal prit possession de Salope et ouvrit la Chambre des Secrets. Bientôt, des étudiants se retrouvèrent pétrifiés et on faillit fermer l'école. Salope disparut soudainement et Porc me força à la chercher avec notre nouveau professeur de défense, Paon… Nous lui avons relaté la disparition de Salope et l'avons amené jusqu'à l'entrée de la Chambres des Secrets. Après que nous soyons entrés, le professeur nous prit en joug avec l'arme de Porc et décida de nous effacer la mémoire. Evidemment, il échoua parce que… c'était un incompétent fini, et il s'assomma lui-même. Cependant, les murs s'effondrèrent, me séparant de Porc… J'avançai et trouvai Salope allongée sur le sol. Pour dire vrai, je ressentit une grande envie de lui donner des coups de pieds à cet instant."

« Pourquoi? »

 _Troubles sociaux. Recours fréquent à la violence._

« Pendant l'année, elle s'amusait à me toucher de façon inappropriée. C'était assez perturbant de voir une fillette de onze ans tenter de séduire un garçon de douze ans. Enfin, en dépit de mon envie de l'abandonner là, mon syndrome de sauveur se manifesta et je ressentis le besoin de la secourir. L'âme contenue dans le journal était sortie de son réceptacle et nous avons conversé quelques minutes. Moi, forcé à être un enfant imprudent, j'insultai l'âme et il invoqua un serpent géant. Je ne vous pas dis pas la trousse que j'ai eu ! Vous suivez toujours? »

« O-Ouis… Je pense. »

 _Double personnalité. Son aspect le plus sympathique se manifeste à son insu._

« Bien. Ensuite, j'ai pourfendu le vieux serpent avec une épée toute aussi vieille avant de poignarder le journal avec un croc du dit-serpent. L'âme laissa échapper un cri d'agonie… un vrai délice. Après, je sauvai Salope tandis que Paon, avec un QI d'enfant de trois ans, était transporté à l'hôpital."

« C'était… une sacrée aventure. Avez-vous éprouvé de la culpabilité suite à l'hospitalisation de Paon? »

« Non, pourquoi cette question? »

 _Pas de regret ou de culpabilité._

« Ah! J'ai oublié de vous raconter que j'avais faille être tué par des araignées géantes. Parlant un parfait anglais de surcroit. »

 _Illusion récurrente d'être mangé vif. Un trauma de l'enfance? Peut-être mordu par un animal de grande taille?_

« … Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite? »

« Je suis retourné chez mes proches et j'ai transformé ma tante en ballon. »

« Pardon? »

« La soeur de la Baleine se montrait grossière envers mes défunts parents, et cela me mit en colère. Je l'ai donc transformé en ballon. Aucun dégât définitif, rassurez-vous. Sauf peut-être pour son état mental…. »

 _Sadique confirmé_

« Ma troisième année était plus calme, en dépit de l'évasion d'un tueur en série. J'ai découvert que cet homme était mon parrain and nous nous entendions à merveille. Sa soif de vengeance équivalait presque la mienne. Sa motivation pour attraper celui qui avait trahi mes parents était telle qu'il était parvenu à s'infiltrer dans une école sous haute surveillance, après tout. Quant au Rat, il l'aurait eu si ce n'était pour ses anciens geôliers et Batman. »

 _Meurtre/violence… tradition familiale?_

« Pourquoi est-il chaque fois question de meurtre… » chuchota Jordan tout bas en continuant à gribouiller dans son carnet. Marcaunon l'ignora.

« J'ai sauvé la vie de mon parrain, fait fuir une horde de vicieux suceurs d'âmes, mais je n'ai pas pu échapper à la compagnie de mes proches à cause du refus constant de Bonbon qui refusait constamment d'offrir un procès équitable à mon parrain, alors qu'il aurait été innocenté. Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je hais mon ancien directeur? Non? Eh bien, je le déteste. Vraiment. »

« Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas blanchir le nom de votre parrain s'il était innocent? »

« Parce que le maître manipulateur ne voulait pas perdre ses pantins. En plus, j'ai presque été mordu par un loup garou, et l'un des geôliers à bien failli se goinfrer de mon âme. J'étais vraiment traumatisé quand ce maudit loup a ouvert sa grande gueule, exposant ainsi tous ses crocs. Des crocs très acérées. Néanmoins, même si j'adorerais m'étendre sur ce traumatisme, ma quatrième année fut de loin la pire. »

 _Délire : se prend pour un héros ? Morsure par un loup confirmé, ce qui explique le trauma et sa tendance à imaginer être presque mangé par des bêtes._

« Continuez. » Dit doucement Jordan, tentant d'offrir réconfort et assistance à son patient.

« On m'a inscrit, à mon insu, dans un tournoi possiblement mortel! Mes camarades se sont mis à me harceler quand j'ai été choisi parmi les nombreux candidats. J'étais le plus jeune, en fait. Normalement, seuls les élèves âgés de 17 ans ou plus pouvaient participer, mais bien sûr, les règles ne s'appliquent jamais à Harry Potter. J'ai donc dû affronter, contre ma volonté, trois autres participants … dont les noms ne me reviennent pas. L'un d'entre eux est mort durant la dernière épreuve d'ailleurs, donc ce n'est pas si important que ça, non ? »

 _Mal-compris, victime d'harcèlement et abusé par ses pairs. Aucune considération pour la vie humaine. Un cas de misanthropie?_

« Cela vous a-t-il causé de la peine. »

« De la peine… Mmmh, bonne idée, j'essayerai ça la prochaine fois. »

« Attendez… Quoi? »

« Après cette séance, j'irai tuer quelqu'un pour voir si je ressens de la peine après. »

« Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que… »

« On m'a amené dans un cimetière… à des kilomètres de l'école, juste pour m'attacher à une pierre tombale et pour voir un homme nu sortir d'un chaudron géant. Voldie était pâle comme la mort. Son corps était complétement imberbe et dénué de nez. Il était aussi maigre qu'un squelette et ses yeux rouges me fixaient d'un air mauvais et plein de haine. »

« Evidemment, vu qu'il était nu, je n'ai rien manqué. J'ai même aperçu ses parties génitales –assez imposantes en passant– ce qui m'a profondément traumatisé. J'en avais mal aux yeux. »

 _Frustration sexuelle. Homosexuel… non, une minute, il a un fils ! Bisexuel alors. Amoureux de 'Voldie' mais le déteste en même temps, ce qui le pousse à dénigrer son apparence tout en voulant toujours le voir dénudé… Voldie était-il l'un de ses harceleurs à l'école?_

« V-vous a-t-il… offensé sexuellement? »

« Oh par Merlin, non! Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? La seule raison pour laquelle je gémissais au sol, c'était parce qu'il me torturait. Enfin, par chance, j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Cependant, quand j'ai annoncé que Voldie était le meurtrier de l'autre participant, les gens ont commencé à dire que j'étais fou. Beaucoup pensaient que Voldie était mort, voyez-vous. Brebis ignorantes. Bref, à votre avis, quelle créature tenta de me manger cette année? Devinez."

 _Un harceleur décédé (ou assassiné). Le sachant, les autres le traitent de fou parce qu'il pense qu'un mort est en vie? Toujours son obsession avec les esprits – veut ressusciter son premier amour?_

« Euh… un lion? »

« Mmh… pas vraiment, pire que ça. Un lézard géant cracheur de feu, des créatures sous-marines, et d'horribles créatures mystérieuses errant dans le labyrinthe. »

« Ca fait… beaucoup. »

« En effet. Passons à la cinquième année. De nombreux camarades me croyaient encore fou, du coup je me retrouvais tout seul dans mon coin. J'ai reçu beaucoup de retenues cette année-là, à cause du nouveau professeur de Défense, Crapaud. Elle profitait de ces séances pour me torturer. »

« Quoi!? Vous avez porté plainte? »

 _Professeurs violents ou peu de regard pour les figures d'autorité._

« Personne ne m'aurait cru. Ils me prenaient pour un fou, vous vous souvenez? »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

 _Définitivement mal-compris._

« Moi non plus. De toute évidence, je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit. »

« … »

« Bouclette m'a forcé à mener une rébellion et nous avons créé notre propre groupe de Défense. J'étais plutôt doué en dépit de mon jeune âge, donc je devins le professeur de mes camarades. À part ça, il ne s'est rien passé de bien intéressant, même si j'étais mort de rire quand un groupe d'humains à quatre pattes ont emmené notre chère professeure Crapaud je ne sais où. Elle avait l'air absolument effrayée. Pour être franc, son incompétence était telle que personne ne s'est vraiment soucié de son sort quand elle a disparu. En fin d'année, mon impulsivité et mon idiotie m'ont valu la vie de mon parrain. Quant à l'évènement annuel " _mangeons Harry_ ", je ne vous dirai qu'une chose… restez loin des géants. J'ai failli servir de souper à l'un d'entre eux, même si c'était le demi-frère d'un des enseignants."

« … Votre école embauche des professeurs… étranges. Avez-vous ressenti de la culpabilité suite au trépas de votre parrain? »

 _Tient son "bon" côté coupable de la mort de son parrain._

« De toute évidence, Bonbon mène l'école à sa perte. D'après les rumeurs, Voldie s'est vu refuse le poste de professeur de Défense par le vieillard, et aurait maudit ce poste. C'est probablement vrai, étant donné que chaque année, les professeurs de Défense mourraient dans d'horribles circonstances, prenaient leur retraite anticipée ou étaient virés pour leur incompétence. Culpabilité? Non. La seule chose qui m'a vraiment attristé, c'était de voir ma chance de quitter ma famille voler par la fenêtre. »

« Je vois… »

 _Ne ressent ni remords, ni culpabilité. Pourrait être considéré sociopathe ou sujet à des troubles d'empathie. La psychopathie n'est pas loin._

« Mmh, je sais ce que vous pensez. Bonbon était loin d'être le directeur idéal. Il m'est arrivé de ravager son bureau sous l'effet de la colère. À mon avis, c'était totalement justifié puisqu'il me cachait de nombreuses informations. Des informations que j'aurais dû avoir dès le départ. En fin de compte, Bonbon fut assassiné par Batman et toute l'école pleura sa perte. Je me souviens m'être senti d'une humeur plutôt joyeuse ce jour-là, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi."

« Vous le savez maintenant? »

 _Aime la mort/souffrance._

« Oui, je le sais. Bonbon faisait mettre des drogues dans ma nourriture pour m'embrouiller l'esprit. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais vicieux, et je n'hésitais à briser les os de ceux qui m'embêtaient. Cependant, depuis mon entrée dans cette école, j'étais inhabituellement gentil et doux. C'était assez perturbant et je me suis souvent demandé ce qui avait provoqué ce changement chez moi. Ce n'est plus un mystère maintenant. Bon, passons à des sujets plus intéressants… comme quand j'ai découvert que j'étais destiné à jouer le rôle de l'agneau sacrificiel pour le plus grand bien – quoi de mieux pour votre équilibre mental, hein? – après que Voldie ait tué Batman. En fait, Batman m'avais toujours protégé, en secret, à cause d'un serment. Il avait juré d'assurer ma protection pour honorer la mémoire de ma mère parce qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Qui l'aurait cru? »

« Même l'homme le plus sombre a un coeur. »

 _Psychopathie confirmé._

« Hm. Peut-être. Cette année-là, ce sont des corps animé qui ont tenté de me bouffer. Ils se trouvaient dans un lac, et je dois dire qu'il s'en est fallu de peu. Certains ont presque réussi à m'arracher un morceau de chair »

« …Des zombies? »

 _Délires confirmés._

« Plus ou moins. Quant à ma dernière année… Je vais directement passer au moment où un autre reptile cracheur de feu géant faillit avoir ma peau. Je peux vous le dire, sept années de gueules béantes remplis de salive au-dessus de vous ont de quoi vous donner des cauchemars. Être recouvert de salive est le pire. Sinon, à part mon énième expérience d'appât, j'ai réussi à mettre Voldie hors service grâce, encore une fois, à ma chance… seulement pour le pleurer une minute plus tard. Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Au début, j'étais content de ma victoire accidentelle, mais le désespoir ne tarda pas à m'envahir. Je voulais qu'il revienne, même s'il était responsable de la mort de millier de personnes. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne? »

« Eh bien… Pourquoi vouliez-vous le ressusciter? »

« C'était mon âme-soeur. »

« Pardon? »

« Maintenant dites-moi, cher psychologue, qu'avez-vous retenu de ma scolarité? »

« … Que des créatures aux crocs acérées essayaient de vous manger chaque année ? »

« Proche, mais non. Pour cette mauvaise réponse, je devrais vous emmener faire un tour dans mes donjons. Il me manque un compagnon de jeu, voyez-vous. J'adore mon petit Chaos, mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer tout le stress que me donne la paperasserie. Je ne voudrais pas lui crier dessus par inadvertance… Même s'il est de bien meilleure humeur depuis que je lui ait trouvé un animal, il continue à me jeter des regards noirs de temps à autre. »

« Quoi? »

« Allez! Allons-y. »

« Quoi? »

« Quoi, quoi, quoi… c'est tout ce que vous savez dire? Les Parasites, je vous jure... »

Marcaunon se leva et s'étira avant de claquer des doigts. Jordan se retrouva immobilisé et bâillonné en une fraction de seconde, les yeux grands ouverts. Le roux s'agita et lui jeta des regards paniqués, avant qu'un papillon ne se pose sur son épaule et le fasse disparaitre.

Marcaunon afficha un sourire particulièrement dément et ricana en quittant le bureau. Il ne s'arrêta pas de rire, même quand il disparut dans les ombres pour réapparaître dans les donjons de son manoir.

 **...**

 **Sherlock** _ **:"Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, j'ai des tendances sociopathes. Faites vos recherches!"**_

 **Marcaunon** _ **: "Mon fils est un psychopathe, pas un sociopathe. Faites vos recherches parasites !"**_

 **... ces deux-là s'entendraient bien je pense...**

 ***squirrel veut dire écureuil... c'était difficile de trouver un mot qui aurait aussi bien correspondu à Quirell.**

 **Sinon voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^^**

 **à bientôt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà! Pile un mois après le dernier chapitre ! (toujours minimum un chapitre par mois! yeah! promesse tenue!)**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, et encore merci pour vos superbes reviews^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 14 : Ecole et retrouvailles**

 **1965**

 **Localisation:** **Donjons de Poudlard**

Marcaunon grimaça en essayant (et échouant) de se débarrasser de la petite démangeaison au fond de son esprit qui le torturait. Il était conscient qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important, mais quoi donc? Son instinct lui souffla que c'était lié à sa progéniture, ce qui transforma sa grimace en un froncement de sourcils.

Après un soupir de désespoir, il se dirigea vers le grand Hall, où il devait retrouver son adorable bambin pour le souper. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné la permission de se rendre dans la section interdite durant leur repas du midi, Marchosias s'était presque rué à la bibliothèque.

Laisser son fils parcourir seul les couloirs du château ne l'inquiétait guère puisque Manasa et Suki (il s'était assuré que les deux serpents soient assez petits pour pouvoir rester avec Marchiosas sans être remarqués) seraient avec lui chaque secondes de son escapade. En plus, Marcaunon préférait que son familier reste avec son fils plutôt qu'avec lui à cause du directeur. Les descendants de Serpentard pourraient s'avérer forts utiles dans la guerre contre Voldemort après tout – bien que Chaos n'accepterait sûrement jamais de rejoindre le côté lumineux de la Force.

« P-professeur Gaunt? » bégaya une femme derrière lui. Marcaunon força un sourire poli sur son visage avant de se retourner.

« Oui? »

L'étudiante Poufsouffle tortillait l'une de ses mèches de cheveux châtain par nervosité tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Tout va bien? » Son visage pris une teinte rouge intéressante.

« P-Pardon? »

« Votre visage est tout rouge. Avez-vous de fièvre? Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne chez Madame Pomfrey? »

« Non! » s'écria-t-elle tandis que le rouge virait au cramoisie. Il pouvait presque voir la fumée s'élever de son visage. « Je veux dire, non monsieur! C'est juste que quand je vous regarde, la chaleur monte. Non! Attendez! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…! Ce n'est pas… »

Mentalement, Marcaunon fronça les sourcils de confusion. Pourquoi la chaleur monterait-elle en le regardant? Il ne portait pas tellement de vêtements… en fait, il avait même oublié sa robe de sorcier.

« Papa? » la petite voix innocente le fit se retourner et baisser les yeux. Marchosias se tenait non loin de lui, tenant dans ses bras un ouvrage faisant presque la moitié de sa taille. Il avait relevé sa capuche, révélant ainsi les cornes bleues de dragon qui la surmontaient. Marcaunon faillit roucouler tant son fils était adorable; il portait souvent les pulls animaux que Marcaunon lui avait achetés.

« Bonjour mon chéri. Comment s'est passé ta visité à la bibliothèque? »

« Bien. J'ai trouvé ce livre très intéressant. Qu'est-ce que cette fille voulait? » Marcaunon ne vit pas son fils plisser des yeux quand il se tourna vers la fille en question.

« Je… Je me demandais juste si vous accepteriez de me donner des cours particuliers, monsieur… vu que les ASPIC approchent. »

« Ah. J'animerai un groupe d'étude avec les serdaigles demain. Dans la bibliothèque, à midi pile. Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous, si cela vous convient? »

Elle eut l'air déçu mais lui sourit tout de même.

« D'accord. Merci Professeur Gaunt. » La blairelle s'inclina avant de s'éloigner.

Marcaunon secoua la tête et soupira. Enseigner n'était pas de tout repos.

« Chaos? » Il fit face à son fils. « Laisse-moi t'aider à porter ça. »

Son adorable enfant le remercia et ils se rendirent dans le Grand Hall, main dans la main.

OOOO

« Marcaunon, cela fait quelques temps que je m'interroge… » dit soudainement McGonagall à côté de lui.

La fourchette de Marcaunon s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche et il se tourna vers elle en penchant sa tête d'une façon interrogatrice. Une habitude dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, quoi qu'il fasse.

« Pourquoi le petit Marchosias n'est-il pas à l'école? Il a déjà cinq ans, non? »

Ah… c'était donc cela qu'il avait oublié. Quel piètre parent il faisait. Marcaunon grogna de sa propre stupidité. Trop occupé à s'auto-flageller mentalement, il ne vit pas que Marchosias était figé sur place, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

« J'avais oublié! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose que j'avais oublié. Merci de me le rappeler Minerva… »

Il soupira et regarda son fils qui lui semblait un peu trop pâle à son goût. Allait-il bien?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es malade? » Il posa une main sur le front de son fils.

« Non. »

« Tant mieux. Bon, maintenant, je vais devoir chercher une école où t'inscrire. »

« Papa, je ne pense pas que je m'entendrai avec les autres enfants. »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtise, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fréquenté suffisamment d'enfants de ton âge pour déjà en être sûr."

« Je sais déjà lire, écrire et calculer. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aller à l'école. On peut juste prétendre que j'ai étudié à la maison… ce qui est vrai, étant donné que nous vivons dans une école. »

« Chaos… Donne-moi le nom de cinq personnes avec qui tu as parlé aujourd'hui. »

« Toi, Minnie, Filly, Mana et Suki. »

Marcaunon l'obsvera d'un air ébahis quelques minutes, tout comme McGonagall.

« Marcaunon, je commence à m'inquiéter. »

« Moi aussi, Minerva. Moi aussi… »

OOOO

« Mr. Gaunt? Le Principal va vous recevoir. » annonça une femme à la cheveulure noirs et bouclé depuis son bureau.

Marcaunon la remercia et entra dans la salle indiquée avec son fils. Marchosias s'était plutôt mal comporté ces derniers temps, plus particulièrement depuis qu'il avait appelé le Principal de cette petite école londonienne pour y inscrire son fils.

Marchosias avait piqué des crises qui feraient passer Voldemort pour un ange. Pour citer seulement quelques-uns de ses actes de révolte: l'armoire de Marcaunon avait été réduite à l'état de cendres, on aurait cru qu'une tornade avait ravagée leur chambre, ses cheveux avaient gagné une jolie couleur fushia, et le manteau de Mort avait été transformé en un bikini à rayures vertes et blanches lorsque l'Entité avait baissé sa garde. Après avoir poussé un cri de fillette, Mort avait disparu durant plusieurs jours.

Marcaunon avait finalement perdu patience lorsque ses fiches de la mort avaient été incinérées – des fiches sur lesquelles il avait travaillé toute la nuit. Marcaunon avait confronté son fils et après leur discussion (concours de cris), Marchosias s'était finalement résigné au fait qu'il devrait aller dans une école maternelle et primaire moldue, puisqu'il n'en existait pas pour les sorciers.

« Principal Skinner, merci de nous accorder un peu de votre temps. »

« Aucun problème, Mr. Gaunt. Je vous en prie, installez-vous. »

Mère et fils prirent place sur le canapé situé en face du bureau de l'homme.

Seymour Skinner était le principal d'une petite école privée, avec des cheveux grisonnants et des yeux sombres. Il portait une chemise couleur lavande sous un pull bleu clair, le tout accompagné d'une cravate orange.

« Tout d'abord, je souhaiterai vous souhaiter la bienvenue, à votre fils et vous. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

« Avant d'aborder ce que l'école attend du jeune Marchosias, vous disiez vouloir faire passer un test à votre fils pour qu'il saute d'année, Mr. Gaunt? Selon vous, il devrait se trouver en deuxième primaire ?"

Marchosias leva la tête vers lui en entendant cela, et Marcaunon dû cacher son amusement derrière un masque impassible. Marcaunon en voulait toujours à son fils pour les fiches de la mort. Il savait que Marchosias aurait voulu être placé en cinquième pour ne pas avoir à supporter plus longtemps que nécessaire les morveux et sortir rapidement de cet enfer.

Marcounon savait parfaitement qu'il était loin de faire preuve de grandeur d'âme, et se montrait même assez immature. Mais comme on dit: la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Rire maléfique mental.

« Oui… J'ai conscience que la plupart des parents surestiment leur progéniture, mais mon fils… est différent. Pour être honnête, Principal, je ne veux pas qu'il s'ennuie en maternelle. »

« Si vous le dites, Mr. Gaunt. » Le ton de Skinner était sceptique et résigné. Marcaunon se demanda si de nombreux parents faisaient cette demande, seulement pour voir leurs illusions sur le génie de leur enfant voler en éclat… Mais il doutait fort que Tom Riddle, enfant prodigue, échoue à des tests d'un niveau autre qu'universitaire.

Skinner plaça des feuilles de papier sur la table devant Marchosias et tendit un crayon au garçon.

« Tu as dix minutes, pas une de plus malheureusement. » Marchosias ramassa une feuille et l'analysa. Marcaunon sentit la nervosité le gagner quand il vit un éclat sinistre apparaître dans les magnifiques yeux rubis. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû manipuler un peu le cerveau du Principal pour le forcer à placer Marchosias eu deuxième… Non… En tant que parent, il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Et puis, après tout, Mini-mort préférerait avaler l'une des pastilles au citron de Dumbledore plutôt que de passer pour moins intelligent qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Pourquoi l'orgueil de son fils devait-il être si… Ah oui, ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres.

OOOO

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête… » Marcaunon serra les dents et donna un coup de pied dans une canette qui trainait par terre.

« Tu aurais juste dû me placer en cinquième comme nous en avions convenu. »

« Je t'ai inscrit dans une école moldue à cause de tes tendances antisociales. Pour que tu te fasses un ami de ton âge. » Ils se fusillèrent tout deux du regard, rubis rencontrant rouge écarlate sans aucune hésitation.

« Tu n'es pas le mieux placer pour dire ça, Mère. Tu n'as aucun ami, seulement des alliés. »

Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Marchosias avait raison, il était en effet un sans-ami. Marcaunon tourna les talons, son manteau flottant derrière lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune de sa maison. Du travail l'attendait.

 **1965**

 **Localisation: Ecole primaire,** **Classe 5-A**

Torture. Ce qu'il vivait n'était que pure, horrible torture. Après un mois passé à l'école moldue au milieu d'enfants de onze ans, il pouvait littéralement sentir son intelligence fondre dans son cerveau. Ce qu'ils apprenaient était d'un niveau tellement basique qu'il s'était endormi plus d'une fois quand le professeur s'était mis à rabâcher ses oreilles d'évidences ou de stupidités.

Il se souvenait du temps de ses véritables onze ans. L'orphelinat subissant une crise financière (l'argent avait disparu dans la liqueur de Mme. Cole's), beaucoup d'enfants ne purent se rendre à l'école. Lui compris. Ignorant encore tout de la magie, il se rendait quotidiennement à la bibliothèque et grâce à sa mémoire photographique, mémorisait des livres qu'aucun enfants de onze ans ne pouvait espérer comprendre. Il lisait même le dictionnaire pour épaissir son vocabulaire et améliorer sa grammaire. Il avait déjà préparé un plan pour se voir attribuer une bourse pour une bonne université quand il serait plus grand, mais ses plans furent rapidement oubliés lorsqu'il entra à Poudlard – et devint un Seigneur des Ténèbres au lendemain de sa cérémonie de fin d'étude.

Marchosias ne pouvait que secouer tristement la tête en voyant que ses camarades actuels – même dans son esprit, le mot lui paraissait dégoutant– se complaisaient dans leur ignorance. Pas tous, mais la grande majorité.

Etant dans une école privée, les enfants présents étaient souvent pourris gâtés par leurs parents. Ils étaient un peu la version moldue de Draco Malfoy.

Contrairement à Poudlard, les professeurs moldus avaient du mal à contrôler ces petits monstres. Les leçons étaient si ennuyeuses que les élèves transformaient leurs feuilles en avion de papier pour se distraire. Maintenant qu'il pouvait comparer la façon dont se comportaient les enfants moldus et ceux magiques dans leur environnement scolaire, il pouvait clairement dire qu'il préférait trainer avec les deuxièmes (évidemment) –même s'ils le traitaient de sang-de-bourbe. Au moins, les sorcières et les sorciers témoignaient à leurs enseignants le respect que ceux-ci méritaient –ils leurs apprenaient à maîtriser leur magie, après tout.

En parlant de Marcaunon… Sa mère avait le moral au plus bas à cause des actions et des mots blessants que Marchosias lui avaient adressé sous l'effet de la colère.

Après avoir infligé à son géniteur une semaine complète de traitement du silence, maintenant qu'il avait le temps de s'assoir et de penser tranquillement (pas grand-chose d'autre à faire dans cette classe), Marchosias devait bien avouer qu'il avait été salaud avec son parent attentionné. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, pas même à lui-même.

Il savait que c'était difficile pour sa mère de l'élever tout seul, même s'ils n'avaient aucun souci financier.

Marcaunon travaillait dur pour contenter Marchosias, lui offrir des livres et lui apprendre ce qu'il ignorait encore.

La charge de travail qui incombait à Marcaunon était démesurée, à cause de Dumbledore : Enseigner aux élèves de première jusqu'à ceux de septième année (ils devraient vraiment engager un assistant), corriger les devoirs, préparer ses leçons, les activités de club, ses tâches en tant que responsable des serpentards, et la montagne de paperasserie (une donnée variable) qu'il recevait de Mort chaque jour.

Et pourtant, même avec son agenda de ministre, Marcaunon trouvait toujours du temps pour Marchosias. Il se souvint de la fois où sa mère n'avait pas dormi durant toute une semaine, mais avait tout de même trouvé la force de rester éveillé le dimanche entier à la simple demande de Marchosias.

Il avait ressenti de la culpabilité quand il avait refusé à sa mère le sommeil réparateur dont il avait tellement besoin. Oui, lui, Lord Voldemort, ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'était senti coupable. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être un vrai salopard pour traiter sa si gentille (seulement avec lui) mère comme de la merde.

À cause de ses problèmes de colère, il avait dit des choses blessantes et horriblement méprisantes à Marcaunon qu'il regrettait généralement tout de suite, mais ne retirait jamais. Il aurait mérité une bonne claque, ou même plus. Cependant, la seule réaction de Marcaunon était de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Quand ils en arrivaient là, il s'éloignait de sa mère et allait trouver autre chose à faire.

Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il s'attela à ordonner ses pensées et ses souvenirs, il remarqua des détails qui lui avaient échappés auparavant.

Il remarqua l'air blessé de sa mère quand Marchosias se moquait de lui. Il remarqua comment sa mère se forçait à sourire quand Marchosias se montrait agressif. Il remarqua la façon dont sa mère subissait en silence ses excès de colère. Il remarqua que sa mère faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour voir son ingrat de fils simplement sourire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Enfin, il remarqua les pleurs de sa mère quand Marchosias s'éloignait de lui.

Ceci fit trembler son coeur inexistant.

Avec une expression déterminée encore jamais vue auparavant sur son visage, il prit sa décision. Marchosias irait s'excuser. Ce n'était pas une habitude, mais pour le bonheur de la seule personne qu'il aimait? Il le ferait.

OOOO

Comme d'habitude, Marcaunon, sa magnifique mère, l'attendait à la sortie de l'école.

Marcaunon observa le sourire forcé de sa mère, sa tenue négligée et les poches sombres sous ses yeux écarlates. Une contraste par rapport à la peau pale de Marcaunon. En dépit de son apparence, sa mère continuait à faire tourner les têtes, seulement par sa présence.

Même Marchosias ne pouvait pas nier la beauté de son parent. Heureusement, ses sentiments pour Marcaunon étaient purement platoniques. Ce serait atteindre de nouveaux niveaux de folie que de vouloir mettre dans son lit la personne qui lui avait donné vie.

« Marchosias. Comment était l'école? » Voilà une autre chose qu'il détestait. Depuis sa crise deux jours plus tôt, sa mère s'était mis à l'appeler par son nom complet au lieu d'utiliser les petits surnoms affectueux qu'il chérissait secrètement.

« Aussi bien qu'une école moldue puisse être. » Rétorqua-t-il sans faire exprès. Le sourire se fit plus tendu et sa mère trembla à la froideur de sa voix. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir perdu le contrôle (encore une fois).

« Euh… Retournons à la maison, d'accord? » Marcaunon hésita avant de prendre sa main. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une ruelle déserte.

Une fois qu'ils apparurent devant les portes impressionnantes de Poudlard, sa mère relâcha sa main comme si elle brûlait, et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leurs chambres.

Au moment où ils passèrent devant le portrait de leur ancêtre, Salazar, il attrapa la manche de sa mère. Ce geste surprit Marcaunon qui se tourna vers lui avec des yeux méfiants.

Il se préparait probablement à une nouvelle crise de la part de Marchosias. Ce dernier prit une profonde respiration avant de regarder Marcaunon dans les yeux. Il voulait s'assurer qu'aucun doute ne planerait sur sa sincérité.

« Mère… Je… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal-à-l'aise. « Je voudrais m'excuser. Ce que j'ai fait… »

L'étreinte soudaine de Marcaunon l'interrompit. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de rendre la pareille. Marcaunon était à genoux et il pouvait sentir sa mère trembler de tout son corps. Il ignora le regard noir du portrait de Salazar ainsi que l'humidité sur ses épaules. Tout ce qu'il fit, ce fut continuer à consoler son géniteur adoré.

Il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais blesser ainsi sa précieuse maman.

 **24 Août 1966**

 **Localisation: Poudlard**

Marcaunon se tenait là, debout, une expression sereine sur le visage. Cependant, intérieurement, il maudissait le directeur dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait – un sacré paquet.

Le maudit vieillard avait changé le mot-de-passe de la salle de réunion sans l'en informer! Il était déjà en retard à cause de son rat-de-bibliothèque de fils. En effet, il avait dû convaincre l'enfant d'attendre encore un peu avant de se rendre dans son lieu de prédilection afin d'éviter une rencontre avec la harpie qui s'y terrait.

Madame Norma Pince, la mère d'Irma Pince, était une femme sévère et s'était montrée très claire : personne ne pouvait entrer dans son repère avant qu'elle ne leur en ait donné l'autorisation.

En entendant ces nouvelles, Marchosias avait imité le basilic un bon moment avant que Marcaunon en ait assez et le menace de lui faire porter des lunettes. Le regard noir de son fils mettait plus d'une personne mal-à-l'aise, et pour un enfant de cinq-six ans, on faisait difficilement plus noir que le sien. Si un regard pouvait tuer, c'était bien celui-là.

« Marc? » Une voix de femme le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna, pour se retrouver face à son ancienne camarade Poufsouffle. « Tu es professeur ? »

« Pomona? Que fais-tu ici? »

Il fit un pas en arrière pour mieux observer la femme et ses courbes généreuses. Pomona Sprout avait perdu ses traits d'enfants pour devenir une charmante jeune femme (à forte poitrine), bien que ses rondeurs soient toujours là.

« J'ai été embauchée comme assistante en botanique. Et toi? » Ses yeux parcoururent son corps avant de s'arrêter sur son visage. « Toujours aussi joli, n'est-ce pas Marc? »

« Pomona! Je suis _beau_ , pas _joli_. » S'indigna-t-il en croissant les bras. « Je suis le maître de Potion official de Poudlard. Par hasard, connaitrais-tu le mot-de-passe? Ils ont oublié de me communiquer le nouveau… »

Elle rit et hocha la tête.

« On ne peut pas vraiment te décrire comme "beau", mon cher Marc! Félicitation pour avoir le obtenu si rapidement le poste que tu désirais, au fait. _Banane_. J'espère que tu me raconteras tout plus tard. »

Le portrait les laissa entrer, et ils virent que les autres membres du personnel étaient déjà installés. Chuchotant, il remercia son ancienne camarade avant d'aller s'assoir à la gauche du directeur. Il détestait cette disposition, mais Dumbledore semblait s'être entiché de lui au fil des années.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vous souhaite à tous un bon après-midi! » déclara le vieil homme après que Pomona se soit installée à côté du professeur de botanique, Mme Beery. Les enseignants répondirent aux salutations de l'excentrique directeur en marmonnant.

« Je suis navré de vous appeler si soudainement, un dimanche qui plus est. Nombreux d'entre vous sont déjà au courant, mais pour ceux qui l'ignorent, on a attaqué Près-au-Lard la semaine dernière. Le ministère m'a envoyé une convocation. Ils m'attendent lundi, aussi je n'aurai pas le temps d'organiser une autre réunion étant donné que vous devez tous préparer vos cours. »

« La Gazette n'a pas encore divulgué la moindre information sur cette attaque, il n'y a pas eu de victimes au moins, Albus? » demanda Rolanda Hooch, la professeure de vol.

« Personne n'a été grièvement blessé. Les victimes ne souffrent que de blessures superficielles. »

« Etait-ce des terroristes? » demanda Beery d'un air nerveux.

« Je crains que… cela ne marque l'apparition d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Les enseignants laissèrent échapper des hoquets horrifiés puis lancèrent questions après questions à Bumblebee. Marcaunon fronça les sourcils. Voldemort était-il déjà de retour au pays? Avait-il assez de serviteurs que pour lancer une attaque aussi directe sur Près-au-Lard? N'était-il pas supposé se manifester seulement dans les années 70? Il y avait beaucoup de questions, mais peu de réponses. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de…

« Tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus, mon garçon ? Cela sort de l'ordinaire. » Lui chuchota le directeur.

« Je réfléchissais, Albus. A-t-on trouvé des marques, des signes qui te feraient penser à un Seigneur des Ténèbres? L'attaque ressemblait-elle à celles de Grindelwald…? »

Le vieux bouc huma en caressant sa barbe, l'éclat habituel de ses yeux bleus plus intense que d'habitude. Etrange…

« Non, mais elle visait principalement les magasins moldus. »

« Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un groupe de sorciers qui détestent les moldus, Albus. Portaient-ils un uniforme? Quelque chose pour les démarquer de la population civile? »

« Leurs visages étaient dissimulés derrière de simples masques blancs et lisses, mais c'est tout.»

« Blancs? Pas de motifs…? Aucun? »

Ils continuèrent à chuchoter avant que le directeur ne demande au personnel de se calmer et continue la réunion.

Il présenta Sprout, en même temps que le nouveau professeur de Défense… dont Marcaunon oublia rapidement le nom. Personne ne le dit à voix haute, mais tout le monde savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps parmi eux.

La réunion dura encore une heure, puis le vieillard les libéra. Marcaunon s'étira dans son siège et alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever, une main ridée le maintint à sa place en appuyant sur ses épaules. Il envoya un regard interrogateur au directeur mais ne reçut qu'un simple sourire affectueux en retour –il dû résister à l'envie d'arracher les yeux du directeur. Il dû attendre que le dernier professeur ne sorte avant que Dummiepork ne parle.

« Mon cher garçon, » Il se força à sourire. « J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au ministère demain. » Il afficha une expression confuse sur son visage, ce qui encouragea le vieil homme à élaborer sa demande. « Le ministre Leach a ramassé une fiole remplie d'un potion inconnue utilisée durant l'attaque. Ils ont besoin d'un Maître de Potion pour fabriquer l'antidote. »

« Je t'accompagnerai avec plaisir, Albus. Autre chose? »

« Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, mon garçon. Passe le bonjours au petit Marchosias. »

« Je le ferait. Bonne journée, Albus. »

Bumblybitch inclina la tête tandis que Marcaunon sortait de la pièce. Il grimaça à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec le vieux fou – la folie est un mal contagieux après tout. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'aller retrouver son petit chéri, Sprout apparut devant lui, tenant la main à un Marchiosas boudeur.

« Pourquoi es-tu resté à l'arrière, Marc? Je pensais que tu étais déjà parti et je suis allée à ta recherche! » Pleurnicha-t-elle en posant sa main libre sur sa hanche.

« Albus voulait me parler en privé. Désolé Pomona. Bien le bonjour mon petit Chaos. »

« Bonjour papa. » Fut tout ce qu'il reçut comme salutation.

« Pourquoi ne pas profiter du diner pour rattraper le temps perdu? »

« Bonne idée. Eh bien, Marchosias a certainement grandi. On dirait ta copue exacte, Marc. »

« Que veux-tu? C'est mon fils, Pomona. »

...

 **Voldemort se rapproche...**

 **Au fait, pour les anglophones parmi vous, j'ai découvert une super fic : "the darkness within" de Kunoone. Pas de Slash, et plutôt de l'angoisse que de l'humour, mais une relation Harry/voldi assez intéressante. Je pense qu'il existe déjà une traduction française, même si je ne l'ai pas lue moi-même.**

 **Bon été!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pour tout dire, ce chapitre est prêt depuis deux semaines, mais... internet coupé... je ne peux le poster que mainteant. Désolée pour l'attente!**

 **Il sera peut-être reposté une fois la lecture béta terminée.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 15: Un Malfoy, deux Malfoy…oooh! Un autre Malfoy.**

 **Août 1966**

 **Localisation: Ministère de la Magie**

Tous deux plongés dans un silence contemplatif, ils marchaient vers le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Marcaunon n'essaya même pas de deviner à quoi le vieux bouc pensait – probablement à ses irritantes pastilles au citron.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à ce qu'une secrétaire rougissante les fasse entrer dans le bureau. Elle fixait Dumblewhore d'un air salace, et Marcaunon dû réprimer une grimace – ainsi que l'envie de lui crier de garder ses pensées pour elle. N'avait-elle donc jamais entendu parler d'occlumencie ?

« Albus, content que tu aies pu venir. » Nobby Leach, le ministre, les accueillit avec un grand sourire. L'homme avait des poches sombres sous ses yeux bruns, un visage parsemé de rides et un petit bouc au menton.

Pour un homme de cinquante ans qui passait la plupart de son temps assis derrière un bureau, il semblait plutôt en forme – en dépit de la calvitie naissante au milieu de ses cheveux grisonnant.

« Nobby! Comment vas-tu mon ami? » Ils prient un siège près de la cheminée (chacun le sien!) tandis que Leach prit place directement face à eux.

« Un peu fatigué je ne crains. Je reçois bien trop de beuglantes à mon goût. »

« Excusez-moi monsieur le Ministre. Lord Malfoy et l'Auror Moody sont arrivés." Annonça la secrétaire après avoir toqué à la porte.

« J'espère que leur présence ne te dérange pas, Albus ? Abraxas est ici pour représenter le Magengamot, et Moody est le chef des Aurors. »

« Bien sûr que non, Nobby. » Ceci dit, la petite étincelle dans les yeux du directeur avait perdu de son éclat. Marcaunon se serait bien moqué du vieil homme s'il ne redoutait pas lui-même cette rencontre.

« Faites les entrer, Mlle. Sina. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Leach accueillit les invités avec le même sourire. Il leur offrit une chaise; Marcaunon se retrouva avec Malfoy à sa gauche tandis que Moody s'installa à la droite de Bumblebee.

Abraxas était un homme de grande taille, avec de long cheveux blonds et des yeux gris-argentés. Sa musculature était plus développée que celle de son fils, Lucius, et son visage était doté de la même beauté que la plupart des Malfoy. Il portait une élégante robe sombre (cousue dans le plus cher des matériaux) qui mettait son corps en valeur, soulignant la silhouette élancée de l'homme.

La canne, typique des Malfoy, était posée à côté de lui et Marcaunon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le design de la poignée: un serpent argenté. Quelle originalité.

Son attention se porta ensuite sur le chef des Aurors, qui était d'une ressemblance frappante avec Fol Oeil. Peut-être était-ce son père ? L'homme était de taille moyenne, d'apparence moyenne. Il l'oublierait rapidement (c'était seulement grâce à ses cicatrices qu'il se souvenait de Fol Œil). L'homme était vêtu de l'uniforme standard des aurors et était avachi dans son fauteuil, manquant la distinction des autres hommes présents dans la pièce.

« Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, et… Je suis navré jeune homme, mais votre nom m'a échappé." Le politicien se tourna vers lui et Marcaunon afficha son masque de Poufsouffle aimable, qui transmettait clairement le message ' _Je suis une innocente et gentille petite chose'_.

« C'est parce que nous n'avons pas été présentés, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Dumbles eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air gêné avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour gagner leur attention.

« Nobby, Lord Malfoy, Auror Moody, laissez-moi vous présenter mon maître de Potion, Marcaunon Gaunt. Marcaunon, voici Nobby Leacher, Abraxas Malfoy, et Arastor Moody."

Marcaunon étudia discrètement leurs expressions, n'observant aucun changement chez le Ministre outre l'apparition d'une étincelle de doute dans ses yeux. Quand ses yeux écarlates se posèrent sur Abraxas, il vit un petit (impossible à remarquer si quelqu'un ne le cherchait pas) air de confusion sur le visage du patriarche Malfoy. Il se souvint que de son temps (ou son monde ?), Abraxas Malfoy était tristement célèbre pour avoir été l'un des hommes les plus cruels de Voldemort et la main droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les années 70.

« Je ne souhaite pas me montrer grossier, jeune homme… Albus… mais n'est-il pas un peu trop jeune pour –c'est un poison inconnu et… »

« Ne vous laissez pas tromper par son visage juvénile, Monsieur le Ministre. » Dumbles interrompit le Ministre en rigolant.

« Il ne peut pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. » Marmonna Moody. Marcaunon soupira tout bas. Le père de Fol Oeil n'avait de cesse de lui envoyer des regards suspicieux, et cela commençait à l'agacer – était « _Constante vigilance_ » la devise familiale ?

« J'ai vingt-deux ans, Auror Moody. » Il leur offrit un sourire doucereux. « Je ne dois mon apparence poupine qu'à l'excellence de mes gênes, mais je crois que nous nous écartons un peu du sujet qui nous intéresse vraiment. Pourrais-je voir la potion, Monsieur le Ministre? »

Leach lui tendit un flacon de potion rempli d'une substance verdâtre et bouillonnante.

« Quels en sont les effets…? » demanda-t-il d'un air pensif en examinant la potion. Il l'agita et avec un gros soupir, enleva ses lunettes – elles rendaient la vie trop rose pour qu'il ne puisse faire une observation correcte.

« Le sang des victimes s'épaissit douloureusement vite, » grommela Moody. « La solution temporaire est de leur jeter le sort de stagnation. »

« Il n'y a que l'épaississement? »

« Ça fait fondre la peau, et leur donne des abcès… Respiration anormale, vomissements. »

« L'inhalation de cette potion provoque-t-elle des problèmes quelconques? »

« Aucun. »

Avec ces informations, il ouvrit le flacon et inhala le produit. Il pouvait identifier l'aconit sans difficulté, tout comme le muguet – deux plantes hautement toxiques. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit son équipement de potion, avant de poser les différents instruments sur une table au beau milieu du bureau.

La première chose à faire était de séparer les différents composants. Il suspectait la présence d'un ou deux venins de serpent dans le mélange, mais il n'était pas un expert en serpents –à part du basilic, apparemment. La discussion des hommes ne le dérangeait pas, ils étaient probablement en train de parler de l'attaque ou d'élaborer des plans pour attraper le responsable, alors que lui se concentrait sur la potion-problème.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, même pas dans son monde d'origine –peut-être qu'après le décès des victimes, ils en avaient abandonné l'étude. Marcaunon se demanda brièvement si Voldemort en était le créateur… Mais ce n'était pas son style, et il se montrerait plus subtil. Voldemort était un stratège (tant qu'il restait sain d'esprit), il n'ordonnerait jamais une attaque insensée.

Il n'y avait pas eu assez de dégâts –aucun mort, que Diable!

Dans son monde, Voldemort était apparu et avait commencé à terroriser la communauté magique fin des années 60, quand ses projets de loi avaient été rejetés par le Magenmagot. Le Ministère lui avait déclaré la guerre dans le début des années 70.

Il se reconcentra et procéda à la deuxième étape : identifier les ingrédients utilisés. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il pensait mais au final, il eut le plaisir de constater l'absence de venin de basilic. Le seul remède existant était les larmes de phœnix, un ingrédient extrêmement rare – les phœnix n'aiment pas verser des larmes de crocodile. En plus, Fawkes était encore un phœnix sauvage, il ne s'était pas encore lié à Dumbles – d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi une créature si pure restait avec Dumbledore quand il existait tant d'autres personnes sur terre.

La dernière étape était de recréer la potion (après de nombreux essais et des erreurs) pour pouvoir en concocter l'antidote. Marcaunon sortit du cercle que formaient les hommes autour de la table et vint se tenir au milieu de la pièce, contente que celle-ci soit suffisamment spacieuse. Il agrandit son équipement de potion et fit apparaître une table à réchaud. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir pensé à réapprovisionner ses réserves une semaine plus tôt et disposa tous les ingrédients requis sur la table.

« Puis-je m'enquérir de vos progrès, Mr… Gaunt? » Une voix doucereuse et masculine s'éleva, et il vit Malfoy s'approcher de lui pour mieux observer son travail.

« Tout va bien, Lord Malfoy, cependant, je vous conseille de reculer d'un pas. » Il sourit au blond en versant de l'eau dans le chaudron. « La chaleur va bientôt devenir insupportable. »

« Pensez-vous pouvoir créer l'antidote aujourd'hui-même? » Le ton était poli, mais Marcaunon pouvait percevoir le doute que l'homme tentait de dissimuler.

« Hmm… » humma-t-il tout en continuant à travailler. « Je reconnais que ce sera un défi. »

« Obtenir une maîtrise en potion à l'âge tendre de vingt-deux ans est déjà un exploit en soi –étrange que l'on ne parle pas plus de vous.»

Marcaunon soupira intérieurement. Blondi voyait bien qu'il devait se concentrer, ne pouvait-il pas attendre cinq minutes avant de mener un interrogatoire?

« Merci, Lord Malfoy. Je ne dois mon succès qu'à ma passion pour les potions. La guilde à laquelle j'appartiens aime garder l'identité de ses membres secrète.»

«La plupart des guildes aiment se vanter du succès de leurs membres.»

« Ah bon? » répondit-il en mélangeant la potion.

« Oui. » Malfoy s'éclaircit la voix avant de changer de sujet. « Et comment se porte Poudlard ces derniers temps ? »

« L'école va très bien. Le nombre d'élèves augmente chaque année. »

« Vous aimez enseigner, Mr. Gaunt? »

« En effet, bien que corriger des rédactions n'est pas mon occupation favorite. » Il ajouta quelques gouttes de venin de cobra. « Vous étiez chez Serpentard, Lord Malfoy? »

« Oui. Pourquoi cette question? »

« Hmm… pour rien. Mes serpents parlent de vous de temps en temps. »

« Oh? Seulement en des termes favorables, j'espère. »

Marcaunon rit tout bas et sourit à nouveau au blond.

« Pas vraiment. Vos projets de lois suscitent de nombreux débats dans la salle commune. »

Ils continuèrent à papoter une bonne demi-heure avant que les autres hommes ne les rejoignent pour observer son avancée. Leur impatience l'agaça rapidement; il aurait bien aimé leur annoncer qu'il n'y avait pas d'antidote juste pour voir quelle serait la réaction du Ministre.

Apparemment, la femme de Leach était l'une des victimes et la raison des poches sombres sous les yeux du politicien. Dommage.

 **Septembre 1966**

 **Localisation: Poudlard, à proximité des donjons de Serpentard**

« Mon père en entendra parler! » Cette phrase fit trembler les lèvres de Marcaunon pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réussisse à se maîtriser et à réafficher un masque serein sur son visage. Il semblerait que Lucius et Draco Malfoy avaient beaucoup en commun, y compris ces fameux maudits mots ' _Mon père en entendra parler_ '.

Après sa rencontre avec Abraxas, il se faisait du souci pour sa liberté et se demandait comment agir avec Lucius. Si son fils faisait partie de ses élèves… Une confrontation avec Voldemort serait inévitable si l'enfant envoyait une lettre chez lui (il avait un peu manipulé les souvenirs d'Abraxas au Ministère, donc pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là). Il devrait intercepter toutes les lettres de l'enfant-gâté à partir de maintenant.

Bellatrix et Andromeda ne le préoccupaient pas vraiment. Il avait fouillé leurs esprits et savait qu'elles ne connaissaient pas son nom de famille avant de le rencontrer. Il était curieux qu'elles ne sachent rien à propos des descendants de Serpentard, mais c'était probablement la faute de Voldemort.

À part Bellatrix, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un autre Black dans le cercle privé de Voldemort. Peut-être que les Black étaient au courant pour son statut de sang-mêlé et ne le supportaient pas à cause de cela…? Walburga avait été à l'école en même temps que Tom, n'est-ce pas? Si seulement il pouvait demander à son petit Chaos!

Il secoua intérieurement la tête et reporta son attention sur l'enfant-gâté.

Marcaunon n'avait pas encore rencontré le garçon en personne; il n'avait pas participé à la cérémonie de bienvenue puisqu'il était occupé à fabriquer davantage d'antidote pour le directeur.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans un couloir, il tomba sur quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

L'enfant-gâté avait été acculé contre un mur par un Gryffondor de cinquième année. Le lion n'avait pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour cette confrontation; il aurait dû savoir qu'il attaquait un serpent sur son propre territoire.

Tout seul.

Avant que Marc n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur la teinte blonde du petit serpent et sur sa véracité, l'élève le plus âgé plaça sa baguette sous le menton de Malfoy. Il se devait d'intervenir avant que les choses ne dérapent et que l'enfant-gâté n'aille se plaindre auprès de son papa chéri –une visite d'Abraxas à Poudlard était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux et en lançant un regard menaçant au Gryffondor. « Lâche-le! »

L'adolescent en rouge s'éloigna rapidement de Malfoy, somme s'il le dégoutait, et regarda Marcaunon d'un air désolé.

« Professeur. »

L'enfant gâté réajusta son col avant de lever le nez, les regardant tous les deux de haut.

Quel gamin impertinent! En seulement deux minutes, il était parvenu à laisser une mauvaise impression à Marcaunon.

Juste pour ça, il était bien tenté de teindre la chevelure de Malfoy en rose fluo.

Il réprima cette envie avant de se décider à fixer les deux enfants d'un air désapprobateur. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard perçant. Marchosias lui avait déjà dit que la couleur de leurs yeux effrayait la plupart des gens.

« Jordon Lacer. Qu'est-ce qu'un élève de Gryffondor fait dans les donjons… en train d'attaquer l'un de ses habitants? »

« Euh… C-ce n'est pas ma faute Professeur! Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de me traiter de S-sang-de-bourbe! »

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans les donjons plutôt que dans votre tour? »

Lacer n'avait rien à répondre et baissa les yeux il trouvait probablement ses chaussures intéressantes.

« Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour votre incapacité à suivre de simples instructions, Mr. Lacer. »

Il regardait Lacer d'un air toujours aussi dur. L'adolescent voulait s'en prendre à l'un de ses serpents simplement parce que celui-ci l'avait appelé par le nom de son espèce?

L'ignorant.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir que l'enfant-gâté s'attendait à ce qu'il donne en plus une retenue à Lacer. Eh bien, il donnerait des retenues.

« Je retire dix points à Serpentard pour votre commentaire, Mr. Malfoy. » Lorsque l'information parvint jusqu'à ses neurones, l'enfant-gâté le regarda d'un air ébahi. Ceci lui conféra un certain air de ressemblance avec un poisson rouge. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'un enfant de onze ans n'ait pas un contrôle total sur ses réactions – son fils était la seule exception – et révèle davantage de ses pensées que ce qu'il espérait.

« Quoi!? Comment osez-vous me retirer des points! Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis? » Le gamin lui lança un regard hautain, sans grand effet ceux de Marchosias étaient bien plus efficaces. « Attendez que mon père en entende parler! »

« Serpentard vient de perdre cinq points supplémentaires, Mr. Malfoy. Votre père ne vous-a-t-il pas appris à respecter vos ainés? » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire condescendant.

Après avoir surmonté sa surprise, l'enfant-gâté ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Oh non! Il ne perdrait pas la coupe des Maisons – remportée trois années consécutives par Serpentard– simplement parce que ce maudit gamin ne savait pas la fermer. Mieux valait l'interrompre avant qu'il n'accumule une centaine de points négatifs à cause d'une seule remarque.

« Quant à vous, Mr. Lacer… Dix points seront soustraits à Gryffondor pour avoir attaqué un élève de première année. » Hah! Maintenant Gryffondor était de trente points dans le rouge! Mais plus sérieusement, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait retiré tant de point lors du premier jour d'école. D'école. Pas même de cours!

« M-m-mais! Mais Malfoy m'a insulté! Il a utilisé LE mot! » il agitait ses mains vers le gamin. LE mot… Marcaunon se souvint que son oncle se référait à la "magie" de la même façon.

« Vous n'avez pas d'excuses, Mr. Lacer. Pointer votre baguette vers un élève plus jeune, dans l'intention de jeter je ne sais quel sort… »

Il fut grossièrement interrompu et sentit un nerf battre sur sa tempe.

« C'est un sorcier noir! Il est aussi diabolique que tous les serpents vicieux de Serpentard! Il connaissait sûrement une tonne de sorts maléfiques pour contrer le mien! »

« Cela vous donne-t-il le droit de menacer un enfant désarmé? Juste parce que vous supposez que ses parents lui ont enseigné les arts sombres? » L'adolescent trembla, mais Marcaunon continua sa tirade.

« M'accusez-vous également d'être un mage maléfique? Après tout, je suis responsable de ces serpents vicieux." Lorsque son sourire se fit menaçant, les couleurs désertèrent le visage de Lacer qui avait effectivement oublié qu'il était à la tête de Serpentard.

« Je prends vingt autres points à Gryffondor pour avoir insulter un professeur, Mr. Lacer. »

Il devrait s'attendre à la visite de Minerva dans la soirée, semblait-il. L'enfant-gâté le fixait avec de grands yeux, honteux que son propre responsable ait dû lui retirer des points.

« Dimanche prochain, vous irez en retenue sous la surveillance de Mr. Apollyon Pringle. Tous les deux. Retournez dans vos salles communes. Suivez-moi Mr. Malfoy. »

Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il se retourna et s'enfonça dans les donjons; son manteau flottant derrière lui dans le style d'un certain Batman. Parfois, il regrettait d'être un enseignant, de devoir supporter des adolescents stupides et hormonales qui pensaient la majorité du temps avec d'autres parties que leur cerveau. Des parties de leur anatomie situées bien plus bas.

Il perçut de petits bruits de pas derrière lui. Au moins, le gamin l'avait suivi sans se plaindre. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement déplorable. Puis-je connaître votre nom, Professor? »

« Marcaunon Gaunt. J'espère sincèrement que tu as une bonne raison pour ne pas être dans notre salle commune à cette heure-ci. »

« G-gaunt…? » Murmura l'enfant-gâté, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

« Mr. Malfoy, j'attends toujours vos explications. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que vous ayez remis tous vous neurones en place. »

« D-désolé Professor Gaunt. En fait, j'étais à votre recherche. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu dans la salle commune? Sans cet incident, je serais en train d'accueillir les premières années à l'instant même. »

« L'objet de ma visite est personnel. »

« …Très bien. Vous me rejoindrez rapidement dans mon bureau après le discours. Fourchelang. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et il indiqua à l'enfant-gâté d'aller rejoindre ses camarades. Il alla ensuite se tenir devant ses élèves, une expression sereine sur le visage. En dehors de Serpentard, il serait toujours l'amical et joyeux professeur, mais il attendait un respect absolu de ses serpents, et n'hésitait pas à recourir à des regards noirs si nécessaires. Les plus âgés le savait, bien évidemment, mais les nouveaux le testaient souvent à cause de sa persona habituelle. De toute évidence, son jeu d'acteur était trop brillant pour leurs esprits simplets.

« Je suis votre responsable et votre professeur de potion, Marcaunon Gaunt. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi … Je ne vous tournerai pas le dos –nous prenons soin des nôtres à Serpentard. Le mot de passe changera chaque semaine. L'un des préfets ou moi-même vous l'annoncerons le jour précédant le changement –souvent après le souper. » Il eut un contact visuel avec chaque élève, faisant une pause pour accentuer l'effet dramatique.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la plus noble Maison de Poudlard, et je vous encourage à cultiver vos ambitions. Etant dans Serpentard, vous devrez tout de même suivre certaines règles : Tout conflit aura lieu entre ces quatre murs, jamais en dehors de la Maison. Si ceux-ci prennent des mesures inquiétantes, l'un d'entre vous devra m'appeler, à moins que vous ne vouliez perdre un membre ou deux… de façon permanente. Supposez toujours que les autres serpents en savent autant que vous, si pas plus, sur les arts les moins… appréciés dans notre société. » Il vit la majorité des élèves avaler leur salive, sans que rien ne paraisse sur leurs visages. Bien.

« Restez toujours groupés et montrez un front uni. Les autres maisons – les Gryffondors plus particulièrement– préfèreraient faire un tour dans la Forêt interdite plutôt que d'avoir cours avec vous. Réprimez vos pulsions tyranniques et gardez vos commentaires sur la pureté du sang de vos camarades –ou son absence- pour vous. » Il sourit quand sa pique envers les sang-de-bourbes fit rire tout bas les petits serpents. « Certains préfèrent utiliser leur baguette plutôt que leur mots quand ils sont humiliés, prenez donc garde et éloignez-vous en cas de menace. Je préfère voir mes serpents traités de lâche que de les voir sous traitement médical à l'infirmerie. »

Lentement, ses mains derrière le dos, il fit quelques pas devant sa nouvelle collection de serpents pour leur laisser le temps de comprendre qu'ils devaient aiguiser leurs instincts de survie pour… survivre à Poudlard.

« Aussi, je vous recommande de vérifier vos potions et vos poisons avant de consommer quoi que ce soit. Vous pensez peut-être que les Poufsouffles sont les laisser-pour compte ici, mais si l'un d'eux devait subir l'attaque d'un stupide serpent –peu importe son année, ce sera la nourriture de tous les Serpentards qui sera recouverte de virus et de pourriture. » Beaucoup d'entre eux pâlirent à ces propos.

« Les rumeurs diront que j'étais autrefois chez Poufsouffle, et je vous annonce dès maintenant qu'elles sont malheureusement vraies. J'étais dans cette maison pour une raison qui m'est propre, mais laissez-moi vous prévenir… Manquez-moi de respect et vous aurez même du mal à dormir. Souvenez-vous que les gentils blaireaux se nourrissent de serpents vivants, mes chers et adorables petits serpents. »

Marcaunon relâcha une petite portion de sa (très) sombre magie, assez puissante pour leur couper le souffle mais pas assez pour les mettre à genoux. Il vit la plupart d'entre eux trembler de plaisir, leurs regards floutés et leurs jambes tremblotantes. Sans le moindre changement dans son expression faciale, il rappela sa magie et leur sourit d'un air dangereux.

« Souvenez-vous de cette sensation et souvenez-vous que je ne tolèrerai pas de fauteurs de troubles dans ma Maison. Ne soyez jamais en retard et si quiconque ose perdre plus de cinquante points… Maintenant, les préfets vont vous montrer vos dortoirs. » Sur ces mots, il fit signe à l'enfant-gâté de le suivre avant de quitter la salle commune et le groupe de première années drogués à la magie.

 **OOOO**

« Ma–… Papa. Qui est-ce? » Il allait appeler Macaunon « _Maman_ « quand il aperçut mini-Lucius en train d'observer le portrait de Salazar.

« Chaos chéri, peux-tu emmener Mr. Malfoy dans mon bureau ? Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes. » Dit sa mère en se dirigeant vers leur chambre à coucher. En se fermant, la porte claqua, laissant les deux enfants s'observer l'un l'autre.

Il tourna les talons pour se rendre dans le bureau de sa mère qui accueillait souvent les Serpentards victime d'harcèlement ou qui avaient besoin d'aide. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si mini-Lucius le suivait. Il ouvrit la porte et contourna la table, avant de s'assoir avec la plus grande élégance sur la chaise de sa mère tout en indiquant à mini-Lucius de prendre place en face de lui.

Ceci fait, Marchosias sourit tandis que Malfoy l'observait avec dédain.

« Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec le professeur Gaunt? » eut l'audace de demander le blond. Marchosias plissa les yeux.

« La ridicule petite chose dans ta tête que tu appelles un cerveau n'a-t-elle pas compris lorsque je l'ai appelé _Papa_? » dit-il d'un air moqueur à un héritié Malfoy indigné.

« Je ne faisais que confirmer! Qui es-tu? »

« La politesse veut que l'on se présente en premier avant de demander l'identité de quelqu'un. Mais peut-être que ton cher père ne t'a pas convenablement inculqué les bonnes manières? » Une seconde plus tard, mini-Lucius était sur ses pieds et pointait sa baguette vers Marchosias.

Sans sourciller, il pencha sa tête sur le côté –une habitude gagnée à force de côtoyer sa mère. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et il vit Marcaunon se figer en le voyant se faire menacer par mini-Lucius.

« Mr. Malfoy… Par les balles sanglantes de Merlin, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire!? » grogna sa mère, ce qui fit pâlir mini-Lucius. Le discours de bienvenu de Marcaunon lui était sûrement revenu à l'esprit. Un discours pour le moins intimidant.

« Rangez votre baguette avant d'éborgner inintentionnellement mon fils. »

Malfoy remit sa baguette dans sa poche puis leur présenta à tous deux des excuses. Marcaunon se massa l'arête du nez en ferment les yeux et s'avança vers Marchosias tout en lui faisant signe de libérer le siège.

Il le fit d'un air goguenard, mais revint rapidement s'assoir sur les genoux de son géniteur. Ceci ne parut pas déranger Marcaunon qui serra Marchosias fermement contre son lui.

« Prenez place, Mr. Malfoy, et j'espère que vous pourrez m'expliquer cet excès de violence à moins que vous ne désiriez perdre davantage de points. » Oh? Ainsi mini-Lucius avait déjà mis Serpentard dans la zone rouge?

« Je… Votre fils m'a insulté, monsieur… »

Il laissa ses pensées divaguer (tout en gardant une oreille attentive au cas où un objet de chantage serait mentionné) tout en jouant avec l'un des papillons bleus de sa mère. Leur couleur était d'un joli bleu parsemé de taches blanches. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi ils tournaient autour de Marcaunon. Une fois, sa curiosité avait pris le dessus et il avait demandé à sa mère s'il se recouvrait de pollen. Il pouvait encore sentir une bosse sur sa tête là où le livre s'était abattu, et de frustration, il tira sur les ailes du papillon.

Une autre particularité curieuse de ces papillon était que peu importe la force avec laquelle il tirait sur leurs ailes, il ne parvenait jamais à les arracher. Cela ne semblait même pas les déranger. Sachant reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance, il s'attaqua ensuite à leurs antennes.

Le papillon dans sa main commença à s'agiter et Chaos pencha la tête. Elles étaient tout aussi solides, mais apparemment, s'en prendre à cette partie les démangeait. Il continua à tirer et fit un nœud avec les deux antennes. Ceci déstabilisa le papillon qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba de sa main pour aller s'écraser au sol, au grand amusement de Marchiosas.

Sa mère lui tapota sur le nez pour lui signaler de réfréner ses tendances violentes et il haussa les épaules. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il pouvait tuer les papillons de sa mère. À nouveau, il s'interrogea sur l'étrange longévité de ces insectes qui l'entouraient depuis sa naissance – ces créatures n'étaient-elles pas censés avoir une espérance de vie réduite?

Un autre papillon vint se poser sur sa main. Que des insectes avec un cerveau si microscopique comprennent à chaque fois que Marchosias les appelait n'avait de cesse de le surprendre.

Cette fois-ci, il enroula la trompe autour de son petit doigt. Si les papillons avaient des expressions, celui-là serait en train de froncer les sourcils à l'instant même. Il laissa échapper un gargouillis amusé du fond de sa gorge et continua à jouer avec l'insecte, se souciant peu de paraître infantile.

« …vous avez perdu vingt points. Si vous continuez à me couter des points, je forcerai le choipeau à vous envoyer chez les Gryffondors, Mr. Malfoy. » En voilà une idée amusante. Un Malfoy parmi les lions était aussi à l'aise qu'un papillon parmi les abeilles. Il ne durerait pas longtemps. « Laissez-moi vous présenter à nouveau mon fils, Mr. Malfoy. Marchosias, dis bonjour à Lucius. »

« Bonjour Lucius. » Répondit-il platement en lançant le papillon dans la main tendue de son ainé (physiquement). Comme s'il allait serrer la main de son (futur) serviteur.

Mini-Lucius eut l'air confus. Avant que sa mère ne puisse l'avertir, le papillon attaqua férocement l'enfant. Toutes les petites créatures ailées assaillirent le blond, et en voyant mini-Lucius recouvert de la tête aux pieds de papillons, Marchosias ne put retenir un rire cruel.

Il crut entendre Marcaunon le rabrouer sans grande conviction mais décida de l'ignorer pour mieux profiter du spectacle que donnait Malfoy, à se tortiller comme le ver qu'il était.

 **1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard, le bureau de Marcaunon**

« Mort? »

« Vous m'avez appelé, Maître? »

« Dis-moi si je me trompe… Mais Damocles Belby n'est-il pas l'inventeur de la potion tue-loup? »

« Tout juste, Maître. »

« Alors pourquoi est-il décédé, i peine dix-sept heures, dans l'explosion de son laboratoire? Avant d'avoir inventé la Tue-loup? »

« Nous sommes dans une autre dimension. »

« Mmmh… Je pourrais toujours prétendre être le créateur de cette potion… Mais je ne souhaite pas vraiment attirer tous les regards (celui de Voldemort en particulier) sur moi. Et inventer une potion qui neutralise les symptômes de la lycanthropie n'est pas un mince exploit. »

« Neutraliser les symptômes? Mais Maître, n'aviez-vous pas créé une potion pour guérir de la lycanthropie? Afin de soigner votre filleul ? »

« En effet… »

« Vous pourriez peut-être utiliser une autre identité, un pseudonyme… pourquoi pas à partir d'une anagramme? »

« … Mort! Tu es un génie! »

« Je fais de mon mieux. »

 **OOOO**

En parcourant un couloir, il réfléchit à son anagramme. C'était difficile et il ne parvenait pas à trouver quelque chose d'aussi cool que Voldemort. _Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort*_. Franchement, n'était-ce pas du grand art? Il aurait aimé avoir _Lord_ dans son pseudo.

Marcaunon soupira et grogna un peu devant l'injustice de la vie… avant de se souvenir que Marchosias était en fait Tom Riddle. S'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne anagramme tout seul, Il pouvait toujours demander de l'aide à son fils!

Cette nouvelle idée en tête, il se rua vers la bibliothèque pour y retrouver son petit rat. Comme il s'y attendait l'enfant était assis sur une impressionnante pile de livres. Marcaunon ne pouvait que secouer la tête en se demandant comment il était monté là-dessus.

« Marchosias? » Son bébé leva la tête d'un air agacé, mais sourit en voyant que c'était Marcaunon qui l'avait appelé.

« Oui papa? »

« Tu as quelques secondes? »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Son fils pencha la tête sur le côté. Tout simplement adorable.

« J'ai besoin… d'aide. » Il grimaça au dernier mot, comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron amère. Marchosias ferma son livre pour accorder toute son attention à Marcaunon. « Je n'arrive pas à trouver une anagramme pour mon nom. »

En parlant, Marcaunon ne vit pas son fils manquer de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. L'enfant s'éclaircit la voix.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'une… anagramme, Père? »

« J'ai créé une potion pour soigner la lycanthropie. » Marchosias hocha simplement la tête, mais ne put dissimuler entièrement sa surprise. « Et je préfèrerais ne pas être remarqué par… quelqu'un. »

« Eh bien… D'accord… Marcaunon Seirios Gaunt… Hmm… »

« Je pensais ne pas tenir compte de mon premier prénom. Au cas où quelqu'un se rendrait compte qu'il s'agit d'une anagramme. »

Voldemort n'était pas stupide.

« Seulement Seirios Gaunt alors? »

« Oui… »

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques minutes avant que Marchosias n'ait une idée.

« Pourquoi pas Ignatius Rose? »

« … C'est pas mal… Mais pourquoi Rose? C'est… un nom de fille. »

« Père… rallonge tes cheveux, s'il-te-plait, et regarde-toi dans un miroir. »

Marcaunon fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras devant lui. Ignatius Rose… C'était un nom convenable. Assez similaire à Ignotus Peverell, et il pouvait se souvenir d'avoir entendu parler d'un Ignatius Theophorus, ou Ignatius de Antioch.

« C'est… un joli nom. Merci mon trésor. » Il posa un baiser sur le front de son fil savant de se diriger vers son laboratoire personnel. Il avait une potion à préparer

 **Octobre 1967**

 **Localisation: Ministère de la Magie, Département des inventions**

« C-c'est du poison! » déclara le responsable en chef du département, Albert Storm, avec un regard accusateur.

« Encore une fois, je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas, Mr. Storm. Cette potion neutralise les sorts. »

Marcaunon avait changé d'avis dès que le directeur l'avait surpris en pleine préparation de potion. Il savait très bien que si Dumbles découvrait qu'il avait inventé une cure absolue pour la lycanthropie, il forcerait tous les loup-garous à en consommer, et en ferait même une loi si nécessaire. à ses yeux bleus toujours étincelants, ces créatures appartenaient aux ténèbres.

C'était tout à fait inacceptable. Aussi, pour l'instant, il présenterait à la communauté sorcière la deuxième meilleure solution. Il s'était déjà expliqué avec Marchosias, et son fils était d'accord avec lui –Dumbles ferait définitivement passer une loi une fois que la potion sortirait.

« Pardonnez-moi de mettre votre parole en doute, Mr. Rose. Mais vous, l'expert, savez certainement que l'aconit est une substance hautement toxique. »

Cette conversation sans fin commençait à le fatiguer.

« Je propose que l'on fasse appel à un maître de potion reconnu pour qu'il nous donne son avis là-dessus. » Pour l'amour de…

« Peut-être que… » Sans même l'écouter, l'homme-souris s'approcha de la cheminée. Marcaunon l'aurait bien étranglé sur l'instant; il avait déjà conseillé à Storm de demander l'opinion d'un autre maître de potion quand le salaud était arrivé. Mais noooooon~ Quelle tête de mule.

Bientôt, une femme dotée d'une longue chevelure noire ondulée, avec des yeux gris et un visage pâle recouvert de maquillage apparut dans la cheminée. Discrètement, Marcaunon replaça ses lunettes teintées de rose sur son nez et ébouriffa ses cheveux de sorte qu'ils recouvrent son visage.

C'était Vevila Malfoy née Lestrange, la maudite épouse d'Abraxas Malfoy. Maudit karma! D'abord le patriarche Malfoy, ensuite l'enfant-gâté, et maintenant cette femme.

Il pouvait sentir la magie noire et séduisante de Voldemort sur le bras gauche de Malfoy et du résister à l'envie de s'approcher pour caresser la marque des ténèbres. Il pouvait déjà entendre le tatouage de serpent siffler de plaisir alors qu'il mêlait leurs magies respectives – quelle douce et dangereuse tentation.

« Madame Malfoy, merci de vous être libérée. J'aimerai que vous nous donniez votre avis sur cette potion, si vous voulez bien. » Dit Storm d'un air enjoué tout en tendant le flacon de Marcaunon à Malfoy. Son examen prit un certain temps.

Je ne… sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit. »

« Est-ce du poison, Madame Malfoy? » demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Elle observa Marcaunon, et après quelques minutes supplémentaires, répondit avec prudence. Enfin un peu de professionnalisme. « Non. Cela ressemble à du poison, mais les effets néfastes ont été contrés. »

Marcaunon se tourna vers Storm et lui sourit à pleines dents d'un air féroce. Il était à bout de patience avec cet homme.

« Ne vous l'avais-je pas dis, Mr. Storm? »

« C-certes, en effet… Mais vous êtes encore jeune, et une erreur aurait… »

« J'ai obtenu ma maîtrise en potion, Mr. Storm. »

« Eh bien… Pourquoi ne nous révélez-vous pas les détails de votre invention? Après quoi nous la testerons et nous verrons si elle mérite d'être acclamée. »

Mérite de…? Mériter!? Oh par Merlin! Ses capacités étaient au top et cette potion était devenue indispensable dans sa vieille dimension ! Son colèromètre commençait à monter à une vitesse inquiétante.

« Je vous assure qu'elle… méritera… toutes les récompense. » Dit-il en grinçant les dents et en souriant d'un air fou à l'homme. Storm sembla perdre quelques couleurs, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il était plus qu'énervé.

« Le nom de cette préparation est Tue-loup. L'aconit et l'hellébore interagissent et se neutralisent mutuellement tout en gardant leur propriétés de base, donc ce n'est pas du poison, » expliqua-t-il, et Storm trembla devant l'agressivité de son ton. « La sanguinaria du Canada force le consommateur à rester calme, tandis que la pierre de lune permet d'équilibrer ses émotions, et combinée à du gingembre, elle réprime les instincts primaires. L'argent liquide n'est pas vraiment un liquide en soi, mais du mercure, et ses attributs différent grandement, jusqu'à être totalement opposés. »

« Un neutralisant…? Pas pour un être humain, mais pour les pulsions animal? » l'interrogea madame Malfoy d'un air ébahi. Son masque de serpentard n'étant plus en place, Marcaunon put lire son avidité, son respect et quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier dans ses yeux gris.

« C'est cela. La tue-loup ne soigne pas, mais neutralise les symptômes de la lycanthropie. Cela permet à un loup-garou de conserver ses capacités mentales durant et après sa transformation… Cependant, elle peut avoir des effets désastreux si elle n'est pas préparée convenablement. »

« L'avez-vous déjà testée? »

« En théorie, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. »

On tendit un parchemin à Marcaunon pour l'informer des prochaines procédures. Accaparé par la lecture du document, il ne remarqua pas la façon dont les yeux de madame Malfoy parcoururent son corps, et ne vit pas ses orbes grises s'obscurcir de désir.

 **...**

 **Pour toute erreur dans la composition des potions ou de l'histoire du monde des sorciers... désolée (but not my fault). J'espère que ceci n'aura pas gâché la lecture des plus tatilleux.**

 **Sinon, ça vous plait toujours ?**

 **à bientôt! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oyooo! Désolée pour l'attente, et un grand merci pour tous vos encouragements ! ^^**

 **voici maintenant le nouveau chapitre de Silk Road!**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 16: Dîners et Rendez-vous**

 **Janvier 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard**

Dans les tréfonds d'un donjon faiblement éclairé, Marcaunon remuait une potion d'un air absent, perdu dans ses pensées.

Avant qu'il ne se mette à mélanger ces ingrédients étrangement colorés, il était tombé par hasard sur un vieux carnet bleu qu'il avait lorsqu'il était petit (physiquement). Il se souvenait qu'il avait passé tellement de temps à fixer les murs gris de l'orphelinat qu'il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi – d'autre que ses tentatives désastreuses de bonnes actions.

Bien qu'il soit une vieille âme, la jeunesse de son enveloppe charnelle affectait son état d'esprit, ses actions et ses émotions. Et même si cela le frustrait, il était encore enfantin et impulsif (ces pulsions le poussaient souvent à chasser les Parasites). Une fois, lasse d'admirer le mur, il s'était mis à gribouiller sur des fiches de la mort (Mort lui avait ensuite fait la morale pendant des longues heures), juste pour s'occuper. Il avait dessiné des détraqueurs, des licornes, des phoenix et enfin, une bouteille de chance liquide – ou plus communément nommée, de Felix Felicis.

La bouteille dorée avait suscité de nombreuses réflexions – par exemple, si les sorciers pouvaient mettre la chance en bouteille, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas en faire de même avec d'autres choses? Il avait écrit tous les ingrédients et leurs propriétés, et avait tenté de les mélanger pour voir s'il pourrait obtenir d'autres potions.

De retour dans le présent, il s'immobilisa et essuya son front gouttelant – il avait l'impression que la fumée dégagée faisait fondre sa peau. Sa préparation avait une couleur blanche-argentée, et quelques bulles apparaissaient de temps à autre à la surface, comme un poisson qui sauterai hors de son bocal. La couleur semblait correcte, si sa théorie était exacte.

Comme la Felix Felicis, cette potion était hautement toxique lorsque consommée en grande quantité. Si tout fonctionnait comme espéré, il recommanderait d'utiliser ce breuvage seulement face à un détraqueur, comme plan de secours pour ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à former un Patronum convenable à cause de leur incompétence.

Marcaunon plaça sa baguette au-dessus du liquide.

« Laetifixempra » Il chuchota le sort qu'il avait inventé spécialement pour cette potion.

Le chaudron trembla quelques secondes, avant de se stabiliser. De la fumée argentée s'éleva et se dirigea vers sa baguette. Le chaudron contenait maintenant une substance bleue sarcelle, presque comme de l'électricité liquide.

Il fit apparaître un large récipient vide, Presque aussi gros que sa tête, et y versa la potion avant de le fermer. Marcaunon cligna des paupières quand il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche, et baissa les yeux vers le nouveau venu. Il testerait sa préparation plus tard.

« Chaos. Tu n'étais pas avec Mana et Suki? » Il lança un regard confus à Marchosias tout en caressant la joue de son fils.

« Ils sont tous les deux en train de dormir. Il y a… un invité qui t'attend dans ton bureau. » Bien que Marchosias ne laisse rien paraître sur son visage, Marcaunon avait l'impression que des pensées meurtrières s'agitaient dans la tête de l'enfant.

« Qui? » Il jeta un sort de préservation sur le récipient avant de le jeter dans le sac sans fond qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

« Malfoy. Il vient souvent ces derniers temps. » Fit froidement remarquer Marchosias en se dirigeant vers le bureau. La question sous-jacente et le ton adopté déclenchèrent une alarme dans la tête de Marcaunon.

« Oui… Il n'est pas très doué en potion et m'a demandé des cours privés. »

« Ah bon… » Marcaunon choisit d'ignorer l'éclat menaçant dans les yeux rouges de son fils et alla ouvrir la porte.

L'enfant-gâté était assis devant son bureau, attendant patiemment qu'il arrive. Le sourire du gamin se transforma rapidement en grimace quand il vit que Marchosias le suivait.

« Professeur Gaunt. »

« Mr. Malfoy. » Il fit le tour de son bureau et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel. « Notre dernière session ne date que d'hier. »

« Oui, désolé de m'imposer. »

« Pas de souci. »

« Ma mère… » commença l'enfant-gâté, « …voudrait vous inviter à diner, vous et votre famille, Professeur. »

« Votre mère? Hmm… Ah oui, Madame Vevila Malfoy. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de son talent en potion. » Il se souvenait l'avoir rencontré lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour Ignatius –difficile d'oublier une femme qui portait une tonne de maquillage et qui se parfumait comme si elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre de douches (cherchait-elle à couvrir son odeur ?).

« En effet. Mon père parle souvent de vous, et mère aimerait mieux connaître un collègue avec une telle renommée. De plus, vous l'avez beaucoup impressionné en août dernier, lorsque vous avez créé l'antidote pour l'empoisonnement du sang en seulement quelques heures. »

« Et pour quand serait prévu… ce diner? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.

"Le week-end prochain."

« Hmm… Chaos? » Il se tourna vers son fils, qui était assis sur ses genoux avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Si c'était un dimanche, la décision reviendrait à Marchiosas.

« Nous devrions accepter –après tout, il serait impoli de refuser, père. »

« Très bien. » Il regarda l'enfant-gâté avec un grand sourire, « S'il-te-plait, transmet à Madame Malfoy que nous acceptons son invitation. »

« Mère en sera ravie. » L'adolescent plaça une petite statuette de paon en argent sur le bureau. « Le portoloin s'activera à six heure et demie, à la minute près. »

« Tu as autre chose à nous dire, Lucius? » demanda Marchosias d'un ton plat quand l'enfant-gâté ne fit pas mine de partir.

Le sourcil gauche du blond sursauta en entendant la familiarité de Marchosias, mais il secoua la tête après un moment d'hésitation et s'excusa.

« Non. Merci de m'avoir écouté, Professeur. » Puis il s'ne fut.

Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence tandis que Marcaunon jouait avec les cheveux de son fils – Marcaunon ne comprenait toujours pas comment Marchiosas parvenait à se coiffer alors que c'était mission impossible pour lui.

« Chaos? »

Son garçon garda le silence et cela inquiéta Marcaunon. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi silencieux, il avait retrouvé ses papillons attachés à un bâton, en train de rôtir dans la cheminée. Voulant à tout prix éviter que l'accident se répète, il tourna son enfant de six-bientôt sept- ans face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chéri? Tu as mal au ventre? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« … Je suis juste fatigué, mère. »

« Bon… » Il soupira. « Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je sais. »

Il embrassa son fils sur la joue et se mit à humer un air. Il devrait se préparer en cas de catastrophe.

Marchosias était imprévisible parfois –et cela le rendait dangereux.

 **Janvier 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard**

Marcaunon fronça les sourcils en voyant son reflet et tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux. Comme d'habitude, il était tout vêtu de noir, ne laissant que la peau de son visage visible. A moitié du moins (ayant laissé pousser sa frange, celle-ci lui tombait maintenant devant les yeux). Il gémit de frustration, ignorant les tapotements de pied de la personne qui l'attendait.

« Mère? » Il se tourna vers son fils. Contrairement à ceux de Marcaunon, sa chevelure était parfaitement lisse. Son enfant portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que lui, excepté pour la couleur –ils étaient d'un bleu foncé très sombre, presque noir. « Tu as bientôt fini? »

« Mes cheveux refusent de rester plats! » Râla-t-il en croissant les bras. « Comment fais-tu avec les tiens? »

Son fils le fixa d'un air exaspéré avant de sortir la statuette de paon de sa poche.

« Les cheveux plats ne t'iraient pas. »

« Mais ça te va à toi… et on se ressemble. »

« Mère, il est temps d'accepter la réalité. » Dit Marchosias en levant les yeux au ciel. « Personne ne se trompe sur mon genre. Toi, en revanche… »

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils en regardant l'enfant. Il détestait ça, quand les gens se trompaient sur son compte –simplement à cause de son apparence légèrement androgène.

« C'est simplement parce que tu es encore recouvert de tissus organiques superflus. »

« … Tu me traites de gros? »

« Oui. »

Il ignora le regard noir qui lui fut adressé et se tourna vers les deux serpents occupés à pleurnicher –autant qu'un serpent puisse pleurnicher.

« _**ça suffit.**_ » Siffla-t-il d'un ton exaspéré, « _**Pour la dernière fois, vous ne viendrez pas avec nous!**_ »

« _**Mais qui vous protègera, Maître?**_ » demanda Suki d'un air inquiet.

« _**Vous doutez de mes pouvoirs?**_ » Il plissa les yeux.

Avant qu'une compétition de sifflements ne commence, Marchosias intervint.

« _**Madame Malfoy pourrai reconnaître tes lunettes**_. »

 _ **« … Je suppose que tu as raison**_. » À contrecœur, il retira ses lunettes roses et dû fermer les yeux un instant quand le monde se remplit à nouveau de couleurs.

« _**Laisse-moi t'accompagner, Chaos.**_ » Siffla Manasa en glissant vers Marchosias.

Le garçon fixa le serpent de ses yeux rubis, puis les leva vers sa mère. Marcaunon ne pût résister –c'était le regard de chien battu spécial de Marchosias. C'était adorable, mais également un peu perturbant (il s'agissait après tout d'un mini-Voldemort).

« Ok! » Il céda, « _**Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que l'on vous réponde. Les Malfoys ne doivent rien savoir de nos capacités.**_ » Prévint-il les deux serpents.

Les deux animaux s'exclamèrent de joie avant que Marcaunon ne les rapetisse pour qu'ils puissant se glisser le long de leurs épaules, à lui et son fils. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être de fines et longues écharpes, ce qui, de fait, en faisaient des accessoires très tendances.

Il prit Marchiosas dans ses bras et le portoloin à bout de bras. Ils patientèrent une minute, avant de disparaître avec la désagréable impression d'une corde tirant sur leur nombril.

Ils atterrirent sans difficulté. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient leur était familière – à tous les deux - c'était le hall où était installée la cheminée des Malfoy. Des vases et des peintures longeaient le mur, tandis qu'une table et des divans encadraient le foyer.

« Professeur. » L'enfant gâté entra et les accueillit. « Bienvenue au manoir Malfoy… Toi aussi, petit diable. » Les derniers mots sortirent dans un murmure. Marcaunon préféra faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, tandis que Marchosias jetait un regard noir à l'enfant-gâté (en se remémorant probablement toutes les façons dont il pouvait éviscérer Lucius, à main nue de préférence).

« Merci, Mr. Malfoy. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lucius. Je vais vous mener à la salle à manger. »

Marchosias toujours dans ses bras, il suivit l'enfant-gâté. Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le blablatage de l'enfant-gâté au sujet des portraits.

Dans son monde d'origine, le Ministère avait complétement rasé le manoir.

Draco avait rampé jusque devant sa porte, la poitrine criblée de balles, suppliant Harry à genoux de protéger son fils contre les sorciers Blancs – Le célèbre orgueil des Malfoy avait été jeté aux orties pour protéger sa famille. Lui, bien sûr, avait tout de suite accepté, mais Scorpius avait rejoint ses parents dans l'autre monde quelques mois plus tard. L'adolescent n'avait pas su faire son deuil et s'était suicidé après avoir vengé la mort de ses proches. Un vrai gâchis, quand on savait le potentiel qu'avait le garçon.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, où Lord et Madame

Malfoy les attendaient.

« Bienvenue au manoir Malfoy, Professeur Gaunt. » Lord Malfoy le salua avec un sourire poli et une poignée de main. « Voici ma femme, Vevila. »

Il prit la main que lui offrait madame Malfoy et baisa l'air au-dessus de ses phalanges.

« C'est un plaisir, Madame Malfoy. »

« De même, Professeur Gaunt. » Ses lèvres roses formèrent un sourire étrange.

On leur attribua des sièges et ils allèrent s'assoir; Lord Malfoy était installé en tête de table, Marcaunon à sa droite, juste à côté de Marchosias. Lady Malfoy était assise à l'opposé de Marcaunon tandis que l'enfant-gâté était installé à la droite de sa mère.

« Merci pour l'invitation, Madame Malfoy. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Vevila. » Elle battait frénétiquement des paupières en parlant –avait-elle quelque chose coincé derrière sa paupière? « Abraxas and Lucius ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre propos. Est-ce là votre fils, Professeur Gaunt? »

« Oui… présente toi donc, mon chéri. » Il ne voulait pas autoriser cette femme à l'appeler par son prénom. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Lord Malfoy pensait qu'il faisait du charme à son épouse?

Marchosias remit une mèche folle derrière son oreille et offrit un sourire adorable aux deux Malfoy.

« Marchosias Gaunt, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Lord Malfoy, Madame Malfoy. » Apparemment, ils verraient souvent les Malfoy à l'avenir. Le soudain intérêt que leur portait Chaos l'intriguait –après tout, il s'était montré particulièrement hostile envers l'enfant-gâté à l'école.

« Eh bien, quel adorable jeune homme. Et comme il est bien élevé, Professeur Gaunt. »

 **OOOO**

« Merci … »

Marchosias cessa de prêter attention à leur conversation et plissa les yeux en observant la mégère (elle ne lui avait pas fait grande impression durant sa première vie). Elle était de toute évidence en train de flirter avec sa mère (qui ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte). Elle se penchait de temps en temps en avant pour rendre ses deux masses graisseuses plus protubérantes. Oh! Il était bien tenté de les lui couper et de les lui faire avaler.

La nourriture était déjà sur la table. Sa mère était occupé à remplir leurs assiettes d'un air absent.

Marchosias se tourna vers Abraxas, l'homme le plus cruel de son cercle privé, et il dut réprimer son envie de gifler l'homme –il était en train de siroter son vin en toute élégance, sans se soucier du comportement abhorrent de sa dévergondée de femme.

En fait, l'homme fixait le visage de Marcaunon avec une expression presque avide.

Marchosias fronça les sourcils, confus, avant de réaliser que… il aurait pu se gifler lui-même! Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'Abraxas avait le béguin pour Tom Riddle? Marcaunon était une version plus douce et plus petite de Tom Riddle –ce qui suffisait à rendre sa mère attirant aux yeux du patriarche Malfoy.

Mais il ne partagerait sa mère avec personne, et certainement pas avec les Malfoys.

Sa main, posée sur ses genoux, le démangeait. La colère grondait… il avait l'habitude de tripoter sa baguette quand il était agité (et normalement, de jeter des endoloris par-ci par-là). Avec toutes les pensées meurtrières qui occupaient son esprit, il manqua presque l'apparition d'un elfe de maison.

« Le Lord Serpent attend dans le bureau du Maître Malfoy, Maître Malfoy. » Déclara l'elfe de maison en tortillant ses oreilles et ses doigts.

« Abraxas? Tu l'as invité ici? » Demanda la mégère en plissant les yeux.

Rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Marchosias que de les lui arracher de leurs orbites.

« Non… Je vous prie de m'excuser, Professeur Gaunt. » Avec grâce, Abraxas se leva et sortit de la pièce.

« Pardonnez mon mari, Professeur… Ce n'est que lorsque cette personne se présente qu'il se montre aussi impoli. »

« Cette personne doit être très importante. »

« En effet… On le nommait le Roi des Serpentard, durant nos années à Poudlard. »

Marchosias se demanda vaguement qui avait gagné ce titre dans les années 40… vu qu'il était né plus tard et sous une autre identité.

« Oh? » Sa mère leva un sourcil, l'air curieux. « J'aurais pensé que Lord Malfoy détenait ce titre. »

La mégère ria tout en battant des cils.

« Abraxas serait ravi de vous entendre parler si hautement de lui… Mais non, ce n'était pas lui. Cette personne a reçu la couronne alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'en quatrième année. »

« Eh bien… Voilà un exploit impressionnant. »

Marchosias était confus. Dans toute l'histoire de Serpentard, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui soit devenue le roi des Serpentards lors de sa quatrième année – lui-même.

« En effet. Il avait le charme et la puissance, bien qu'il ne fût pas un sang-pur. » Le dégout était à peine voilé dans sa voix.

Une théorie se forma dans son esprit, et elle lui glaça le sang. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un Tom Riddle puisse déjà exister dans cet univers, et qu'il puisse être l'extra – l'intrus. Mais il était dans un univers parallèle, une autre dimension… c'était donc une possibilité. Marchiosas aurait quelques recherches à faire une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard.

« Vraiment? » demanda Marcaunon.

« Etonnant, n'est-ce pas? Nous pensions que c'était un sang-de-bourbe, mais c'était un sang-mêlé! »

« Un sang-mêlé? » s'exclama Mini-Lucius, choqué. « Pourquoi notre maison ferait de quelqu'un de si basse extraction notre Roi? »

Sa main se serra autour de son gobelet de jus de citrouille. L'enfant n'avait aucun instinct de survie, et il se demandait comment diable mini-Lucius était devenu sa main droite.

« Lucius! Termine ton assiette. » Le gronda la mégère.

« … Oui mère. »

« Il devait être très puissant pour avoir été choisi. » Fit remarquer sa mère avec un sourire poli. « On ne peut pas en dire autant à propos de la Reine actuelle de Serpentard. »

« La Reine? » Un éclat d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux gris et elle se pencha un peu plus. S'il n'y avait pas eu la table, Marchiosas l'aurait maudite sur le champ (elle était déjà bien trop près de Marcaunon à son goût). « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait également des reines... »

« Catrina Burke. Elle est arrivée au sommet en séduisant les bonnes personnes, contrairement aux rois précédents –ceux qui avait du pouvoir et qui n'aveint pas peur de s'en servir. »

Catrina… Ah oui, il se souvenait de cette petite opportuniste (il y en avait une autre présente dans la pièce). Elle ne devait son ascension qu'aux hormones enragées de ses camarades. Si la magie n'immunisait pas les sorciers contre les maladies moldues, l'adolescente de seize ans serait probablement déjà porteuse de MST.

« Ils seraient contrôlés par leurs instincts primaires? » Il agita son gobelet de jus de citrouille, observant l'épais liquide d'un air ennuyé. Sa mère, ne remarqua pas le regard noir qu'il lança à la mégère. "Tss… ils sont tombés bien bas. »

« Vous avez raison… J'ai tenté de la renverser, mais hélas, ses talents au lit les rendent tous bien trop mièvres. » Marcaunon grimaça de dégout. Cette génération de Serpentard était… une déception, pour rester poli.

« Est-ce là la raison pour laquelle, ces derniers temps, on vous vois fouiner dans la salle commune ? » demanda mini-Lucius.

« Je n'étais pas, comme tu le dis si élégamment, en train de fouiner. » Sa mère laissa échapper un petit son d'appréciation quand il goutta son vin. « J'étais à la recherche d'une preuve qui montrerait qu'ils sont tous sous l'emprise d'une potion de luxure, ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Ce sont des adolescents, et des garçons, père. Ils ne pensent qu'avec leurs… »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet le plus approprié pour une discussion en compagnie de deux sorciers mineurs, n'est-ce pas, Professeur? » intervint la mégère. « Cependant… nous pourrions en reparler plus tard… » Elle baissa la voix tout en lui souriant avec l'air d'une séductrice.

Marchosias s'agita sur son siège et retint une exclamation dégoutée, tandis que sa mère hochait vigoureusement la tête. Parfois, l'ignorance de Marcaunon l'exaspérait au point qu'il en venait à vouloir le frapper –mais ce n'était pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter une belle-mère ou un beau-père (il n'était toujours pas très sûr de l'orientation sexuelle de Marcaunon … il devait même probablement être asexuel) dans le futur. Et il ferait tout pour l'éviter.

« Désolé. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop incommodé, Lucius? » demanda Marcaunon avec un sourire désolé.

« P-pas du tout, Professeur. » Le gamin, rouge comme une tomate, gardait les yeux baissés. Ah… quelle innocence.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui incommodent Lucius, père... la politique plus particulièrement. » Comment un gamin aussi écervelé avait pu devenir un brillant politicien, il ne saurait l'expliquer.

« Pardon? » Oups, apparemment, sa remarque avait offensé Mini-Lucius.

« Tu as souvent du mal à comprendre le sens caché de certains messages… tu es encore trop péril pour cela. » C'était pourquoi il n'avait pas été déclaré le Prince de Serpentard dès sa première année, contrairement à Abraxas.

Le visage du gamin vira au cramoisi, et Marchosias sourit dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Il ignorait comment quelqu'un pouvait ignorer le sens du mot 'péril' à cet âge-là (il avait exploré les pensées de son futur minion par curiosité).

« Espèce de sale petit bâta… »

« Lucius! » La mégère eut l'air scandalisée et secoua la tête. « Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon fils… vraiment… j'ignore où il a pris de si mauvaises manières. »

« Oh ne vous en faites pas, Vevila. Les enfants resteront des enfants.» Sa mère rigola et Marchosias s'émerveilla du fait qu'il pouvait avoir l'air si honnête, alors que ses yeux écarlates se remplissaient en fait de nuages grondant.

Marchosias savait parfaitement qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard, mais personne n'aimait entendre ses tares.

« Oui… Ce n'est qu'un enfant. » Il sourit d'un air doucereux à un mini-Lucius toujours aussi rouge.

Le diner se poursuivit dans la même ambiance, et, somme toute, ce fut assez agréable… de pouvoir insulter Lucius sans que personne d'autre que sa mère ne s'en rende compte. Abraxas avait tout simplement disparu – un bien piètre hôte, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas (c'était déjà un Malfoy de moins à supporter).

Ils retournèrent ensuite à Poudlard, et Marchosias fut pris par surprise (et mort d'angoisse) quand sa mère tomba sans crier gare au sol, tremblant comme une feuille.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais, heureusement, Mort apparût tout aussi soudainement et le fit sortir de la pièce, suivit de Suki et Manna.

 **OOOO**

« Maître, calmez-vous. Maître! » La voix douce de Mort lui parvenait, mais il était tellement effrayé qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était tombé par terre.

Voldemort avait été dans le manoir. C'était tout simplement un miracle (il déstestait dépendre de la chance!) qu'Abraxas n'ait pas mentionné qu'il avait des invités pour dîner – sinon Voldemort aurait fait irruption dans la salle à manger et se serait invité à leur table. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Abraxas n'avait pas parlé de lui à son maître, mais il ne regarderait pas dans la bouche d'un sombral offert. Tout le dîner, il avait eu les nerfs à vif et n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Madame Malfoy – heureusement pour lui, ses talents d'acteurs rendraient jalouses les plus grandes vedettes.

« M-m-mort. Il… » Il manqua de s'étouffer

Il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de lui, et il se fondit dans l'étreinte de l'Entité. C'était une expérience atroce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas répéter, pas de sitôt en tout cas. Il savait qu'une rencontre avec Voldemort serait inévitable, mais il la délaierait aussi longtemps que possible.

« Chh… Tout va bien. Tout va bien, Maître. » Mort le berça doucement, et il ne pût qu'hocher faiblement la tête en guise de réponse.

 **Février 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard**

« Professeur! » Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et attendit que la personne le rattrape. Une jeune serdaigle tenta difficilement de reprendre son souffle avant de se redresser et de lui présenter un sourire charmeur. « Désolée de vous déranger, professeur, mais j'ai fait trop de chocolats et je me demandais si vous en aimeriez quelques un. »

Il regarda les chocolats en forme de coeur que contenait la boîte (aussi en cœur) que la jeune fille lui présentait et se sentit saliver – il entendait déjà Marchosias le réprimander. Comment toute l'école avait découvert sa faiblesse pour les sucreries, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'allait pas se casser la tête là-dessus. Il avait reçu des tonnes de chocolats ce jour-là, ce qui, pour lui, revenait presque à être au paradis.

« Cela ne vous gêne pas si j'en goûte un ou deux? » Il ne vit pas le rouge monter aux joues de la jeune fille et continua à fixer les délicieuses tentations.

« B-b-bien sûr que non! » Le petit aigle lui offrit la boîte et s'éloigna (s'enfuit) rapidement.

Marcaunon ne prêta pas attention au groupe d'élèves de dernière année en train de discuter non loin de lui, et engouffra un chocolat dans sa bouche. Il ferma les paupières et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la saveur de cette merveille chocolatée se répandre sur sa langue. Peut-être, se dit-il, qu'il devrait essayer de convaincre Albus (il essayait d'éviter de changer chaque fois son nom quand il pensait au vieil homme. Il ne voulait pas que, par accident, il le dise une fois à voix haute) de lancer un cours de pâtisserie à l'avenir.

Il lécha les quelques traces de chocolats encore sur ses lèvres et reprit sa route, n'ayant absolument pas conscience des rougissements et des érections que ses bruits (et ses gestes) avaient suscités chez les étudiants.

OOOO

Il ignora la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui, préférant se délecter (avec grâce) des autres chocolats qu'il avait en sa possession. Ses collègues lui lancèrent des regards exaspérés mais néanmoins amusés, tandis qu'il ouvrait une énième boîte de douceurs avec le même entrain qu'un enfant déballant ses présents au matin de noël. Dans cette boîte, tous les chocolats étaient en forme de cœur et recouverts de crème qui formait les mots _'je vous aime_ '. Cependant, il ignora complétement le message.

« Eh bien… quelqu'un a de nombreux admirateurs. » Lui chuchota Sprout tout bas en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il lui lança un regard agacé et éloigna le coude qui l'attaquait.

« Les élèves en avaient en trop, donc ils m'en ont donné. C'est tout » Expliqua-t-il en léchant le chocolat qui tâchait ses doigts. « Cependant, je me demande si la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas plus intéressés par la cuisine que par les potions. »

Sprout faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille et les autres enseignants se figèrent sur leurs sièges. Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air ébahi –même Albus!

« M-marc! » S'écria-t-elle après s'être essuyé la bouche avec sa serviette. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes? »

« Euh… un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard? » Toute la table garda le silence et continua à le fixer, comme s'ils venaient de découvrir qu'il débarquait en fait d'une autre planète. En retour, il fronça les sourcils – il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde ainsi. « N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tous les étudiants sont de si bonne humeur? »

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, Marchosias les interrompit avec un air grave, ne prenant même pas la peine de quitter son pot de pudding – au goût café évidemment - des yeux.

« Père n'a jamais été particulièrement perceptif. »

« C'est un euphémisme… » ajouta McGonagall, ses yeux brillant d'amusement.

« Je suis perceptif! » Il regarda son fils d'un air sévère, mais ce dernier se contenta de l'ignorer et se concentra sur son dessert.

« Attend une minute. » Dit Sprout en le tapotant sur l'épaule. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu recevais tous ces chocolats quand nous étions à l'école? »

« Pomona, nous sommes toujours à l'école. »

« Quand nous étions des élèves, Marc! C'est pas vrai… »

« Les gens savaient que j'aimais le chocolat, donc il m'en offraient. » Déclara-t-il, très sérieux, ne sachant pas du tout pourquoi elle lui posait toutes ces questions, ni pourquoi les autres professeurs se moquaient de lui.

« … Oublie ça! » Elle croisa les bras. « Maintenant, je sais pourquoi le petit Marchiosas est aussi mature. »

« Sous-entendrais tu que je manque de maturité? »

« Je ne le sous-entends pas. » Elle ramena son verre à ses lèvres. « Je le remarque juste. »

Il fronça les sourcils, clairement insulté. Il était loin d'être immature, et si Marchiosas était plus sage que son âge physique, c'était uniquement grâce aux souvenirs de sa vie en tant que Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort.

Goguenard, il attrapa une autre pièce de chocolat et la mangea d'un air boudeur.

« P-professeur? » Tous les enseignants tournèrent la tête quand ils entendirent parler une jeune fille, probablement une élève de dernière année.

« Professeur Gaunt, Je veux dire. » Elle sourit d'un air gêné et le reste du corps enseignant retourna à son repas.

« Oui? »

« Euh… C'est que… J'ai entendu l'un de mes amis dire que vous iriez à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, pour acheter des ingrédients… »

« En effet. » Il leva un sourcil.

« Je me demandais si… » Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença à tripoter la manche de son pull. « Si je pouvais vous accompagner… »

Son sourcil monta encore plus haut. Pourquoi diable aurait-il besoin d'elle pour acheter des ingrédients?

« Je veux dire, j'ai des achats à faire… et, euh… mmmh… mes amis… occupés et-et… »

Pomona, prise de pitié pour la jeune Gryffondor – était-ce vraiment la Maison du courage ?- intervint.

« Je pense que ce qu'elle essaye de dire, Marc, c'est qu'elle voudrait composer sa propre réserve d'ingrédients pour potion. » Il lança un regard confus à Sprout. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, que cette fille veuille s'approvisionner? Sprout secoua la tête en soupirant. « Elle aimerait bien t'accompagner, étant donné que ses amis ont leurs propres affaires à régler… n'est-ce pas ma puce? »

« O-oui! C'est exactement ça, Professeur Sprout! »

« Eh bien… » Sprout le fixait intensément, et il soupira. « Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ».

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur Gaunt! Quand partirez-vous? » Bien que son visage soit encore recouvert de rouge, elle souriait maintenant à pleines dents.

« Dans une heure. Je vous attendrais devant les portes d'entrée. »

Elle hocha la tête et retourna s'assoir à sa table –où un groupe de filles lui tapotèrent le dos, comme pour la féliciter. De quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Père… » La voix froide de Marchosias attire l'attention de tous les professeurs. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu l'enfant parler avec tant d'animosité.

« Dis-moi… Sais-tu ce que tu viens d'accepter? »

« D'aller faire des courses? »

Son fils l'observa d'un air impénétrable, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Sprout avant de se lever et de quitter la table.

« J'ai terminé. » Marchosias quitta le Grand Hall sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion sur son visage –ce qui effraya un grand nombre de gens, tellement ils étaient habitués à le voir toujours sourire poliment.

« Marc…? » chuchota Sprout.

« Hm? » répondit-il d'un air absent avant de choisir un autre chocolat.

« Tu te souviens de ton offre… de m'offrir un flacon de détecteur de poison ? Est-ce qu'elle tient toujours ? »

« Evidemment. Pourquoi cette question? » demanda-t-il d'un air curieux en penchant la tête.

« J'assure juste mes arrières. » Murmura-t-elle, sans quitter des yeux la double porte du Grand Hall.

 **OOOO**

« Professeur! Désolée, je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre? »

Il se retourna et vit la jeune Gryffondor courir vers lui –Elle tenait une sacoche en cuire dans l'une de ses mains gantées, et elle utilisait son autre main pour lui faire signe. Elle portait un manteau rouge foncé (de la même couleur que les yeux de son professeur préféré) qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous des genoux, tandis qu'une ceinture noire entourait sa taille.

En voyant ses chaussures, Marcaunon leva un sourcil, sceptique, mais garda le silence. Les talons de ses bottes étaient si haut qu'ils leurs donnaient la même taille.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de se changer, alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu aller à Pré-au-Lard en uniforme. Néanmoins, il ne tenta pas de questionner l'une de ces mystérieuses créatures nommée femme.

Elles étaient et resteraient éternellement une énigme à ses yeux.

Sprout lui avait appris qu'elle s'appelait Emma Marrone. La Gryffondor avait des cheveux blonds et courts, lisses, qui lui encadraient délicatement le visage. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir cette coupe de cheveux dans les années 60, mais peut-être que les Parasites avaient lentement prit goût à cette coiffure et l'avaient érigée en mode.

Ses yeux brun couleur chocolat étaient bordés de mascara (heureusement, rien d'exagéré). Son visage rond, son nez en trompette et ses lèvres pulpeuses lui donnaient une apparence assez mignonne en soi – ce qu'il aurait remarqué s'il avait été un homme comme les autres.

« Pas du tout, Miss Marrone, Je viens juste d'arriver. » Il lui sourit et lui offrit son bras –Sprout lui avait dit que ce serait plus facile de garder un œil sur elle lors de leurs achats de cette manière.

Le visage d'Emma s'empourpra mais elle s'empressa de glisser son bras dans le creux de celui de Marcaunon –un peu comme un chien qui se ruerait vers un steak. Cette comparaison le fit rire mentalement, et ils se mirent en chemin. Il n'y avait pas une grande distance entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, mais il aimait bien prendre son temps.

Ils (surtout elle) échangèrent quelques mots sur la route, au grand agacement de Marcaunon, mais l'air frais glissant sur leurs joues était agréable. Aussi, il se concentra davantage sur cette sensation. Il ne vit pas que les autres étudiants s'arrêtaient pour jeter à Emma des regards de jalousie ou d'admiration. Son attention était encore accaparée par la montagne de chocolats qui l'attendaient dans son bureau. Une montagne à laquelle il pourrait s'attaqué en remplissant quelques fiches de la mort. Mort n'étant pas du style à prendre congé (des gens meurent tous les jours après tout), il songeait de plus en plus à se procurer un assistant.

Albus lui avait déjà donné l'autorisation de choisir l'assistant qu'il désirait. Bientôt, les soirs où il s'écroulait de fatigue ne seraient plus qu'un triste souvenir, ce qui rendrait également son fils heureux. Marchosias le forçait toujours (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais) à aller dormir, ou à manger plus – et si cela réchauffait son cœur glacé, ça n'en devenait pas moins agaçant au bout d'un moment.

Ses collègues le regardaient comme si c'était lui l'enfant, et pas Marchosias. Son orgueil ne le supportait plus!

« Professeur? » La voix de la Lionne le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vers elle.

« Oui, Miss Marrone? »

Elle baissa la tête et lui dit, d'une petite voix, qu'ils étaient arrivés chez l'apothicaire. Il lui lâcha le bras (sans remarquer sa déception) et lui dit d'aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin, de l'appeler si elle avait besoin d'aide ou quand elle avait terminé et qu'elle était prête à payer – il était doué pour marchander.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le magasin avant de se séparer. Il sortit sa liste de course et la parcourut quelques fois avant d'aller à la recherche des ingrédients qui y étaient écrits. Ses yeux écarlates analysèrent les étagères avec la vitesse du professionnel qu'il était, ne s'arrêtant que sur les produits de qualité.

Il tendit la main pour attraper le dernier pot de pattes d'araignées, et, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence d'un autre individu à côté de lui, se heurta la main contre celle de l'homme qui était également intéressé par ce bocal. Il retira sa main aussi vite que possible, comme si on l'avait brûlé, et se tourna pour s'excuser, avant de se figer sur place l'espace d'une seconde. Il surmonta rapidement sa surprise et sourit d'un air poli.

L'homme avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux noisette. Son visage lui était familier, bien qu'il ait gagné quelques rides. Si Marcaunon avait eu moins de contrôle sur ses propres actes, il aurait jeté le sort de la mort sur cette personne dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posées sur elle – au diable les conséquences. Mais heureusement pour son Oublietteur, il avait un sang-froid exemplaire.

« Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

Charlie, car ça ne pouvait être que lui, le fixait avec des yeux larges comme des soucoupes. L'homme aux yeux noisette sourit d'un air forcé avant de rigoler, tout aussi naturellement.

« Pas de souci. Vous pouvez le prendre, je connais un autre magasin. »

« Mais non voyons… » Il secoua la tête, faisant flotter ses cheveux noirs avant que ceux-ci ne retombent délicatement autour de son visage. « Vous étiez là le premier. »

« D-d'accord, merci beaucoup. » Charlie prit le pot et s'excusa avant de s'éloigner, en courant plutôt qu'en marchant.

Il observa le dos de l'homme qui s'éloignait avec une expression impénétrable. Les sensations de cette nuit-là lui revinrent soudainement, et il serra les poings. Il avait accordé à cet homme l'honneur de toucher son corps, et tout ce que trouvait ce bâtard pour le remercier, c'était d'effacer sa mémoire?

Que personne ne pense que Marcaunon ne pouvait pas se montrer rancunier simplement parce qu'il avait été chez Poufsouffle. Il était pire que Voldemort –et ça en disait long, quand on savait que son âme-sœur l'avait poursuivi pendant dix-sept ans, avant de le forcer à créer un horcrux afin qu'il sache ce que c'était que de vivre moins qu'une vie de fantôme avant qu'il ne le tue pour de bon. Oui, Voldemort n'était pas du style à oublier une offense… et lui non plus.

Il se reconcentra sur ses courses, tout en gardant un oeil sur Charlie. Une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs tapota Charlie sur l'épaule avant de s'appuyer contre lui. Il était évident, même pour Marcaunon, qu'ils étaient en couple. Il songea brièvement à torturer cette femme devant son coup d'un soir, pour ensuite achever l'homme.

« Professeur j'ai fini. » Annonça son élève. « Et vous? »

« J'ai encore un ou deux articles à trouver. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas déjà te mettre dans la file? Je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la boutique et Emma le traina jusqu'aux Trois-Balais. Il avait accepté d'y aller quand elle s'était plainte parce que ses pieds lui faisaient souffrir le martyre – à son avis, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle et à son choix de chaussures. Cependant, étant le charmant Poufsouffle qu'il prétendait être, il garda cela pour lui.

Il se serait contenté de siroter sa Bière-au-beurre dans le silence, mais Emma avait d'autres idées.

« Eh, Professeur? » Elle pencha la tête et se pencha vers lui. « Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ce métier? »

« Ce n'est pas avant mes vingt-ans que j'ai envisagé cette carrière, en fait. » Admit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. « Mais j'ai revu Albus, et il m'a demandé si j'étais intéressé car il était en manque d'enseignants. »

« Quel âge avez-vous, Professor? »

« Vingt-deux ans. » Il huma. « Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Miss Marrone? »

« P-pour rien! Je croyais que vous étiez plus jeune. »

« Oh? »

« Eh bien… Je pensais que vous aviez… Vous avez l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, dix-huit tout au plus, mais vous enseignez depuis que je suis en troisième année… » Elle baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. « J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez un adolescent, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que vous soyez plus âgé. »

« Ah, comme beaucoup de monde, Miss Marrone. » Rigola-t-il.

« Uhm.. Professeur… Je... Je dois vous dire que je … » Elle s'immobilisa et se leva tout à coup, attirant au passage l'attention de nombreux clients, surprenant plus particulièrement ceux qui laissaient leurs oreilles trainer. « Excusez-moi un instant! »

Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes des dames, faisant claquer bruyamment ses talons sur le sol en bois. Il leva un sourcil mais se reconcentra sur son breuvage –enfin un peu de calme.

Il perdit rapidement patience et vérifia l'heure. Marchosias devait probablement être en train de l'attendre à Poudlard, mais il était coincé avec cette Gryffondor qui avait disparue. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle s'était enfui dans les toilettes. Prévenir Madame Rosamert semblait de plus en plus une bonne idée. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun sentiment pour elle, c'était l'une de ses élèves, et il en allait donc de sa responsabilité que de s'assurer qu'elle reste en vie.

Il appela la propriétaire et Rosamert s'approcha de lui, se déhanchant étrangement. Toutes les femmes marchaient-elles ainsi?

« Tu m'a appelé, mon mignon? » Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien aller voir si mon élève va bien, Madame? » Demanda-il avec une expression soucieuse sur le visage. « Ca fait une demi-heure qu'elle est aux toilettes. »

« Oh la pauvre. Je vais aller voir. » Elle s'éloigna et il cacha une grimace derrière son verre.

Rosamert retourna quelques minutes plus tard, lui expliquant qu'Emma souffrait de maux d'estomac, au grand amusement (caché) de Marcaunon. Avait-elle avalé trop de laxatifs ou quelque chose du genre? Il sortit une potion de sa veste et dit à Rosamert de la passer à son élève, ce qu'elle accepta – quand son doigt s'attarda sur le sien, il ressentit le besoin d'aller se laver les mains.

« Désolée Professeur… J'ai dû manger quelque chose de mauvais. » Dit Emma d'un air misérable, son visage pâle recouvert de sueur. « Est-ce que vous pourriez nous transplaner à Poudlard, s'il-vous-plait? »

« Bien sûr… » Il la prit par la hanche et les fit apparaître devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour informer Madame Pomfrey du problème de la jeune fille. Toujours dans son rôle d'enseignant modèle, il resta assis à côté de son élève et attendit que Pomfrey finisse son diagnostic. Les résultats étaient pour le moins étranges. Apparemment, même si la jeune fille souffrait, elle était en parfait santé.

Pomfrey le mit dehors pour qu'elle puisse mener davantage d'examens. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les donjons. Sur le chemin, de nombreux étudiant l'arrêtèrent pour lui offrir des chocolats, et il faillit finir enseveli sous toutes leurs boîtes avant d'avoir atteint sa chambre.

Le portrait de Salazar leva un sourcil amusé en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Chaos. » Dit-il en s'approchant de la cheminée.

« Mère. Comment s'est passé ta sortie? » Son fils lui sourit, mais les flammes, en jetant leurs lueurs et des ombres sur sa peau pâle, lui conféraient une aura sinistre. Il s'assit à côté du garçon sans y prêter attention.

« Hmm… » Marcaunon attira son fils sur ses genoux et enfouit son nez dans les mèches noires-corbeau avant de fermer les yeux.

« C'était épuisant. »

« Epuisant? Je pensais que tu devais juste aller acheter des ingrédients? »

Il serra Marchosias un peu plus fort en se souvenant du salopart qu'il avait rencontré. Un jour, il aurait sa revanche.

« La fille m'a emmené aux Trois-Balais boire un verre. » Il soupira et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son fils. « Elle m'a fait patienter durant une bonne demie-heure… des problèmes d'estomac, il semblerait. »

« Je vois. Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant de t'attaquer à la paperasserie. » Marcaunon grogna et enfonça un peu plus son visage dans les épaules de son fils. Dans sa position, il ne put voir le sourire satisfait et psychopathe qui déformait le visage de son enfant.

 **...**

 **Voldi ( de cet univers) se rapproche...**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu,**

à bientôt :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: ne t'en prends** _ **jamais**_ **à l'un des nôtres, ni à l'assistante**

 **Février 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard**

On pouvait dire que Marcaunon avait toujours été une personne compliquée –que ce soit au sujet de ses méthodes de torture ou de la compagnie qu'il gardait. Son large bureau était recouvert de fichiers qui contenaient de nombreuses informations, de nombreuses photos.

Il prenait autant de plaisir à choisir un assistant qu'à disséquer un ver de terre, et encore, Marcaunon aurait encore préféré cette dernière activité – au moins il y avait du sang, ne serait-ce qu'en infime quantité. Après qu'il ait fait paraitre une annonce dans journal pour trouver un maître de Potion assistant, un grand nombre de soi-disant experts lui avait répondu. Des experts qui ne savaient pas faire la différence entre l'aconit et le tue-loup (Il s'était juré de donner une retenue à chaque étudiant qui ignorait qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même plante). Pas étonnant que l'Angleterre se soit faite ridiculisée lors de la CIP (Compétition Internationale de Potion) de l'année précédente.

Après avoir laissé échapper un grognement de frustration, il ferma les yeux et prit au hasard l'un des fichiers devant lui. Il leva un sourcil en voyant le selfie qu'on lui avait envoyé et parcourut rapidement le cv de cette personne ainsi que son parcours professionnel – le tout semblait assez correct pour qu'il puisse travailler à ses côtés. Désireux d'en finir le plus vite possible, il rédigea une courte note pour inviter cet individu à passer un interview le jour suivant.

Sa promenade jusqu'à la volière fut assez tranquille – les étudiants étaient en train d'assister à un match de quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor. Lui, par contre, profitait d'un jour de congé suite à un accident de potion (pas de sa faute, évidemment) qui avait complétement détruit sa salle de classe – les elfes étaient occupés à la nettoyer à l'instant même. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se souvint de l'incident comment quelqu'un pouvait faire exploser un chaudron en préparant une simple potion anti-paralysante le dépassait.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le front de son ancien professeur de potion avait toujours été marqué par des lignes de souci et de mécontentement. Il avait grandement sous-estimé la chauve-souris géante des donjons de Poudlard, et il avait l'impression que le Karma se riait de lui en le soumettant à la même torture.

S'il pouvait vieillir comme tout le monde, il s'inquiéterait déjà de voir apparaître des rides et probablement des sourcils constamment froncés sur son visage – sans oublier les cheveux gris qui auraient sûrement pointé le bout de leur nez avant qu'il n'atteigne les trente ans physiquement. Contrairement à ce que Mm. Cole pensait, il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur son apparence (une bonne première impression rendait la manipulation plus aisée, après tout). Ce n'était pas parce que ses cheveux étaient constamment décoiffés, et qu'il n'aimait pas mettre des chaussures qu'il était négligé – « excentrique » était le mot juste.

En outre, c'était à cause de Voldemort qu'il avait pris l'habitude de se passer de chaussures. Il se souvint de la fois où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout simplement jeter une paire de chaussures dans le placard duquel il les avait sorties, le dégoût clair dans ses yeux pourpres. Voir son âme-sœur piquer une crise parce que Nagini lui avait ordonné de mettre des souliers pour aller à un raid (afin d'éviter de marcher sur des échardes d'os) l'avait fait éclater de rire, et ce, un bon mois durant.

Mais pour revenir au présent, il attacha la note à la patte d'une chouette avant de jeter le grand animal par la fenêtre. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, sans se soucier qu'il soit encore un peu trop tôt pour le déjeuner.

Il leva un sourcil quand il remarqua que les Serpentards étaient déjà tous assis à table, le dos droit et une expression indéchiffrable sur leurs visages.

« Père. » Son fils le salua quand il vint s'assoir. Pour toute autre personne, Marchosias était l'incarnation même de l'innocence et de la relaxation, mais lui, il percevait sans peine la tension qui habitait son enfant.

« Chaos. » Il sourit et empila de la nourriture sur son assiette. « Saurais-tu par hasard pourquoi mes petits serpents ont l'air si…tendus ? » Il jubilait chaque fois que la nourriture apparaissait directement devant lui au moment où il s'installait à table, tandis que les étudiants devaient attendre l'arrivée du directeur.

« Front unis. »

En entendant cette réponse, il se figea et ses tourna vers ses élèves. En les observant, il nota l'absence de trois d'entre eux –après tout, en tant que responsable, il connaissait tous ses serpents.

Il plissa les yeux – quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose qui les contrariait tous.

« Oh? Est-ce que l'un des autres animaux aurait dépassé les limites? » Demanda-t-il en commençant à manger d'un air nonchalant.

« En effet. Un lion a osé marcher sur un serpent, en toute conscience, sans se préoccuper que le serpent puisse suffoquer sous son poids. » Répondit Chaos d'une voix froide et pleine de hargne.

« Vraiment… » Ses lèvres formèrent une ligne fine. « Et aucun de mes serpents n'a eu la bonne idée de m'en informer. »

« Ça vient juste d'arriver. »

« Ah. Quidditch… » Il leva les yeux lorsque les autres professeurs et le reste des élèves vinrent remplir la Grande Salle. Le Directeur vint se tenir devant la table haute, avant de lever un bras pour faire taire les étudiants.

« Avant que nous ne célébrions la victoire de Gryffondor pour ce match, j'aimerai vous rappeler que le quidditch a toujours été et restera toujours un sport dangereux… qu'il y aura souvent des accidents impliquant les spectateurs ou les joueurs… »

Albus se tut lorsque les serpentards se mirent à siffler comme un seul serpent, et s'ils avaient été des cobras, leur crête se serait gonflée sous l'effet de la colère. Marcaunon pencha la tête sur le côté. Les autres maisons les regardèrent d'un air choqué mais le directeur s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer à nouveau l'attention.

« Miss Bellatrix Black sera transférée à St. Mangouste pour y recevoir un traitement adéquat … » Il n'attendit pas la fin du discours du vieil homme, parfaitement conscient qu'une visite à St. Mangoustes signifiait que la blessure était dangereuse, voire même mortelle il se leva (attirant au passage l'attention des enseignants comme des élèves), ignorant les yeux qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé les portes.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie, suivit les bruits de sanglots et de reniflements jusqu'à se trouver devant un lit autour duquel on avait tiré les rideaux. Madame Pomfrey n'étant nulle part en vue, il passa discrètement entre les murs de tissus.

Bellatrix Black n'était pas une personne qu'il appréciait, mais elle était l'un de ses serpents, et ils prenaient soin de ceux sous sa garde. Elle était affreusement pâle, transpirait, et ne semblait pas très loin des portes de la mort. De chaque côté de son lit se tenaient ses deux soeurs, Andromeda et Narcissa (une première année) Black.

Les deux fillettes en pleurs se tournèrent vers lui en plissant les yeux, mais se détendirent quand elles virent de qui il s'agissait.

« P-professeur. » Sanglota Narcissa en courant vers lui.

Marcaunon ouvrit grand les bras pour y accueillir l'enfant, ne lui faisant pas remarquer que son masque stoïque s'était effondré. Beaucoup croyaient que les Serpentards étaient froids et ne ressentaient rien (ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité), mais ses serpents n'étaient loyaux qu'envers leur famille et le Seigneurs qu'ils s'étaient choisis. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'un élève de première ou de deuxième année s'était présenté dans son bureau le visage baigné de larmes à cause de commentaires stupides ou des préjugés qu'avaient les autres maisons. Il avait mis du temps à s'habituer au contact prolongé avec d'autres êtres humains, mais rien ne valaitt l'entrainement – bien qu'encore à ce jour, les seuls qu'il pouvait supporter étaient les serpentards.

Il installa la jeune fille sur ses genoux en prenant place sur le siège qu'elle occupait précédemment, et elle enfonça son visage dans son cou. Il huma et caressa le dos de la fillette pour la consoler tout en jetant un coup d'oeil aux trois soeurs.

Andromeda se força à regagner son calme quand elle vit qu'il attendait une explication.

« Professeur » Le salua-t-elle, la voix rauque. « Madame Pomfrey est allée informer nos parents. »

« Bien. Racontez moi tout, Miss Bl–... Andromeda. » Se corrigea-t-il, considérant que deux des trois Miss. Black étaient actuellement conscientes.

« William Waits… Il… » Elle renifla doucement et les yeux de Marcaunon s'adoucirent. Sans y penser, il transforma la chaise sur laquelle il était assis en un fauteuil assez large pour que deux adultes puissent y prendre place. Il tapota le coussin à côté de lui et la fillette vint rapidement le rejoindre. Cherchant du réconfort, elle s'appuya contra lui.

Marcaunon passa un bras autour des épaules d'Andromeda et lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Le match était déjà terminé… Et on sait tous que Waits a des problèmes de colère. Bella… Elle… Il en voulait encore à Bella pour l'avoir appelé Sang-de-Bourbe hier. »

« Waits… C'est l'un des batteurs des Lions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » Les bras autour de sa taille se resserrèrent. « Nous, les Serpentards, nous l'avons tous vu perdre _accidentellement_ prise sur un cognard… Il est tombé de plus de 30 mètres de haut, Professeur! Et il était juste… C'est tombé trop vite, nous n'avons pas pu arrêter la balle à temps. C'est tombé sur – sur la tête de Bella! »

Il fronça les sourcils, sachant parfaitement à quel point cette maudite balle était dure et lourde (il se demandait encore qu'est-ce qu'il avait trouvé de si spécial au quidditch en son temps). Bellatrix avait de la chance d'être une sorcière. Un Parasite aurait eu le crane transpercé de part et d'autre, et serait décédé sur le coup.

« Trop rapide, Professeur. Nous avons entendu le… et oh Salazar… le sang… Sa tête était… » Elle s'étrangla et pleura plus fort.

« Chhhh… tout ira bien, mon enfant. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la réconforter. « Quelles sont ses blessures, Andromeda? » Demanda-t-il gentiment, tenant les deux soeurs dans ses bras, la cadette sur ses genoux tandis que la benjamine semblait être collée à lui.

« M-madame Pomfrey a dit que son… que le crane de Bella… était complétement brisé ! Elle ne sait pas encore à quel point cela affecte les capacités mentales de Bella, donc elle a été contacter nos parents… et sûrement St. Mangouste pour les avertir de son arrivée. » Sa voix prenait un ton de plus en plus paniqué.

Il huma tout bas, tandis que sa voix et ses mouvements berçaient lentement les deux enfants qui pouvaient sentir leurs paupières s'alourdir.

Etait-ce la cause de la folie de Bellatrix dans son monde original? Déjà avant qu'on ne l'enferme à Azkaban? Peu importe à quel point elle serait puissante lorsqu'elle atteindrait l'âge adulte, Voldemort et Marchosias l'apprécierait probablement un peu plus si elle était saine d'esprit. Oui, la soigner ne ferait de mal à personne… et cerise sur le gâteau, les Blacks lui seraient redevables.

« Occupe-toi de ta petite soeur pour moi, Andromeda. » Il sourit doucement à l'adolescente et elle hocha la tête.

Marcaunon se déplaça et confia une Narcissa à demi-endormie à sa soeur, avant de se lever et d'aller s'assoir sur le coin du lit.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts diagnostiquant sur Bellatrix. Il plissa les yeux de colère quand il lut les résultats – son crâne était effectivement brisé, et de nombreux morceaux d'os étaient pénétrés dans son cerveau.

Encore une fois, Bellatrix avait de la chance d'être une sorcière. Un Parasite serait déjà mort avec cette sorte de blessure. Il y avait de grande chance qu'elle perde la tête si on ne retirait pas ces morceaux, et que l'on ne soignait pas son cerveau correctement – elle souffrait déjà d'une hémorragie intracrânienne.

Il ignorait si cette dimension avait des soigneurs assez compétents pour se charger d'un cas aussi délicat, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de le découvrir. Même dans son propre monde (et futur), ils auraient été nombreux à baisser les bras et aurait annoncé à la famille de la patiente qu'elle devait être internée à St. Mangouste.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et claqua les doigts, faisant apparaître l'un de ses papillons.

« Dis à Marchosias de m'apporter ma mallette rouge avec une croix blanche dessus. Il sait où elle se trouve. » Le paillon disparut dans une explosion d'étincelles bleues.

« P-professeur? » bégaya Andromeda.

Il se leva du lit et sourit d'un air rassurant à l'adolescente.

« Repose-toi. Je vais prendre soin de Bellatrix. »

Elle hocha la tête et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les deux sœurs pouvaient enfin se relaxer elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient faire confiance à leur professeur.

Marchiosa ouvrit les rideaux pour entrer, avant de les refermer derrière lui. Ses yeux rubis analysèrent la situation, les personnes présentes, avant de se poser sur Bellatrix. La rage dans ses yeux était évidente, et Marcaunon comprit enfin pourquoi Voldemort avait personnellement entrainé Bella lorsqu'elle avait rejoint ses troupes – faisant d'elle l'une de ses combattants les plus féroces.

« Père. » Il plaça la mallette rouge sur la table de chevet à côté de Marcaunon. « Tu as besoin d'aide? »

La question pouvait sembler étrange pour les Black, étant donné que Marchosias n'était qu'un enfant de sept ans à leurs yeux, mais Marcaunon se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête.

« Merci Marchosias, mais pourrais-tu plutôt aller informer Madame Pomfrey qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'appeler St. Mangouste? » Il ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit une paire de fin gants blancs, ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de potions et un baume. « Tente de la convaincre… par tous les moyens possibles. »

Marchosias sourit et sortit de la zone entourée par les rideaux. Marcaunon savait que son fils aurait pu convaincre un mendiant de lui donner son dernier repas, mais Madame Pomfrey était aussi têtue qu'un dragon, et c'était pourquoi il lui avait donné l'autorisation d'utiliser de la magie si nécessaire.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous allez faire à Bella, Professeur? » Demanda Narcissa d'un air curieux. Marcaunon se tourna vers elle une seconde avant de s'atteler à retirer les bandages sur la tête de l'enfant alitée. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, Narcissa avait été une sorcière-guérisseuse non officielle – l'une des meilleure (Le côté sombre de la force avait eu de la chance de l'avoir).

« Etant donné que les lobe frontal et pariétal ont été touches, je … »

« Frontal? Pariétal? »

« La partie avant et le dessus de son cerveau. » Expliqua-t-il patiemment. « Je vais devoir retirer ces… morceaux d'os, les rassembler, avant de soigner son cerveau … et son esprit. » Lui dit-il, simplifiant les choses tout en grimaçant. Cela pouvait sembler facile dit comme ça, mais c'était une opération extrêmement difficile et exténuante.

« Excusez-moi de pointer l'évidence, Professeur, » commença Andromeda d'un air nerveux en se mordant les lèvres. « Mais Madame Pomfrey a dit que cela nécessiterait au moins quatre guérisseurs, y compris un expert de l'esprit, pour guérir ma soeur… Et qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle souffre déjà de déséquilibre mental. »

« Vos inquiétudes sont compréhensibles, mais inutiles, Andromeda. Elle est l'un de mes serpents, et je ne permettrais pas que l'on renonce à elle quand il est tout à fait possible de la sauver. » Répondit-il d'un air absent en appliquant le baume sur le crâne de Bellatrix.

Il versa ensuite une potion dans la bouche de Bellatrix, et lui massa la gorge. L'une de ses meilleures potions qui la protégerait contre toutes sortes de douleurs et d'infections.

Il mit une main gantée sur le front de l'enfant, tandis que l'autre l'aidait à garder équilibre sur le lit. « Andromeda, Narcissa. » Dit-il. « Ne m'interrompez sous aucun prétexte. » Sous son regard sérieux, les deux jeunes filles hochèrent rapidement la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et laisse sa magie parcourir le crâne de la patiente. Tout d'abord, il enleva tout le surplus de sang, avant d'enlever lentement et prudemment les morceaux d'os qui se trouvaient dans son cerveau. Il ressouda ensuite ses os crâniens, comme il l'aurait fait avec les pièces d'un puzzle.

Tandis qu'une part de sa magie s'occupait de les garder groupés, une autre se chargeait d'assurer la guérison – comme s'il apposait une couche de glue entre eux.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré cette opération, mais il s'attaqua directement à la deuxième étape. Il ordonna à sa magie de guérir son cerveau tandis que lui-même plongeait dans son esprit.

Il devait la réveiller pour éviter qu'elle ne sombre dans un coma.

Le paysage mental de Bellatrix était vide (et fissuré, comme si un tremblement de terre avait eu lieu), sans aucune protection – les jeunes sorciers et sorcières commençaient habituellement à pratiquer l'occlumencie vers leurs seize ans. Il se baladait, réparant les fissures devant lesquelles il passait tout en cherchant la conscience de son élève.

« Gaunt. » Elle se trouvait de l'autre côté. Une voix faible, dénuée de la défiance habituelle que montrait Bellatrix lui parvint de derrière. « O-où sommes-nous? Pourquoi êtes-vous là? »

Il se tourna vers l'adolescente blanche comme un linge, analysant sa silhouette tremblotante et ses yeux étrangement brillants – _oh non! Ne pleure pas s'il-te-plait !_ Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir affaire à une Bellatrix en pleurs. Ce serait trop bizarre, même pour lui.

« Bellatrix. » Il lui tendit la main, et lui sourit. « Je pense qu'il est temps de partir. »

Elle hésita une petite seconde avant de se jeter sur sa main d'un air presque désespéré. Il l'attira vers elle, l'étreignit et tapota gentiment sa masse de cheveux bouclés.

« Tout va bien. » Il prit son menton en main et la regarda dans les yeux. « Accepte-tu de me faire confiance, mon enfant? »

« … Ok… » Sa voix était encore hésitante. « Mais seulement pour cette fois! »

Il rit tout bas, rassuré de voir que la Bellatrix normale n'était pas encore perdue.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Elle obéit et avec un "plop", ils disparurent tous deux de l'esprit de son élève où il ne restait plus aucune fissure (sa santé mentale était saine et sauve !). Sa magie avait terminé de guérir son cerveau, son crâne et sa peau juste avant que Bellatrix n'ouvre lentement les yeux.

Il entendit de nombreux hoquets d'étonnement autour de lui, mais n'y accorda aucune attention et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Le travail n'était pas terminé.

 **OOOO**

« Je demande qu'on ait recourt au veritaserum pour cette enquête, Albus. » Il croisa les bras et se laissa aller d'un air nonchalant dans le fauteuil, tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs derrière ses lunettes roses.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Marcaunon? William Waits s'est déjà excusé pour cet accident. Il aurait dû tenir le cognard plus fermement. » Demanda Dumbles, une pastille au citron dans la joue.

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur, en compagnie des parents de William Waits.

Ceux de Bellatrix, en revanche, étaient à l'infirmerie aux côtés de leurs filles – toute la famille souhaitait soutenir l'ainée durant son rétablissement éprouvant. Cependant, ils ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre et à trainer les Waits en justice. Marcaunon en mourrait d'impatience. Mais pour l'instant…

« Il se peut qu'il mente, Directeur, et je refuse d'en courir le risque. L'une de mes élèves a été grièvement blesse. Sans mes soins, elle serait même peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. « En plus, mes serpentards m'ont clairement reporté que ce n'était pas un accident, Albus, que Mr. Waits cherchait réellement à faire du mal à Miss. Black. »

« Les serpentards sont les seuls à dire ça! » Cria le père de William Waits en se levant brusquement, le visage rouge de colère. « Plutôt étrange que ses petits bâtards sournois soient les seuls à l'avoir vu, non!? »

« Ces petits bâtards sournois, pour reprendre vos mots si raffinés, sont mes élèves, Mr. Waits. Je ne vous autorise pas à les insulter. » Répondit-il froidement.

"

« Je les insulterai autant que je voudrais, Professeur. » Lui cracha l'homme dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir le nom, postillonnant un peu partout – heureusement, Marcaunon était hors de portée. Dégoutant. « Dites-moi, Professeur, » Le rouquin grimaça. « Pourquoi vos serpentards étaient-ils les seuls présents? Mon fils est une meilleure personne que tous vos élèves regroupés!»

« Il suffit. » Intervint sèchement le directeur, une grimace désapprobatrice sur le visage. Le vieil homme n'appréciait pas qu'un parent se permette d'insulter l'un de ses employés, l'un de ses préférés de surcroit.

Marcaunon dû cacher son sourire derrière une main. Avoir été un adorable petit blaireau se révélait bénéfique en fin de compte.

« Directeur Dumbledore! » Mr. Winks pointa Marcaunon du doigt. « Il – Ils sont mauvais! Ils… »

« Mr. Winks » L'homme ferma la bouche sous l'injonction du vieil homme. « Nous allons enquêter sur cette affaire, et nous utiliserons du Veritaserum. »

« Vous n'êtes tout de même pas sérieux, Mr. le Directeur » commença Mrs. Waits avant qu'on ne le coupe à nouveau.

« Professeur Gaunt est le responsable des serpentards, et le maître de potion de Poudlard. Il a tout à fait le droit de demander que l'on donne du Veritaserum à un élève si cela s'avère nécessaire. » Albus prit un énorme livre et en parcourut les pages, avant de le placer sur le bureau, bien en face de Mr. and Mme. Waits. « Lisez la règle 401, , Mme. Waits. »

Ils obéirent en silence. Le visage de la femme perdait de la couleur au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient devant ses yeux, tandis que son mari s'empourprait, un peu comme l'oncle-éléphant de mer de Harry.

« Non! Le Veritaserum est dangereux pour les jeunes! »

« Marcaunon? » Albus leva un sourcil.

« Seulement pour les enfants de moins de onze ans, Directeur. » Répondit-il. « La potion ne fera aucun mal à une personne plus âgée, à moins qu'on ne lui en donne trop. Le Ministère a juste créé cette règle pour éviter de malheureux incidents, au cas où des ignorants tenteraient de préparer eux-mêmes cette potion pour ensuite empoisonner quelqu'un. »

« Menteur! » Cria Mr. Waits, clairement frustré, fixant de ses yeux globuleux les deux membres du personnel de Poudlard.

« Mr. Waits! »Le gronda Albus en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« J'ai déjà demandé que l'on administre du Veritaserum à William Waits. Es-tu d'accord, Albus? » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et leva un sourcil.

Albus sourit devant ce geste si familier et hocha la tête.

« Nous lui donnerons du Veritaserum après avoir reçu l'autorisation du Ministère. »

Dans ce monde-ci, les règles étaient plus strictes concernant le Veritaserum. En utiliser sans l'autorisation du Ministère était interdit, et les différents intervenants devaient signer un contrat. Les interrogateurs ne pouvaient que poser les questions indiquées sur le contrat.

Au moins, le ministère de ce monde avait quelques règles en place (pas beaucoup, mais c'était un début).

« Très bien, Mr. le Directeur. J'attends de vos nouvelles. »

Il quitta le bureau, laissant Mr. et Mme. Waits aux bons soins d'Albus qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à obtenir leur permission. Dumbles était un serpent déguisé en lion, et seul Voldemort, Marchosias, et Marcaunon en avaient conscience.

 **OOOO**

Au cours de la semaine suivante, William Waits visita l'infirmerie au moins trois fois par jour. Il entrait chaque fois dans la pièce blanche en pleurs – la peau verte et les os brisés.

Marcaunon faisait comme si de rien n'était s'il tombait par hasard sur ses serpentards en train de préparer leur prochain mauvais coup. Sifflotant, il faisait demi-tour, prétendant ne rien entendre des pleurs et des supplications de William Waits tandis que ses serpents s'acharnaient sur lui. Qu'ils ne se fassent jamais prendre faisait la fierté de Marcaunon.

Son fils, par contre… Même Marcaunon ne l'avait jamais pris la main dans le sac. La chose la plus cruelle que Marchosias ait faite à Waits était de faire disparaître tous les os du corps de l'adolescent (quand ses serpents avaient appris que c'était ce que Chaos avait de plus gentil en réserve, ils avaient failli s'évanouir). Si Marcaunon avait eu le coeur tendre, il aurait vomis dès qu'il aurait vu le jeune Waits désossé sur le sol, avec sa peau et ses muscles horriblement affaissés, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence de cet étrange Pokémon nommé Tadmorv.

Cerise sur la gâteau, Lord Black n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait rapidement fait regretter aux Waits de s'en être pris à sa famille. était désormais sans-emploi, et leur maison ne serait plus très longtemps en leur possession. Marcaunon avait hâte que l'on administre le Veritaserum. Lord Black les trainerait en justice, les ruinerait, ferait d'eux ses esclaves personnels. Pas des serviteurs, non, non. Des esclaves.

En parlant du Lord Black, il avait envoyé une lettre à Marcaunon pour le remercier. Le geste aurait été apprécié, si le maudit Lord n'avait pas eu l'audace d'écrire, pour reprendre ses mots; ' _Vous serez honoré de savoir que j'envisage de donner la main de l'une de mes filles à votre fils en perspective d'une future union_.'.

C'était Lord Black qui aurait dû être honoré que Marcaunon brûle le parchemin avant que Marchosias n'ait le temps de le lire.

Oui…

Il écrivit une courte réponse, disant que la famille Black lui était redevable, et s'en tint là. Imaginer son fils marié à Narcissa et mettant au monde une armée de blondinets suffisait à lui donner des cauchemars. Cette idée le perturbait tellement qu'il se réveillait souvent au milieu de la nuit, recouvert de sueurs froides. Une expérience peu plaisante.

« Père? » La voix de Marchosias avait un ton agressif. Marcaunon se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu mettre son fils en colère.

« Oui? »

« Pourquoi le nom de cette még– de Vevila est-il visible sur la carte? »

Marcaunon pencha la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte affichée au-dessus de la cheminée. Une version agrandie et améliorée de la carte des Maraudeurs. Marchosias s'amusait à espionner les mouvements de Dumbledore au quotidien. Cependant, il n'avait pas seulement accès aux déplacements du directeur, mais aussi à quelqu'un de ses secrets. En effet, sur cette version, les traces de pas étaient accompagnées de mots; les petits secrets honteux, les plaisirs coupables, leur vie… la vie des occupants de Poudlard était à son entière disposition, et il ne s'en privait pas pour récolter ce dont il avait besoin pour leur faire pression. Ni le fils, ni la mère ne se préoccupaient de l'intimité des gens.

« Oh. Elle vient pour l'entretien. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. « Tu lui indiqueras la direction, d'accord Chaos? »

 **OOOO**

« Bonjour, Madame Malfoy." Il salua la femme assise en face de lui, de l'autre côté de son bureau, avec un sourire poli.

« Bonjour, Professeur Gaunt. » Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, tout en se penchant en avant et en posant ses bras croisés sur le meuble qui les séparait.

« Merci d'être venue. C'est très amiable de m'accorder un peu de votre temps. »

« C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier de me recevoir, Professeur. »

Il hocha la tête avant de prendre une farde qui contenait son cv et d'autres informations.

« Pour commencer, j'aimerai que vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur vous. » Il devait savoir si elle avait la moindre spécialité, si elle était aussi compétente qu'elle le disait (bien que comparée aux autres candidats et leur stupidité, elle serait sûrement le meilleur choix), et pourquoi il devrait l'engager.

« Je m'appelle Vevila Malfoy, et cela fait près d'une demi-décennie que je suis Maîtresse de Potion. J'ai déjà de l'expérience dans l'enseignement grâce aux cours particuliers que je donne aux enfants sang-purs avant qu'ils ne commencent Poudlard. Aussi, j'aimerai vraiment avoir l'occasion d'intégrer l'équipe de Poudlard.»

« Quels sont vos plus grands atouts, Madame Malfoy ? » C'était important. Il devait savoir en quoi elle pourrait l'aider si jamais il la choisissait. Par exemple, Vevila serait peut-être douée pour noter les travaux des élèves, mais ne pas savoir quel devoir leur donner.

« Hmm… Je suis douée pour la préparation des potions, pour trouver des ingrédients de bonne qualité, la paperasserie ne me dérange pas, et je sais être patiente avec mes élèves. »

« Et vos faiblesses »" C'était aussi l'occasion de voir si elle serait honnête avec lui, et elle-même – la plupart des gens avaient tendance à cacher ou ignorer leurs défauts, mais cela pouvait s'avérer fatal dans le domaine de la préparation de potions. Si elle se surestimait, elle pouvait très bien faire exploser son chaudron.

« J'admets être mal à l'aise avec les potions dont la concoction dure plus de trois jours, bien que j'en prépare au moins une fois par mois pour entretenir mes capacités. »

« Pourquoi souhaitez-vous travailler ici? » Marcaunon se demandait pourquoi une Malfoy voudrait avoir la position d'assistante, et il voulait aussi vérifier si Vevila avait une réelle passion pour l'enseignement.

Son sourire se tordit d'une manière légèrement effrayante l'espace d'un instant, avant de redevenir charmant et poli. Marcaunon choisit d'ignorer l'éclat étrange qu'il avait perçu dans ses yeux.

« J'ai toujours aimé les enfants, en plus, travailler à Poudlard est le rêve de nombreuses personnes – après tout, c'est ici que la plupart d'entre nous ont découvert les merveilles que notre magie peut créer. »

Elle semblait assez sincère, même si elle n'avait pas dit que c'était _son_ rêve à elle.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous engager en tant qu'assistante ? » Elle avait maintenant l'opportunité de se vendre. S'il n'avait pas déjà décidé de l'engager, c'aurait été la question qui lui aurait permis de marquer des points bonus, ou qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Les gens intelligents savaient toujours prendre avantage de cette situation.

« Comme vous le savez sûrement, étant également un Maître de Potion, nous devons rejoindre une guilde pour avancer dans notre profession. » Elle le regarda et il hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il était d'accord. « Dans ma guilde, j'étais dans le top vingt lorsque j'ai obtenu ma maîtrise. Je suis une personne responsable, avec une éthique professionnelle, et je m'adapte facilement à toute situation. »

« Avez-vous des questions sur ce boulot avant que nous ne terminions l'entretien? »

« Oui. Puis-je savoir quelles taches vous songeriez à m'attribuer? »

« Certainement. Vous n'aurez pas énormément à faire, si ce n'est m'aider à corriger les devoir et à préparer les leçons. Outre cela, je vous demanderai de m'aider dans la concoction de certaines potions commandées par Madame Pomfrey – les élèves visitent souvent l'infirmerie, à Poudlard. »

« Je vois… Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème. »

« Vous avez d'autres questions? »

« Non, pas pour le moment. »

« Très bien. Je vous contacterai dans quelques jours, Madame Malfoy. » Il se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« J'attendrai de vos nouvelles, Professeur Gaunt." »

Le même étrange sourire réapparut sur son visage alors qu'ils se tenaient devant la porte. Vevila se tourna tout à coup vers lui et lui tendit une enveloppe marquée du seau des Malfoy.

« J'aimerai beaucoup vous inviter, vous et votre fils, à un autre dîner en compagnie de ma famille. Abraxas souhaitait également s'excuser et se racheter pour avoir disparu lors de notre dernière rencontre. »

« Je vous transmettrai ma réponse en même temps que les résultats de l'entretien, Vevila. » Il lui sourit, sans remarquer que ses doigts s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire lorsqu'elle lui remit l'enveloppe.

 **Localisation: Poudlard**

« T'as entendu? » chuchota quelqu'un dans le couloir.

« Quoi? » répondit quelqu'un d'autre sur le même ton.

« Marrone a disparu quelques jours après être sortie de l'infirmerie. »

« C'est qui? »

« Tu sais… La blonde canon de Gryffondor? En septième année. »

« Euh… Et son prénom? »

« Emma. Emma Marrone. »

« Oh, elle. Une vraie beauté, celle-là. Comment a-t-elle disparu? »

« Personne ne sait. Mais il parait qu'ils l'ont entendu crier la nuit de sa disparition. »

« Ça fait peur… Tu penses que les barrières de Poudlard s'affaiblissent? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Marcaunon passa son chemin, ignorant les adolescents et leurs rumeurs.

 _Emma Marrone_ …le nom ne lui était pas inconnu… Il haussa les épaules et accorda toute son attention à ses notes de cours.

OOOO

Dans l'un des donjons secrets de Poudlard, à l'extrémité de l'aile gauche du château, un garçon aux yeux rubis ricanait tout en continuant à graver des insultes dans la peau déjà recouverte de cicatrices en face de lui. Il ignora complétement les gémissements et les cris d'agonie de sa victime.

...

 **Désolée pour l'attente :/ mais voic enfin la suite**

 **Re-désolé, pas encore de voldemort adulte. Mais il arrive bientôt.**

 **à bientôt**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour l'attente. Du coup... Bonne année 2017 à ceux qui ne liraient pas mes autres fics et à qui je ne l'aurait pas encore souhaité! ^^**

 **B onne nouvelle: Cette fic n'est pas à l'abandon, ni de ma part, ni de l'auteure originale! Cet hiver, l'auteure a posté un nouveau chapitre, Hourra!**

 **Aussi je m'excuse d'avance, mais voici un petit billet d'humeur:**

 **REPONSE AU GUEST (je ne peux pas répondre directement, donc les autres lecteurs en profitent) AYANT POSTE UNE REVIEW AU CHAPITRE 8 EN FEVRIER 2017 : Je ne commenterai pas sur ton avis concernant l'humour dans cette fic, chacun est libre d'avoir son opinion dessus. En revanche, je dois te dire que tu tiens bel et bien des propos homophobes (et un comportement allant avec). Le terme "taffiole" est irrespectueux, voir à la limite d'insultant. En tout cas, ça n'a pas une connotation positive. Le fait que tu n'ose pas écrire "homosexuel" en toutes lettres est un autre indice de ta tendance homophobique, ou du moins que tu sois entouré par des personnes qui le sont. Maintenant, je ne vais pas te dire d'arrêter de lire des fanfiction, parce qu'à mon sens cela te permettra d'élargir tes perspectives et ta manière de penser, mais laisse moi juste te dire que si tu détestes vraiment les histoires avec des héros homosexuels, tu es mal tombé. Surtout quand la fic est notée "M" avec Harry et Voldemort comme personnages. Outre la note, l'univers des fanfictions est à 50% (si pas plus) composé de relations homosexuelles, et se sont souvent les héros. Dans cet univers, ce n'est pas une question de sexe biologique, mais de compatibilité entre les personnages (quelle soit perçue dans l'oeuvre originale ou à travers l'interprétation de l'auteur de la fic). Si tu continues à lire des fanfictions (ce que je t'encourage à faire pour travailler ton ouverture d'esprit), tu es libre d'avoir tes préférences, mais il faudra également respecter celles des autres. Si ton entourage utilise souvent le terme "taffiole", je t'invite à ouvrir les yeux car ce n'est pas le comportement de personnes respectant ou "n'aillant rien contre" les homosexuels.**

 **Aux autres lecteurs, désolée pour ce pâté (surtout qu'il est fort probable que ce "guest" ne le lira même pas... mais j'avais besoin de le dire.)**

 **Bref, merci à ma béta Silvxnake pour sa correction (désolée, j'ai gardé le "nonante" :p )**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 18: Frustration et nouveaux projets**

 **Février 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard, Donjon caché dans … les donjons**

 **[Avertissement: Torture]**

Marchosias tournait en rond. Sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée tant il l'avait mordillée : l'arrivée de Vevila le frustrait ! Elle allait ruiner leur petit havre de paix à Poudlard ! Y penser suffisait à faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines, et s'il ne se calmait pas bientôt, le liquide écarlate se changerait bientôt en gaz. Sans oublier sa soif de sang qui battait des records! Vevila arrivait en deuxième place, juste après le satané Survivant. Et tout ça à cause d'Albus, qui avait autorisé cette mégère à rester dans leurs appartements privés après qu'elle ait reçu le poste d'assistante.

Un faible gémissement le sortit de ses pensées et il cessa son va-et-vient, secouant la tête pour chasser la dame Malfoy de son esprit– il réglerait son compte à cette sorcière bien assez tôt.

Mais pour l'instant…

« Ma chère, sais-tu pourquoi tu te trouves dans cette situation? » Il sourit à l'adolescente suspendue au plafond par des chaînes attachées à ses poignets. Elle touchait le sol du bout des orteils, ce qui diminuait la pression sur ses bras – n'était-il pas clément?

La blonde, une jolie fille si l'on ne tenait pas compte des entailles qui parsemaient son corps, gémit de peur lorsqu'elle croisa son regard carmin malicieux. Il en profita pour faire un petit tour dans sa tête et lire ses pensées.

« Que dois-je donc faire pour te convaincre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un cauchemar, mais bien de la réalité? »

"Non s-s'il-te-plait… Je n'ai jamais… pourquoi fais-tu…" Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. "Que d-dirait le professeur G-Gaunt? »

Sa bonne humeur s'évanouit instantanément.

« Dis-le moi, Emma.» Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, imitant inconsciemment sa mère. « D'après toi, que dirait professeur Gaunt s'il était au courant de mes activités extra-scolaires? »

« Il s-serait…d-déçu… »

Elle cria lorsque Marchosias arracha par magie tous les ongles de ses orteils avant de les placer en-dessous de ses pieds, la forçant à lever ceux-ci pour ne pas toucher le sol et augmentant ainsi la pression sur ses épaules, ses bras et ses poignets.

Pas de pitié pour ceux qui osaient toucher à ce qui lui appartenait.

« Désolé, tu pourrais répéter? » Il afficha une expression confuse, ne montrant rien d'autre qu'une curiosité enfantine et innocente. « Avec tous tes cris, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit. »

« Je… Je… haa… haaa… J-je suis désolée. S-S…S'il-te-plait l-laisse-moi… uhg… pa-partir. »

« Eh bien… étant donné que tes excuses sont sincères… » Il haussa les épaules et fit apparaître une longue table devant eux, mais assez loin de la jeune fille au cas où elle essayerait d'y donner un coup de pied.

Quand elle vit les instruments posés sur la table, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. « Je suis prêt à te pardonner… Si, et seulement si, tu me donnes la bonne réponse à la première question que je t'ai posée. »

« Q-quoi? »

« Oh… tu as la mémoire courte. Tu veux que je t'aide à t'en souvenir? » il plaça sa main au-dessus d'un marteau en plomb.

« Non! J-Je m'en sou…viens! »

« Vraiment? Répète-la moi alors. » Il y eut un long silence, entrecoupé par la respiration laborieuse de sa prisonnière. « Je ne suis pas connu pour ma patience, Marrone. »

« Je ne sais pas, d'accord!? Je ne sais pas! Q-quoi d'autre… que veux-tu de… moi!? » Haleta-t-elle, en partie à cause de la douleur, et en partie à cause sa réponse… énergique.

« Pas besoin d'être grossière. » Il lui lança un regard faussement blessé. « Je pense que cinq sera un bon chiffre pour corriger ton insolence. »

Marchosias transforma la baguette d'Emma en un long fouet. Il la contourna lentement, savourant la sensation de contrôle, et s'arrêta juste derrière elle. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était tendue grâce à la rigidité de ses épaules, et à la peur dans ses yeux chocolats. Les humains sont des créatures paranoïaques; autant que possible, ils préfèrent garder la cause de leurs tourments ou leur potentiel tueur à l'oeil, même s'ils en ont une peur bleue. Laisser leurs arrières exposés, à la merci de quiconque, les angoissent, ce qui les plongent souvent dans un état de panique. Ce fait, inexplicablement, l'excitait (il n'en était pas fier).

« N-non! Je t'en prie! Non non… non » Le supplia-t-elle, ignorant que ses supplications étaient aussi douces que de la musique à ses oreilles. S'il avait eu le corps d'un adulte (ou d'un adolescent), il serait probablement déjà raide à force d'entendre ces sons – Cependant, il ne touchait jamais directement ses jouets, de peur de se salir.

Il leva un bras et l'abaissa brusquement, avec la plus grand expertise, sur son dos dénudé. Un claquement sec retentit, accompagné d'un cri de douleur.

« Un. » Il sourit à pleines dents. "Bientôt, tu souhaiteras n'être jamais venue au monde, Emma Marrone. »

« Deux. » Il abattit encore une fois le fouet, augmentant la force de son coup grâce à la magie cette fois-ci – selon lui, son premier coup avait été tout simplement pathétique. La peau de Marrone céda sous l'assaut, et elle laissa échapper un cri presque inhumain dont l'écho se répandit dans les donjons déserts et les autres tunnels.

« Ne touches jamais plus à ce qui m'appartient. »

« Trois. » Il rit lorsque des gouttes de sang vinrent tacher ses vêtements. « Apprend à rester à ta place, gamine. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il pourrait être intéressé par ta misérable petite personne ? »

« Quatre. » Son regard se voila de plaisir alors qu'elle émettait un autre cri, assez puissant pour réveiller les morts. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère Emma, je te rabibocherai par après. » Ces mots la firent sangloter davantage, à son grand plaisir sadique.

Marchosias revint se placer devant elle, et observa son corps nu: de nombreuses femmes auraient tué pour avoir les mêmes masses graisseuses que celles qui se trouvaient sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, mais il les ignora. Il n'avait jamais aimé le viol dans son ancienne vie, et il ne comptait certainement pas commencer dans celle-ci. Il fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant pourquoi sa mère aurait accepté un rendez-vous avec cette gamine – ignorant le fait que Sprout avait quasiment forcé la main de sa mère, ou que sa mère ignorait même qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous et non pas de simple achat en compagnie d'une élève.

Il soupira, résigné à devoir protéger l'innocence de son géniteur pour le restant de ses jours (bien qu'il ait déjà été enceinte) à cause de l'ignorance de Marcaunon (à la fois un miracle et une malédiction) avant d'abattre le fouet sur la poitrine de sa prisonnière, défigurant un sein au passage. Son cri d'agoni le fit crisser des dents et il recula d'un pas. Il devait bien reconnaître une chose: cette fille avait une sacrée paire de poumons.

« Cinq. As-tu enfin compris la leçon? »

Il attendit qu'elle lui réponde, mais rien ne vint. Après cinq minutes de silence, il émit un son d'irritation. Il détestait profondément être ignoré – Marcaunon l'avait pourri-gâté (un fait qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute) et en tant qu'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention.

« Cinq coup supplémentaires pour ne pas m'avoir répondu. »

Entendant cela, elle pleura encore plus fort et se mit à tirer sur ses chaînes, cherchant à lui échapper. Intention compréhensible, mais il n'était pas prêt à lui accorder une telle faveur aussi vite. Son nouveau jouet (chère Emma) lui procurait bien trop d'amusement–et quoi de mieux pour son sadique intérieur que de la regarder ramper jusqu'à la sortie, pour la ramener à la dernière minute? Voir l'espoir mourir dans ses yeux serait particulièrement amusant.

Un autre craquement retenti lorsqu'il abattit encore une fois le fouet, quand le cuir mordit dans sa chaire. Elle cria tandis que sa peau se fendait en une plaie nette qui s'étendait de son épaule jusqu'à sa hanche opposée.

« Un. Je te conseille de ne plus m'ignorer à l'avenir. » Lui dit-il avec un faux sourire.

Les yeux de l'adolescente roulèrent dans leur orbite, et elle s'affaissa de tout son poids – il entendit une épaule se disloquer à cause du soudain changement de poids. Agacé, Marchosias fit claquer sa langue avant de lui lancer une sort pour la réveiller – elle gémit de douleur tandis qu'elle sortait de sa torpeur, et cria lorsqu'elle remarqua l'état de son épaule.

« Ne t'endors pas maintenant, chère Emma. » La sermonna-t-il en agitant un doigt avant de donner un nouveau coup de fouet. La plaie était l'exacte opposé de la précédent. Satisfait du X parfait qu'il avait dessiné sur la peau de la jeune fille, il hocha la tête. « Deux. »

« T-t-toi… » Elle se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur. « Démon! »

« Fais un peu plus d'efforts, ma chère – on me l'a déjà faite. » Ria-t-il, les yeux brillant d'amusement. Mme. Cole l'appelait souvent comme ça durant sa vie de Tom Riddle – il n'avait que cinq ans la première fois qu'elle l'avait emmené voir un exorciste (sa mémoire parfaite était un véritable fardeau de temps en temps). « Trois »

Souriant de trépidation, il abattit le fouet sur sa hanche et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle s'était faite dessus. « Quatre… Maintenant, je vais devoir te nettoyer pour éviter que tes blessures ne s'infectent. Tu fais la difficile, ma chère Emma."

Il sortit une baguette, empruntée sans permission à un Serdaigle quelques heures plus tôt, et l'agita tout en chuchotant quelques mots. Emma était propre, tout comme les blessures sur sa jambe, avant que la moindre infection ait eu le temps de s'installer.

« Je devrais peut-être te punir pour t'être mouillée comme un nourrisson… » dit-il en souriant et en tirant une grande joie de son air désespéré.

Avec le fouet, il la frappe sur la joue. Le coup n'était pas assez puissant pour la faire saigner, mais laissa une belle trace de brûlure. « Cinq. »

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle. « S'il-te-plait… ahhh!... Je n-ne savais pas… P-pardonne… moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère Emma." Lui répondit-il gentiment. « Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par compter à revers… disons… à partir de mille? »

Il vit la confusion sur son visage, et décida de l'aider à faire le premier pas. Marchosias prit une pince épaisse sur la table et fit léviter le pied droit de la jeune fille pour y avoir plus facilement accès. Il lui sourit d'un air encourageant lorsqu'elle commença à se débattre et chantonna gaiement tandis qu'il écrasait lentement son petit orteil. « Commence à compter, ma chère Emma. » Lui dit-il par-dessus ses cris de douleur.

Voyant qu'elle continuait à s'égosiller, il passa à l'orteil suivant.

"AHHH! D'a..-d'accord… att-… Ok! J-je t'en prie… argh… ar..arrête! Neuf… cent…quatr… Ahng…nonante..neu… AHH… f… »

Marchosias hocha la tête et sourit comme s'il était fier d'elle. S'il lui avait demandé (lisez: ordonné) de compter à rebours, c'était uniquement pour garder son cerveau et son esprit actifs, l'empêchant ainsi de sombrer dans la folie –enfin, ralentissant le procédé, pour être plus précis. Tout être humain a une limite.

"Neu..f… cent… Argh… nonante.. huit… »

Après une semaine, une simple énumération ne serait plus suffisante – il devrait donc lui demander de faire des soustractions ou des additions en plus. Après plus ou moins (en fonction de la volonté et de la force mentale de l'individu), Emma devrait commencer des multiplications et des divisions, avant que sa santé mentale ne se dégrade irrémédiablement et fatalement… elle trépasserait. Il s'extasia de son propre génie (il avait inventé cette période dans sa jeunesse, lasse de transformer ses jouets en masse baveuses après seulement quelques jours) et se félicita mentalement.

« Je te relâcherai plus tard, Emma… Mais pas encore. Continue à compter, ma chère, et tu auras bientôt ta chance. » Avec un air adorable, il sourit à la blonde, sans se soucier du sang dont il était couvert qui, aux yeux d'Emma, lui donnait l'apparence d'un ange déchu. « Après tout, tu dois d'abord comprendre l'étendue de ma colère. »

Marchosias nierait à jamais le gloussement enfantin (et un peu fou) qui sortit de ses lèvres à la fin de cette phrase –Tom Marvolo Riddle ne glousse pas.

Il ricane, mais il ne glousse pas.

 **[Fin de la torture]**

 **Février 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard, chambre à coucher de Marchosias**

Marchosias fixait le parchemin qu'il avait recréé par magie à partir des cendres – quand il avait vu Marcaunon se hâter de l'incinérer le jour précédent, il était tout de suite devenu suspicieux.

Son attention était concentrée sur une seule phrase de la maudite lettre, qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête : _« Vous serez honoré de savoir que j'envisage de donner la main de l'une de mes filles à votre fils en perspective d'une future union… donner la main de l'une de mes filles à votre fils… en perspective d'une future union… future union… »_

Il déchira la lettre, ses yeux pourpres brillant de rage. Comment osait Cygnus Black espérer le marier de force à l'une de ses filles!? Rien qu'y penser lui donnait la chair de poule – imaginer un mini Tom Riddle blond suffisait à lui donner des cauchemars.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer, sachant pertinemment que sa mère n'arrangerait jamais un mariage sans lui en parler avant et sans son accord – Marcaunon n'était pas comme les autres parents sang-purs. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa magie avait mis feu au parchemin, lui rendant ainsi son état de cendres.

D'accord, peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi calme qu'il aurait aimé l'être, mais ce n'était pas sans raison. Il commença à compter à l'envers en partant de dix… non, plutôt de vingt. Juste au moment où il arrivait au bout du compte, les portes de leur chambre (Marcaunon et Marchosias partageaient la même pièce) s'ouvrirent, révélant son ennemi juré actuel – Vevila Malfoy. Sa tranquillité d'esprit difficilement acquise fut de nouveau ébranlée et il pouvait presque voir le niveau de son colèromètre remonter en flèche. Débarrassez-vous d'une peste, et une autre apparait l'instant d'après. Parfois, il aurait aimé que Marcaunon ait un physique moins avantageux.

« Oh, Marchosias. » Elle eut l'air surprise de le voir et quelque peu déçue, mais le cacha de son mieux.

Marchosias dû se faire violence pour ne pas grimacer de sa familiarité. « Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve ton père? »

« Pas ici, de toute évidence. » Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, créant délibérément un décalage entre ses mots et son expression.

« Je vois. Tu veux venir avec moi dans la Grande Salle? Le souper va bientôt commencer. »

« Bien sûr. » Il la regarda avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant. La mégère venait juste de lui procurer l'occasion de recouvrir ses doigts de poison – et elle ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait l'habitude (plutôt stupide d'après lui) de jouer avec son gobelet avant de boire, traçant de ses doigts le contour du récipient, ce qui faisait d'elle une cible facile pour n'importe quel assassin. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été assassinée avant même que la première guerre n'ait commencée.

Il sauta de son lit et glissa ses mains dans ses poches en marchant à côté d'elle. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien un petit moment avant que, à mi-chemin, il tende la main à la mégère –affichant un air innocent et demandeur, comme s'il voulait qu'elle lui tienne la main durant leur trajet.

Argh… Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire pour Marcaunon ?

Elle roucoula et lui prit la main. Ils continuèrent leur chemin de la sorte, main dans la main. Trop facile, Vebitchla. Bien trop facile. Il dû dissimuler son sourire derrière son autre main, mais il ne put se retenir de sautiller d'un air enjoué, comme s'il avait mangé trop de sucre.

Une fois assis, il l'observa discrètement tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers un verre de jus de citrouille. Avant qu'elle ne s'empare de sa cible, sa mère (Pourquoi devait-il toujours tomber au pire moment?) fit son apparition et prit place à côté de lui. La mégère se tourna vers eux, un sourire séducteur sur ses lèvres rouges (pourquoi tant de rouge, femme ?) et les mains sur ses genoux alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour faire ressortir les deux masses graisseuses sur sa poitrine.

Marcaunon lui sourit poliment, ne reconnaissant pas les gestes de séduction. Marchosias secoua la tête. Comment quelqu'un ayant dépassé la vingtaine pouvait être aussi pure le dépassait.

« Professeur…" murmura la mégère. « Je vous ai cherché partout. »

« Vraiment? Mes excuses, j'étais avec Pomona. »

Il décida de faire la sourde oreille, dégouté par l'attitude de la femme. Sa mort ne saurait pas venir trop tôt. En fronçant les sourcils, il poignarda sa salade avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

Les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas non plus apprécier le comportement de la femme (elle était mariée, nom de Salazar !) – et ne pouvaient cacher leur air de pitié lorsqu'ils la regardaient, sachant pertinemment que son entreprise était vouée à l'échec.

Les yeux de Marchosias se durcirent lorsqu'il la vit se pencher pour attraper un gobelet. L'anticipation faillit le faire sautiller sur sa chaise. Il était difficile d'ignorer ces maudits instincts juvéniles quand on habitait le corps d'un enfant de sept ans.

Comme il l'espérait, elle joua avec le bord du verre tandis qu'elle discutait avec les autres adultes. Lorsqu'elle leva le gobelet à ses lèvres, il serra plus fort sa fourchette à salade. Vite vite vite! Elle termina son verre en quelques gorgées et il dissimula son sourire derrière ses couverts. Normalement, son coeur devrait céder dans quelques minutes.

Retenant son souffle, il attendit… et fut grandement déçu lorsque, au bout de dix minutes, rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné, avant de remarquer qu'il avait mis le poison sur la mauvaise main. Et mince! Il ne pouvait pas y croire – ses capacités de tueur n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient!

Il grogna, sans se soucier de Marcaunon qui le regardait avec un air interrogateur. Il avait subi la torture de tenir la main de cette mégère pour rien!

 **Mars 1967**

 **Localisation: Chemin de Traverse**

Il leva la tête, observant le grand bâtiment blanc –le paradis de tout avare et tout amoureux d'argent. Marchosias en avait assez de ne pas connaître l'identité de son père, et la façon la plus simple de remédier à son problème était un test de sang chez les Gobelins. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi seuls les Gobelins étaient légalement autorisés à mener ce rituel, alors que tout sorcier attrapé en train de le pratiquer serait enfermé à Azkaban durant au moins un an.

Il savait qu'il y avait à peu près 0.01% de chances qu'il soit pris sur le fait, mais aller chez les Gobelins était bien plus simple.

… D'accord, pour être honnête, il avait la flemme et n'avait pas envie de dessiner le cercle pour le rituel, et alors ? Une seule erreur pourrait causer une explosion assez puissante pour faire trembler le sol, et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir quitter Poudlard à cause de son donneur de sperme. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre à gousset et décida d'entrer – sa mère se douterait de quelque chose s'il n'était pas de retour pour le dîner. Il salua de la tête les deux Gobelins à l'entrée, ce qui les choqua un instant avant qu'ils ne retournent le geste. Il avait appris à montrer du respect à ces amateurs d'or dans sa vingtaine : ils étaient des guerriers qui demandaient le respect absolu. Etant donné que les sorciers les considéraient inférieurs à eux à cause de leur nature non-humaine, ils avaient tendance à délester les humains de leur or.

Ils ne faisaient pas des alliés très fiables – comme les vampires, les géants ou les loups-garous.

Il se dressa sur la pointe des orteils, maudissant encore une fois son corps d'enfant, et s'appuya sur le comptoir. Certes, il détestait être ignoré. Cependant, il savait que les Gobelins, eux, détestaient qu'on les interrompe en plein travail. Il patienta donc.

Le Gobelin le remarqua enfin, et la créature leva un sourcil en voyant que Marchosias était en fait en train d'attendre qu'il ait fini, contrairement aux sorciers du comptoir d'à côté qui demandaient l'attention de son collégue gobelin.

« Que ton or coule et que le sang de tes ennemi forme des rivières, Ancien Gobelin. » Il ne pourrait jamais dire Maître Gobelin. « J'ai rendez-vous avec Bloodmace pour connaître le nom de mes géniteurs et mon héritage via un test de sang."

« Que ton or coule et que le sang de tes ennemis forme des rivières, jeune homme. Puis-je connaître ton nom? » Voilà la raison pour laquelle il préférait se montrer respectueux envers les Gobelins – ils ne se moquent pas de vous… pas beaucoup, et s'adressent à vous poliment (autant qu'un Gobelin en soit capable).

"Marchosias Gaunt."

Le Gobelin cria quelque chose dans sa langue natale l'un de ses collègues.

« Très bien, Mr. Gaunt. Morningstar vous guidera jusqu'au bureau de Bloodmace. »

Marchosias remercia le gobelin avant de suivre son guide. Ils n'entamèrent aucune conversation, mais le Gobelin sembla trouver curieux qu'un aussi jeune sorcier soit seul chez Gringotts.

Une fois arrivés, il toque à la porte (politesse de base) et entra lorsqu'une voix rugueuse lui en donna l'autorisation.

« Mr. Gaunt. » Le salua Bloodmace avec un sourire et ses lunettes perchées sur son nez pointu.

« Bloodmace. » Il sourit poliment et prit un siège.

Le Gobelin plaça un bol au fond duquel étaient graves des sigles, et une dague en argent sur le côté.

Bloodmace lui expliqua le rituel, grimaçant de temps en temps pour l'effet dramatique et lui souriant avec beaucoup trop de dents dans le but de l'intimider, mais Marchosias n'en tint pas compte – il connaissait déjà le rituel et il connaissait suffisamment les Gobelins pour ne pas être offensé par le comportement de son hôte. Toutefois, il l'aurait probablement fait s'il avait été aussi jeune mentalement que physiquement, sans compter son habitude de jeter des Crucio avant de poser des questions.

Après que Bloodmace ait terminé ses explications (et bien qu'il en ait omis un bon nombre), il sortit une aiguille de sa poche intérieure, ignorant complètement la dague à côté du bol. Le Gobelin leva un sourcil épais, mais garda le silence. Marchosias se piqua le bout du doigt pour être sûr que seulement deux gouttes de sang tombent dans le bol. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Certains rituels pouvaient être effectués avec trois gouttes, et il n'allait pas se risquer à tester l'honnêteté de son hôte. Il avait aussi choisi d'ignorer la dague parce que, même si elle avait été nettoyée, il était possible qu'elle ait encore été couverte de résidus de sang.

Les sigles se mirent à briller tandis que son sang commençait à s'évaporer, et Bloodmace plaça un parchemin vide au-dessus du bol. Après quelques minutes, les sigles reprirent leur apparence normale et le gobelin prit le parchemin pour l'examiner avant de le tendre à Marchiosas.

Sans cacher son excitation, il lut les résultats.

 _«_ _Nom: Marchosias Mort Gaunt_ _»_

Il faillit s'étouffer en lisant son deuxième prénom. Quelle ironie: de Voldemort à Marchosias Mort – il ignora la partie rationnelle de son cerveau qui lui soufflait qu'il avait été nommé d'après son parrain, Mort. Il s'interrogea vaguement sur la santé mentale de Marcaunon qui avait nommé son fils _mort_ dans une autre langue, avant de secouer la tête pour se re-concentrer. Il n'était pas venu à Gringotts pour son deuxième prénom.

 _« Statut_ _de sang: sang-pur_

 _Age: 6 / 77 »_

Ce serait plutôt délicat à expliquer si quelqu'un tombait sur les résultats du test. Physiquement, il avait 7 ans (il aurait sept ans cette année!), tandis qu'il en avait 77 mentalement. Il devrait brûler le parchemin aussitôt qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin.

 _«_ _Parents: Marcaunon Seirios Gaunt (P_ _è_ _re maternel_ _–_ _inconnu), BLOQUE (Pè_ _re paternel_ _–_ _en vie) »_ Marchosias sentit sa paupière gauche tressauter violemment l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se force à regagner son calme. Il devait étudier tout ça attentivement avant d'en tirer la moindre conclusion. Voyons… le test indiquait que Marcaunon l'avait porté dans son ventre (ce qu'il savait déjà), mais que son statut en tant que mort ou vivant était inconnu (étrange), et que son donneur de sperme… était en vie, mais inconnu.

Il gronda en réalisant ce que cela impliquait. Il connaissait un rituel (illégal) pour dissimuler les informations relatives aux parents biologiques de quelqu'un, et la seule façon d'y remédier était de forcer celui qui l'avait lancé à le lever. Maudit soit sa mère pour être aussi prévenant!

Comptant lentement à partir de vingt, il ne vit pas l'air amusé du Gobelin – il avait perdu le contrôle de ses muscles faciaux l'espaces de quelques secondes, mais c'était justifié !

 _« Parrain(s): Mort (parrain – inconnu) »_

Ça devenait presque ridicule. Vraiment.

 _« Hé_ _ritage:_

 _Héritier direct de l'ancienne et noble Maison de Gaunt par le sang._

 _Héritier direct de l'ancienne et noble Maison de BLOQUE par le sang._

 _Héritier secondaire de l'ancienne et noble Maison de Serpentard par le sang, l'âme et la magie. »_

Marchosias inspira profondément… avant de lâcher tous les jurons qu'il connaissait dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Et, oui, il en connaissait beaucoup.

 **OOOO**

Il poignarda sa salade avec hargne. À la suite de sa découverte, Marchosias n'était pas vraiment l'enfant de sept ans le plus heureux du monde– la visite à Gringotts avait été une perte de temps.

Et comme tout enfant de sept ans qui en voulait à ses parents, il avait décidé d'ignorer sa mère, sauf pour lui jeter des regards mauvais. Après la salade, armé de son couteau et de sa fourchette, il s'attaqua vicieusement son steak.

Finalement, il accepta le fait qu'agir comme un enfant gâté ne ferait pas avancer les choses, et tenta de regagner son calme. Il se remémora et analysa chaque information récoltée lors de sa visite tout en déchiquetant son steak sans aucune expression sur le visage.

D'après les résultats, son père était un Lord – et il était son premier héritier. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était mener des recherches sur tous les Lords (et oh Salazar il y en avait des tonnes, surtout si on comptait aussi ceux des autres pays) pour voir lequel d'entre eux pourrait être son père. Peut-être avait-il reçu quelques attributs génétiques de son père; étant donné l'apparence féminine de sa mère… il devait tenir sa masculinité de son autre parent.

Non qu'il ne ressemble pas à sa mère – il avait juste un air plus… homme…

Bref.

Heureusement, il n'était pas blond. Abraxas ne faisait donc pas parti de ses géniteurs potentiels. Il n'avait pas non plus les cheveux bouclés des Blacks, ou l'un de leurs traits typiques (les gènes des Black étaient généralement dominants). Ce qui excluait également Cygnus de la liste, Dieu merci.

Marchosias arrêta son carnage quand Crabbe et Goyle lui vinrent à l'esprit… Aucune chance, il serait un idiot, la bave aux lèvres, si l'un d'entre eux avait donné son sperme à sa mère. Il frissonna en y pensant et s'attaqua rapidement à ses pommes de terre.

Une visite à la bibliothèque s'imposait.

 **Mars 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard, Grande Salle**

"Marchosias chéri. » La voix atrocement haute de Vevila Malfoy fit grincer Marchosias. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?

« Madame Malfoy. » Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. « Vous voulez quelque chose? »

Elle le fixa intensément et Marchosias du se retenir de lui faire la grimace. Les mots qu'elle murmura tout bas faillirent le faire exploser. Faillirent. « Il a probablement hérité sa beauté de sa mère… »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et répéta poliment sa question, à laquelle elle répondit enfin.

« Ton père a été convoqué par le Directeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça semblait urgent. » Il avait le pressentiment que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. « Le professeur m'a demandé de te déposer à ton école moldue. » Fantastique…

« C'est gentil de votre part, Madame Malfoy, mais vous devez être occupée avec tous les devoirs à corriger. »

« Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser un enfant de six ans se rendre tous seul à Londres » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air scandalisé.

« Je préfèrerais y aller seul plutôt qu'en ta compagnie. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Elle lui prit la main, à sa grande irritation.

Juste avant qu'ils ne passent les portes de Poudlard, la mégère se tourna soudainement vers lui – le regardant d'un air désapprobateur.

« Où sont tes chaussures, chéri? »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds dénudés, ne voyant aucun problème – ses orteils préféraient l'air frais, la liberté.

« Aucune idée. » Il s'était tout bonnement débarrassé de ses chaussures après le diner chez les Malfoy – elles se trouvaient probablement quelque part dans les donjons.

 **OOOO**

Après une leçon horriblement ennuyeuse de la mégère sur l'usage des chaussures et de leurs bénéfices, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'école moldue.

La classe était aussi bruyante que d'habitude, et grâce à son adorable (et rancunière) mère, il avait été placé dans un groupe de son âge (physique). Il était donc condamné à supporter la compagnie de morveux de sept ans bruyants, en manque de discipline et têtus comme des mules qui aimaient courir partout et se cracher dessus pour passer le temps.

Bien évidemment, il avait piqué une crise digne d'un ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à cause de la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne plus jamais blesser Marcaunon … tout ce qu'il avait pu essayer, c'était de convaincre sa mère de changer d'avis – un plan qui avait échoué, étant donné qu'il se trouvait en ce lieu. Lord Voldemort avait toujours tenu ses promesses, et Marchosias Gaunt ferait de même.

Enfin, Madame Austin arriva avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Ses camarades regagnèrent leur place pour la saluer comme il se devait.

« Bonjour tout le monde! » déclara-t-elle joyeusement, tendant la main pour prendre une craie sur son bureau.

« Bonjour Madame Austin! » Lui répondirent-ils bruyamment. Si Marchosias détestait tellement l'école, c'était en partie parce qu'il devait garder son masque d'enfant constamment pour éviter toute suspicion.

Une autre explication étant qu'il y avait des moldus partout. Partout!

« Maintenant, les enfants… nous allons accueillir de nouveaux amis aujourd'hui! » Annonça gaiement leur professeur. Avec un timing parfait, la porte s'ouvrit et trois enfants entrèrent. Marchosias pencha sa tête sur le côté, intrigué par ce qu'il voyait.

Le plus grand des trois était un garçon mince, avec la peau pâle et le nez crochu. Ses cheveux atteignaient ses épaules, encadrant son visage sans cacher ses deux yeux noirs et ses sourcils froncés. Les lèvres du garçon formèrent une grimace tandis qu'il observait ses nouveaux camarades. Marchosias aperçut des bleus sur ses jambes (leur uniforme imposait des shorts) et quelques un, plus anciens, sur son visage. Il avait déjà une idée de leur origine. Il savait aussi que les professeurs le prendraient pour un enfant énergique, qui avait la mauvaise habitude de trébucher et de se battre avec les autres. Personnes ne le verrait pour ce qu'il était : un enfant battu.

Marchiosas grimaça de dégout – les moldus étaient des créatures stupides qui ne méritaient qu'une chose : l'extermination.

La fillette à côté de lui était la plus petite des trois, avec une peau claire et un nez en trompette. Ses cheveux roux descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle était l'incarnation même des princesses de conte de fée dont les moldus étaient si friands. Ses yeux verts brillaient joliment, mais leur couleur n'était pas aussi belle que celle qu'il était venu à associer avec Potter (ou le sort de la mort). Elle sourit aux autres enfants, faisant rougir de nombreux garçons – n'étaient-ils pas trop jeunes pour être intéressés par le sexe opposé? Marchosias savait déjà qu'elle deviendrait une très belle femme, et qu'elle ne perdrait rien de son appel quand la lumière au fond de ses yeux s'éteindrait, fauchée par la mort.

Le dernier individu était une grande et mince jeune fille, avec un cou presque deux fois plus long que celui des gens normaux. Marchosias l'aurait aisément décrite comme une hybride femme-cheval, surtout avec ses couettes qui descendaient jusque dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient sombres, et il pouvait voir qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres, révélant ainsi ses grandes dents de devant. Le seul trait plaisant de son visage était son nez, droit et fin –comme si elle avait fait de la chirurgie plastique, ce qui était impossible à son âge.

Ils portaient tous les trois l'uniforme scolaire et furent accueillis par des applaudissements.

« On se calme les enfants, on se calme. » S'exclama l'enseignante. Elle se tourna vers l'enfant le plus près d'elle –la plus petite, et lui sourit d'un air rassurant. « Pourquoi ne pas vous présenter, tous les trois? »

« Bonjour! Je m'appelle Lily Evans. » Dit la petite rousse avec un sourire timide. « Ma couleur préférée est le rose et j'aime lire. Je suis sûre que nous serons tous de très bons amis! » la classe l'applaudit bruyamment, au grand amusement de leur professeur.

« Severus Snape. » Déclara simplement le future Maître de Potion. Marchosias vit que sa présence intimidait de nombreux enfants. Les applaudissements ne furent pas aussi enthousiastes, mais il vit plusieurs filles chuchoter entre elles, et il crut percevoir le mot « fanclub ». Marchosias ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou vomir – de nouveau, n'étaient-ils pas un peu trop jeunes pour penser à ça?

« Bonjour, je suis Petunia Evans. Je détestes les choses anormales et les gens. » La fille-cheval jeta un regard noir à sa soeur en prononçant ces mots, et Marchosias pencha sa tête de l'autre côté. Alors elle était ce genre de personne… hm… La jalousie est un vilain défaut, chère Petunia.

La classe applaudit poliment, mais la plupart des enfants semblaient confus par ses propos.

« Ils resteront avec nous jusqu'à ce que leur école soit réparée… »

« Pourquoi? » demanda tout à coup un élève.

« Billy, lève la main la prochaine fois. » Le corrigea la professeur.

« Désolé, Madame Austin."

Elle sourit au garçon et lui tapota la tête, le faisant sourire.

« Il y a eu un… incendie dans leur dernière école. Les élèves ont donc été transférés dans d'autres établissements en attenant qu'on remette tout en place."

Après quelques minutes d'interrogatoir supplémentaires, Madame Austin indiqua aux trois enfants de s'assoir. Severus prit un siège à côté de lui, Lily choisit celui juste en devant et… il ne fit pas attention au cheval.

Soudainement, l'école moldue était devenue bien plus intéressante. Peut-être qu'un petit projet l'aiderait à passer le temps…? Le temps était venu de lancer l'opération « S'assurer-de –la-loyauté-totale-de-Snape » !

 **...**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser envoyer votre avis pas review (sur cette fic ou sur celle en anglais : ça motivera peut-être l'auteure originale à écrire plus qu'un chapitre par an ;) )**

 **à bientôt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui ont "favoriter" ou "follower" cette histoire! ^^**

 **Chapitre révisé par Silxnake!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 19: Tu-sais-qui et sortie scolaire**

 **Avril 1967**

 **Localisation: Manoir Serpentard**

Assit près de la cheminée et un verre de whisky Pur Feu à la main, Voldemort observait les flammes vacillantes, perdu dans ses pensées.

Son visage était dénué de toute émotion. Son immobilité était telle qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue – une statue très belle et très réaliste.

Avec une élégance sans pareille, il porta le verre à ses lèvres – des lèvres que de nombreuses personnes auraient aimé embrasser – et bu une gorgée, savourant la brûlure provoquée par la boisson alcoolisée.

Abraxas semblait gérer sa carrière politique sans difficulté. Voldemort avait donc ordonné à son ancien camarade blond de charmer les membres du Magenmagot pour en convaincre un maximum de se joindre à leur cause, et lui avait demandé de l'introduire dans le monde politique. Il y avait plusieurs projets que Voldemort souhaitait faire passer – comme la construction d'un orphelinat magique, pour commencer.

Il comptait jouer sur les deux tableaux – politicien et Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si le blond échouait à compléter ses tâches, Voldemort en ferait un exemple. Oh! Rien de trop sévère... Abraxas ne perdrait qu'un membre ou deux, étant donné que son héritier était encore trop jeune pour prendre sa place sur l'échiquier politique.

La famille Malfoy à l'esprit, Voldemort fit une grimace. Vevila, la matriarche Malfoy, l'agaçait de plus en plus. Chaque fois qu'il convoquait ses plus proches serviteurs, elle le reluquait l'entièreté de la réunion. Il trouvait ça perturbant. Même après plusieurs crucios, son manque de respect serait toujours présent tout comme ses regards lubriques.

Il avait envisagé d'envahir et de détruire son esprit, mais elle lui était encore utile – en tant que Maitresse de Potion et agent infiltré. Ses compétences n'avaient rien d'exceptionnelles, mais elles surpassaient tout de même celles de ses autres serviteurs. Ses propres compétences en potion n'étaient en aucun cas inférieures à celle de la dame Malfoy, au contraire, mais il n'avait pas le temps de préparer des potions toute la journée en cas de futures blessures. Il fit une note mentale de demander à Vevila une liste des meilleurs Maîtres Potions lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Lorsqu'il pencha la tête, des mèches sombres vinrent encadrer son visage. De ses longs doigts, il remit les mèches en place, les faisant glisser derrière ses oreilles. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea à ses alliés non-humains.

L'excitation des détraqueurs étaient anormale. Il avait visité Azkaban quelques semaines plus tôt pour s'entretenir avec leur meneur, et ce faisant avait reçu la plus étrange des nouvelles – _Maître nous crée de nouvelles sœurs et de nouveaux frères_. Cependant, tant que ces voleurs d'âmes respectaient leur part du marché (en lui offrant leur aide en échange des âmes de ses ennemis), il avait décidé de ne pas s'en soucier (tout en restant sur ses gardes). Il s'agissait probablement d'une affaire propre aux détraqueurs.

Les loups-garous, en revanche, lui donnaient la migraine. À chaque visite, il devait affirmer sa domination sur ces chiens géants qui essayaient constamment de le convaincre de devenir un loup-garou. Ils énuméraient ainsi tous les avantages et laissaient consciemment de côté le fait qu'il deviendrait une bête enragée à chaque pleine lune, sans oublier la douleur des transformations. Fenrir ne faisait jamais rien, si ce n'était laisser échapper un rire gras en assistant aux efforts vains de ses sous-fifres – l'Alpha lui avait dit qu'il n'interviendrait que si l'un de ses loups attaquait Voldemort, et vice versa évidemment.

Les persuader de se joindre à lui n'avait pas été compliqué. Ils requéraient simplement un territoire qui leur appartiendrait où ils pourraient faire comme bon leur semblerait (une sorte de réserve, lors de leur transformation), et de pouvoir arpenter les rues sans que quelqu'un ne tente de les attaquer ou de les tuer (en soi, leur attribuer un statut légal). Ils souhaitaient aussi que leurs jeunes (avec magie) soient autorisés à Poudlard, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas à la condition qu'ils soient enfermés durant la pleine lune. Avec réluctance, ils avaient accepté sa condition.

Rien qu'en pensant à ces idiots, il sentait un mal de tête arriver. Il termina son verre, espérant se changer les idées. Lorsqu'il reposa le verre, celui-ci fut instantanément rempli. Dresser les elfes de maison avait été amusant, malheureusement, son succès signifiait qu'ils ne faisaient plus d'erreur et qu'il ne pouvait plus les punir. A sa grande déception.

Il écarta immédiatement toute pensée concernant les géants. Sérieusement… ces grands dadais le suivraient même si Voldemort leur offrait la montagne qu'ils possédaient déjà en échange de leur aide. Lorsqu'il aurait le monde magique, tenir sa promesse ne serait pas difficile. Tout le monde savait que les géants faisaient d'excellents boucliers humains avec leur peau épaisse et leur taille. En plus, ses adversaires n'oseraient jamais jeter le sort de la mort. Il rit tout bas en imaginant la détresse des sorciers blancs sur le champ de bataille.

Il huma et laissa son esprit dérivé vers ses alliés les plus sanguinaires, les vampires. Des années durant, il avait courtisé ces suceurs de sang – raison pour laquelle il avait dû rester en Albanie tout ce temps. Mais il avait finalement réussi, et, cerise sur le gâteau, avait appris de nombreuses choses sur la magie, noire ou blanche. Après d'innombrables débats et discussions, finissant souvent en bain de sang, les vampires avaient finalement accepté de se servir de banques de sang – version sorcière, bien entendu. Construire une banque de sang et ordonner que toute sorcière et sorcier fasse un don hebdomadaire serait amplement suffisant pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Les créatures de la nuit ne requéraient pas du sang au quotidien pour survivre, contrairement à ce que croyaient les sangs-de-bourbes. Elles aimaient juste la sensation que le liquide écarlate leur procurait. Ces bêtes à sang froid cherchaient de la chaleur, comme les reptiles – malheureusement, un bain de soleil était hors de question à moins qu'ils ne veuillent finir en cendres. Il ne leur restait donc plus que le sang.

Ses derniers, mais pas les moindres, alliés non-humains étaient les Gobelins. Marchander avec eux avait été relativement simple (à sa grande surprise), étant donné qu'il savait dès le début ce que ces créatures désiraient. La liberté.

Voldemort les autoriserait à gérer leur banque en toute indépendance, contrairement au régime instauré par le Ministère et les sorciers blancs – ceux qui associaient le mal avec les non-humains.

Seulement quelques jours plus tôt, il avait réuni tous les représentants de ses alliés non-humains. Il avait ouvert le débat en leur faisant part de ses plans pour le monde sorcier – pas tous, évidemment. Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord (après quelques regards menaçants et des menaces de mort) et ils ne tarderaient pas à passer à l'action – des attaques futures étaient déjà prévues.

Tout son travail, cette dernière année, avait eu pour but de gagner le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Etant aussi ambitieux que ses ancêtres, il avait déjà élaboré des plans pour les années à venir. Sa priorité serait de gagner davantage d'alliés humains (il avait déjà rallié quelques personnes à sa cause lors de ses voyages, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant).

Son sourire se fit carnassier et il éclata de rire. La guerre s'abattrait bientôt sur le monde sorcier, et lorsqu'elle viendrait, nombreux craindront le nom de Lord Voldemort.

 **Avril 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard, Grande Salle**

Marcaunon observait son fils depuis sa cachette au sein des ombres, quelque peu interloqué par la… bonne humeur apparente de ce dernier.

Habituellement, Marchosias râlait pour un rien, et souvent Marcaunon ignorait la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. Mais à présent, il semblait… enjoué – il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ce phénomène (il sautillait sur son siège, nom de Salazar!). C'était bizarre! Trop bizarre, et Marcaunon ne désirait qu'une chose: que ça s'arrête (ou qu'il puisse l'arrêter).

Ses yeux écarlates suivirent les lèvres de son fils lorsque celles-ci se tendirent vers le haut pour former ce qui ressemblait à un sourire satisfait, avant qu'un masque d'ennui ne vienne dissimuler cette expression.

Terrifiant! Marcaunon frissonna.

Quoique l'enfant prépare, ça ne pouvait être rien de bon.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque la possibilité que son fils soit devenu un amoureux des Parasites lui vint à l'esprit – il y avait 0.01%, de chances, mais qui sait!?

« **_Marctre_**. » Siffla son petit et fidèle compagnon, son museau écailleux frôlant sa joue de façon affectueuse. « **_Qu'esssst ccce qui vous_** ** _d_** ** _é_** ** _range_** ** _ainsssi? Mon venin pourrait-il vous aider?_** »

« **_Je ne penssse pas que Chaosss appréccccierait d'être mordu, mon cher._** » Marcaunon sourit à Suki avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête triangulaire du serpent.

« **_Petit Maître fait de nouveau le difficccile?_** »

« **_Pas du tout, mon mignon._** » Il caressa les écailles sombres de son ami sans quitter son fils de vue. « **_Il me rend juste… un peu nerveux_**. » Marcaunon était inquiet par le changement d'attitude de son fils.

Et s'il tombait amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe à l'école des Parasites…? Il avait 77 ans, ce serait donc de la pédophilie – ce que Marcaunon n'accepterait jamais, même si son enfant était mini-mort!

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer avec ce train de pensée (qui se dirigeait dans la mauvaise direction), McGonagall le remarqua et le traina jusqu'à la grande table pour qu'il y prenne son petit déjeuner. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur car il était mort de faim.

Suki avait reprit son rôle d'écharpe, à son grand amusement.

Leurs petits compagnons détestaient les êtres humains, à l'exception de Marcaunon et Marchosias (Mort leur foutait la trouille, comme à la plupart des animaux).

« Que faisais-tu caché dans l'ombre, Marcaunon? » Elle le regarda d'un air désapprobateur tandis qu'ils prenaient place à côté de leurs collègues.

« Je n'étais pas caché. » Rétorqua-t-il, mais elle l'ignora.

« Une jeune fille aurait-elle attiré ton regard? Ou un jeune garçon? »

« Aucun des deux, Minerva. » Il fit une pause en considérant sa question. "Et pourquoi un garçon? »

« La majorité des femmes préfère que leur amoureux ne soit pas plus joli qu'elles. » Il faillit recracher la bouchée qu'il venait d'avaler. Encore ces blagues sur son physique. Il n'était tout de même pas si laid… n'est-ce pas…?

Il grogna alors que ses collègues riaient tout bas. Elle continua à le taquiner à propos de son apparence, jusqu'à ce que Marchosias s'éclaircisse la gorge pour lui demander une signature. Une signature pour une sortie scolaire. Il jeta à son fils un regard ahuri, ses yeux élargis par la surprise.

En temps normal, Marchosias était le premier à se débarrasser de ce genre de papier –histoire d'éviter de devoir prendre part aux activités organisées par l'école. Il paraissait inconcevable qu'un psychopathe et sociopathe comme Marchosias puisse désirer se rendre à une excursion durant laquelle il serait entouré de morveux.

« S'il-te-plait, dis-moi qu'il s'agit d'un poisson d'avril. » Dit-il d'une voix faible.

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un sourcil levé. Marchosias ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa mère. Il plaça simplement la feuille de papier devant lui et lui indiqua l'espace vide où il devait apposer sa signature. Sans y penser, par pur réflexe (conséquence de ses années d'expérience avec la paperasserie), Marcaunon signa et retint de justesse un cri d'horreur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse effacer sa signature, un petit garçon au sourire arrogant lui arracha la feuille – oooooh, le petit diable. Marcaunon plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes roses. Il découvrirait le fin mot de l'histoire, aussi vrai qu'il s'appelait Marcaunon Seirios Gaunt.

 **Avril 1967**

 **Localisation: Londres, Aquarium**

Marcaunon fit une imitation très convaincante d'un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de se frotter les yeux, et de rejouer au poisson. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses muscles faciaux se figèrent un instant alors qu'il observait le garçon qui était une version rapetissée et non-graisseuse de Severus Snape.

Il inspira profondément, retint sa respiration dix seconds et expira. Marcaunon répéta le processus quelques fois (en vain) avant que ses genoux ne flanchent. Il dû s'appuyer contre la colonne à côté de lui pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes tremblaient.

La sensation de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses palmes le ramena à la réalité. Par chance, il n'était pas dans le champ de vision des camarades de classe de Marchosias. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il recouvrit sa bouche pour contenir l'exclamation qui faillit lui échapper. Mini-Snape était adorable –ses joues avaient encore la rondeur de l'enfance, et ses yeux étaient aussi larges que ceux d'une biche. Qui aurait pu croire que les yeux de Snape étaient aussi larges avant qu'il ne prenne l'habitude de les plisser par irritation?

Eh bien, des années d'enseignement, en compagnie d'imbéciles pouvaient avoir cet effet.

Il huma. Son visage se fendit ensuite en un large sourire. Enfin, il afficha une expression d'ennui –similaire à celle de Marchosias– et sautilla jusqu'au petit groupe de quatre dont faisait partie son fils.

Les deux fillettes lui tournaient le dos, aussi, il ne put les reconnaître – mais, heureusement, il sentait leur magie. Enfin, celle de la rousse. La blonde était probablement une cracmolle.

Marchosias fut le premier à l'apercevoir, et Marcaunon retint difficilement un rire.

Son fils, si stoïque d'habitude, le regarda d'un air ahuri. Snape jeta un coup d'oeil curieux à Marchosias. Il essaya ensuite de se tourner en direction de Marcaunon.

Emphase sur " _Essaya_ ".

Marchosias tourna les talons et entraina les trois autres à sa suite, tentant de ne pas avoir l'air de fuir - ah pardon, d'entreprendre une retraite stratégique. Son fils ne "fuie" jamais, après tout.

En dépit de ses efforts, leurs jambes étaient plus courtes que les siennes et en seulement quelques pas, il se trouva directement devant mini-Snape. Il sourit gentiment (bizarrement) au garçon aux cheveux noirs qui, alarmé, recula d'un pas.

« Bonjour. » Le salua-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant davantage lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression de Marchosias du coin de l'oeil. « Quel charmant petit garçon… Chaos, serait-ce ton petit a… »

"Quelle… bonne surprise, père. » L'interrompit brutalement Marchosias, affichant le même sourire que Marcaunon. « Toutefois, j'aurai préféré que tu sois assis derrière ton bureau, à t'occuper de ton interminable paperasserie plutôt qu'ici, pour être honnête. »

« Ah ! Mais Marchosias, il n'y a plus rien sur mon bureau. » Ses yeux brillaient derrière ses lunettes roses. «Ayant soudainement ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai décidé de sortir pour une petite promenade. Et quelle surprise! Me rendre par hasard au même endroit que mon adorable fils! »

« En effet… que hasard que tu aies décidé de visiter l'aquarium, juste aujourd'hui. »

« J'avais juste besoin d'un changement de… ah, décor. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Severus Snape ne décide de les interrompre.

« C'est ton père, Marchosias? » En entendant la voix d'enfant de Snape, il se tourna vers le garçon et sourit. Mignon à croquer!

« En effet, je suis le père de Marchosias, Marcaunon Gaunt. Tu peux m'appeler Marcaunon ou Marc, pour faire court. » Il tendit sa main à Snape, qui la serra poliment.

« Enchanté, monsieur. Je suis Severus Snape, un camarade de votre fils. »

« Ça alors, quel jeune homme bien élevé. » Il s'agenouilla devant Snape et sourit d'un air amusé. « Chaos devrait en prendre de la graine. »

« … Marchosias est déjà très poli, monsieur. » Néanmoins, Snape avait les joues rouges.

Marcaunon eut soudainement envie d'enlacer le future Maître de Potion, tant il le trouvait adorable – personne n'avait le droit d'être aussi adorable.

Pourquoi Chaos ne pouvait-il pas se comporter de la même façon? Il grimaça intérieurement en pensant à l'attitude habituelle de son fils – qui passait son temps à lire, manger, lire et… lire.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Marchosias s'éclaircit la voix et jeta un regard d'avertissement à Marcaunon avant de sourire aux deux petites filles qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

« Père, laisse-moi te présenter Lily… » Marcaunon se tourna vers elles « …et Petunia Evans. »

Son sourire se figea. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté tandis qu'il fixait le démon qui avait fait de son enfance un enfer – cette maudite maltraiteuse d'enfant. Il les vit le saluer, leurs lèvres bouger, mais ses oreilles refusaient de coopérer. La petite blonde devant lui fut remplacée par l'image d'une Petunia grimaçante, tenant une poêle en main comme si elle était prête à le frapper à tout instant.

 _("Monstre! Si seulement tu étais mort en même temps que ma salope de soeur!_

 _"S-S'il-te-plait tante Pétunia… J'ai f-… ç-_ _ç_ _a fait trois jours que je n'ai pas man…"_

 _"Alors rend toi utilise et va mourir de faim ailleurs, gar_ _ç_ _on!"_

 _"Tante…"_

 _"JE NE SUIS PAS TA TANTE! JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS DE MONSTRE DANS MA FAMILLE!"_

 _"M-m-mais…"_

 _"VERNON! PREND LA CEINTURE, LE MONSTRE FAIT ENCORE QUELQUE CHOSE DE BIZARRE!"_

 _"N-non! C'est pas vrai! Je n'ai rien fais! Je…")_

 **OOOOO**

Marchosias cligna des yeux, immobile en voyant sa mère se figer lorsqu'il aperçut le cheval à deux pattes– elle n'était tout de même pas si laide… si? D'accord, peut-être qu'elle l'était.

Ses yeux semblaient voir plus loin que la fille, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en face de lui.

Marchosias croisa les bras lorsqu'il sentit le froid l'envahir. Il vit le gel apparaître sur la vitre devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Tous les visiteurs qui les entouraient semblaient être paniqués par ce soudain refroidissement. Certains couraient dans tous les sens.

Les lumières clignotèrent quelques fois avant que de s'éteindre complètement, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si toute la joie de vivre (il n'en avait pas tellement, donc cela ne l'affecta pas autant que les autres visiteurs et ses trois futurs minions) avait disparue du monde.

Les moldus autour d'eux commencèrent à s'évanouir les uns après les autres, tandis que d'autres criaient et pleuraient de désespoir – comme s'ils étaient soudainement pris d'une crise de dépression.

Tout d'abord, Marchosias cru qu'ils avaient à faire à des détraqueurs, mais ces créatures ne s'éloignaient jamais d'Azkaban, à moins que le ministère ne le leur ordonne (ou lui… enfin, l'autre lui). Tout à coup, il eut un déclic et se tourna vers sa mère.

Le sol sous les pieds de Marcaunon était gelé. Marchosias ressenti quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la peur quand il aperçut l'éclat pourpre dans les yeux de sa mère. C'étaient les yeux d'une bête enragée, débordée d'une colère incontrôlable. Quelqu'un qui était prêt à abandonner toute raison pour assouvir ses pulsions meurtrière. Marchosias craignait ce phénomène plus que quiconque car c'était un phénomène qu'il avait bien connut, au cours de sa vie en tant que Voldemort.

Il se souvint avoir regardé dans un miroir – et avoir croisé exactement le même regard. Il vit les soeurs Evans, qui se tenaient aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de chaleur tandis que Severus était déjà à genoux, tenant sa tête en mains et murmurant des propos incohérents.

Il se plaça devant Marcaunon et posa ses deux mains sur les joues tendres de sa mère. Marcaunon ne le remarqua même pas.

« P-père. » L'appela-t-il, en vain. « **_Mère… mère, reste avec moi_**! »

Suki se glissa hâtivement le long de son bras. Le pauvre serpent était glacé. Il chuchota un sort de réchauffement tout bas pour ses deux amis écailleux.

« **_Mère! Maman! Je t'en prie… Je t'en prie reviens. Ne perd pas la tête… Pourquoi perdrais-tu la tête ici, maman!? Qu'est-ce qui t'affole autant…? »_**

Il se mordit la lève inférieure, sachant ce qui lui restait à faire. Un papillon se posa sur ses cheveux.

« **_Va chercher Mort_**. »

Si un papillon pouvait saluer, il l'aurait certainement fait. Au lieu de ça, il disparut dans une explosion de flammes bleues. Quelques secondes plus tard, le portail de Mort apparut, suivit de son créateur. Il se rua vers eux.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda son parrain, tout en touchant tendrement l'épaule de Marcaunon. Sa mère s'écroula soudainement, tombant dans les bras tendus de Mort.

« Maman s'est figé quand il a vu Petunia… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Je comprends. Fais comme si rien n'était arrivé. » Mort leva une main, et sans avertissement, claqua des doigts. Marchosias sentit une vague de magie se répendre dans tout l'aquarium et leur environnement reprit son état normal, bien que les yeux de tous les visiteurs ne soient voilés. « J'ai modifié leurs souvenirs. Je vais ramener Maître au manoir maintenant. »

« Mère…? »

« Tout va bien. Garde un papillon avec toi à tout moment, il te transportera au manoir quand que tu le désireras – ce sera plus efficace que n'importe quel portolin. »

Il observa Mort traverser le portail en sens inverse, sa mère dans les bras.

Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi Marcaunon avait-il aussi mal réagi en voyant Petunia? Auraient-ils une histoire passée? Pourquoi avait-il eut l'impression que sa mère s'était changé en détraqueur? Qui était réellement Marcaunon Gaunt – Pourquoi n'existait-il pas dans sa première vie?

Quels secrets gardaient sa mère!?

 **OOOO**

« Vous vous sentez mieux, Maître? »

Marcaunon soupira et se frotta l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué.

« Oui. Merci pour ton aide, Mort. J'aurai probablement étripé cette salope à l'instant précis où je serais sorti de mes pensées. »

« Un seul ordre de votre part et elle disparaitra de la surface de la terre. »

« Je m'en chargerai moi-même, Mort. Plus tard. Il faut d'abord que Dudley soit né. » Il descendit des genoux de Mort et sourit sans joie à l'entité immortelle. « Il semblerait qu'il soit plus difficile de contrôler mes émotions face à mes tourmenteurs que je ne l'avais espéré. »

« Marchosias demandera des explications. » Mort fit une pause avant de continuer. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir effacé sa mémoire, Maître. Mais un maître en occlumentie aurait directement remarqué que quelque chose clochait, même s'il n'aurait jamais pu briser mon sortilège. »

« Il va en demander, n'est-ce pas? » murmura-t-il. « Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout. »

"Il découvrira bientôt la vérité, Maître. Nous parlons de Tom Riddle, après tout. »

« Je sais… Mais j'aimerais éviter l'inévitable aussi longtemps que possible. » Marcaunon tourna le dos à l'entité et ferma les yeux. « Je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu'il me haïsse, Mort. Pas encore. »

 **...**

 **ET moi je connais déjà la réaction de Marchosias °v° ... ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais vous aurez d'autres os à macher en attendant ;).**

 **Bon, vu que la traduction de 47 est mise en hiatus en attendant que la traduction du chinois vers l'anglais avance, cette fic-ci paraitra plus souvent (et Dysfunctional Riddle Family est bientôt finie).**

 **à bientôt.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci pour vos reviews! Je le dis (l'écrit) à chaque chapitre, mais je le pense vraiment. Elles font plaisir à lire ^^**

 **Chapitre non bétatisé (mes bétas sont en vacances)**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 20: Confrontation et vacances bien méritées**

 **Avril 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard, bureau de Marcaunon**

Marcaunon était immobile et fixait en silence les iris rubis de son fils où s'agitaient des pensées et des émotions indéchiffrables, protégées par des barrières d'occlumencie. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, plongés dans le plus grand des silences depuis l'arrivée (attendue) de Marchosias.

Mort - le traitre - avait pris la fuite, déclarant d'un air solennel qu'il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver au milieu de deux personnes dont le tempérament rivalisait avec celui d'une femme enceinte en plein labeur.

Etre comparé à une future mère hormonale n'avait pas plu aux humains, mais ils avaient tenu leur langue – sachant pertinemment, mais peu désireux d'admettre, qu'ils étaient en réalité bien plus difficiles que ça.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il faisait preuve d'autant de maturité qu'un enfant pris la main dans le sac lors d'un vol de biscuits, mais cela ne le tracassait pas vraiment. Le silence est d'or et fait tourner le monde –la réaction de Marchosias ne le tracassait pas. Pff, pas du tout. Absolument pas.

« Alors, vas-tu enfin me donner des explications? » le ton de Marchosias était aussi tranchant qu'un couteau plongé dans du beurre – cruel et suave à la fois. « Ou préfères-tu te murer dans le silence? »

Ne voyant aucune sortie de secours, Marcaunon soupira et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, sans briser leur contact visuel.

Heureusement, Chaos ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées. Il avait perfectionné sa maîtrise de l'occumencie dans son ancienne vie, lors de sa quarantaine. Après que Snape ait détruit ses barrières, il avait dû les reconstruire à partir de rien établir la plus simple des protections lui avait pris une bonne décennie.

« Elle ressemble énormément à la version enfantine de l'un de mes ennemis d'enfance. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mini-Petunia ressemblait vraiment à Tante Petunia… avec moins de rides.

« Un ancien harceleur suffirait à te faire perdre le contrôle? » Il leva un sourcil. « T'aurais-je surestimé? »

« Un simple harceleur ne me perturberait pas à ce point, Marchosias. » Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le commentaire de son fils.

« Ce n'était pas une simple harceleuse, alors? »

« … C'était quelqu'un à qui… la poêle à frire échappait constamment des mains lorsque j'étais dans les parages. »

« Elle t'a maltraité? Physiquement? » Marchosias grinça les dents et plissa ses yeux rouges – une mimique qui signifiait qu'il était vraiment très énervé.

« Je n'appellerais pas cela de la maltraitance, juste de la discipline. »

Son fils le regarda d'un air incrédule et Marcaunon grimaça intérieurement en considérant ses propres mots. Harry Potter avait cru que tous les enfants recevaient des coups de poêle quand ils rataient le petit-déjeuner, et ses gardiens avaient suffisamment insisté sur le terme « discipline » pour que celui-ci reste gravé dans sa mémoire.

« C'est de la maltraitance, mère. »

« J'aurais appelé ça de la maltraitance si une commotion cérébrale en avait résulté, mais... »

« Ces moldus… » Un éclat menaçant apparut dans les yeux de Marchosias et Marcaunon frissona – un instant, il crut revoir un jeune Tom Riddle ordonnant au Basilic de tuer Harry Potter. « Tu as passé ton enfance dans un orphelinat, n'est-ce pas? »

Marcaunon fut tenté de répondre « _Quoi, pas de 'mère'? »_ mais oublia rapidement cette idée. Mieux valait ne pas titiller le dragon endormi – un professeur de Poudlard se devait de suivre le moto de l'école, après tout.

« Oui. » Parfait. Une réponse simple et concise, Gaunt.

« Ce double, il s'agissait d'une employée? »

« Non. »

« … Je comprends que tu veuilles garder tes souvenirs d'enfance pour toi, » Son expression était en accord avec ses propos, mais pas sa voix. « Cependant, étant ton fils, n'ai-je pas le droit de savoir? «

Et la voilà – la manipulation émotionnelle via la culpabilité. Heureusement, son temps avec Dumblefuck l'avait immunisé.

« Bien sûr, mon amour. »

« Ton silence et tes réponses semblent dire le contraire… » L'expression de Marchosias se fit soudainement peinée. Marcaunon ne se laissa pas avoir. « Tu m'appelles 'amour', mais m'aimes-tu vraiment »

… Il faillit frissonner. Les propos de Marchosias étaient quelque peu perturbants. Même s'il savait que son fils tenait réellement à lui, entendre Tom Maudit Riddle lui poser une telle question lui donnait la chair de poule.

Marchosias dû percevoir sa gêne, car Marcaunon parvint presque à voir le roulement mental de ses yeux. « Mental », car tout le monde sait que rouler des yeux était indigne de Marchosias lors d'une discussion sérieuse.

« C'est juste que… » Marcaunon afficha un air chagriné et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme s'il portait le poids de toute la misère du monde. « Je préfèrerais que le passé reste ce qu'il est : le passé. Inutile de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs et de compliquer les choses. »

Pour être honnête, il aurait adoré réduire cet orphelinat en cendre. Hélas, Voldemort l'avait devancé.

L'orphelinat de Wool avait été détruit pas la version plus jeune de son fils l'année où Marcaunon avait fini ses études et avait emménagé au Manoir de Mort.

Il pouvait encore se remémorer le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu les ruines de l'orphelinat. Des mois durant, il avait élaboré des plans concernant la destruction de ce maudit orphelinat, mais grâce à Voldi, ils étaient tous tombés à l'eau. Toutes ces machinations, en vain!

« Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais avaler un mensonge pareil? » Marchosias grimaça. « Tu es du genre à te venger de toute personne t'ayant fait du mal. Le pardon n'a jamais été ton point fort, surtout pas envers ces insectes. »

… Son fils le connaissait bien. Trop bien, en fait.

« Allons ! À t'entendre, on dirait que je suis dangereux. »

« Ce que tu es. »

… Une observation qu'il ne pouvait pas réfuter.

« Et si je te disais que je ne désire pas en parler parce que ce sont des souvenirs trop douloureux? »

« Alors je considérerais cette personne – que tu n'es pas– pathétique. » Déclara Marchosias avec dédain, et Marcaunon du reconnaître qu'il était du même avis. Se laisser ainsi affaiblir par des souvenirs était pathétique selon lui – tel père (mère), tel fils, comme on dit. « Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, c'est certain, mais tu peux garder tes secrets pour l'instant. »

Il faillit soupirer de soulagement quand Marchosias mit fin à l'interrogatoire. C'était l'un des rares moments où il aurait aimé que Marchosias Gaunt soit né sans les souvenirs de Tom Riddle et Voldemort. Les choses auraient été plus faciles, mais pour dire vrai, il était aussi content de ne pas être le seul à se souvenir de la guerre menée contre Voldemort. Un beau paradoxe de sa part – mais n'en allait-il pas ainsi pour tous les êtres humains?

« Par contre, tu vas me dire d'où tu tiens tes pouvoirs de détraqueur. »

… C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Enfin… il pouvait tourner ça en sa faveur.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse de mon héritage de Nécromancien. » Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

La nécromancie était une sous-branche de la Magie de Mort, et sa proximité avec Mort, de toute évidence, lui avait donné les capacités d'un détraqueur.

« Tu es un nécromancien? » Son ton n'était pas très différent, mais Marcaunon pouvait clairement discerner la surprise dans les yeux de son fils.

Et voilà. Il pouvait faire d'un coup d'épée deux dragons. Il pouvait faire croire à Marchosias que la nécromancie était son unique secret (excepté son enfance), tout en l'informant de son propre héritage – la Magie de Mort se transmettait de génération en génération.

« Oui, et quand tu seras plus grand, Mort et moi t'apprendrons à maîtriser cet art. »

« Je suis aussi un nécromancien? » Le masque distant de Marchosias vola en morceaux, pour être remplacé par une expression avide et curieuse.

« Tu l'es, plus ou moins, aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Il demanda de sa "voix de Voldemort", en beaucoup plus aiguë.

« Il faudra d'abord que je performe un rituel sur toi. » Admit Marcaunon en haussant les épaules. Chaos serait bientôt au courant de toute façon, alors autant arracher le pansement aussi vite que possible – avoir un géni pour fils était épuisant par moment.

« Et puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire de moi? » Il choisit d'ignorer le regard suspicieux que son fils lui lançait.

« Te promouvoir au statut de mort-vivant. »

« … être transformé en cadavre animé n'est pas vraiment considéré comme une promotion! »

« Je ne vais pas te transformer en … cadavre animé! » Il fit une pause. « Enfin, si, en quelques sortes. »

« Quoi!? »

« Calme-toi. »

« Je suis calme! »

« … Je vois ça. »

« Ton sarcasme n'est pas le bienvenu, mère! »

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer. » Il indiqua à son fils de retourner s'assoir (Il s'était levé lorsque Marcaunon avait reconnu vouloir le changer en mort-vivant). « Oublie tout ce que tu as pu lire concernant les morts-vivants. Dans ma version, ce ne sont pas des cadavres squelettiques en putréfaction. En fait, la personne sur qui je performe mon rituel arrêtera simplement de vieillir, après que je lui aie prélevé son coeur. »

« Le coeur, encore battant, sera métamorphosé en rubis et caché quelque part – étant la seule faiblesse fatale du mort vivant, il est évident que sa localisation devra rester secrète. On peut détruire le corps d'un mort-vivant, mais son âme se détachera simplement de son enveloppe charnelle pour trouver abris dans le corps le plus proche, le faisant ainsi sien –comme si elle changeait simplement de vêtements. »

« Je serai immortel…? » C'était un murmure que Marcaunon n'était pas supposé entendre, mais ce fut le cas. « Tu as déjà créé d'autres mort-vivants? » Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Chaos que s'ils en existaient déjà, il les traquerait tous et les anéantirait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui.

« Oui et non. Il existe des morts-vivants selon la définition courante, mais pas selon la mienne. Le rituel que j'ai inventé est destiné à transformer le nécromancien en mort-vivant, pas à animer un cadavre. »

« Alors comment es-tu sûr que ça marchera? » Marcaunon comprit le sous-entendu ' _en serais-tu un toi-même_?' et décida de prendre des précautions pour assurer son bien-être –juste au cas où. On n'est jamais trop prudent, même avec sa propre famille.

« J'ai déjà effectué des tests. » Se remémorant des cris des Parasites avec un sourire nostalgique, il ignora la question sous-jacente.

Marchosias fronça les sourcils. Juste au moment où le garçon ouvrait la bouche, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, révélant son assistante. Les lèvres de Marchosias formèrent brièvement une grimace avant qu'il ne se reprenne. La haine de son fils envers les Malfoy était plutôt amusante aux yeux de Marcaunon. Il se demanda vaguement si elle tirait son origine de la trahison de Narcissa et de Draco durant sa vie en tant que Voldemort.

« Ah! Vous êtes là, Professeur. » Vevila s'avança vers eux en roulant des hanches. Marcaunon leva un sourcil, se demandant si ses bas lui posaient problème.

« Vevila. » Il la salua avec un hochement de tête. « Que puis-je pour vous? »

« Je pensais que nous pourrions rejoindre le Grand Hall ensemble, pour le diner? » Elle battait des paupières à intervalles irréguliers, mais Marcauon ne voyait aucun problème avec ses yeux. N'étant pas du style à se moquer de quelqu'un qui souffrait de problèmes de santé (fasciculation musculaire), il choisit d'ignorer le TOC de son assistante.

« Nous avons bientôt fini. » Il attendit qu'elle comprenne que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue, mais l'allusion sembla lui passer au-dessus de la tête. Elle continuait à le fixer. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un Malfoy aussi… stupide… Il ne voyait vraiment pas d'autre terme.

Marcaunon soupira et se leva. Il contourna son bureau et prit doucement Chaos dans ses bras avant de placer le garçon sur sa hanche. Comme par instinct (et peut-être grâce à sa mémoire musculaire), Chaos enroula ses jambes autour de Marcaunon et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de sa mère.

" ** _On est bon, maintenant_**?" Chuchota-t-il.

" ** _Oui… mère. Tout est réglé_**." Reçut-il comme réponse. Il était bon de savoir que leur relation n'avait pas souffert de cet épisode.

Marcaunon serra un peu plus les bras avant de se tourner vers la matriarche Malfoy avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Mettons nous en route alors. »

Lors de leur chemin vers le Grand Hall, toutes questions à propos de l'enfance de Marcaunon disparurent de l'esprit de Marchosias. Il était maintenant complétement concentré sur son nouveau statut de nécromancien. Marcaunon se serait auto-félicité s'il avait pu lire les pensées de son fils.

 **Mai 1967**

 **Localisation:** **Poudlard, bureau de Marcaunon, pièce secrète derrière la bibliothèque**

Marcaunon était, comme à son habitude, affalé dans son élégant et néanmoins piquant trône d'épées tandis qu'il signait un énième document décrivant en détail la mort de quelqu'un.

Alors que ses yeux pourpres (oui, son coléromètre bouillait) passaient d'un parchemin à l'autre, il leva les mains en l'air par frustration.

Ils étaient tous morts de la même façon – dévorés par d'autres êtres humains, bien que le trépas de certains eu été plus lent que d'autres (pauvre eux ! Rester conscient alors qu'on te mastiquait était loin d'être agréable).

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fichu bazard!? » S'écria-t-il, outragé. Les piles interminables de fiches qui le surplombaient n'amélioraient en rien son humeur.

Sans la moindre considération pour le serviteur qui devrait nettoyer derrière lui, il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau du revers de la main. Les parchemins, jusqu'alors rangés avec soin, volèrent au sol. Plus frustré que jamais, Marcaunon n'hésita pas une seconde avant de les envoyer dans la cheminée.

Cependant, à sa grande exaspération, le feu ne semblait pas causer le moindre dégât aux fiches de la mort. Mort les avait rendues indestructibles, étant donné que Marcaunon avait tendance à piquer des crises dignes d'un enfant de trois ans lorsqu'il était confronté à la paperasserie.

Une dague se matérialisa soudainement dans sa main, et avec un cri de rage qui effrayerait les plus aguerri des vétérans de guerre, il poignarda les feuilles devant lui avec hargne… seulement pour hurler à la lune quand il vit qu'elles restaient intactes.

« Comment oses-tu conférer l'immortalité à de telles abominations, Mort!? La paperasserie n'est pas supposée être indestructible! » Cria-t-il tout en continuant à attaquer les parchemins, en vain.

Dans son état d'hystérie, il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne vit pas non plus son fils qui s'était figé en le voyant agiter une dague en l'air et insulter l'espace vide, au milieu de dossiers, parchemins, plumes et pots d'encre brisés.

« … Mère. » La voix aigüe et enfantine le sortit de sa folie, et il ferma la bouche avec un claquement de langue.

Après quelques profondes inspirations (son manque de contrôle le mortifiait) il se tourna vers son petit chéri de six ans, un sourire hésitant sur le visage. Toutefois, celui-ci n'atteignit pas se yeux qui brillaient encore des feux de sa colère – ce qui leur donnait une couleur pourpre infernale.

Son adorable petit garçon avait revêtis sa combinaison de chat noir (que Marcaunon lui avait imposé le matin-même), dont la capuche était surmontée de deux petits triangles noirs censés représenter des oreilles. Chaos tenait la longue queue de sa combinaison entre ses mains, contre sa poitrine, comme tout enfant porterait sa peluche préférée.

« Que est le souci mon chéri? Maman est un peu occupé pour l'instant. »

Son fils le regarda d'un air hésitant, aussi prudent que s'il se trouvait face à un animal sauvage. Marcaunon n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait Marchosias de sa situation, mais le terme « maladie mentale » fit plusieurs fois son apparition dans la tête de l'enfant –un burn-out peut-être ?

« J'ai entendu des cris… et je me demandais si tu avais des problèmes. » Il parlait lentement, tout en examinant lentement la pièce secrète, connue uniquement des deux Gaunt, considérant le désordre environnant. Il s'arrêta devant Marcaunon.

Marchosias observait le jeune homme –qui avait l'air de sortir d'une séance de sexe torride– avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues rosées, ses vêtements froissés et sa respiration saccadée.

« Ça va. Tout va bien. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas visiter la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du diner? Je peux même te rédiger un passe pour la section interdite. »

Marcaunon lui offrit un grand sourire. Comme si de rien n'était, il sautilla jusqu'à son bureau, clignant bêtement des yeux lorsqu'il n'y vit que du bois. Comme s'il venait juste de remarquer les papiers et les ustensiles répandus au sol, il ramassa hâtivement une feuille, une plume, de l'encre, avant d'écrire et de signer une note.

Sans se soucier des ravages qu'il avait causés (on aurait pu croire qu'une tornade était passée par là), il marcha sur les parchemins pour se rapprocher de son fils. Il lui tendit la note et dirigea gentiment son garçon vers la sortie.

Une fois seul, il siffla la commande pour fermer et renforcer la porte par magie, afin que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir et qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Après avoir examiné les dégâts dans la pièce, il rejoignit son bureau, le contourna et regagna son trône où il s'affala avec un grand soupir.

« Mort. »

« Vous m'avez appelé, Maître? » La voix de Mort s'éleva derrière lui – il aurait sursauté s'il n'y était pas habitué.

Marcaunon indiqua les fiches, toujours dispersées sur le sol.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda-t-il d'un ton fatigué en lançant un regard mauvais aux fiches de la mort (toujours intactes). Mort, debout au milieu du ravage, leva un sourcil.

« Je crois que c'est le résultat … » Marcaunon pencha la tête sur le côté, tout en écoutant attentivement les propos de l'entité omnipotente. « … d'une autre crise de mon cher Maître. »

Lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Mort, il grimaça et grogna. Même après deux décennies en compagnie de l'être immortel, il ne s'était toujours pas résigné à la manie qu'avait Mort de le taquiner à chaque occasion.

« … J'admire ta capacité de déduction, Mort. Bravo! » Il grimaça – plus résigné qu'autre chose.

Mort laissa échapper un rire (un son peu sympathique, selon Marcaunon) et ramassa la fiche la plus proche. Il passant en revue le document, levant et baissant les yeux à une vitesse surhumaine. Marcaunon avait une bonne vue du visage de son serviteur étant donné que, pour une fois, sa capuche était baissée. L'entité devait avoir été au beau milieu d'une séance de relaxation (probablement au milieu d'un champ de bataille) avant qu'il ne reçoive son appel.

Il était tout simplement magnifique; des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, quelques mèches étaient glissées derrière ses oreilles pointues et percées. En guise de boucle d'oreilles, le symbole des Reliques de la Mort brillait chaque fois qu'un éclat de lumière passait dessus.

Si ce n'était pour ses cheveux lisses, il ressemblerait à Harry Potter avant que l'âme de Tom Riddle ne contamine son corps. L'aura de l'entité inspirait aussi bien l'admiration que la crainte, et de nombreux animaux (ainsi que les mortels dotés d'une bonne intuition) ne supportaient pas d'être en sa présence plus de quelques secondes. Cela expliquait pourquoi son cher familier ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce –Suki avait pris la fuite (à travers un trou dans le mur) en entendant le nom de Mort.

Ces yeux avaient la couleur du sort de la mort, ce fameux vert émeraude (l'ancienne couleur des yeux d'Harry Potter), et contrastaient avec sa peau, naturellement pâle. Marcaunon savait que le sang qui coulait dans les veines de l'être était noir, car il l'avait vu l'utiliser comme ingrédient durant la création de détraqueurs.

Ses doigts, longs et élégants, refermèrent un dossier. Voyant le froncement de sourcil qui marquait le front de l'entité, Marcaunon eu le pressentiment que ces fichues fiches de la mort n'annonçaient rien de bon.

« Apparemment, un autre univers est en proie à une invasion de zombie au moment-même où nous parlons. »

« Des inferis? »

« Des zombies. »

« Des cadavres animés par des nécromanciens? »

« Des zombies. »

« Des sorciers malchanceux avec le cerveau desquels on s'est amusé à faire de la bouillie? »

« Des zombies. »

« Des golems mangeurs de chair humaine… »

« Des zombies. »

« … comme ceux dans les programmes télévisés des Parasites? »

Mort hocha la tête, un éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux Avada Kedavra. Marcaunon cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième fois tandis que son cerveau prenait son temps pour assimiler l'information que, oui, les zombies étaient bel et bien réels – pas juste des inferis, mais de vrais zombies mangeurs de cerveaux. Alors comme ça, les séries que le petit Duddley affectionnait tellement à la télévision étaient basées sur des histoires vraies…?

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dis, et que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il me reste à entendre. »

« En effet. »

« … Ok, je suis prêt, arrache le pansement. »

Mort lui lança un regard innocent, et il ne put retenir un sourire. Utiliser "Mort" et "innocent" dans une même phrase était un oxymore.

« J'espérais que ça n'arriverait pas avant que Maître ne soit habitué à s'occuper des fiches. » Comme s'il allait s'habituer à ces abominations! « Après tout, cela fait un bon millénaire que je n'ai plus eu affaire à une attaque de zombies. »

« Dis-moi juste la mauvaise nouvelle! » Le suspense était en train de le tuer.

« Le dossier va continuer à s'épaissir, jusqu'à ce que… » La simple mention de paperasserie supplémentaire fit pâlir Marcaunon. « … Tous les zombies soient exterminés. »

« Et ça met combien de temps, normalement? » Marcaunon regretta d'avoir posé cette question dès qu'elle passa ses lèvres.

Mort soupira et se frotta les tempes de ses longs doigts. Marcaunon ressentit soudainement l'envie de donner un ordre à Mort – d'utiliser ces merveilleux doigts pour brosser ses cheveux et masser son crâne jusqu'à ce que son mal de tête disparaisse. Malgré tout, il résista à la tentation.

« Soit jusqu'à ce que cet univers implose – aucune dimension ne peut survivre sans créature vivante en son sein – soit jusqu'à ce que les mortels trouvent un antidote pour traiter la mutation. Cela peut prendre plusieurs décennies. »

« Décennies!? » S'écria-t-il, horrifié. « Je vais devoir traiter cette quantité de fiches pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années!? »

« … Oui Maître. »

C'était un cauchemar. Il n'allait pas accepter ça sans broncher. La paperasserie habituelle faisait déjà de sa vie un enfer…

Une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Marcaunon sourit d'un air malicieux.

Mort vit le sourire de son maître et soupira – d'expérience, il savait que ce sourire signifiait que le sorcier préparait quelque chose, et que l'entité n'allait pas apprécier ce quelque chose.

« Tu es capable de voyager entre les différentes dimensions, n'est-ce pas? »

« … Oui… »

« Moi aussi, non? »

« … En effet. »

« Si je souhaitais entreprendre un tel voyage… Y aurait-il des complications? Je ne compte pas me rajeunir encore une fois… »

« Ce ne serait pas nécessaire. » Remarquant l'éclat suspicieux qui était apparu dans les yeux de Mort, il lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui eut l'effet opposé – sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, évidemment.

« Et le temps s'écoule de la même façon qu'ici? »

« Le temps n'a aucune emprise sur moi, Maître. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. » Il se leva, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard. « Nous partons en vacances dès ce soir, Mort! » Il n'allait pas attendre sans rien faire la mort lente et douloureuse que lui réservait la paperasserie.

Si ces mortels avaient juste besoin d'un remède pour que son travail administratif diminue, un remède il les aiderait à créer.

« … Pardon? Maître? »

Marcaunon ignora l'expression ahurie de Mort et sautilla vers la porte d'entrée pour aller faire ses bagages. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux chouettes qui étaient entrées par la porte (équipée d'une porte-à-chouette), ni les deux lettres qu'elles avaient déposées sur son bureau.

L'une d'entre elles était adressée à Ignatius Rose, tandis que l'autre était destinée à Marcaunon Gaunt –mais les deux venaient du même destinateur.

 **...**

 **Voili voilou!**

 **à bientôt**


	21. Chapter 21

**Que-Quoi? Un nouveau chapitre si vite! Mais oui! Vos reviews m'ont sacrément motivée (et il n'était pas trop long).**

 **Quelques réponses aux reviews:**

 ***j'ai mis "destinateur" à la fin du dernier chapitre... le terme n'est pas faux en soi, mais comme me l'a fait remarqué un lecteur, "expéditeur" aurait été plus correct. Mes excuses.**

 **Voldemort n'est vraiment plus très loin. Nombreux d'entre vous ont déjà compris qu'il avait envoyé les lettres ^^.**

 **Warning pour ce chapitre: Cross-over**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 21: à la découverte d'une nouvelle dimension!**

 **Mai 1967**

 **Localisation: Donjons de Poudlard – Bureau**

« Mort? » cria Marcaunon tout en fourrant un tas de vêtements dans un sac à dos sans fond – comment les parasites supportaient-ils de voyager sans magie, il n'en avait aucune idée !

« Oui, Maître? »

« Je me demandais… » commença-t-il. « Pourquoi dois-je m'occuper de la paperasserie des autres dimensions? Je pensais que tu leurs avais assigné un faucheur en chef? Ils ne devraient pas s'en charger ? »

« En cas d'invasion zombie, ils ont pour ordre d'évacuer la dimension contaminée – et de n'y retourner qu'une fois que l'affaire aura été réglée. Ou après que Vie ait créé un nouveau monde pour remplacer l'ancien. »

« … Tut tut tut tut tut ! Attend un peu…. » Marcaunon leva un sourcil. « _Vie_? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que le Créateur? »

« En effet. Vie et le Créateur ne font qu'un. Cependant, ils n'ont pas de forme corporelle comme moi … ils _sont_ juste. »

« Je vois…? »

Mort haussa simplement les épaules, et Marcaunon ressentit le besoin soudain de frapper l'entité sur la tête. Etait-ce si difficile de donner une explication exhaustive et compréhensible?

Mouais… Autant se faire à l'idée que certains souhaits étaient voués à ne jamais se réaliser.

« Donc, lorsque tous tes faucheurs ont été évacués, je me tape leur travail? »

« Oui. Pour être honnête, Maître, il y a 99% de chances que ce monde implose – alors je préfère que le faucheur en chef délègue ses fiches plutôt que de prendre le risque de devoir recréer tous les faucheurs de ce monde. »

« Et ils ne peuvent pas s'en charger durant leur temps libre? Ou au moins attendre jusqu'au dernier moment? »

« Le monde peut imploser à tout instant, et ils n'ont pas de temps libre, Maître. Une fois qu'ils ont quitté ce monde, ils se rendent dans une dimension parallèle pour aider leurs collègues. »

« … Tu pourrais juste admettre que tu aimes me voir souffrir, Mort. »

L'entité haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Argh!

« Où vont toutes les âmes après la disparition de leur monde? » Marcaunon ferma son sac et le glissa sur ses épaules.

« Elles restent dans leur propre dimension, là où elles appartiennent, bien que leurs souffrances soient prolongées – pour celles qui le méritent, du moins. Vie a besoin d'au minimum un millénaire pour recréer un monde – et tous les êtres vivants qui le peuplent– à partir de rien. »

Mort le suivait de près lorsqu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Un claquement de doigt, et toutes les affaires de toilette de Marcaunon lévitèrent jusqu'à son sac. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié (ce qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire étant donné qu'il lui suffisait de conjurer ce dont il aurait besoin) il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Alors chaque dimension a ses propres âmes? »

« Oui. »

« Quel âge a mon âme, d'ailleurs? » demanda-t-il par curiosité alors qu'il entamait une bataille perdu d'avance avec ses cheveux. Un peigne n'était peut-être pas une arme suffisamment puissante…?

« Elle est aussi vieille que la mienne, Maître. » Répondit Mort, aussi mystérieux qu'à son habitude. Marcaunon sentit son sourcil sursauter, probablement à cause de l'agacement.

« Alors il existe des âmes antérieures à la tienne? » Mort grimaça et Marcaunon leva un sourcil. Il était rare, et quelque peu perturbant, de voir l'entité grimacer ainsi.

« Je suis probablement la plus ancienne. »

« Et Vie? »

« Cette chose ne compte. » Déclara brusquement l'être immortel, ses lèvres tournées vers le bas.

Marcaunon retint un ricanement. Apparemment, Mort détestait l'entité qu'était Vie –ce qui n'était pas une grande surprise en soi. Difficile de trouver deux pôles plus opposés que ces deux-là.

« Donc, tu dis que je suis aussi âgé que toi, mais tu prétends également être l'âme la plus vieille du monde…non, de l'existence… c'est un tantinet contradictoire » déclara-t'il en secouant la tête.

« En effet. »

Il attendit que Mort continue… ce qui n'était, de toute évidence, pas l'intention de l'entité. Marcaunon résista à l'envie de planter un couteau dans le ventre de son serviteur. Il inspira profondément.

« Oublie ça. » Murmura Marcaunon en se pinçant l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué. « Juste pour clarifier les choses une dernière fois… Nous ne quitterons cette dimension-ci qu'une poignée de secondes, même si on passe des années dans celle infestée de zombies ? »

« Oui Maître. »

« Très bien. Comment voyage-t-on? »

« Comme ceci, Maître. »

Sans autre avertissement, un portail apparut sous les pieds de Marcaunon. Il n'eut qu'une demi-seconde pour comprendre que le sol avait disparu avant de crier (un cri très viril) des insultes qui ferait rougir un marin comme une gamine de cinq ans.

« MOOOORT! »

Mort se contenta de ricaner en regardant son Maître disparaître à travers le portail. L'entité était de nature rancunière – et de la rancoeur, elle en avait à revendre à force de devoir supporter les crises de son Maître. Et pour répondre à l'observation précédente de ce dernier, oui, elle aimait le voir souffrir. Avait-il seulement idée de la difficulté qu'avait Mort à se débarrasser des tâches de café ?

 **Date: Inconnue**

 **Localisation: Inconnue**

 **Dimension: Inconnue**

Marcaunon grogna en se tenant la tête à deux mains, tentant et échouant malheureusement à calmer une migraine monstrueuse. Après que Mort (Grrrrrr) l'ait littéralement lâché à travers le portail, il avait atterri sur sa tête et était mort sur le coup à cause de la hauteur de la chute. Même s'il était rapidement revenu à la vie, sentir son crâne se briser en mille morceaux avant de se régénérer n'était pas très agréable – merci Merlin pour sa grande tolérance à la douleur.

Résigné à devoir vivre avec son mal de tête, il examina ses environs et remarqua qu'il se trouvait en fait dans une forêt, entouré de parts et d'autres par des arbres. Des papillons rouges volaient autour de lui, butinant le sang qui recouvrait ses cheveux. Pourquoi ses papillons blancs (comme neige) étaient-ils devenus rouges?

Il poka l'un des papillons qui se trouvait devant son visage et fut abasourdi quand son ongle (extrêmement aiguisé) transperça l'une des ailes de l'insecte. La créature était étrangement fragile. Marcaunon tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant aucun de ses papillons.

Devait-il attendre l'apparition de Mort pour que l'entité puisse lui expliquer où il se trouvait et pourquoi ses chers papillons n'étaient pas avec lui?

… Peut-être pas. La mauvaise humeur de Mort allait probablement durer un certain temps. Sa chute l'avait tué, tout de même! Quel farceur digne de ce nom tue ses victimes au cours d'une farce!?

Alors que Marcaunon était sur le point de se lever, il entendit un bruit dans les feuillages et se retourna.

À seulement quelques mètres de lui se tenait homme monstrueusement grand, presque aussi pâle que Marcaunon, et assez musclé – il était mince, ce qui ne faisait que l'allonger davantage. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, étaient lissés et tirés vers l'arrière en forme de pique, et Marcaunon ne put s'empêcher de les fixer du regard- leur couleur l'intriguait énormément. Il se demanda vaguement si le rose fluo était leur couleur naturelle.

Les yeux perçants de l'homme révélaient ses origines asiatiques. Cependant, ses traits faciaux et la forme de son nez laissaient penser le contraire. Marcaunon pencha la tête sur le côté, s'imaginant utiliser les pommettes finement taillées de l'homme pour couper du verre et hocha la tête. Oui, l'homme avait un visage que toute femme décrirait comme « sexy » ou du moins, « attrayant ».

Outre son apparence, Marcaunon remarqua les deux symboles peints sur les joues de cet homme. Une étoile sur la joue gauche, une larme sur l'autre. Il était habillé comme un clown et, en baissant les yeux, Marcaunon vit qu'il portait les chaussures nécessaires pour compléter son déguisement (pas de talons, malheureusement) –Il ne manquait plus que le chapeau à cloche. Un badge portant le numéro 384 était accroché sur sa poitrine.

L'homme souriait et Marcaunon eut le pressentiment qu'il s'agissait-là de son expression « par défaut ». En se basant sur son apparence, Marcaunon déduisit que l'homme avait une personnalité plutôt joueuse, et à en juger par l'aura qu'il dégageait, un rien sadique aussi.

« Kimi… » Le cerveau de Marcaunon traduisit le reste des propos de Pinki en anglais – il avait appris le japonais dans sa vie antérieure. « …Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu aux étapes précédentes de l'examen. » Déclara Pinki avant de tracer ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Marcaunon suivit le mouvement des yeux.

« L'examen? » Marcaunon fronça les sourcils et se leva. « Ma question va sembler un peu bizarre mais… Vous n'auriez pas des problèmes de zombies par hasard? »

S'ensuivit un silence de quelques secondes avant que Pinki ne laisse échapper un rire amusé.

« Pas du tout~ » chantonna-t-il, un éclat moqueur dans ses yeux d'ambre. « Tu dois être tomber de haut pour imaginer une chose pareille~ »

Marcaunon toucha sa tête ensanglantée et jeta un regard mauvais à sa main tâchée de sang – se souvenant de sa mort causée par Mort, il sentit la rage bouillir dans ses veines.

« Ah… Une mauvaise chute, rien de plus. » Il agita la main d'un air nonchalant.

Ainsi, Mort l'avait envoyé dans la mauvaise dimension –intentionnellement, aucun doute là-dessus. Mort ne faisait jamais d'erreur, il le savait parfaitement. Mais la rancœur de l'entité atteignait de nouveaux sommets. En se rappelant que la paperasserie sur son bureau croissait chaque minute supplémentaire passée à ne rien faire, il eut des sueurs froides.

Aussi soudainement que sa rage et son effroi étaient apparus, ils s'évanouirent. Il soupira.

« Je me fais vieux… » murmura Marcaunon avant de demander à Pinki. «Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer la direction de la ville ou du village le plus proche? »

« Hmm~ » Pinki s'approcha d'un pas en humant d'un ton moqueur. « Qui sait ?~»

Marcaunon soupira (encore) et se frotta l'arête du nez sur laquelle ses lunettes n'étaient pas perchées – maudit soit Mort ! À cause de lui, il les avait perdues… et maudit soit ce gars, avec sa satanée attitude...

Pinki n'était pas du genre à donner des informations par simple bonté d'âme, c'était évident – un serpentard pur et dur.

« Sais-tu au moins où nous nous trouvons….? »

« Hisoka. »

« D'accord. Hisoka. »

« Et pour répondre à ta question… Pas le moins du monde~ »

Marcaunon retint un cri de frustration et inspira profondément. L'homme mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de donner une réponse pour les hommes de haute taille?

« Eh bien dans ce cas, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Hisoka. » Déclara Marcaunon en commençant à s'éloigner. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de deux pas avant qu'Hisoka apparaisse soudainement en face de lui.

Surpris, Marcaunon recula d'un pas. Comment diable Hisoka avait-il…? Il était peu probable que cet homme sache comment transplaner –il n'y avait aucune magie dans son corps, mais il y avait autre chose. C'était pourquoi il n'avait pas tué l'homme comme un simple Parasite.

Peut-être qu'Hisoka avait subi une mutation génétique? Marcaunon n'était pas du genre à réprimer ses désirs, aussi, s'il voulait une réponse, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir.

« Hé… Comment tu appelles ça? »

« Appelle quoi ?~ »

« L'énergie en toi. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, une expression curieuse sur le visage, et fit parcourir son regard le long du corps d'Hisoka pour enfin s'arrêter sur son torse où il repéra l'origine de l'énergie.

« Oh ça?~ »

Marcaunon remarqua immédiatement que l'énergie s'était déplacée dans la carte que tenait Hisoka dans sa main droite. Le clown jeta soudainement sa carte vers lui et Marcaunon cligna des yeux quand elle se planta dans son épaule gauche.

« »Oui, ça. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi étrange." Sans grand effort, sa magie immobilisa l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

Instantanément, l'expression d'Hisoka passa d'amusée à méfiante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? » demanda Hisoka, les yeux plissés. Marcaunon aurait certainement été effrayé par l'aura meurtrière que dégageait Hisoka si Voldemort ne l'avait pas habitué à une telle animosité.

« Inutile de s'alarmer, » dit Marcaunon en s'avançant vers Hisoka. « Je veux simplement confirmer quelque chose. »

Marcaunon attrapa le menton d'Hisoka et tira l'homme vers lui, de sorte qu'ils soient tous les deux à la même hauteur, et croisa son regard. Il plongea dans l'esprit d'Hisoka et y piocha toutes les informations utiles à propos de ce monde.

Cette courte seconde durant laquelle Marcunon envahit l'esprit d'Hisoka fut la seconde la plus douloureuse que l'homme ait jamais expérimentée. Il dû grincer les dents pour retenir un cri qui menaçait de lui échapper.

Marcaunon découvrit que cet homme, Hisoka, était aussi connu sous le nom d'Hisoka le Magicien. Il était un mâle, de toute évidence, type sanguin B, né le 6 juin. Il était âgé de vingt-huit ans, ce qui surprit Marcaunon. Physiquement, Hisoka ne semblait pas avoir dépassé le début de sa vingtaine. Il devait avoir hérité de bons gènes.

La nourriture favorite d'Hisoka, si on pouvait réellement considérer cela comme de la nourriture, était le chewing-gum –« Bungee Gum » pour être précis, et il avait un faible pour les autocollants. En fait, il les trouvait tellement cools qu'il en faisait la collection. Marcaunon retint un rire et continua son exploration, sans considération pour l'intimité de sa victime.

Au combat, les habilités de l'homme étaient aussi gracieuses que cruelles. Il changeait de style en fonction de ses adversaires et était doté d'une grande force physique – il était même capable de briser un rocher à mains nues. Il n'avait qu'à bouger le petit doigt et le plus aguerri des combattants se retrouverait au sol. Marcaunon doutait fort que les parasites de son monde aient été capables de résister plus d'une seconde face à cet homme (ils le traiteraient vraisemblablement de monstre, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Marcaunon).

Outre la force du clown, sa vitesse, sa flexibilité et ses réflexes étaient également au top du top.

Tout ceci laissa une forte impression à Marcaunon qui décida qu'il désirait en savoir davantage sur cet homme (oubliant complétement son objectif initial).

La tolérance à la douleur d'Hisoka n'était pas aussi haute que la sienne, mais il n'avait pas à en avoir honte. Comme lui, il n'aurait sans doute pas cillé si on lui avait coupé un membre, mais Marcaunon doutait fort qu'Hisoka soit capable de garder son calme si on déversait de l'acide sur ses blessures.

Toutefois, le plus intéressant, c'était l'intelligence de l'homme. Les schémas de penser et les stratégies élaborées par cet individu étaient presque du même niveau que ceux de Tom Riddle. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Marcaunon fut soudainement tenté de trainer Hisoka dans sa propre dimension, même s'il se débattait, avant de laisser cette idée de côté.

Quand il se souvint enfin de la raison première qui l'avait poussé à envahir l'esprit d' Hisoka, il se gronda mentalement et plongea plus en profondeur.

Après quelques tournants, il dénicha finalement l'information sur cette énergie qui l'intéressait tellement. L'énergie s'appelait « Nen » ou "force mentale", et cette technique permettait à un être vivant de manipuler sa propre énergie vitale, aussi connue sous le nom d'aura.

Tout être vivant était doté d'une aura. C'était une énergie indispensable, et si quelqu'un venait à dépenser entièrement sa réserve, cela reviendrait à dépenser toute l'énergie qui le maintenait en vie – ce qui s'avèrerait fatal.

Apprendre et utiliser le Nen était impossible pour Marcaunon, étant donné que sa magie n'était pas l'équivalent du Nen de cette dimension-ci – son pouvoir était de loin supérieur (la modestie n'était pas son fort, ni celle de Chaos…) à cette manipulation d'aura.

En dépit de sa déception, Marcaunon continua sa recherche.

Il y avait un grand nombre d'informations concernant ce sujet, mais Marcaunon ni prêta pas davantage attention. S'il s'avérait qu'il devait rester dans cette dimension plus d'une semaine, il examinerait simplement l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour l'instant…

Un Hunter était quelqu'un qui avait prouvé, en passant des examens très poussés, qu'il appartenait à l'élite de l'humanité. Marcaunon doutait fort qu'Hisoka soit réellement ce que l'humanité entendait par « élite » – sauf parmi les vilains. Après leurs examens, ils recevaient une licence, et avec cette licence, ils pouvaient voyager autour du monde pour y faire pratiquement tout ce qu'ils désiraient, ou presque –le meurtre était tout de même punissable par la loi.

Les Hunters normaux se dédiaient à la chasse aux trésors, partaient explorer le monde, tandis qu'Hisoka souhaitait obtenir ce titre pour tester ses capacités et se prouver de quoi il était capable.

Une idée un peu simplette, mais Marcaunon lui trouvait du charme.

Hisoka était actuellement à la quatrième étape de l'examen. Chaque candidat avait reçu une carte portant le numéro de sa cible, dont il devait voler le badge tout en protégeant le sien.

Ils étaient libres d'avoir recours à la méthode qu'ils désiraient, y compris au meurtre.

L'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était très, très, très loin de toute civilisation. Il sortit de l'esprit d'Hisoka et l'homme tomba au sol, tremblant légèrement.

« Ah… Désolé. » S'excusa Marcaunon (sans une once de sincérité). « Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus utilisé la légitimencie. » Ou viol mental, pour être plus précis, mais ce terme était un peu trop vulgaire à son goût.

Hisoka se leva avec difficulté et lança un regard meurtrier à Marcaunon.

Alors que l'homme le bombardait d'intentions meurtrières, Marcaunon ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Un Parasite normal serait rapidement décédé après qu'il ait quitté son esprit, mais cette personne semblait défier toutes les règles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? » grogna-t-il.

« J'ai simplement récolté les informations dont j'avais bes… » Il s'interrompit en sentant apparaître une présence familière et se mordit les lèvres. « Ne me suis-je pas excusé des milliers de fois pour avoir renversé du café sur ton manteau préféré, Mort? »

L'apparition soudaine de Mort prit Hisoka par surprise et il bondit en arrière. Marcaunon pouvait sentir que le clown était terrifié par Mort, comme tous les êtres dotés d'une bonne intuition – leur instinct leur soufflait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais venir à bout de Mort.

« Les excuses de Maître ne sont sincère que si elles concernent le jeune Lord. » Déclara l'entité en toute neutralité avant de sourire à pleines dents. « J'ai malheureusement encodé les mauvaises coordonnées pour votre voyage. Et si nous nous mettions en route? »

« Comme si tu aurais pu commettre une erreur aussi grossière. » Chuchota-t'il tout bas avant d'hocher la tête. Il se tourna vers Hisoka et lui sourit (en toute sincérité) – l'homme lui rappelait beaucoup son fils. « Je viendrai peut-être te rendre visite avec mon fils à l'occasion, Hiso-chan. »

Sur ces mots, Mort glissa un bras autour de sa taille et un portail apparut sous leurs pieds.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de plonger dans l'inconnu fut le regard sidéré d'Hisoka.

 **Date: Inconnue**

 **Localisation: Inconnue**

 **Dimension: Inconnue**

Marcaunon cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision quand il sentit Mort retirer son bras. Ses yeux écarlates examinèrent ses alentours et il leva un sourcil.

Tous les véhicules avaient été laissés à l'abandon, certains étaient retournés sur leur capot, d'autres complétement détruits ou en feu. La rue était recouverte de tout type de papiers, déchets, bicyclettes et de tâches rouges foncées. Certains lampadaires étaient tordus ou brisés. Les portes des immeubles étaient grandes ouvertes, comme si des gens s'étaient rués dehors, et presque toutes les fenêtres étaient fissurées et recouvertes de gouttes écarlates. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur typique et métallique du sang dans l'air.

Une page de journal vola jusqu'à lui et il s'en empara sans difficulté – il n'avait jamais perdu ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

 _The Raccoon City Times_

 _LES MORTS MARCHENT!_

 _Horreur à Raccoon! De nouveaux morts!_

 _Les morts se lèvent, et il ne s'agit pas d'une action publicitaire. Plusieurs témoins occulaires –…_

Il sourit. Ah! Vive les vacances.

 **...**

 **Court chapitre, mais le suivant sera plus long... beaucoup plus long... affreusement , au moins 5 fois plus long. L'auteure originale était vahcement inspirée. Autant dire qu'il n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas la dimension que Marc vient de visiter, il s'agit du monde de HunterXHunter (lire le manga plutot que l'animé).**

 **Je regarderai Resident Evil (ou du moins le film auquel l'auteur fait référence pour cette dimension) afin d'avoir les bons termes pour la traduction. Je m'excuse si il y a des mots bizarres dans ce chapitre-ci.**

 **Bye!**


	22. Chapitre 22 (part 1)

**... Je suis en vie! Merci pour votre patience, vos commentaires, et d'avoir favoriter/follower cette traduction :)**

 **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de Silk Road. Comme les premiers chapitres de la traduction, ce n'est pas le chapitre original (portant le même titre) dans son entiereté, mais la moitiè de celui-ci. Le chapitre original étant très long, vous auriez du attendre encore un moment avant de l'avoir - et je souhaitais poster quelque-chose avant mon départ en vacances.**

 **Je vous présente déjà mes plus plates excuses pour les fautes d'orthographes/grammaires qui pourraient se trouver dans ce chapitre (pas de béta lecture) et pour les inexactitudes par rapport à Resident Evil (je n'ai pas regardé le film, en fin de compte).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

 **Chapitre 22: De superbes vacances tournent au désastre (Part1)**

 **Date: 27 septembre Localisation: Raccoon City**

 **Dimension: Resident Evil 2 - Apocalypse (Spoiler alerte)**

Fredonnant une marche funèbre, Marcaunon goba une dragée surprise de Bertie-crochue – oh ! Chocolat, son goût favori! Il observait d'un air inexpressif (grâce à ses superbes lunettes d'espion) la scène qui se jouait à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant lui.

Raccoon City, là où l'avait abandonné Mort (l'entité s'était éclipsée en vitesse, prétextant devoir personnellement guider les âmes vers l'au-delà) était actuellement en état d'isolement – Umbrella Corporation avait construit une forteresse métallique tout autour de la ville. Leur objectif était d'emprisonner les habitants de la cité afin d'éviter que l'infection se propage – ou que d'autres zombies ne soient créés. Ils auraient pu passer pour des héros, s'ils n'avaient pas été à l'origine de l'implosion imminente de cette dimension.

Le créateur du Virus-T, le virus qui réanimait les morts, était un scientifique à la solde d'Umbrella. C'était une raison suffisante pour que Marcaunon haïsse la compagnie dans son entièreté. Son bureau était recouvert de paperasserie superflue par leur faute.

Toutefois, la magie facilitait grandement les choses – découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire n'avait pas été très compliqué. Ce qui rendait les choses trop ennuyeuse, alors qu'il était supposé être en vacances – et donc s'amuser. Imaginez un jeu vidéo où vous commencez directement avec le plus haut niveau de puissance qui soit, et tous les équipements à votre disposition. Ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas?

Après avoir récolté toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, il avait donc décidé de ne pas avoir recours à la magie, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Cette résolution le contraignait à agir de façon moldue. Cinq heures d'affilées, il avait arpenté la ville, à la recherche du créateur de ce Virus-T – sans succès.

C est pourquoi il tentait à présent d'évacuer sa frustration en observant un groupe d'individus (les appeler parasites dans cette dimension n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun être magique) qui essayaient désespérément de sortir de Raccoon City – comme des rats de laboratoire qui chercheraient la sortie du labyrinthe dans lequel des scientifiques les auraient placés.

Amusé, il regardait la seule sortie existante, deux énormes portes mécaniques, actuellement gardée par des soldats armés. Les habitants étaient pris au piège, et ils en avaient conscience. C'est pourquoi ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, comme des poulets décapités.

Marcaunon était assis au sommet d'un immeuble – il balançait les jambes dans le vide, un sachet de friandises à côté de lui et ses lunettes d'espion sur les genoux. Il prit une autre dragée surprise et l'examina –fasciné par sa teinte jaunâtre. Mort lui avait toujours dit que sa capacité de concentration était identique à celle d'un enfant de 3 ans quand il n'avait rien à faire.

Tout à coup, il leva la tête. Utilisant ses lunettes d'espion, il vit que la foule s'agitait devant les portes. Le portail mécanique qui était supposé rester ouvert pour évacuer les non-infectés venait d'être fermé.

Un homme s'empara soudainement d'un microphone et Marcaunon pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avait déjà vu cet homme, dans la liste des employés haut placés de la compagnie. Timothy Cain, la personne responsable du confinement et du chaos dans Raccoon City.

« Cette zone est mise en quarantaine. Pour éviter que l'infection se propage, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à quitter la ville. » Intrigué, Marcaunon se pencha en avant tandis que la panique se répandait dans la foule. « Nous prenons toutes les mesures nécessaires. La situation est sous contrôle. S'il-vous-plaît, rentrez chez vous. »

Il sourit. Si c'était ce qu'ils appelaient «sous contrôle » , Marcaunon aurait été mort de peur s'il avait été un habitant de la ville. Vraiment, pas étonnant que le hobby principal de Mort soit de regarder les mortels – ils offraient un spectacle des plus hilarants. Les cadavres déambulaient, une infection se répandait, mais tout était « sous contrôle ». Ce gars était à se tordre de rire.

La foule ignora les paroles de Cain, continuant à pousser vers l'avant. Les gens étaient déterminés et bien trop paniqués pour suivre les instructions fournies. Ils étaient aussi plus nombreux que la police, et cela renforçait leur motivation.

Marcaunon engloutît la dragée jaunâtre (beurk, goût cire d'oreille) tout en observant la scène avec anticipation.

BANG!

La détonation d'un simple coup de feu suffit à surprendre un bon nombre d'individus. Certains crièrent.

« Vous avez cinq secondes pour faire demi-tour et rentrer chez vous. »

La foule restait figée sur place. Marcaunon rit de leur stupidité. Ils se comportaient comme des moutons attendant d'être menés à l'abattoir! Le statut quo dura encore quelques secondes avant que le système d'AP (annonces publiques) se manifeste et annonce que de vraies munitions seraient utilisées.

Cinq.

Quatre.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Les yeux écarlates de Marcaunon brillèrent et gagnèrent une teinte pourpre. L'excitation l'envahit, bien que son visage conserve l'expression sereine qui lui avait servit de masque durant ses années chez Poufsouffle.

Les balles volaient dans tous les sens, et la zone fut bientôt parsemée de rouge. Ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'enfuir criaient de douleur et d'effroi, voyant leurs proches mourir sous leurs yeux. Devant leur malheur, Marcaunon laissa échapper un rire cruel..

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus assisté à un massacre de cette envergure - la paperasserie et ses devoirs de professeur accaparaient la plupart de son temps.

« Ah… ça m'avait tellement manqué… » il se lécha les lèvres et ferma les yeux, en pleine extase, enivré par la peur et l'odeur du sang qui flottaient dans l'air. « Tellement… »

OOOO

Fredonnant un air quelconque, Marcaunon se baladait tranquillement le long des rues désertes… En fait, il ne savait pas exactement où il allait, mais il y avait une église à l'horizon. Il portait un pull à capuche sans manche, noir, et un jeans noir, pour mieux se fondre dans l'obscurité. En dépit de ses bottes de combats (à semelles compensées), il ne fit pas le moindre bruit en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment.

Il n'avait plus vu une église depuis sa dernière enfance… après ce maudit exorcisme, ces établissements avaient perdu tout leur charme à ses yeux. Se forçant à laisser ses souvenirs désagréables de côté, il continua à avancer – Il avait sentit cinq différentes présences à l'intérieur, et il savait que seuls ceux étant doués de certaines compétences étaient capables de survivre durant une invasion de morts-vivants.

Sans grand effort, il évita un infecté qui avait la bave aux lèvres et escalada une fenêtre. Selon lui, les occupants de l'église auraient du prendre plus de précautions et vérifier que chaque fenêtre ait été fermée. Ne pas l'avoir fait était totalement stupide de leur part. Même si les infectés n'étaient pas capables de monter aux fenêtres, un son trop bruyant leur parviendrait tout de même et ils étaient curieux par nature - ils tenteraient d'explorer l'église, tôt ou tard. Avant le crépuscule, l'église serait envahie par des zombies.

En dépit des chandelles disposées un peu partout, les couloirs du bâtiment restaient relativement sombres. Il passa à côté d'une rangée de chaises, de statues, et de portes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une pièce complétement illuminée. Sans hésiter un instant, sans se soucier de l'intimité des occupants de la pièce, il jeta un coup d'oeil par le trou de la serrure et leva un sourcil devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un prêtre (qu'il observa un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire) était en train de nourrir une femme attachée à une chaise… non… une infectée attachée à une chaise, recouverte de sang. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Une femme morte ligotée et nourrie à la cuillère par un prête avait peu d'intérêt à se yeux.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires passées à explorer le domaine (le prêtre avait eu la gentillesse d'allumer CHAQUE bougie), il perçut des sons de pas et se cacha dans l'ombre. Une femme, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns coupés courts, métisse – probablement d'origines franco-japonaise – apparut. Son apparence physique devait plaire à la gente masculine.

Elle plissait les yeux, concentrée sur ses alentours, tout en avançant dans le couloir avec un pistolet en main – qu'elle était habituée à manier, à en croire sa posture. Elle semblait avoir la vingtaine, et devait mesurer à peu près 170cm. Elle avait une silhouette élancée – en accord avec son agilité, probablement.

Elle était vêtue d'un top bleu, une jupe noire, et avait noué un pull blanc à sa taille. Marcaunon lui attribua des points pour ses bottes brunes qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Cependant, son apparence le força à remettre en question son habilité à manier des armes à feu proprement. Elle avait davantage l'air d'un femme qui sortait tout juste d'une boîte de nuit que d'un combattant aguerri.

Peut-être que des vêtements aussi légers et aussi courts avaient des avantages – mais pourquoi ne pas mettre le pull, plutôt que de le nouer à sa ceinture ? N'avait-elle pas froid ? Et avec cette jupe, pouvait-elle réellement se déplacer, ramper, ou escalader des choses si cela s'avérait nécessaire ?

Il dû interrompre le fil de ses pensées quand elle passa près de lui. Il prit ensuite la direction inverse. Marcaunon s'arrêta quand il remarqua une… étrange créature rouge qui rampait le long du mur. Ainsi, les infectés pouvaient évoluer… mais pourquoi évoluer en quelque chose d'aussi moche ? Cette chose n'avait pas d'œil! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas d'œil ? Comment parvenaient-ils à voir quoi que se soit ? Comme les serpents – en utilisant leurs langues, peut-être ?

Et regardez ! Si cela ne prouvait pas son point, à propos des fenêtres. Ils auraient du les fermer avant que ces monstruosités ne puissent entrer.

La créature quadrupède sauta au plafond et grogna, faisant un détour pour l'éviter avant de se remettre à poursuivre sa proie (la femme). Marcaunon cligna simplement les yeux et continua son chemin. Il fit une note mentale de ce qui venait d'arriver et fronça légèrement les sourcils – il devrait éviter les infectés modèle 2.0. lorsqu'il serait en présence d'autres humains.

Il parvint bientôt à l'entrée du hall principal de l'église, et se fondit dans l'ombre pour que les autres occupants de la pièce ne le remarquent pas. Le hall était lui aussi illuminé à l'aide de bougies et de chandelles. Pratique pour lui, inconscient de leur part.

Il lévita jusqu'à une poutre horizontale et s'assit confortablement – en indien. Il surplombait trois individus : deux hommes et une femme.

Le premier homme dans son champ de vision était noir de peau et portait un gilet-pare-balle de la police au dessus d'une simple chemise blanche. Son pantalon, brun clair, était rentré dans des bottines noires. Il portait un étui à la jambe droite et avait protégé ses coudes et ses genoux à l'aide de caches.

Examinant rapidement les pensées de l'homme noir, Marcaunon découvrit qu'il s'appelait Peyton Wells, un officier de S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad). Marcaunon huma tout bas, estimant que cet homme n'avait probablement plus que quelques heures à vivre – à en juger par son aura grisâtre, l'aura de mort.

L'aura de mort était semblable à un filtre translucide. Bien que présente dès la naissance, elle n'apparaissait que lorsqu'un individu approchait l'heure de son trépas, s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure. Que la mort soit accidentelle, suite à une maladie, ou de cause naturelle comme un tremblement de terre ou par vieillesse. Les infectés, cependant, n'étaient pas recouvert de ce filtre. Après tout, ils avaient déjà dépassé leur date d'expiration.

Le deuxième homme que vit Marcaunon semblait faible et apeuré. Il tenait un pistolet de ses deux mains (comme pour se rassurer), mais celles-ci tremblaient, tant il avait peur. Les cheveux blonds, il portait une chemise bleue (trempée par une quantité impressionnante de sueur) et un jeans. Ce n'était pas le style d'individu qui semblait apte au combat. Au contraire, il était probablement du genre à se cacher quelque part dès que les infectés pointeraient le bout de leurs nez. Marcaunon se détourna rapidement de l'homme. Son aura de mort était noire – il ne lui restait approximativement qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Ses yeux écarlates se posèrent sur la dernière personne. Une femme hispannique, avec des cheveux noirs et bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Une physique que l'on pourrait considéré comme moyen, commun. Elle portait un… Il ne parvint pas à identifier clairement la couleur de son pull. Etait-ce blanc, gris ou vert très clair ? Il haussa les épaules et poursuivit son observation. Sa jupe, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, était de la même couleur non-identifiée, et elle tenait une caméra.

Marcaunon explora ses pensées et apprit qu'elle s'appelait Terri Morrales. Cette femme aspirait à devenir journaliste pour partir travailler à Los Angeles ou Chicago. Toutefois, elle pouvait oublier ses rêves. Son aura était à peine plus claire que celle de l'officier, et même si elle parvenait à sortir de Raccoon City en un seul morceau, le futur n'annonçait rien de bon pour ce monde – un petit désagrément qui allait souvent de paire avec une invasion de zombies.

Il sortit un sachet de pop corn et en croqua un (doucement) tandis qu'il observait les trois individus en dessous de lui. Il attendrait que la femme au top bleu quitte cet endroit avant de la suivre. Il savait qu'elle serait l'unique personne à sortir en vie de cette mésaventure, étant donné qu'il n'avait vu aucune aura autour d'elle.

Tout à coup, le cri d'un homme résonna dans le bâtiment (certainement le prêtre, qui avait aussi une aura noire) et les trois mousquetaires se levèrent en tout hâte, regardant de droite à gauche comme les lapins effrayés que Suki chassait souvent. La femme, Terri, courut jusqu'à la double porte, criant par-dessus son épaule.

« Je sors d'ici! » Ses mains étaient déjà sur les poignées.

« Hé! » Peyton cri-chuchota tout en se dirigeant vers elle « Non, attend ! »

Oh, mauvaise idée. Les infectés les attendaient de pied ferme, là-dehors.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle laissa échapper un cri en voyant la horde d'infectés se ruer dans sa direction, et referma rapidement la porte avec l'aide de Peyton. La bataille était perdue d'avance : la porte ne résisterait pas éternellement à la force surhumaine des infectés. Cependant, à la grande surprise de Marcaunon, Mckenzie vint les aider en plaçant une valise (D'où elle sortait ? pas la moindre idée) devant la porte, comme une barricade faite à la va-vite.

Marcaunon se lécha les doigts en regardant les deux hommes pointer leurs armes vers la sortie. Mauvaise cible, les amis. Il y avait deux créatures quadrupèdes qui étaient occupées à ramper au plafond. Elles auraient dû être à l'autre bout de leurs armes à feu, au lieu de ces infectés sans cervelle et lents comme des escargots.

Certaines personnes avaient vraiment besoin de travailler leur sens de l'observation.

Les créatures quadrupèdes – oh, par Morgane. Il allait juste les appeler les rampeurs. Le premier rampeur se mi soudainement à grogner et s'approcha de l'autel. Ceci attira leur attention ; ils se mirent à regarder d'un air paniqué en direction des grognements. Ils aperçurent finalement le premier rampeur et crièrent. Marcaunon ne put s'empêcher de compatir : cette chose était la laideur personnifiée. Même de la chirurgie esthétique n'aurait pas pu arranger son cas.

« Jesus! » Qui? Oh… Etait -ce l'une de ces expressions humaines où ils utilisaient Jesus au lieu de Merlin ou Morgane?

« Q-qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose!? » Un infecté ayant incompréhensiblement évolué.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!?" » cria Peyton en voyant Mackenzie s'enfuir. « Reviens ici! »

Idiot ~ les prédateurs attaquaient toujours une proie isolée pour commencer. Marcaunon ne s'embêta pas à venir au secours de l'homme. Son heure était venue. Le filtre était d'un noir profond, complétement opaque.

Profitant de la fuite de l'imbécile, Peyton emmena Terri se cacher derrière un pilier et examina son armement.

Mackenzie disparut enfin du champ de vision de Marcaunon. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cri de peur et de désespoir de l'homme leur parvint. Il prit un autre popcorn et le jeta en l'air avant de l'attraper directement par la bouche. Il adorait cette musique de fond.

Au moment où les cris se turent, les portes en verre qui donnaient sur le couloir s'ouvrirent, laissant ainsi entrer la femme au top bleu. Marcaunon se gronda intérieurement de s'être trop concentré sur son choix vestimentaire avant d'examiner ses pensées. Son nom était Jill Valentine, également un officier de S.T.A.R.S.

Il fut surprit par le grade – très haut placé- qu'elle avait eut avant de devenir la disgrâce des forces de police. Note intérieure : ne pas juger un livre par sa couverture.

Elle s'avança et s'accroupit derrière le banc le plus proche. Marcaunon pencha la tête, curieux. Quand Jill saisit une arme abandonnée en-dessous du banc, ses intentions lui parurent plus claires – deux armes à feu donnaient toujours un air plus cool (un autre préjugé de sa part). Trop occupé à apprécier son allure de double tireuse, il ne vit pas que les hideuses créatures s'étaient rapprochées de lui afin de lâcher le corps de Mackenzie au-dessus des bancs derrière Jill. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, surpris par l'apparition soudaine du cadavre et du fracas causé par sa chute.

Par les testicules poilues de Merlin! Merci pour la quasi-crise cardiaque.

Jill tira sur la créature et en profita pour se retraiter, Marcaunon ne la lâcha pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière l'un des nombreux piliers. Il soupira avant de s'allonger sur le dos, terminant son petit encas. Descendre à ce moment ne semblait une bonne idée. Mieux valait rester à distance et observer le développement des choses, plutôt qu'intervenir – Jill n'était pas prête de mourir, de toute façon.

Quand il se lasserait de Jill, il retournerait à la recherche du créateur du T-Virus. Il avait besoin des informations qui se trouvaient dans la tête de cet homme pour créer un vaccin, ainsi qu'un antidote qui renverserait les effets du virus, et ainsi sauverait le monde.

Wow… quelle ambition, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir prit quelques secondes pour réveiller ses bras engourdis- à force de rester inactifs- il se rassit en indien et se pencha en avant. Peyton avait recouvert la bouche de Jill et l'avait attirée derrière le pilier où Terri et lui avaient trouvé refuge. C'était là une façon bien violente de gagner l'attention de quelqu'un !

Alors qu'ils chuchotaient entre eux, Marcaunon était occupé à se couvrir la bouche afin de contenir son rire – mais ne pouvait pas empêcher ses épaules de trembler.

Les deux officiers se mirent soudainement à tirer sur leurs cibles respectives. Marcaunon dû éviter une balle qui passa bien trop près de lui à son goût – ces deux-là ne savaient pas viser. Même s'il n'y aurait pas dégât irréversible, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir une seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre-heures – sa chute mortelle dans la dimension d'Hisoka lui suffisait bien, merci beaucoup.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jill laissa échapper un juron et déclara qu'elle serait bientôt à court de munitions. Alors que Marcaunon pesait les pours et les contres d'une intervention, le toit en verre surplombant l'autel se brisa en un million de pièces et quelqu'un fit irruption à moto.

Marcaunonse se contenta d'observer le nouveau venu d'un air sidéré, appréciant à sa juste valeur cette entrée exagérément dramatique.

Le motard – ou plutôt la motarde - enleva son casque, révélant ainsi des cheveux bruns humides (ou graisseux) et cria d'un air féroce:

« Dégagez! »

Les trois autres cédèrent hâtivement le passage à la motarde qui fonça vers l'horrible rampeur. Avant que le véhicule n'entre en collision avec la créature, elle sauta – quel flair pour le dramatique ! Le prédateur devenu proie fut assez stupide pour charger de plein front sur cet engin – se retrouvant ainsi au cœur d'un feu d'artifice quand la motarde sans moto tira deux fois dans le réservoir de la splendide machine. Quel gâchis ! La motarde rangea ensuite adroitement ses deux armes à feu dans les étuis qu'elle portait à chaque cuisse.

Marcaunon était bien forcé de l'admettre – c'était très impréssionnant.

Elle sortit ensuite deux autres armes et se mit à tirer sur le deuxième rampeur, qui se jeta au sol afin d'éviter les balles. La créature se trouvait juste en dessous de l'autel quand la croix géante à laquelle était accrochée la statue d'un homme crucifié lui tomba dessus, réduisant ainsi le rampeurt à l'état de crêpe.

Wow. Elle ne manquait pas de ressources. Marcaunon pensait qu'elle ne savait pas viser, mais elle avait tout prévu – elle avait visé les chaines, tout en forçant la créature à se placer là où elle le désirait. Incroyable. Marcaunon étant en train d'admirer la crêpe d'infecté évolué, il ne vit pas la motarde abattre le dernier rampeur par un coup de feu dans la tête.

« Qui… qui es-tu, merde? » demanda Jill tandis que Marcaunon entamait un kitkat. N'aurait-elle pas dû être reconnaissante envers la dramatique motarde qui venait de leur sauver les fesses ? Pourquoi être aussi vulgaire ?

Marcaunon examina rapidement Jill et remarqua les traces de sang encore fraîches sur ses bottes. Peut-être que Jill était en colère parce que la motarde avait tué une créature à proximité de ses bottes, les éclaboussant ainsi du sang de la créature. Les femmes et leurs chaussures.

La motarde se contenta de regarder Jill de haut et Marcaunon se réjouit devant la perspective d'une bagarre de chattes. Com-bat ! Com-bat !

« Avant tout, » La femme avait une voix rauque, comme si elle ne l'avait plus utilisée depuis longtemps, ou comme si elle avait récemment crié à en perdre la voix. « pourquoi ne pas demander à la personne assise sur les poutres de nous rejoindre? » Elle leva la tête, regardant directement dans sa direction.

Marcaunon écarquilla ses yeux écarlates de surprise avant d'analyser la femme, sa silhouette musclée et fine. Elle était un tantinet plus grande que Jill, et avait des armes dissimulées partout sur son corps. Elle portait un top orange foncé sous un chemisier sans manche, et un jeans étrange. La jambe droite était longue, alors que la gauche ne lui arrivait même pas à mi-cuisse, bien qu'elle reprenne en-dessous du genou. Le goût vestimentaire des femmes était tout bonnement un mystère pour lui, que se soit celui de la motarde ou de Jill! Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une invasion zombie, par Morgane !

Quand il eut finit d'étudier sa tenue, il rencontra son regard. La motarde avait des yeux étranges – qui lui donnaient envie. Après sa mort, il les arracherait peut-être de leurs orbites et les conserverait dans un bocal. Ou peut-être qu'il les offrirait à Chaos en guise de souvenir.

L'aura de mort qui l'entourait était étrange, elle-aussi. Elle apparaissait, disparaissait et réapparaissait au hasard – bien que ce ne soit pas encore gris. C'était comme si son destin n'était pas encore fixé, et qu'elle pouvait changer la date de sa mot selon son bon vouloir.

« Quoi? » murmura Jill en plissant les yeux pour le voir. « Il n'y a personne. Si tu essayes d'éviter… »

Marcaunon sauta et atterrit adroitement sur ses pieds bottés, ignorant la chute disgracieuse de la femme à la caméra.

« Comment as-tu remarqué ma présence? » Il leva un sourcil et goba le restant de son kitkat.

« Tu étais là tout ce temps!? » Jill lui jeta un regard noir. « Cet homme avait besoin d'aide! » Elle pointa du doigt le corps du faiblard, sans se départir de son air accusateur. Marcaunon cligna des yeux et lécha le chocolat qu'il avait sur les doigts.

« Il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre, de toute façon. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de décider si une personne doit vivre ou mourir! »

Juste. Mais il avait le droit de décider si une personne souffrait le tourment ou non après sa mort.

« Jill… » Peyton plaça une main sur son épaule, tentant de la calmer.

« Et-et si vous vous présentiez? » dit Terri en tournant la caméra vers eux.

« à vous l'honneur, mademoiselle. » Il sautilla vers elle et lui prit la main droite, avant d'y poser un léger baiser. Il leva les yeux et vit son visage s'empourprer. Elle fit un pas en arrière quand il lâcha sa main. Etait-elle fachée ? Ce n'était qu'une façon de saluer.

« Terri, T-Terri Morales. » S'écria-t'elle.

« Et vous? » Il indiqua Peyton du menton.

« Peyton Wells. » Marcaunon hocha la tête sans changer d'expression.

Il se tourna vers Jill, mais n'eut pas besoin de demander

« Jill Valentine. Maintenant dites-nous qui vous êtes, merde. Tous les deux. » Elle fronça les sourcils, tournée vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Marcaunon dû retenir un sourire devant tant d'impatience. S'il s'ennuyait, il pourrait toujours l'embêter – ses réactions s'annonçaient amusantes.

« Vous d'abord. » Il fit un signe vers la motard

« Alice. »

« Harry, Harry Potter. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. » Dit-il.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus utilisé ce nom-là.

OOOO

« Nous devons trouver un endroit pour nous reposer un instant. » déclara Jill, marchant à côté de son collègue blessé.

Après les présentations, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rester ensemble afin de sortir de la ville. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers le cimetière – probablement la zone la plus sûre lors d'une invasion zombie, notez le sarcasme – pour éviter les hordes de zombies qui erraient dans les rues de la cité.

Marcaunon jeta un coup d'œil à la jambe blessée de l'homme et retint une grimace en apercevant la marque distincte et ensanglantée d'une morsure. Peyton ne durerait plus très longtemps, trois heures tout au plus, à moins qu'on ne lui procure l'antidote. Il était peu probable qu'il ait déjà été créé, toutefois. C'était l'objectif de son séjour, après tout. Une fois que cette dimension serait libérée de ses zombies, son bureau serait libéré de paperasserie – Maudit soit Mort, pour lui avoir relégué le boulot d'une autre dimension. C'était lui le Maître, par Merlin !

Plongé dans ses fantaisie de vie avec moins de paperasserie (aucune, c'était impossible) il ne se rendit pas compte que le groupe s'était arrêté, et percuta un mur… Enfin, pas vraiment. Il s'agissait d'Alice, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, contrairement à lui qui faillit tomber.

Alice lui jeta un bref regard avant de retourner à sa confrontation avec Jill. Elles avaient toutes les deux sorti leurs armes, et se tenait respectivement en joue. Il leva un sourcil devant leurs étranges manières et alla s'assoir sur une pierre tombale, les jambes croisées et les mains dans les poches de son pull à capuche.

« C'est considéré comme un manque de respect. » Lui dit Terri, debout à côté de lui.

« Ils n'auraient pas dû faire ces pierres assiesable, alors. » Le mot « assiesable » existait-il seulement?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » la voix de Jill le fit se retourner. Il tendit la main pour s'emparer de l'une de ses sucreries… pour découvrir, à son plus grand malheur, qu'il les avait déjà toutes mangées. Il fronça les sourcils et fit une note mental pour ne pas oublier d'en racheter plus tard.

« Il est blessé. Le virus est déjà en train de se répandre. » Déclara Alice d'un air froid tout en fixant Jill comme si elle était un enfant à qui on devait expliquer comment les bébés venaient au monde.

Quelques secondes de silence tendu s'écoulèrent avant que Peyton ne se manifeste.

« Je vais bien. »

« Pour l'instant. » ajouta Marcaunon afin d'aider, mais reçu seulement un regard noir lui signalant qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

« Nous devrions nous occuper de lui maintenant. » continua Alice comme si Marcaunon n'avait rien dit. « Plus nous attendrons, plus ce sera difficile. Tu le sais. » Elle se tourna vers Jill, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Jill secoua la tête, en plein déni, et jeta un regard meurtrier à Alice.

« Ou alors, on pourra le tuer quand il commencera à agir bizarrement. » Les deux femmes ignorèrent à nouveau ses propos, préférant se toiser l'une et l'autre. Marcaunon croisa les bras. Quelle impolitesse.

« Si on doit en arriver là, j'appuierais moi-même sur la gâchette » déclara Jill d'un air déterminé en avançant.

Alice soupira et se retourna, le visage inexpressif.

« Comme tu voudras. » Elle fit face à Peyton. « Tu n'as plus qu'une heure ou deux. Après ça, tu deviendras l'un d'eux. Tu seras un danger pour tes amis, tu tenteras de les tuer – et tu réussiras probablement. » Elle dit ceci d'un ton léger, comme si elle parlait de la météo. Cela fit rire Marcaunon intérieurement – Alice lui ressemblait par sa franchise, même si elle l'utilisait en guise d'avertissement (quelle gentillesse de sa part) alors qu'il préférait se moquer des gens (Pas de gentillesse de sa part).

« On peut lui coudre les lèvres, si vous voulez? » proposa-t-il. Ainsi, Peyton ne serait pas capable de les mordre une fois transformé.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi!? » murmura Jill d'un air sidéré en le fixant du regard, avant de se détourner et de croiser les bras. « Tu es un vrai malade. »

Marcaunon pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas sa colère : un infecté normal ne pouvait pas transmettre le virus d'une autre façon que par la salive ou le sang. Coudre ses lèvres était donc la meilleure solution si elle ne voulait pas avoir à tirer sur Peyton. Grâce à cela, Peyton ne pourrait pas les infecter lorsqu'il deviendrait un mangeur de chaire.

« C'est une solution logique. »

Peyton pâlit et il s'éloigna de quelques pas de Marcaunon.

« Désolée. » Dit Alice d'un air nonchalant en regardant Peyton dans les yeux. « Mais c'est comme ça. » La femme ignorait de nouveau les paroles de Marcaunon. C'était amusant et cela lui rappelait Chaos, alors il ne la tuerait pas. Encore.

Un silence lourd s'imposa au sein du groupe, où chacun essayait d'éviter le regard des autres, sauf Marcaunon qui admirait les étoiles sans se soucier du reste et Alice qui se mit à examiner ses armes.

Le cri paniqué de Terri surpris tout le monde. Marcaunon fixa d'un air amusé la main pourrie qui sortait du sol et agrippait la cheville de Terri. Vous voyez ? L'endroit le plus sûr. Qui allait dans un cimetière au beau milieu d'une invasion zombie? Qui ?

Jill fut la première à réagir. Elle couru vers Terri et tenta de la dégager de la prise de l'infecté. Alice fut la seconde.

Elle frappa la tête du zombie lorsque celle-ci émergea. Un craquement retentissant se fit entendre dans le cimetière. La cheville de Terri fut immédiatement libérée, mais alors que le groupe espérait pouvoir respirer, d'autres mains surgirent devant plusieurs tombes.

Le T-Virus était impressionnant. Il pouvait même réanimer des cadavres vieux de plusieurs décennies.

Tous les membres du groupe se mirent à donner des coup de pied dans les têtes des zombies (excepté Terri), cherchant à éviter d'avoir à utiliser leurs armes à feux, au cas où le bruit attirerait d'autres mangeurs de chaire. Marcaunon sauta de la pierre tombale et évita de justesse une main qui tenta de s'emparer de sa cheville.

« Ah… navré de m'être assis sur votre pierre, je suppose ? » Il sourit au propriétaire de la pierre tombale avant de le frapper à la tête de toutes ses forces (et avec le renfort de sa Magie). La tête vola et tomba sur Terri, qui cria de frayeur quand une tête décapitée apparut soudainement sur ses genoux.

Alice eut le réflexe de mettre une main sur la bouche de Terri et lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« C'était un accident, je le jure. » Il évita le bras d'un autre zombie avant de lui tordre le cou. Il devrait penser à laver, laver et relaver ses mains avant de manger la moindre friandise.

Ce jeu continua plusieurs minutes, quand Alice déclara :

« Ils sont trop nombreux. »

« Non, vraiment ? » grogna Marcaunon tout en plaquant un énième zombie au sol et en marchant sur sa nuque. Briser des nuques lui procuraient une immense satisfaction, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Tu t-t'amuses beaucoup trop, Harry. » Balbutia Terri en se rapprochant de lui. Il se tourna vers elle après avoir décapité un autre infecté.

« Cela a un effet… thérapeutique. » Détruire ces zombies humanoïdes lui permettait d'assouvir sa soif de sang pour les Parasites de son monde. C'était donc thérapeutique, non ?

« Décampons de là. » Proposa Alice. Elle entreprit ensuite de s'enfuir.

Du même avis qu'elle, Jill passa un bras de Peyton autour de ses épaules et se hâta à la suite d'Alice, suivie de près par le reste du groupe.

Ils coururent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient semé la horde. Terri respirait bruyamment, éprouvée par cette session de gym, et elle s'appuya contre lui (Beurk). Marcaunon se demanda si elle avait gardé ses talons lors de leur course. Lui-même n'avait aucun problème pour courir avec ses bottes de combat, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas porter de chaussures du tout – néamoins, il en avait besoin afin de se fondre dans le décor.

Leurs pas les avaient menés près d'un énorme bâtiment blanc. Les piliers devant la façade leurs fournissaient d'excellentes cachettes pour éviter les zombies qu'ils croisaient en chemin.

Marcaunon repoussa subtilement la femme et se dirigea vers Alice et Jill. Ces deux là étaient plus agréables à côtoyer que le sans-espoir (Peyton) et la désespérée (Terri).

« J'admet que tu étais impressionnante dans le cimetière. » Commença Jill. « Je suis douée. » Eh bien, quelqu'un ne manquait pas d'humilité. « Mais pas aussi douée. »

« Estimes toi heureuse que je sois là. » Quelqu'un d'autre qui ne s'embarrassait pas de fausse modestie. Marcaunon rit tout bas – ils formaient une bonne équipe, tous les trois (une équipe d'égos surdimensionnés).

« Oh, je le suis. » Ronronna-t-il. Sans Alice, la situation ne serait pas aussi amusante.

Alice lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers Jill. Quelle froideur.

« Ils m'ont fait quelque chose. » Dit-elle d'un air solennel. Avant qu'elle ne puisse développer ses propos, un téléphone près d'eux se mit à sonner. Mauvais timing. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui était arrivé à Alice.

« Nous ferions mieux de bouger. » Dit-il en accélérant le pas.

Ils le suivirent, tentant d'ignorer les cabines téléphoniques qui sonnaient sur leur chemin. Les infectés devaient déjà être en route. Finalement, Alice en eut assez et décrocha un combiné.

« Allo? » Sa voix trahissait son agacement, contrairement à son visage impassible. « Qui est-ce? »

« De quoi s'agit-il? » demanda Terri derrière lui. Il fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son exaspération. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour s'attirer sa sympathie?

« On le saura bientôt. » Répondit-il d'un ton morne.

OOOO

Marcaunon était installé au fond du bus qu'ils avaient détourné (laissé à l'abandon, de toute façon), à l'écart du reste du groupe, et observait le ciel étoilé. Dr. Ashford avait demandé (ou plutôt ordonné) qu'ils aillent chercher sa fille, Angela, à l'école et la lui ramène.

Il leur avait donné l'emplacement géographique, et une description de sa fille. Il leur avait également promis que s'ils réussissaient, ils les aideraient à s'évader du périmètre de sécurité.

Un heureux hasard pour Marcaunon : l'homme qu'il recherchait avait prit contact avec leur groupe. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il finirait par rencontrer le Dr. Ashford quoi qu'il arrive, il pouvait s'amuser autant qu'il le désirait et sans limite de temps –il devait juste s'assurer qu'Angela reste en vie et en un seul morceau.

Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure et dissimula un sourire dément derrière sa main.

« –Raccoon city sera complétement purgée. » Déclara Alice tout en chargeant son arme.

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, purgée? » demanda Terri, d'un air bien trop confus.

« Usage précis et tactique d'une charge nucléaire. » murmura Alice en regardant Jill dans les yeux, ignorant complétement Terri.

« Quelle charge? »

« Cinq tonnes. »

« Quoi…? » Jill laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Tu te fous de moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Terri.

« ça veut dire qu'on lâchera une bombe nucléaire au-dessus de nos tête au coucher du soleil, et que Raccoon City sera effacée de la surface de la terre. » Répondit Marcaunon.

Sa surprise lui donna l'air d'un poisson coincé hors-de-l'eau.

« On pourrait se demander comment tu es au courant de tout ça. » Dit Alice tout en s'étirant.

« J'ai des lectures particulières. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

« N'importe quoi! » s'exclama Peyton, plein de rage. « Impossible qu'ils s'en sortent avec ça! Ce serait à la une de tous les journaux! »

« Ils broderont. » Dit Terri, frappée par une soudaine réalisation. « Ils prétendront que c'était un tragique accident. »

« C'est fort probable. » Ajouta-t-il.

Marcaunon décida de se retirer de la conversation à ce moment-là. Il ne comprenait pas leurs inquiétudes. Avant qu'Umbrella Corporation ait lâché la bombe (littéralement), ils seraient déjà loin de la ville. Alice était sans doute capable de trouver toute seule la clé–euh, la fille, qui leur permettrait de sortir.

Il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange chez elle, mais ce n'était pas de la Magie. C'était semblable au Nen, mais pas tout à fait identique. Tout cela le rendait perplexe. La seule façon dont il aurait pu éclaircir ce mystère aurait été de plonger en profondeur dans son esprit. Mais il était peu probable qu'elle survive à une telle intrusion, Hisoka étant l'unique exception à la règle.

Mais pour revenir au sujet principale, il était inutile de s'inquiéter et des « et si » ne serviraient à rien. Peyton avait le sang chaud. Marcaunon grimaça en regardant l'homme. Il ignorait comment cet homme avait réussi à s'élever dans les rangs de la police.

Alice se leva, un éclat de détermination au fond des yeux.

« Allons-y. »

Ils sortirent du bus et se hâtèrent en direction de l'école.

Quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur d'un pont, les deux dames (Terri n'appartenait déjà plus à cette catégorie à ses yeux) étaient occupées à critiquer l'organisation et le Dr. Ashford. Marcaunon cacha un sourire derrière sa main en écoutant leurs propos. Ainsi, même les femmes badasses ne pouvaient pas résister aux médisances.

« – comme un jeu de malade. » Malade était peut-être le mot favori de Jill.

Alice s'arrêta soudainement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Peyton.

« Attendez. »

« Le soleil n'attendra pas pour se coucher, lui. »

« Non. Il y a quelque chose en dessous du pont. »

« Où? » Jill se dressa sur ses orteils, tentant de voir ce qu'Alice avait aperçu.

« Là. » Alice pointa du doigt une voiture en feu, à moins de cent mètres de distance.

La magie de Marcaunon frissonna en percevant les sensations de rage et de haine qui provenaient de l'endroit indiqué par Alice. Il garda le silence, attendant de voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Il était aussi curieux de savoir comment Alice avait fait pour percevoir une telle aura de si loin. Etait-ce lié à son non-Nen ?

« J'en ai marre de tout ça! » grogna Peyton avant de s'approcher des bordures du pont.

« Peyton! » cria Jill en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme afin de le calmer. Cependant, celui-ci se dégagea brusquement et continua à avancer.

Vous voyez ?Aucun sang froid.

Une rafale de balles s'abattit soudainement sur Peyton qui roula à terre afin de les éviter, mais trop tard. Il était criblé de balles, et Marcaunon sut que s'en était fini de l'officier de S.T.A.R.S.

« Nemesis… » murmura Alice, totalement déboussolée, avant de se tourner vers eux avec panique. « Partez! Courrez! »

Alors que Terri courrait vers Jill, Marcaunon observa nonchalamment l'aura noire de mort extraire une orbe bleutée, de la taille d'une tête humaine, du corps de Peyton. Il rejoignit calmement le cadavre lorsqu'Alice sauta du pont afin de distraire leur compagnie peu désirable.

Des larmes coulant le long des joues, Jill tentait en vain d'empêcher Peyton de se vider de son sang. Terri, quant à elle, se tenait non loin d'eux d'un air gêné. Dès qu'il parvint à proximité du cadavre, l'aura enroba l'orbe bleutée et flotta jusqu'à lui. Il s'empara discrètement de l'orbe noircie et remit les mains dans ses poches.

« Aide moi! » cria Jill en lui jetant un regard désespéré. « Harry! »

Marcaunon se contenta de la fixer du regard, sans faire le moindre mouvement pour lui venir en aide. Peyton était déjà mort. Aussitôt qu'un âme (l'orbe bleutée) était enrobée par l'aura, Mort pouvait s'en emparer – et même lui, le Maître de la Mort, ne pouvait pas ramener les morts à la vie quand leurs âmes n'appartenaient plus au monde des vivants. C'était comme un coffre, dont seul Mort détenait la clé. S'il désirait ramener une personne à la vie dans son entièreté, et non pas en tant qu'inferi sans cervelle et sans âme, il fallait s'y prendre avant que l'aura n'ait touché l'orbe.

Du bout des doigts, il inspecta l'orbe dans sa poche et fredonna tout bas - espérant qu'il n'oublierait pas de la remettre à Mort à la fin de cette petite escapade.

« Il est mort, Jill. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid tout en se dirigeant vers un véhicule à proximité. « Nous retrouverons Alice à l'école. »

« Toi… Espèce d'insensible fils de…! » cria Jill d'une voix tremblante.

« Je suis déjà au courant. » Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et observa, imperturbable, la colère croître dans les yeux de Jill. « Et tu ne devrais pas parler si fort. Il pourrait y avoir des mangeurs de chaire dans le coin. »

Marcaunon alla s'appuyer contre la porte du véhicule. Ça devenait fatiguant – Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les émotions. Sincèrement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle savait déjà que Peyton n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre – infecté, vous vous souvenez ? Alors quoi s'il mourrait un peu plus tôt que prévu ? Il serait mort de toute façon.

Cinq minutes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent avant que Jill ne se lève et entre dans le véhicule. Elle mit immédiatement le moteur en marche. Marcaunon suivit son exemple et s'installa à l'arrière, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il matérialisa une petite urne dans sa poche extensible, pas plus grande que sa paume, et y plaça l'âme. Il bouchonna le récipient avant de le mettre dans son sac extensible.

Il transportait déjà mile-six-cent-huit âme avec lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait mile-six-cent-huit fiches de la mort sur son bureau, sans compter celles concernant les âmes récoltées par Mort.

Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, il grogna. La paperasserie avait l'art de gâcher l'ambiance.

Alors qu'il était occupé à pleurer la perte de son temps libre, zombie Peyton apparu soudainement à côté de Jill et se mit à l'attaquer, le faisant sursauter – maudite paperasserie qui le rendait inattentif! Il regarda passivement la femme se défendre contre un infecté mâle plus grand et plus costaud qu'elle, tandis que Terri criait de frayeur à ses côtés.

Après quelques secondes de lutte, Jill réussit à envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre de Peyton, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Cela lui donna le temps de saisir une arme et de lui tirer, avec une expression peinée, dans la tête.

« P-pourquoi? » murmura Jill en, se tournant vers lui. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé? Tu étais juste là. »

« Je respectais juste ta volonté. »

« Quoi? »

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Avait-elle oublier?

"Tu as dit, mots pour mots, 'Si on doit en arriver là, j'appuierais moi-même sur la gâchette."

Elle garda le silence, le regardant d'un air sidéré, avant de fermer sa portière et d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur – de façon très agressive, si vous voulez son avis. Confus, il cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui, peu importe ce qu'il dise ou ce qu'il fasse. Il ne comprendrais jamais les femmes… Au moment où ils quittèrent le pont, Marcaunon exprima ses pensées.

« Je t'avais dis de lui coudre les lèvres. »

« Plus. Un. Mot. »

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Juste pour cette fois, il obéirait à son ordre. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour ne pas l'énerver davantage – elle était au volant de la voiture, après tout.

Sentant ses muscles se relaxer, il laissa le sommeil le gagner. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait plus dormi, évidemment qu'il était épuisé.

Dans son rêve, il se trouvait sous un cerisier en fleur, avec Mort souriant à côté de lui et Chaos à quelques pas, jouant avec les deux serpents dans l'herbe. Son fils riait d'une joie sincère, et cette image d'innocence lui réchauffa le cœur. Une brise fraîche s'éleva. Fredonnant une marche funéraire, il leva les yeux vers le ciels bleu parsemé de nuages en forme de barres de chocolat.

...

 _Il cligna de ses yeux écarlates, prit par surprise quand le ciel bleu vira soudainement à un vert acide. Paniqué, Marcaunon regarda autour de lui, mais Mort et Chaos avaient disparus. Il sentit le froid l'envahir. Un froid mordant, tandis qu'éclairs et tonnerre grondaient dans le ciel verdâtre, et qu'une pluie de pollution s'abattait sur sa peau._

 _Ça brûlait._

 _Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il entoura ses bras autour de sa silhouette tremblottante. Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve? Avait-il imaginé ce monde, où il avait un ami et un fils qui ne le trahiraient jamais? Avait-il sombré dans la démence à tel point que son esprit avait conjuré un univers où il pouvait être heureux, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde ? Une illusion-piège ?_

 _Marcaunon cligna des yeux, tentant de voir à travers les larmes. Quelle cruauté de la part de son esprit._

 _Si tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, à quoi bon continuer à vivre. Il voulait mourir. Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas le droit? Etait-ce parce que par sa faute, le monde magique avait été annihilé par les moldus ? Etait-ce à cause de ce péché que Mort ne voulait pas de son âme? Etait-il damné à vivre pour l'éternité?_

 _« Je ne veux plus être seul… » Murmura-t-il tout bas, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « S'il-vous-plait… Aidez-moi. »_

 _Une ombre se dressa tout à coup devant lui et une chaleur réconfortante envahit son corps – comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort pour le réchauffer. Il leva la tête, sans se soucier de la pluie qui lui brûlait les yeux, et hoqueta de stupeur._

 _De grands yeux écarlates surpris rencontrèrent des yeux pourpres plissés de suspicion avant que tout ne devienne noir._

...

 **Voilà tout pour le moment!**

 **Je ne promet rien concernant la date de parution du prochain chapitre, si ce n'est que vous ne devrez pas attendre aussi longtemps que pour celui-ci (ˆvˆ)**

 **à bientôt!**


	23. chapitre 23

**Oyé Oyéé gentes dames et messires! Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre sur Resident Evil. Merci pour vos reviews et votre patience :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 23: De superbes vacances tournent au désastre (partie 2)

 **Dimension: Resident evil - Apocalypse**

« Montez à bord. »

Marcaunon se réveilla en sursaut lorsque le claquement de la porte retentit dans leur petit véhicule. Il soupira. Quel horrible cauchemar. Nerveusement, il se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et serra les bras autour de lui. Il voulait voir Chaos. Il voulait voir Mort. Il voulait voir… Qui d'autre avait-il envie de voir… ? Seuls Chaos et Mort lui importaient, personne d'autre.

Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus. Juste un maudit rêve. Il ne se trouvait plus dans ce monde dévasté, destiné à rester seul pour l'éternité.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda un homme dont il ne reconnut pas la voix. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Qui? » Marmonna-t-il, encore sous l'emprise du sommeil.

« Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. Tu peux m'appeler LJ. Et toi, beauté? »

Il cligna des yeux et examina l'homme assis à côté de lui. LJ portait un chapeau brun sur la tête, et avait une barbe – soignée. Il portait aussi une veste brune en cuire au-dessus d'un T-shirt noir…

Il interrompit son observation quand les propos de l'homme lui parvinrent finalement au cerveau.

« Tu viens de me traiter de fille ? « Les deux femmes à l'avant tentaient de cacher leur rire – en vain.

« … T'es un travelo? »

« Qui… par tous les diables… traites-tu de travelo!? » Marcaunon sortit une arme à feu qu'il avait ramassée dans la rue et la pointa sur les parties génitales de l'homme « Je suis un mâle à 100% ».

Le front recouvert de sueur, LJ leva les mains en l'air pour signifier qu'il se rendait.

« D-d'accord. Relax, mon gars. »

« Je me relaxerai lorsque je t'aurais débarrassé de cet inutile pén… »

« Woah woah woah woah woah, mon gars! Inutile d'aller jusque là. » LJ se mit à paniquer et recouvrit hâtivement son entre-jambe.

« Je suis sûre qu'il regrette déjà ses propos, Harry. » Dit Terri en riant derrière sa main.

« Oui! Je le regrette vraiment! Ne tire pas sur junior ! »

Marcaunon plissa les yeux et garda le silence quelques secondes avant de remettre le cran de sécurité en place.

« Vraiment! T-tu étais juste trop mignon quand tu dormais, alors j'ai pensé … »

« Répètes un peu? » Son pouce passa sur le cran de sûreté.

« R-rien du tout! Je ne dirais plus rien. Mhm! »

« Bien. Reste en là." Il souleva son arme. « Ou sinon… »

LJ s'éloigna autant que possible et toussa dans sa main.

« Nous sommes partis sur le mauvais pied. Comment tu t'appelles? »

« Harry. »

« Eh bien, je suis… »

« Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. J'avais compris la première fois. » Marcaunon croisa les bras avant de s'affaisser dans son siège et de croiser les jambes.

« Euh… Ouais… » LJ passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, son chapeau sur les genoux. « Alors, vous allez où? »

« Lycée de Racoon » répondit Jill en tournant le volant, roulant ainsi nonchalamment sur un infecté qui s'était assis au milieu de la rue, sans embêter personne. « Nous devons retrouver une fille. Angela. »

« Et la ramener à son père. » ajoura Terri.

« Il nous aidera à sortir de la ville avant qu'Umbrella ne lâche une bombe au-dessus de nos tête. » Murmura-t-il en étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Quoi ? Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta. Attendez un instant! Umbrella va tout faire exploser!? » LJ semblait paniqué : il agitait les bras dans tous les sens.

« Et nous devons aussi retrouver Alice. » Continua Marcaunon, comme si JL ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

LJ était un homme très amusant. Dans sa tête, Marcaunon lui attribua le rôle du comique de service. L'homme était simplet et rigolo. En dépit de sa confusion concernant le sexe de Marcaunon, il était une bonne source de distraction. Ses réactions, surtout.

Jill expliqua à LJ qui étaient le Dr. Ashford, Alice, et l'histoire de la bombe.

« Donc, on doit déguerpir de Raccoon avant le lever du soleil? »

« C'est ça. »

« Merde… »

« C'est peu de le dire. » Murmura Terri, tandis que Marcaunon sentait les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » Annonça Jill.

En sortant de la voiture, Marcaunon remarqua une voiture de police et fronça les sourcils – les forces de l'ordre étaient-elles elles aussi susceptibles d'être infectées ?

« Je me demande si cet endroit grouille d'infectés. » Marcaunon pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux brillant de curiosité.

« Tout le monde est armé? » demanda Jill en sortant sa propre arme à feu.

« J'ai mes deux chéries juste ici. » Dit LJ en leur montrant ses deux revolvers dorés.

« J'ai ce qu'il me faut. » Marcaunon sourit en caressant son arme.

« Je ne sais pas… » Jill interrompit Terri en lui lançant un petit revolver.

« Tu en auras besoin. »

Terri hocha nerveusement la tête. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans l'école. Jill se trouvait à l'avant du groupe, étant donné qu'elle détenait une lampe torche – et qu'elle avait de l'expérience en combat, contrairement aux deux autres. Terri et Jill étaient au milieu, côte à côte, tandis que Marcaunon fermait la marche, supposé « garder leurs arrières ».

« A en juger par la façon dont tu t'es battu dans le cimetière, je suppose que tu as un minimum d'expérience. » Avait dit Jill.

Il avait sourit en entendant son ton agacé. LJ les avait observé d'un air confus.

« Vous êtes sortis ensemble? » chuchota LJ à Marcaunon, mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse répondre, il continua tout seul. « Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Tu ressembles à une fille et ne dois pas avoir plus de 19 ans ! »

Un nerf apparut sur son front et il du réprimer le besoin de corriger LJ. Il ne ressemblait pas à une fille !

« Nous avons des opinions divergentes, c'est tout. »

« Hmm… Vraiment? Parce que la tension sexuelle est quasi palpable, hein. »

Ce fut Jill qui frappa LJ sur la tête et qui menaça de le castrer s'il continuait à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. LJ pâlit et mit ses mains devant son entre-jambe, comme pour protéger ses parties intimes, au grand amusement de Marcaunon. En moins d'une heure, l'homme avait déjà reçu deux menaces concernant ses organes reproducteurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un escalier, Jill se tourna vers eux.

« Nous allons devoir nous séparer si nous voulons fouiller l'entièreté du bâtiment. »

« Oublie ça. » Déclara immédiatement Terri. « Je ne vais pas m'y aventurer toute seule ! Pas question ! »

« Je peux t'accompagner. » Dit LJ, tentant de la calmer.

« Toi, tu t'occupes du premier étage. » Dit Jill à LJ. « Et toi, du deuxième. » ajouta-t-elle en fixant Terri du regard.

« Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de nous séparer? » demanda Marcaunon d'un ton morne. Les trois autres le regardèrent d'un air perplexe. « Certes, cela nous permettra de couvrir un périmètre plus large… »

« Alors quel est le problème ? » demanda Jill, l'interrompant grossièrement.

« Le problème, chère Jill, c'est que si nous nous séparons et parvenons à trouver la fille, n'allons nous pas perdre davantage de temps en se cherchant les uns et les autres pour se rejoindre par la suite? »

« Je me charge du sous-sol. » Dit Jill, après une minute de silence. Marcaunon lui jeta un regard surpris. Apparemment, elle était encore fâchée contre lui – mais ignorer ses propositions parfaitement sensées par simple rancune et mettre tout le monde en danger n'était pas son style. « Tu t'occuperas de la bibliothèque et d'autres endroits de ce genre – comme le toît. »

« Attend un instant. » Intervint soudainement Terri. « Harry pourrait m'accompagner ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment me servir d'une arme… »

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Essaye juste de les atteindre à la tête. » répondit Jill, sans la moindre sympathie dans la voix. Marcaunon doutait fort que six balles suffisent à Terri pour qu'elle parvienne à un résultat concluant – Jill ne lui avait même pas donné de munitions.

Suite à cet échange, ils se séparèrent. Cependant, Marcaunon ne bougea pas de sa position. Il ferma simplement les yeux, essayant de détecter la présence d'autres créatures vivantes dans le bâtiment. Quand il les repéra, il rouvrit les yeux.

Il avait perçu trois présences. Une au premier étage, la deuxième au deuxième, et la dernière non loin de lui. Les deux présences supplémentaires l'intriguaient, mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Il s'agissait probablement de deux autres enfants qui avaient du se cacher dans un placard ou autre pour survivre. Il décida d'aller voir si la présence la plus proche était celle d'Angela ou d'un autre survivant.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la présence semblait s'éloigner de lui. Après un profond soupir, il continua à la suivre et arriva finalement devant l'entrée.

Cette personne marchait en rond! Etait-elle perdue!?

Tout à coup, il sentit la présence de Terri disparaitre de ses radars et il leva un sourcil. Elle n'avait même pas tenu dix minutes toute seule. Quelle faiblarde. Il se concentra sur son âme et l'appela à lui grâce à la magie. L'orbe noircie, autrefois connue sous le nom de Terri, répondit à son appel, flottant jusqu'à lui. Comme pour celle de Peyton, il la mit dans l'urne que lui avait fourni Mort.

Il entendit des cris en provenance de la cantine, et la présence qu'il suivait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes disparues elle aussi. Il soupira de frustration avant de l'appeler et de répéter le processus qu'il venait d'effectuer. Une expression agacée s'installa sur son visage autrefois si serein.

Lorsqu'il se concentra sur la présence de Jill, il remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas seule et décida de la suivre – elle avait peut-être trouvé Angela.

… Il se retrouva à nouveau devant la porte de la cantine. Se frottant les tempes, il soupira. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il passait par là. Il ouvrit les portes avec plus de force que nécessaire, son arme à la main, s'attendant à être attaqué à tout instant.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne, il continua à avancer. Soudainement, on le saisit par le coude.

Marcaunon fit volte-face, plaçant ses mains autour du cou du zombie, prêt à lui briser la nuque, mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement – remarquant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Alice.

« Oh. » Dit d'il d'un air béat.

« Oh, décrit parfaitement cette situation. » Murmura sa compagne tout en éloignant ses mains de son cou.

« Euh… Désolé pour ça. »

« Aucun souci. »

« Tu es blessée. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la coupure sur son bras et soupira.

« Pas par eux. »

Tandis qu'il hochait la tête d'un air indifférent, elle sortit une cigarette et se mit à inhaler la fumée cancérigène.

« Peux tu vraiment te permettre une pause cigarette alors que nous devrions être en train de chercher la gamine? »

« Pas d'inquiétude. » Répondit-elle d'un air mystérieux avant de prendre une autre bouffée d'air empoisonné.

Marcaunon se contenta de lever un sourcil et alla s'assoir sur l'une des nombreuses tables. L'aspect exagérément dramatique d'Alice était définitivement fort amusant.

« A tout hasard, aurais-tu des pièces de monnaie? » Alice lui lança un regard interrogateur. « J'en ai besoin pour acheter un snack ou deux au distributeur automatique, dans la coin là-bas » Lui expliqua-t-il en indiquant de la tête un distributeur à coté d'une machine Coca-Cola.

« … Tu pourrais juste briser la vitre, non? »

Marcaunon écarquilla les yeux. Il savait que la stupidité de Terri était contagieuse ! Alice se mit à rire et Marcaunon fronça les sourcils. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la machine, les portes battantes donnant sur la cuisine s'ouvrirent brutalement.

Jill entra en trompe, courant comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se reprendre et de courir les rejoindre, une petite fille derrière elle.

« Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à couvert, Harry. » Lui chuchota Alice en éloignant sa cigarette de ses lèvres.

Il était perplexe. Pourquoi devrait-il se mettre à couvert?

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui poser la question, deux chiens infectés entrèrent dans la cantine, sur les traces de Jill. Grâce à ses sens extrêmement développés, Marcaunon perçut l'odeur de produit chimiques inflammables en provenance de la cuisine. Son instinct prit le relais : il fallait trouver un abris avant qu'Alice ne joue à Tic Tac Boom avec la cuisine. Il renversa la table sur laquelle il s'était précédemment assis et se réfugia derrière, à l'instant précis où la cuisine disparut dans les flammes, projetant Jill juste à côté de lui.

Lorsque l'explosion se tut, toujours derrière sa table, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses alentours avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant Alice.

« Mon cœur aurait apprécié que tu nous avertisse un tantinet plus tôt, Alice. »

« Tu as réagi à temps, non? » Elle lui sourit, tout en passant la couverture anti-flamme autour de ses épaules et de la fillette.

Sa réponse le fit sourire et il s'approcha d'elles. Jill, en revanche, se mit à tousser et se releva sur des jambes tremblantes.

« Il y avait une fuite de gaz dans la cuisine? » Qu'elle ait remarqué une telle chose alors que lui-même l'ignorait ( bien qu'il puisse renifler un cafare à plusieurs mètres de distance ) était étrange. Très étrange.

« Non. » Répondit Jill tout en époussetant sa jupe. « J'ai éteins le gaz de chaque cuisinière en passant par là ».

Du regard, il demanda une explication à Alice, mais celle-ci se contenta de l'observer en retour, le visage inexpressif.

« Merci. » La voix aigue d'une petite fille incita les trois adultes à se retourner vers Angela – ou du moins, la supposée Angela.

La fillette avait de long cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus et des tâches de rousseur dispersées sur ses joues et sur l'arête de son nez. Elle portait un uniforme scolaire : un pull bleu foncé, une cravate de la même couleur, un chemisier bleu clair et une jupe à carreaux, bleue et noire.

Marcaunon pencha la tête sur le côté en observant son interaction avec Alice.

« Elle est infectée. » Déclara soudainement Alice en se tournant vers Jill et lui. « Et l'infection est déjà à un état avancé. »

« Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas? » fit nonchalamment remarquer Marcaunon en se plaçant devant le distributeur automatique.

Surprise, Alice tourna la tête vers lui, tandis que Jill lançait un regard noir à Alice.

« Comment as-tu… »

« Tu es infectée? » intervint Jill avec rage. « Et quand comptais-tu nous le dire ? Et toi… Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dis qu'elle était infectée ? Quand l'as-tu remarqué ? Est-ce que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour vous, espèce de malades ? »

Tirant sur le distributeur, il brisa le verre et s'empara de plusieurs friandises – principalement au chocolat - avant de se retourner vers Jill qui l'observait d'un air méfiant. Ce n'est qu'après avoir rangé les sucreries dans son sac qu'il daigna finalement lui répondre.

« Sa présence était identique, bien qu'un rien différente, à celle des infectés. » Répondit-il en ouvrant un Twist. « Et quand elle nous a dis qu'ils lui avait fait quelque chose, j'ai eu des doutes. »

« Et donc ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« Tu ne m'as rien demandé. »

« Pourquoi t'aurais-je demandé quoi que se soit, puisque je n'en savais rien!? »

« Hmm… Je ne sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules et regarda ses mains. « Quelqu'un aurait un désinfectant pour les mains ? »

« Qui diable aurait ce genre de chose dans ce genre de situation ? Et arrête d'éviter mes questions ! »

Marcaunon ignora Jill. Il n'essayait pas d'éviter ses questions, mais les sucreries passaient avant tout.

« C'est l'Anti-Virus… Le remède au Virus-T. » Leur discussion fut interrompue par les propos surprenants d'Alice.

Il fit volte-face et s'avança vers Alice, qui était assise avec une boite métallique sur les genoux. La boîte contenait un tube rempli de liquide verdâtre. Il le fixa intensément.

« Il existe un remède? » demanda Jill.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé? » demanda Alice, s'adressant à la petite fille.

La réponse était évidente pour Marcaunon. C'était son père. Le créateur du Virus-T. Ce que Marcaunon ignorait jusqu'alors, c'était qu'il existait également un anti-virus. Mort ne lui avait-il pas dit que ce monde risquait d'imploser car le nombre de zombies n'arrêtait pas de croître ? C'était insensé : S'ils avaient créé un anti-virus, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir partagé ? Umbrella souhaitait-elle le garder pour elle seule ?

Tandis que les trois femelles s'observaient en silence, il vint se placer derrière Alice.

« Mon papa. Il l'a fait pour moi. Il est malade… et un jour, je tomberai aussi malade. Il voulait juste l'éviter. » Elle regarda les deux femmes avec ses grands yeux tristes. « Quand j'étais petite, j'avais besoin de béquilles pour marcher. Les docteurs disaient que ça ne s'améliorerait jamais, au contraire. Que ça ne ferait qu'empirer. »

Marcaunon s'éloigna d'elles et alla s'assoir sur l'une des tables, les jambes croisées et un twist en main (en fin de compte, il avait utilisé sa magie pour se nettoyer les mains. Il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure, après tout).

« Il a trouvé un moyen de me rendre plus forte. »

« Le Virus-T… » murmura Alice.

Il y eu une seconde de silence.

« Mais ensuite, ils ont volé son invention. Il n'est pas méchant. Il n'a jamais souhaité que tout ceci finisse ainsi. »

Dis ça à Mort et à son Maître, fillette. Son bureau était recouvert de piles de papiers à cause de l'invention de son père. Une fois qu'il mettrait la main sur ce maudit Ashford… Les yeux de Marcaunon se teintèrent de pourpre.

Alice enlaça Angela, comme pour la consoler, et Marcaunon entendit la petite fille pleurer. Si seulement pleurer suffisait à le débarrasser de sa paperasserie… Mais Mort n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir par ce genre de démonstration émotive. Il avait déjà essayé.

La porte qui donnait sur le couloir s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer un homme armé d'un semi-automatique. Alice ne perdit pas de temps : elle sortit son arme et la pointa vers l'homme, bien que celui-ci lui retourne la faveur en la tenant elle aussi en joue.

LJ fit lui aussi une apparition soudaine, et Marcaunon leva un sourcil. Quel timing.

« Ne tire pas. Tout va bien. Il a également un accord avec le Docteur. Tout comme vous. »

Après avoir évalué la situation, ils baissèrent tous les deux leurs armes.

« Vous êtes combien là-dehors ? » demanda Jill.

« Pourquoi ? »?" répondit l'étranger, l'air confus.

Marcaunon observa l'étranger en silence, sans prendre la peine de se manifester. Les gens n'appréciaient pas tellement qu'on les fixe longuement du regard. Donc, mieux valait que le nouveau venu n'ait pas conscience d'être l'objet d'un examen minutieux.

L'homme avait des cheveux noirs coupés court, des yeux bruns foncés et de la barbe. Il portait un T-shirt noir, décoré du logo de Umbrella Corporation, et un gilet pare-balle. Son pantalon, également de couleur sombre, était rentré dans ses bottes. Un étui était accroché à sa cuisse droite, et il portait des mitaines pour assurer une meilleure prise sur son arme.

Jill lança un coup d'oeil au cadavre d'un homme, vêtu du même uniforme que l'étranger. Les autres occupants de la pièce suivirent son regard.

« Nicholai… » Murmura l'homme, déplorant probablement la perte d'un collègue.

Il y eut une minute de silence, mais celle-ci prit fin lorsque l'homme se mit à tousser du sang.

« Quand avez-vous été mordu? » demanda Alice, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Il y a trois heures. »

« N-nom de D… » LJ passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de se calmer. « Vous voulez dire que tout ce temps, je me promenais à côté de quelqu'un qui aurait pu se transformer en l'une de ces choses à tout moment ?! »

« Eh bien, c'est ton jour de chance. » Dit Alice avec un petit sourire.

« En effet. »

Tout à coup, l'étranger se retourna et point son arme vers Marcaunon.

« … Je ne t'avais pas vu. » S'excusa-t-il en baissant son semi-automatique.

« Il peut se faire aussi discret qu'un rat. » Murmura Jill en se dirigeant vers le couloir, au moment où elle passait à côté de lui. « Sortons d'ici. »

« Je te suis. » Marcaunon descendit de la table où il était assis et emboîta le pas à Jill, encore un twist en main. « Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que les mini-zombies arrivent. Avec tout ce raffuts, ils sont surement déjà sur nos traces. »

Cette remarque sembla donner un regain d'énergie aux mortels, qui pressèrent le pas. Marcaunon rigola : comment avaient-ils pu oublier que cette école grouillait d'élèves infectés ?

OOOO

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas m'injecter au juste ? » demanda Carlos, qui s'était finalement présenté. Il regardait Alice d'un air suspicieux tandis que celle-ci était en train de désinfecter une partie de son bras avec un coton imbibé d'alcool – trouvé dans la boîte en métal.

« L'anti-virus, de toute évidence.» Répondit Marcaunon.

Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur du fourgon que Jill avait réquisitionné un peu plus tôt. Après être sorti de l'école sans avoir rencontré le moindre mort-vivant, le Docteur les avait contacté et leur avait donné la localisation d'un hélicoptère qui les attendrait pour quitter la ville. Jill avait ensuite traité le Docteur de grand malade pour les avoir observé à l'aide des caméras de sécurité de la ville, mais n'avait pas étendu ses propos en voyant qu'Angela semblait sur le point de pleurer. Marcaunon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la traiter de cœur tendre, et avait failli recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux pour cela.

Il était actuellement installé sur le siège du milieu de la banquette arrière, entre Alice et Carlos – qui avait son bras sur ses genoux. Jill conduisait, comme d'habitude, et LJ était à côté d'elle, à la place du mort – oups, mauvais jeu de mot. Angela était installée sur les genoux de LJ étant donné que le fourgon n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'une voiture et n'avait que cinq places.

« Est-ce qu'on est sûr que ça fonctionne? »

« Angela s'en injecte des doses depuis on ne sait quand. » Déclara calmement Marcaunon en chipotant ses ongles, ennuyé. « ça ne devrait pas être trop douloureux. »

« Ce n'est pas la douleur qui m'inquiète mais - Ouch! » Carlos grimaça lorsqu'Alice inséra la seringue dans son bras. « Préviens moi à l'avance, la prochaine fois. »

« Tu comptes de nouveau te faire mordre? » demanda Marcaunon, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. « Tu dois être un masochiste, ou du moins avoir un petit fétichisme. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Et tu le sais, Harry. »

Il se contenta de rire de Carlos, qui devint rouge tomate.

« Le Virus-T réanime les cellules mortes. » Commença à expliquer Alice tout en refermant la boîte métallique qui contenait le remède. « Ce qui revient, de façon assez basique, à ramener les morts à la vie. Sur un être humain vivant, cela peut causer des mutations incontrôlables, ou ça peut améliorer la santé – comme Angela, qui peut de nouveau marcher – si le virus est rigoureusement contrôlé. »

« Et le seul moyen de la contrôler, c'est ceci. » Elle leva l'Anti-Virus à la hauteur de leurs yeux, et ses deux compagnons de banquettes examinèrent le flacon.

« Mais dans les mauvaises mains, le chaos s'ensuit, comme on peut le constater. » Dit Marcaunon sans remords lorsqu'Angela se tourna vers lui. « Il n'aurait pas du le créer du tout. Dr. Ashford a causé la mort de millions de personnes juste pour sauver une petite fille. » Et il s'était retrouvé avec quatre million de fiches de la mort supplémentaires sur son bureau, ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute! » cria Angela, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Il aurait probablement ressenti quelque chose si c'était Chaos qui s'était retrouvé devant lui en train de pleurer (situation improbable en soi), mais Angela n'étant pas son fils, il ignora complétement ses larmes.

« Si, et tu le sais. » Marcaunon lui sourit d'un air moqueur. « Réfléchis bien. Tous tes amis ont été infectés… par le même « médicament » que celui que tu consommes au quotidien. N'est-ce pas de ta faute et de celle de ton père ? »

« N-non… »

« Cesse d'être aussi cruel, Harry! » dit Jill en lui jetant un regard noir dans le rétroviseur.

« Inutile de faire semblant que tu ne leur en veux pas, Jill. » Rétorqua Marcaunon. « Peyton est mort à cause de... »

« Je sais, c'est bon ! » les articulations de Jill étaient aussi blanches que du papier tandis qu'elle agrippait le volant de toutes ses forces. « Mais ils n'en avaient pas l'intention. Personne n'aurait pu savoir que le Virus-T ramènerait les morts à la vie. Ou même que c'était contagieux. »

« Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'Alice a dit, Jill ? Le T-Virus réanime les cellules mortes. Les cadavres sont pleins de cellules mortes – c'est logique qu'ils reviennent à la vie. » Marcaunon grimaça. « Vraiment, étant un soi-disant génie, Dr Ashford aurait pu prendre davantage de précautions. »

« Tu n'as aucun ami, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Marcaunon observa Jill, le visage dépourvu d'expression, surpris par sa question soudaine et hors-sujet. « Ta personnalité est atroce. Personne, même pas moi, ne voudrait te fréquenter si nous n'étions pas dans ce genre de situation. »

Un long silence s'imposa pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Jill ne laisse échapper un rire cruel.

« Alors j'ai raison. »

« Oui, tu as raison. » Son sourire disparu instantanément en voyant le sourire dément de Marcaunon. « Je n'ai pas besoin, ni envie d'une telle faiblesse. Je me suffis à moi-même. ». C'était vrai, mais il avait tout de même Mort et Chaos. Oh ! sans oublier les deux serpents, Suki et Mana.

« Tu ne te sens pas seul? » demanda Angela en regardant avec pitié.

« Non. Je préfère cette façon de vivre. » Marcaunon lui sourit. « Je suis le genre d'adulte que tu ne pourras jamais espérer devenir. »

« Euh... Mais tu es encore un adolescent. » Fit remarquer LJ.

Marcaunon rit tout bas, un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux.

« En fait, j'ai 23 ans. »

« Quoi!? Mince, t'as une génétique de dingue.» La tension dans l'air se dissipa grâce à LJ. Voyant l'expression de l'homme, qui ressemblait énormément à celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau, Marcaunon ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas le premier à faire cette tête-là en apprenant mon âge. » Ils continuèrent leur route sur une note plus légère.

« Alice, » dit soudainement Carlos. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Angie est infectée? »

« Oui. Il y a assez de virus en elle pour régénérer ses cellules mortes, mais pas assez pour qu'elle se transforme. »

« Et ils t'ont également injecté le virus-T? »

Alice regarda Carlos pendant plusieurs secondes avant de hocher la tête.

« C'est ça. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne suis pas contagieuse. »

Marcaunon éclata de rire intérieurement. La façon dont elle l'avait dit… C'était comme si elle avait annoncé à son copain qu'elle avait une MST, mais que s'il portait une capote, il n'y avait aucun risque ( Ce qui restait hautement risqué, en fait).

« Tiens » dit Jill en jetant la caméra digitale de Terri à Alice. « Enregistre ton histoire. Ça pourrait être utile à l'avenir. »

« ça ne fonctionnera probablement pas, mais je t'en prie, si tu es une optimiste. J'ai plutôt tendance à voir mon verre à moitié vide qu'à moitié plein, pour ma part. » murmura Marcaunon.

« Je m'appelle Alice. Je travaille pour Umbrella Corporation. J'étais en charge de la sécurité d'une base secrète, appelée Le Hive - un laboratoire souterrain qui développait des armes biochimiques. »

OOOO

Ils arrivèrent à la localisation fournie par le Dr. Ashford, là où un hélicoptère était supposé les attendre. Ils avancèrent en trouvant refuge derrière les piliers des bâtiment, se débarrassant au fur et à mesure des gardes. L'endroit faisait une bonne base pour un hélicoptère : isolé, et loin des rues habituellement occupées par les infectés.

Alice les avait devancés pour se charger des snipers. Quand Marcaunon avait proposé de l'accompagner, Jill avait immédiatement refusé – elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« Mais enfin… Nous avons les mêmes objectifs. Pourquoi les laisserais-je vous tirer dessus exprès? »

« C'est exactement ce que tu as fais à l'église. »

« Je me suis excusé auprès des cadavres, non? »

« Alors tu t'excuseras auprès du mien si on m'abat à cause de ta nonchalance? »

« Evidemment. » Déclara-t-il platement en regardant Carlos régler son compte à un énième garde.

Jill soupira et se massa l'arête du nez.

« Juste… Contente toi de suivre le plan. »

Quand ils retrouvèrent Alice, celle-ci se tenait à côté de l'hélicoptère, au beau milieu d'un parking à ciel ouvert. Le groupe courut la rejoindre, sauf Marcaunon, qui se fondit dans l'ombre. Son intuition lui soufflait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond – cela avait été bien trop facile. Les membres de son groupe ne remarquèrent pas son absence lorsqu'ils embarquèrent à bord de l'appareil, alors il alla se percher au- dessus d'un lampadaire – pourquoi il y avait-il des lampadaires ici? Allez savoir – et s'assit en indien.

Une fois concentrés sur quelque chose, la plupart des gens ne regardaient jamais en l'air. Il était donc relativement en sécurité pour l'instant.

Il sut que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé quand il aperçut Timothy Cain monter à bord de l'hélicoptère, une arme à la main. Alors que ce gars faisait on ne savait quoi avec le groupe à l'intérieur du véhicule, les gardes d'Umbrella qui accompagnaient Cain entourèrent l'hélicoptère, levant leurs armes à feu juste au cas où. Finalement, les membres de son groupes furent forcés de sortirent de la machine métallique.

Alice se tenait devant Cain, qui avait un bras autour du cou d'Angela et tenait son arme pointée sur sa tempe. Les autres membres du groupe, en revanche, durent s'agenouiller devant l'hélicoptère, leurs mains attachées dans leur dos.

Marcaunon examina les environs mais arrêta son regard sur un homme en chaise roulante. Charles Ashford, l'homme qu'il cherchait.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le scientifique… Marcaunon se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

Dr. Charles Ashford, le créateur du virus-T et le responsable de sa surcharge de travail. L'homme étant un atout indéniable pour Umbrella Corporation, Marcaunon ne s'en faisait pas trop pour sa survie.

L'aura de la mort d'Ashford était foncée, mais pas assez foncée pour que sa mort ait lieu dans la prochaine heure.

L'homme arrivait à la fin de sa trentaine. Il avait un front très large et des lunettes rondes – horriblement similaires à celles qu'Harry Potter avait l'habitude de garder perchées sur le bout de son nez. Il avait aussi une fossette au menton, probablement son trait facial le plus attrayant, étant donné que sa chevelure brune n'était déjà plus aussi épaisse qu'elle devait l'avoir été durant sa jeunesse.

Il portait une chemise verte claire, sous un costume vert foncé, et un pantalon foncé. Sa chaise roulante était munie d'un ordinateur portable.

Marcaunon regarda les lèvres de l'homme bouger, avant que Cain ne pousse Angela dans sa direction. Ils s'enlacèrent et Marcaunon eut un pincement au cœur. Comme il aurait aimé avoir son petit Chaos dans ses bras.

Peut-être que quand Chaos serai assez âgé, il l'inviterait à voyager avec lui.

Marcaunon baissa soudainement la tête lorsqu'il perçut une aura de rage et de colère émanant en dessous de lui. Là, quelques mètres plus bas, se trouvait une créature dont la laideur surpassait celle des monstruosités à quatre pattes.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour décrire cette chose : hideuse. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait subi une chirurgie plastique, et que tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner avait tourné à la catastrophe. La créature avait une silhouette humanoïde et portait un long manteau noir ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir. Il avait également des mitaines. Une arme à feu était accrochée à son bras droit.

Ce n'était pas son accoutrement qui le rendait si hideux aux yeux de Marcaunon, mais son apparence globale. La créature avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tuyau mauve qui lui sortait de la nuque, et sa peau, d'un mélange malsain entre brun et gris, semblait d'une texture huileuse. De plus, des barres métalliques descendaient le long de sa joue droit, allant jusqu'à son… non, ça n'avait pas de nez.

Voilà… comme il l'avait pensé précédemment, « hideuse » était un bon résumé de son apparence.

Il cligna des yeux avant de retourner son attention vers les êtres humains. Il n'allait pas faire de la créature son affaire, à moins que celle-ci ne se lance dans une folie meurtrière et mette la vie du Dr. Ashford en danger. Le remède était à portée de main. Il aurait juste besoin de quelques secondes en tête-à-tête avec le docteur pour envahir l'esprit de ce dernier . Il rendrait l'homme à Umbrella par après – même s'il ne leur serait plus d'une grande utilité, étant donné qu'il serait probablement réduit à l'état de végétal baveux après leur rencontre.

Une centaine de lampadaires qui entouraient le parking s'allumèrent soudainement (surpris, il faillit tomber de son perchoir) et la créature lâcha son arme. Marcaunon pencha la tête, perplexe, lorsqu'il vit Cain s'entretenir avec Alice.

Durant leur discussion, elle se contenta de tourner la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils disaient… Avec un peu de chance, ils n'en auraient plus pour longtemps. Il soupira, bailla et…

Non…

Pourquoi, par les testicules poilues de Merlin, avait Cain tiré sur Ashford ?! Le scientifique n'était-il pas sensé être indispensable à l'organisation ? C'était le putain de créateur du Virus-T, par Merlin !

Il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

Les yeux de Marcaunon virèrent au pourpre lorsqu'il sauta de son lampadaire, se déplaçant grâce aux ombres. Il s'avança vers le corps de Charles Ashford et sans un bruit, il couvrit la bouche d'Angela (qui tenait son père dans ses bras) d'une main avant de les attirer, elle et son paternel, dans l'ombre.

Les autres individus présents étaient trop occupés à regarder le combat à mort entre Alice et la créature. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la disparition de deux personnages clés.

OOOO

Il les lâcha dès qu'ils se trouvèrent dans le hall d'entré de l'un des nombreux bâtiments qui entouraient le parking.

« H-harry… » Angela pleurait : son visage était trempé de larmes. « Mon papa… S'il-te-plait… s'il-te-plait, aide mon papa ! »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda -t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Tu nous as amené ici pour le sauver, non ? Pour l'aider, n'est-ce pas Harry? » Ses grands yeux innocents le fixaient, plein d'espoir.

« Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas tout compris, fillette. » Dit-il en regardant Angela avec des yeux cruels et froids. « Je t'aie emmenée avec nous parce que tu l'aurais remarqué, si j'avais pris seulement ton papa. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« J'ai des affaires à régler avec lui, et tu étais dans le chemin. » Il pointa son arme à feu sur le front d'Angela. « Je ne suis pas cruel au point d'abandonner une petite fille sans défense dans un monde rempli de mangeurs de chaire humaine. J'enverrai ton papa te rejoindre, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec lui. »

Angela ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux, les joues marquées de larmes.

« Ne m'en veux pas, Angela. » Il lui sourit doucement « Tout ce que je fais, c'est dans le but de diminuer la paperasserie, après tout. »

Sans lui donner le temps de prononcer un dernier mot, il lui tira dans la tête. Au moins, sa mort avait été rapide et indolore. Il s'empara de son âme et la mit dans l'urne, avant de se tourner vers Charles Ashford.

Il ouvrit les paupières du scientifique. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à plonger dans son esprit, un hélicoptère se mit à tirer dans leur direction. Plusieurs balles vinrent se loger dans son corps, et dans celui du Dr. Ashford. Marcaunon écarquilla les yeux et toussa une poignée de sang.

« M-merde … » Les yeux de Marcaunon se remplirent de détermination. Il tendit un bras, sa magie déjà activée pour soigner le scientifique, mais en vain. L'homme était déjà mort.

Il grimaça et grogna de rage. Pourquoi? Une seule seconde. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

« Attend un instant… » Il cligna des yeux et se releva. « Il reste un moyen... »

Marcaunon se redressa et entama une incantation, ses yeux brillant d'énergie alors que le sort prenait forme. Il était le Maître de la Mort, et donc, le seul capable de ressusciter une personne (et non pas un simple inferus) si l'âme n'avait pas encore été…

La fumée noire enroba soudainement l'âme de Charles Ashford, et vint flotter devant son visage – comme si elle se moquait de lui.

Il cligna des yeux. La fameuse chance des Potter refaisait surface.

« Par les nénés affaissés de Morgane… » Il se massa l'arête du nez, l'air fatigué. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas transplané avec les deux Ashfords quelque part où les balles ne volaient pas dans tous les sens ?

A l'aide de sa magie, il expulsa toutes les balles qui s'étaient logées dans sa chaire et soigna ses blessures. Il essuya son menton recouvert de sang avant de se rendre à l'extérieur, où le sol était recouvert des cadavres des gardes.

Il courut jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qui était en train de décoller et sauta à bord. Les occupants le prirent en joue, mais il les ignora, préférant se concentrer sur Alice. Celle-ci avait été blessée à la tête et souffrait vraisemblablement d'une commotion, mais ne s'en souciait guère. Elle tenait Cain par le col au-dessus du vide, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le lâcher au beau milieu de la horde de morts vivants qui s'était approchée.

« Peux-tu me donner une minute avec Cain avant de le balancer par-dessus bord ? » demanda Marcaunon en fixant Alice de ses yeux pourpres, la mettant au défi de lui refuser cette requête.

Il la vit frémir sous son regard, mais n'y accorda pas plus d'attention. C'était la faute de Cain si Ashford était mort. Or, il avait besoin de l'information qui se trouvait probablement dans la caboche de l'homme. Sans attendre la réponse d'Alice, il la poussa gentiment sur le côté et attrapa brusquement le menton de Cain.

« Regarde moi. » Lui ordonna-t-il. « Ne pense surtout pas à l'anti-virus. » La formule magique pour faire penser les gens à quelque chose avait toujours été de leur dire de ne pas y penser.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à envahir l'esprit de l'homme, une bombe nucléaire explosa et envoya virevolter l'hélicoptère. Il perdit sa prise sur Cain et l'homme tomba du véhicule.

Marcaunon écarquilla les yeux. Il était prêt à sauter après Cain, sa magie déjà activée pour les transplaner tous les deux, lorsque Carlos glissa un bras autour de sa taille, le tirant ainsi en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Lâche -moi! Je dois…! » Il attaqua le bras de l'homme avec ses ongles, tentant vainement de rattraper le pas-si-regretté Cain. « Il… L'anti-Virus... Je dois… »

« Tu mourras si tu sautes d'une telle hauteur, Harry! » lui cria Carlos dans l'oreille.

En effet. De plus, il ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'utiliser sa magie devant eux –- ses sorts d'oubliette n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Et si Cain n'était au courant de rien? ?

Il s'affaissa dans les bras de l'homme et grinça les dents de frustration. Toute cette histoire avait viré à la catastrophe !

« ALICE! » le cri paniqué de Jill incita les deux hommes à se retourner. Une barre en fer traversait la poitrine d'Alice. Jill s'agitait au dessus de son corps, ne sachant pas quoi faire. « Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu! Elle m'a protégé… Oh mon Dieu ! »

« On va s'écraser! » cria LJ. « Attrapez quelque chose! »

Ils suivirent son conseil. L'hélicoptère se mit à tourner sur lui-même, hors de contrôle. Marcaunon sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge. Il agrippa inconsciemment la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main (c'est-à-dire Carlos) et ferma les yeux. Il préférait nettement voler grâce à sa magie qu'avec ce genre de machine !

Après plusieurs minutes supplémentaires de torture, l'hélicoptère finit par s'écraser sur des rochers au milieu d'un lac, non loin d'une immense chute d'eau.

« Alice! Je ne sens plus son pouls! » cria Jill, complétement hystérique.

Marcaunon ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières pour chasser les débris. Il lâcha finalement Carlos, qui accourut immédiatement au chevet d'Alice. Avec Jill, ils firent tout leur possible pour aider la jeune femme, mais il était évident qu'il s'agissait déjà d'une cause perdue à leurs yeux.

Lui, cependant… il observa le corps d'Alice - pas encore un cadavre – d'un air intrigué. A nouveau, son aura de la mort apparaissait et disparaissait aléatoirement. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un tel phénomène : c'était probablement dû au Virus-T dans son système.

« Elle est morte… » murmura Carlos en clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes naissantes.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, et il en profita pour examiner leurs entourages. Ils avaient atterri quelque part dans les montagnes, au milieu d'un lac entouré de rocher et près d'une chute d'eau. L'air était frais ici, contrairement à celui de la ville, pollué par les déjections des véhicules et par les gaz industriels. Il remarqua plusieurs écureuils, courant dans différentes directions, et perçu le magnifique chant des oiseaux – un décor bien paisible, si on ne prenait pas en compte la carcasse de l'hélicoptère qui gisait sur un rocher, gâchant ainsi le naturel du paysage.

« Eh bien… » Il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. « Je vais devoir me mettre en route. »

« Avant cela… » La voix de Jill tremblait, et elle dû s'éclaircir la voix. « Où étais-tu? »

« Pardon? » Confus, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Quand on nous a attrapé. Où étais-tu? »

« à l'intérieur d'un building. »

« … Pourquoi te trouvais-tu à l'intérieur d'un building? »

« J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors j'ai opté pour une retraite stratégique. »

Les yeux de Jill brillaient de colère lorsqu'elle s'empara de son col.

« Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous prévenir!? » Il ouvrit les lèvres, mais Jill ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Ne dis pas… Ne dis pas que nous n'avions rien demandé. »

Il ferma la bouche et lui jeta un regard agacé. Qu'était-il supposé dire, alors?

« Tu ne m'aurais pas cru, de toute façon. Tu aurais ignoré mon conseil, comme tu l'as fais à l'école. Tu te souviens ? Quand tu as obligé Terri à se déplacer toute seule ? Et quel fut le résultat ? Elle en est morte, voilà. »

Jill leva son point, comme pour le frapper, mais Carlos saisit son poignet.

« Harry, » Il se tourna vers Carlos. « Est-ce que tu sais où est passée Angie?

Nous n'avons même pas retrouvé le corps du Dr. Ashford. »

« Non. » Ils se jaugèrent mutuellement avant que Carlos ne se retourne et commence à s'éloigner.

« Nous ne devrions pas rester ici. »

Toutefois, Marcaunon ne fit pas mine de les suivre.

« Ce fut fort amusant. » Il les salua de la main, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se diriger dans la direction opposée. Il ne vit pas l'expression colérique de Jill, exaspérée de LJ, ou indifférente de Carlos.

 **Date** : 18 Octobre 2002

 **Localisation** : New York – torche de la Statue de la Liberté

 **Dimension** : Resident Evil 2 – Apocalypse

Assis au sommet de la torche de la Liberté, balançant les jambes dans le vide, il essayait de lire le journal – mais le vent semblait bien décidé à le contrarier, faisant voler les pages et emmêlant ses cheveux déjà décoiffés. Ses yeux écarlates passèrent sur les différents articles.

« Nous avons des rapports non-officiels de la tragédie de Raccoon City… Ces images, choquantes sont… »

« Une épidémie mystérieuse ou maladie virale semble avoir fait des ravages… »

« Umbrella Corporation, responsable de la mort de millier d'innocents… »

« La vidéo, apparemment, aurait été obtenue grâce à une caméraman de Se7ven city, Terri Morales… »

Il lâcha la journal et le regarda voler au vent, avant de prendre un autre titre. Voyant de quel article il s'agissait, il ne put retenir un rire amusé devant leur mauvaise fortune.

« De nouvelles preuves qui discréditent les rapports précédents… »

« Rien de plus qu'une blague de mauvais goût… »

« Cette fausse vidéo n'attaque pas seulement… »

« Rien de plus qu'une grande mise en scène… »

« Il se moque de la vraie tragédie qui s'est abattue sur Raccoon City plus tôt dans la semaine… »

« Apparemment, le réacteur de la station nucléaire montrait des défaillances depuis… »

« Similaire à une tragédie atomique… »

« Le gouverneur remercie personnellement Umbrella Corporation pour leur rapidité d'action… »

« Les responsables de cette mauvaise plaisanterie, Jill Valentine et Carlos Olivera, sont désormais en détention et seront bientôt interrogés par la police… »

« Maître? » Derrière son maître, Mort pencha sa tête masquée sur le côté, exprimant ainsi sa curiosité. « Avez-vous complété la tâche que vous vous êtes vous même assignée ? »

« J'ai presque fini. » Il sortit un flacon remplit d'un liquide verdâtre et agita le récipient. « J'ai eu de la chance qu'ils ne prêtent pas attention à la quantité d'anti-virus qui se trouvait dans la boîte de la gamine. »

« Les mortels ont toujours manqué de diligence. »

« Hmm… en effet. » Il lança son sac, qui contenait la jarre à âme, à Mort qui l'attrapa d'une main.

« Pouvons-nous retourner dans votre dimension de résidence, Maître? »

« Il n'y a rien de plus à faire pour l'instant. Et cela fait déjà trois semaines, après tout. Mon petit Chaos commence à me manquer. » Il se tourna vers Mort, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. « Et toi aussi. »

« Toutes mes excuses. De nouvelles âmes ne cessaient d'arriver. »

« Je ne t'en tiens pas rancœur, mon cher compagnon. » Il tapota la place à côté de lui et Mort obéit. L'entité s'assit et le prit dans ses bras.

Marcaunon fondit dans l'étreinte et soupira.

« Pas même une seconde ne s'est écoulée pour Chaos, n'est-ce pas? » Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Nous reviendront ici plus tard alors, mais pour l'instant… Je devrais juste endurer la paperasserie infinie de ces zombies. »

« Les fiches sur votre bureau ne concernent que les morts de Racoon City. »

« … et bientôt, elles concerneront les morts de l'entiéreté de ce monde. »

« Cela prendra plusieurs années avant que le Virus-T ne se répande à ce point, Maître. »

« Mais le temps s'écoule différemment pour moi. »

« En effet… »

Ils passèrent un peu plus de temps à observer les nuages avant qu'un portail noir apparaisse en dessous d'eux. Marcaunon raffermit sa prise sur Mort lorsqu'ils sautèrent.

« à la prochaine fois, Alice. » Il envoya cette pensée à Alice alors que le portail se refermait derrière eux.

 **Date** : 10 octobre 2002

 **Localisation** : Un appartement abandonné, quelque part

 **Dimension** : Resident Evil 2 – Apocalypse

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens en main? » demanda Jill en mordant dans sa pomme.

Carlos ne dit rien mais LJ répondit à sa place. « Une note ».

« Une note? » Elle se rapprocha pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme. Elle écarquilla les yeux et chuchota « Le salaud… c'est maintenant qu'il nous le dit ! »

Centre de recherche pharmaceutique de Umbrella, Détroit

Alice est en vie.

Ils la détiennent.

Depuis le 28 septembre, en fait.

J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser,

Harry Potter

P.S. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé si elle était morte ou vivante à ce moment-là!

...

 **Prochain chapitre: retour dans la dimension habituelle - Voldemort n'est plus très loin**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Désolée pour l'attente, merci pour votre patience!**

 **Chapitre 24: Piquenique et Invitation**

 **Date: Avril 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard, bureau de Marcaunon**

Lorsqu'il sentit Mort relâcher sa prise sur son bras, il cligna des yeux afin d'éclaircir sa vision. Il observa son environnement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Rien de tel que son chez-soi. L'odeur des potions et des vieux livres lui avait manquée, et formait un parfum unique au monde qu'il associait instinctivement à Poudlard.

« Maître? » Demanda Mort en penchant la tête.

« ça fait du bien d'être de retour, Mort. » Il caressa tendrement les murs de Poudlard. « La magie de Poudlard est aussi réconfortante que l'étreinte d'une mère, pour moi – bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce que c'est. »

« Une dimension sans magie. Voilà une expérience déconcertante et inconfortable, n'est-ce pas Maître? »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. La moitié du temps, je pouvais sentir Gaïa qui essayait d'extirper la magie de mon corps. » Il lança un regard amusé à Mort. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Je serais mort sur le champs, si je ne gardais pas constamment un bouclier autour de mon centre magique. »

« Constante vigilance, Maître. »

« Vraiment, Mort? »

Ils sourirent tous les deux avant que Mort ne se retire avec un petite et néanmoins élégante courbette. Marcaunon salua son serviteur d'un geste de la main. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses quartiers privés, bien décidé à retrouver son petit Chaos.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait plus vu son adorable rejeton. Cependant, pour Chaos, leur séparation n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes – Mort avait un control absolu sur le temps ( la mort frappe en tout lieu et à toute époque, après tout). Parfois, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi voyager dans le temps aussi librement. La paperasserie se ferait bien plus rapidement, s'il en avait le pouvoir.

Après une petite marche, il parvint enfin devant les portes de la bibliothèque, d'où lui parvenait la signature magique de son fils. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce en toute discrétion et s'avança vers Chaos, qui était entouré par des piles de vieux grimoires.

Il s'agenouilla derrière Marchosias avant de soulever le garçon dans ses bras, sans le moindre avertissement. Chaos laissa échapper un cri adorable (et refuserait plus tard de l'admettre) tout en se débattant.

« Lâche-moi, espèce de pédophile! »

« Est-ce vraiment une façon de t'adresser à ton papa, Chaos? » Roucoula-t-il en installant confortablement Marchiosas sur sa hanche.

Son fils s'immobilisa un instant, avant de fermer les yeux– comme s'il priait une force quelconque de lui octroyer suffisamment de patience.

« Oui, père? » Chaos soupira d'un air résigné et appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de Marcaunon. « Pour quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide, cette fois-ci? »

Il rigola et se mit à jouer avec la queue de chat accrochée au onesie de son fils.

« Tu me manquais, c'est tout. »

« …Nous nous sommes quittés il y a seulement quelques minutes. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que tu ne perds pas la tête avec l'âge. » Chaos lui offrit un sourire innocent, comme s'il ne venait pas d'insulter la santé mentale et l'âge de Marcaunon.

« Quel petit impertinent. » Murmura-t-il tout en sortant de la bibliothèque, son fils toujours dans les bras.

« Où allons-nous, père? »

« Nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble, mon adorable petit Chaos. » Il pinça les joues dodues de son fils, comme pour souligner la jeunesse de l'enfant, tout en sachant que cela agacerait Chaos au plus haut point. Il savait pertinemment que Chaos détestait être coincé dans le corps d'un enfant de six – excusez-moi, sept ans.

« Arrête ça! » Il reçut une tape sur la main et un regard noir de la part de Chaos. Marcaunon faillit glousser tant son petit monstre aux yeux rubis était adorable, avec son air vexé et son onesie de chat. « Et pourrais-tu cesser de m'emballer dans cette… abomination que tu appelles un vêtement? »

« Tu préfèrerais te balader tout nu? Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances exhibitionnistes, Chaos. »

« Je…Je n'aime pas ce genre de vêtement, c'est tout. Je trouve ça humiliant. »

« ça te va bien. »

« Ce n'est pas de toi que l'on rigole. » Reçu-t-il en guise de réponse.

Il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et regarda son fils avec de grands yeux innocents.

Quand il s'arrêta finalement devant une peinture de fruits, il gratta la poire et recula d'un pas lorsque le tableau leur donna accès aux cuisines de Poudlard. D'après lui, cette cuisine était probablement plus grande que la maison des Weasley – une maison dans laquelle ils avaient vécu pendant plusieurs générations. La cuisine était meublée de quatre longues tables en bois, assez basses pour que les elfes de maison puissent y avoir accès sans difficulté, et de grandes armoires destinées à contenir la vaisselle. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une large cheminée qui procurait de la chaleur aux elfes et où reposait un impressionnant chaudron rempli de soupe bouillante. Le four était situé juste à côté du feu, et une délicieuse odeur de tarte s'en échappait. Il sentit la salive lui monter aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du déjeuner. » La vois aigüe de Chaos le sortit de ses fantaisies de tartes géantes. Il avala la salive qui s'était accumulée dans sa bouche.

Les elfes de Poudlard étaient les meilleurs pâtissiers qui soient. Une des principales raisons qui l'avait poussé à accepter le poste d'enseignant.

« Nous allons profiter d'un petit piquenique, Chaos chéri. » Il déposa Chaos au sol et s'approcha de l'un des elfes.

Il/elle (difficile de définir le genre d'un elfe sur base de son physique) laissa échapper un cri de joie en le voyant et se rua vers lui, pas gêné le moins du monde par la dinde géante qu'il portait.

« Monsieur Maître Professeur Gaunt ! Est-ce que Monsieur Maître Professeur Gaunt a faim? Est-ce que Sloopy dois préparer de la nourriture pour Monsieur Maître Professeur Gaunt? »

Il tapota gentiment l'elfe sur la tête – ces créatures étaient très attachantes, et sa tendresse envers elles datait déjà de sa vie précédente. Marcaunon n'était pas comme les autres sorciers qui considéraient les elfes de maison comme allant de soi. Les sorciers avaient tendance à oublier que les petites créatures pouvaient pénétrer dans toutes sortes de défenses magiques - à l'exception des défenses anti-elfes – qui n'était pas très répandues, étant donné que la majorité du monde magique les croyait stupides. Si ces créatures pouvaient survivre sans être liées à un sorcier, Marcaunon était sûr qu'elles formeraient l'armée la plus puissante que l'on n'ait jamais vue – leur magie était unique et très utile, si on savait comment s'en servir.

« J'aimerais organiser un piquenique pour mon fils et moi. Auriez-vous quelques minutes de libres afin de préparer notre déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Professeur Gaunt! Sloopy va s'en charger tout d'suite ! » L'elfe courut vers l'une des longues tables et y déposa la dinde qu'il avait en main avant de disparaitre dans un « pop ». Sloopy avait probablement été chercher un panier de piquenique rangé quelque part.

Les autres elfes de maisons vinrent les saluer, son fils et lui. Chaos se contenta d'observer Marcaunon alors que celui-ci discutait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme avec chaque elfe qui lui adressait la parole, pour enfin les laisser retourner à leurs taches – les étudiants avaient eux aussi besoin de manger, après tout.

Sloopy réapparut avec un panier en osier dans ses bras et le tendit à Marcaunon. L'elfe les salua en agitant la main lorsque les deux sorciers sortirent de la cuisine.

« Le Lac Noir, père? »

« Oui. »

Ils s'y rendirent en silence, tous les deux contents de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ils s'installèrent ensuite en-dessous d'un grand arbre, au bord du lac – peu importe si le poulpe géant ou d'autres êtres aquatiques venaient les observer.

A l'aide de sa magie, il fit apparaitre un tapis de piquenique vert, ainsi que deux coussins noirs. Chaos, plein de grâce, s'assit sur le sien. Marcaunon suivit son exemple avant de sortir la nourriture du panier qu'on leur avait fournit.

Sloopy leur avait préparé divers wraps, sandwiches, hotdogs, hamburgers, fruits et légumes, tourtes, tartes, macarons (surtout pour lui) et toutes sortes de jus. A deux, ils ne viendraient jamais à bout d'une telle quantité de nourriture, mais étant donné que Marcaunon comptait donner le reste aux habitants du lac, il n'y aurait pas de gâchis. Du à son enfance, il abhorrait l'idée de gaspiller de la nourriture – et il en allait probablement de même pour Chaos.

Utilisant sa magie, il nettoya les mains de son fils et les siennes avant qu'ils n'attaquent leur déjeuner.

« Et comment ça se passe à l'école, mon chéri? » Dit-il pour lancer la conversation (comme d'habitude), tout en mordant dans son wrap à la dinde. Il huma de plaisir lorsque la saveur de la viande se répandit sur ses papilles gustatives et leva mentalement les pouces. Les elfes de Poudlard avaient un don pour la cuisine. Peut-être était-ce une de leur condition d'embauche.

« ça grouille de moldus, mère. » Ils échangèrent un regard dégouté – parfaitement conscients du dédain commun qu'ils éprouvaient à l'encontre de ces êtres. « Cependant, deux de mes camarades de classe ont attiré mon attention. »

Il leva un sourcil en entendant cela.

« Tu as oublié? » Marcaunon se contenta de cligner des yeux, confus. « Severus Snape et Lily Evans, sang-mêlé et sang-de-bourbe, respectivement. »

« Ah. » Sa perte de contrôle lui revient à l'esprit et il secoua la tête. Il s'agissait d'une erreur qui n'était pas prête de se répéter. Toutefois, il trouvait curieux que Chaos n'ait pas encore tué Snape – Snape adulte avait trahi Voldemort, après tout. « Je me souviens. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse autant chez ces deux-là? Seraient-ils des futurs serpentards? »

« L'un d'entre eux. Evans est une gryffondore, et malgré mes nombreuses tentatives de corruption, elle garde le coeur d'un lion, ou d'une lionne, dans son cas. Ils ont du potentiel, tous les deux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça? »

« Severus a... »

« C'est plutôt rare de t'entendre appeler les gens par leur prénom. »

« … une mère qui est experte en potion. Il voudrait devenir un Maître de potion, alors j'ai décidé de le mettre à l'épreuve. Il apprend vite, aussi bien au niveau théorique que pratique. » Continua Chaos, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Marcaunon fronça les sourcils tout en penchant la tête.

« Eh bien, l'affaire de la mystérieuse disparition de mes ingrédients est résolue. »

« Je ne faisais que les emprunter. »

« Ce n'est que lorsque tu comptes rendre ce que tu as emprunté que tu peux employer le mot _emprunter_ , mon petit Chaos. »

« Je ne veux rien entendre de la part de la personne qui _emprunte_ régulièrement des plantes à Sprout. »

« Ah, mais je n'avais nullement l'intention de les lui rendre. »

« … Aucun parent ne dirait ça à son enfant, normalement. »

« Je suis unique en mon genre. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Chaos et sourit en voyant son fils rouler des yeux.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, changeant de sujet sans aucune difficulté. Ils discutèrent de l'école, du temps, et même de la barbe d'Albus. Une demi-heure s'écoula ainsi. Plusieurs êtres aquatiques avaient sorti la tête hors de l'eau pour mieux les observer – ils leurs donnèrent leurs restes, que les créatures acceptèrent sans hésitation. Durant sa scolarité, Marcaunon avait plusieurs fois organisé des piqueniques au même endroit avec les poufsouffles. Les créatures n'avaient pas montré davantage de méfiance en ce temps- là - personne ne se méfie jamais des poufsouffles.

« _Maîrctre_! » Le sifflement de Suki attira l'attention des deux Gaunts. Le serpent se glissa jusqu'à eux, deux enveloppes jaunes dans sa gueule.

« _Suki_. » Ils la saluèrent à l'unisson. Le serpent qui reposait sur les épaules de Chaos descendit en trouvant appui sur l'enfant pour aller saluer son congénère.

Suki lâcha les enveloppes sur les genoux de Marcaunon avant de donner un coup de tête affectueux à Mana. Marcaunon avait appris à son familier à rapporter tout courrier qui ne serait pas encore ouvert et n'aurait aucune trace magique – les serpents étaient tellement plus intelligents que ces fainéants de chiens.

« _Merci, Suki_ » Il passa un doigt le long du dos de Suki, ce qui fit siffler l'animal de plaisir.

Il examina une enveloppe et leva un sourcil en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

« Quelqu'un que tu connais? » Demanda son fils

« Le Maître de ma guilde. » Murmura-t-il en brisant le sceau de cire. Il en sortit deux parchemins scellés. Il déposa le parchemin vierge sur le côté et se mit à lire l'autre.

 _Cher Mr. Ignatius Rose,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi parmi une centaine de Maîtres de potion. En effet, nous vous offrons l'opportunité de vous présenter à un poste de grand intérêt. Votre dossier et les potions que vous avez élaborées démontrent d'impressionnantes capacités et une rigueur admirable pour quelqu'un de si jeune._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint un parchemin vierge qui vous révélera l'invitation à l'examen d'embauche ainsi que les informations pratiques comme l'emplacement et l'heure dudit examen lorsque vous y aurez insufflé un peu de votre magie. Merci de nous remettre votre réponse avant le 25 avril._

 _Cordialement_

 _Jellal F. Frost_

Il huma tout bas, perdu dans ses pensés. Cet emploi de grand intérêt semblait suffisamment intéressant pour éveiller sa curiosité. Il savait que son alias était considéré comme l'un, si pas LE meilleur Maître de Potion, étant donné les nombreuses potions qu'il avait inventé pour la communauté magique.

Mentalement, il débattit quelques minutes avec lui-même. Chaos eut la gentillesse de le laisser à ses pensées, préférant s'entretenir avec les deux serpents (quel enfant merveilleux). Il décida finalement d'ouvrir la deuxième enveloppe avant de prendre toute décision. Il leva à nouveau un sourcil en voyant qu'elle provenait du même expéditeur. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit deux parchemins – un tout blanc, l'autre recouvert de mots.

 _Cher Mr. Marcaunon Gaunt,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi parmi une centaine de Maîtres de potion. En effet, nous vous offrons l'opportunité de vous présenter à un poste de grand intérêt. Votre dossier et les potions que vous avez élaborées démontrent d'impressionnantes capacités et une rigueur admirable pour quelqu'un de si jeune._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint un parchemin vierge qui vous révélera l'invitation à l'examen d'embauche ainsi que les informations pratiques comme l'emplacement et l'heure dudit examen lorsque vous y aurez insufflé un peu de votre magie. Merci de nous remettre votre réponse avant le 25 avril._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Jellal F. Frost_

 _P.S. Je sais que vous avez déjà un travail, et que vous m'avez fait part de votre souhait de rester anonyme. Cependant, cette offre fait partie du top dix de notre guilde. Le client ne connaîtra votre nom que si vous acceptez cet emploi, alors je vous prie, n'envoyez pas de beuglante à notre bureau. Merlin sait que votre voix pourrait briser le plus épais des verres._

Il cligna des yeux après avoir lu le post-scriptum, avant de brûler le parchemin. Il reprit celui destiné à Ignatus Rose.

« Mère? »

« Juste une lettre de mon stupide Maître de guilde. Pas d'inquiétude. »

« Et puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit? »

Marcaunon se tourna vers son fils. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il acquiesça.

« Oui. C'est une offre d'emploi. Pas beaucoup d'informations, à moins que je n'accepte de me présenter. »

« Ce que tu vas faire. » Lui répondit l'enfant.

« En effet. » Toute cette affaire paraissait si mystérieuse... il ne résisterait jamais à la tentation.

« Mère, tu es trop prévisible. »

« Tu es le seul à penser ça, mon chéri. Le seul. » Il sourit à son garçon avant d'infuser un peu de sa magie dans le parchemin. Quelques secondes plus tard, des mots apparurent sur le papier.

 _INVITATION_

 _Ignatius Rose_

 _Vendredi_

 _1er mai_

 _12:30 – 14:00_

 _Heure du portoloin: 12:19_

 _Veuillez présenter cette invitation exclusivement à votre nom à l'entrée._

« Tu me raconteras? »

« Tu sais bien que oui. » ils récupérèrent chacun leur familier. Marcaunon fit disparaître la panier vide. Une fois les serpents confortablement enroulés autour de leurs cous, comme des écharpes, ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Il devait parler à Albus sans tarder, et Chaos avait probablement hâte de retourner à ses lectures.

 **Date: 1er May 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard, salle de bain de Marcaunon**

Marcaunon humait un air quelconque tout en coiffant ses cheveux et ses sourcils maintenant blonds platines. Une mèche descendait le long de sa joue, et ses cheveux étaient coupés courts à l'arrière. Un léger trait de eye-liner faisait ressortir ses yeux écarlates. Inutile d'ajouter davantage. Le style simple et naturel était indémodable.

Aux yeux des autres, Ignatius Rose était un Maître de potions albinos – ce qui lui fournissait par la même occasion une excuse parfaite pour la couleur de ses yeux: mieux valait être un albinos qu'un adepte des arts sombres dans cette société.

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite et hocha la tête, satisfait. Personne ne le reconnaitrait. Il mit un masque pour cacher le bas de son visage, utilisant un sortilège pour le fixer sur sa personne – juste au cas où.

Il n'était pas rare que certains manoirs soient équipés d'un hall anti-glamour. Aussi, la seule façon pour lui de dissimuler son visage et ses cicatrices était d'utiliser du maquillage et un masque. Il mit sa capuche de sorte qu'elle jette une ombre sur ses yeux et s'empara de l'invitation.

« _J'y vais. Veille sur Chaos en mon absence, Mana. »_

 _« Oui Mairctre._ » Siffla Mana.

Il la salua et sortit de la salle de bain. Il alla ensuite chercher Suki, avant d'enrouler le grand serpent autour de ses épaules. Un sort lui avait permit d'ajuster la taille de l'animal, mais Suki restait plus imposante que la majorité des serpents de son espèce (un serpent à sonnette). Le serpent lui servait souvent de moyen d'intimidation lorsqu'il endossait l'identité d'Ignatus.

« Accroche-toi bien, Suki! » Siffla-t-il en sentant une pression magique au niveau de son nombril.

OOOO

Il atterrit sur ses pieds, son manteau flottant d'une façon dramatique autour de lui avant de retomber conformément aux lois de la gravité. Ses yeux écarlates examinèrent ses environs, prenant note de toutes les sorties avant de s'arrêter sur une grande porte sombre - gardée par deux gardes dont les visages étaient dissimulés par de larges capuches.

L'employé faisait preuve d'une grande prudence. Il avait exploré les barrières magiques avec sa propre magie, et il avait été impressionné par ce qu'il avait découvert. Très impressionné, en fait. Les barrières étaient constituées de trois types de magies – blanche, noire et grise. Passer outre ne serait pas facile, mais pas impossible pour lui.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta devant le garde de droite, avant de tendre l'invitation à l'homme (aucune femme ne pouvait être aussi large d'épaule). L'homme étudia l'invitation avant de sortir une plume et un parchemin blanc.

« Ecrivez votre nom, monsieur. »

Marcaunon s'empara de la plume, remarquant immédiatement la magie attachée à l'objet. Cette plume permettrait aux deux gardes de s'assurer qu'il était effectivement Ignatus Rose, et non un imposteur. Si le dernier cas s'appliquait, la plume brillerait d'un ton rosé.

Ceci mettrait à l'épreuve toute personne ayant utilisé un faux nom ou ayant volé une invitation.

Heureusement pour lui, un expert en légilimancie pouvait tromper l'artefact. L'astuce était simple – en imaginant s'être toujours appelé Ignatus Rose, la plume considérerait ceci comme la vérité.

Il écrivit son nom sans aucun problème et le garde de gauche lui ouvrit la porte. La pièce sur laquelle s'ouvrit la porte était vide, à l'exception d'une longue table en marbre et de chaises. Le garde lui indiqua la chaise qui se trouvait à la droite de celle en tête de table. Marcaunon alla s'y assoir, le dos droit et la capuche baissée – garder une capuche en présence d'autres personnes n'était pas très poli.

Lorsque le garde s'en alla, il se mit à examiner les lieux. Deux chandeliers pendaient au plafond, au dessus de la table, et une cheminée se trouvait à quelques pas derrière lui. Il croisa les jambes et agita ses orteils qui souffraient le martyr à l'intérieur de ses bottes en cuire. Il pouvait sentir l'épaisseur du tapis sous ses pieds, et se demanda s'il était doux au touché.

Une minute s'écoula avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, laissant entrer une autre personne vêtue d'un long manteau gris foncé. Marcaunon reconnu l'homme de quarante ans qu'il avait croisé au Ministère de la magie alors qu'il y déposait le brevet pour une énième potion inventée. L'homme se nommait Adalbert Grantz. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts, peignés vers l'arrière de la même façon que Drago Malfoy, et des yeux bleus affables. En dépit de son léger bronzage, il n'était pas d'une grande beauté, avec son nez pointu, ses dents jaunes et son menton mal rasé. Adalbert avait un physique qui ne collait pas avec l'image que l'on se faisait d'une Maître de potions. Marcaunon l'aurait prit pour un sportif plutôt que pour un intellectuel s'il ne l'avait pas déjà rencontré.

Le garde pointa la chaise à l'opposé et à la gauche de Marcaunon avant de retourner à sa tâche. Une fois Adalbert installé, les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence. Finalement, le blond décida d'entamer la discussion

« Adalbert Grantz. » Il tendit la main à Marcaunon.

Marcaunon se contenta d'observer ce membre avec des lèvres tordues de dégout – bien que le blond ne puisse pas les voir, avec le masque qu'il portait. Il avait créé Ignatius Rose en imaginant un albinos calme qui détestait le contact humain. Ignatus était de nature réservée, et n'accepterait des emplois que s'il les trouvait intéressants. Il ne serait jamais le premier à lancer la conversation, et aurait l'habitude de parler par-dessus tous ceux qu'il considérerait en-dessous de lui.

Le propriétaire de la main se ravisa après quelques secondes, en voyant que Marcaunon n'avait aucune intention de retourner le geste. Adalbert ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, mais fut interrompu lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Les gardes firent entrer un nouvel individu, qui portait un manteau vert. Marcaunon huma tout bas et vérifia la montre à son bras. Apparemment, un Maître de potions arriverait chaque minute.

Les gardes installèrent le nouvel arrivant le plus loin possible de Marcaunon, mais de son côté de la table, avant de se retirer.

Il ne reconnut pas cet homme. Il était musclé et bronzé, avait des yeux foncés féroces et un sourire semblait être fixé de manière permanente sur son visage, qui ne manquait pas d'un certain charme rebelle. Ses cheveux étaient courts, en pique, et une cicatrice s'étendait sur son front, d'une tempe à l'autre. Il devait être dans la fin de sa trentaine, mais difficile d'en être sûre étant donné que la magie ralentissait le vieillissement des sorciers.

Adalbert et l'étranger s'observèrent en silence avant que le sourire du nouveau venu ne s'étende un peu plus, si c'était possible.

« Kiriwar. Toi? » Il avait une voix grave qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son apparence.

« Adalbert Grantz. »

« Le petit blanc là-bas ? »

Adalbert haussa les épaules.

« Un silencieux, hein ? »

Il vit Kiriwar se tourner vers lui du coin de l'œil. Il eut également l'impression d'être déshabillé du regard, et frissonna intérieurement.

Alors que son horloge mentale lui soufflait qu'une minute supplémentaire venait de passer, une autre personne, une femme cette fois, entra dans la pièce accompagnée du même garde. Elle s'assit à deux chaises de lui. Le garde, quant à lui, s'en alla – à nouveau.

La femme portait un manteau blanc en laine. Ses cheveux, couleur noisette, étaient longs et bouclés tandis que ses yeux chocolat étaient bordés d'un épais trait de mascara. Elle fit un clin d'œil aux trois hommes avec ses faux cils et sourit en voyant Adalbert rougir. Elle devait probablement être considérée comme séduisante, mais Marcaunon se demandait si c'était réellement le cas, une fois toutes ces couches de maquillage retirées –les femmes étaient expertes dans l'art de la transformation lorsqu'elles étaient armées d'une trousse de maquillage. Elle semblait avoir la trentaine, mais encore une fois, le maquillage pouvait fausser cette évaluation.

« Bonjour~ » Sa voix était lourde de sous-entendu. Elle croisa les bras sous sa grai –…poitrine. « Engel Souen, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Kiriwar, beauté. » Kiriwar lui sourit et elle gloussa devant le compliment.

« A-Adalbert! »

« Et toi? » Murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers Marcaunon.

Il se tourna vers elle, haussa un sourcil, et se détourna. Il entendit un bruit sortir du fond de sa gorge, mais l'ignora pour se concentrer sur ses ongles.

« Quelle grossièreté. »

Marcaunon fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que personne ne venait alors qu'une énième minute venait de passer. Des bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent soudainement. Un homme entra en trompe, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

Il alla s'assoir en face de Kiriwar. Le nouveau venu était vêtu d'un manteau noir, mais ne faisait pas forte impression au premier regard, avec ses cheveux grisonnants et son visage ridé. Marcaunon jaugea que l'homme devait être dans la cinquantaine, et qu'il devait ses cheveux gras à l'émanation des potions. Etre un Maître de potions n'était pas sans conséquences pour le physique : des rides précoces, la peau sèches, des dents tachées et les cheveux gras. Tel était le lot des faiseurs de breuvages miraculeux. Leur seule solution pour parer ces dégradations physiques était d'utiliser un grand nombre de produit de beauté – même si Marcaunon n'avait besoin de rien, lui – ses cellules se régénéraient automatiquement. L'inconnu avait également un ventre bedonnant, et Marcaunon du détourner les yeux lorsque l'homme laissa échapper un rot.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire les présentations (encore), la porte s'ouvrit, révélant encore un autre individu. Le garde indiqua au nouveau venu d'aller s'assoir à côté d'Adalbert.

Marcaunon sut immédiatement que le jeune homme – probablement au début de la trentaine – était un membre de la famille Weasley. Tous les traits physiques étaient là : sa grande taille, ses cheveux roux, ses yeux bleus et les taches de rousseur. Il portait un manteau rouge foncé et tenait une serviette en main.

« Je vous en prie, profitez de ces quelques gourmandises avant l'arrivée de mon Maître. » Leur dit le garde avant de se retirer. Au même moment, des assiettes remplies de pâtisseries apparurent devant chaque invité.

Marcaunon regarda son assiette et déglutit. Sa plus grande faiblesse avait toujours été les friandises, mais son masque l'empêchait d'en manger. Il ne pouvait jamais rien manger lorsqu'il assumait cette personnalité, à cause de ce maudit déguisement.

Chaque Maître (et la maîtresse) de potions sortirent une fiole et versèrent une goutte du liquide qu'elle contenait dans leur nourriture. Apparemment, ils préféraient rester prudents avec leur nourriture, surtout lorsqu'ils ignoraient l'identité de leur futur employeur. Quand rien ne se produisit, ils attaquèrent leur assiette – ce qui le fit grimacer de frustration. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce satané maque, il en aurait fait de même.

« Quel est le problème l'albino? Tu n'as pas de potion pour vérifier si c'est empoisonné ? » dit Kiriwar d'un air moqueur en le pointant du doigts. « Tu es sûr d'avoir à ta place ici ? »

Il lui lança un regard froid et dédaigneux avant de se détourner. Il vit l'homme serrer les poings en étant ignoré.

« Eh bien…je pourrais t'en prêter, à un certain prix évidemment. » roucoula Engel en lui souriant.

« _Vulgaire aguicheuse! Le petit Maître m'a dit de protéger Maîrctre des êtres de ton espèce !_ » Suki se manifesta finalement, abandonnant son déguisement d'écharpe, et montra les crocs. Engel recula instantanément, surprise et effrayée.

Marcaunon leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas besoin de protection, merci beaucoup. Chaos avait des tendances mère poule dont il devait se défaire. Il soupira et tapota gentiment la tête triangulaire du serpent, tandis que l'animal s'installait confortablement autour des épaules de Marcaunon.

« Q-q-quoi!? Cette chose est en vie!? » S'écria la femme en pointa un doigt manucurée en direction de Suki, une expression de dégout et de peur sur son visage.

« _Je vais séparer ce doigt de ta main, femme!_ »

Engel devait avoir senti que son doigt était en danger, car elle le rétracta rapidement. Marcaunon rit tout bas et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la femme tremblante.

« Toutes mes excuses pour les actions de mon compagnon. » Dit-il d'un ton monotone, bien que son regard ne démente ses propos. « Votre voix de harpie l'a prit par surprise, c'est tout. »

« Excuse-moi!? » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix de harpie, prouvant ainsi son point.

« Je ne souhaite pas vraiment m'excuser deux fois d'affilées, mais bon…puisque vous insistez. Toutes mes excuses pour les actions de mon compagnon. Il a seulement réagit de la sorte parce que votre voix détruisait se oreilles. »

« Comment oses tu… »

« Et j'aimerais que vous cessiez de m'adresser la parole. »

« Sais-tu qui je… »

« Pas vraiment. Quel est votre nom, encore ? »

« Arrête de m'int… »

« Quelque chose qui ressemblait à Aigle, non? »

« Non! Pas… »

« Vous deviez être un bébé horriblement geignard…Je plains vos parents. »

« Je m'appelle… »

« Oui, c'est bon, je connais déjà votre nom. Pourriez vous la fermer maintenant? »

« Arghh! Stop! Stop, c'est tout! Arrête de parlez comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'… »

«Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un grain de poussière, à mes yeux. » Rigola Marcaunon, ses yeux brillant d'amusement alors qu'il observait le visage de la femme devenir de plus en plus rouge. « Vous allez bien ? Je dois dire, le rouge n'est pas vraiment votre couleur, aigle. »

Elle fondit en larme.

« Bon, je pense qu'elle ne nous dérangera pas plus longtemps. » Intervint le Weasley, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis Felix Weasley, au fait. Puis-je connaitre vos noms ? »

« Lunius. » Répondit l'homme ventru, gobant un énième gâteau.

« Kiriwar. » Dit le rebelle, chipotant sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

« Adalbert Grantz. » Se présenta le blond, un sourire tendu sur le visage. « La femme s'appelle Engel. » continua-t-il, en voyant que celle-ci ne serait pas capable de prononcer un mot par-dessus ses sanglots.

« Et toi? » lui demanda Weasley.

Marcaunon ouvrit la bouche, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un homme au milieu de sa vingtaine. L'homme se glissa à l'intérieur, comme si ses longues jambes ne touchaient pas le sol – ses chaussures en cuire ne firent pas le moindre bruit lorsqu'il alla s'assoir en tête de table. L'homme avait des cheveux brun foncés -presque noirs – courts, coiffés nettement d'un côté, et des sourcils parfaitement soignés. Il était doté d'un physique très attirant – aussi bien aux yeux des hommes qu'aux yeux des femmes – avec des pommettes hautes et taillées au couteau, un nez droit, ainsi que des lèvres courbées en un sourire suffisant. L'homme portait une chemise blanche en-dessous d'une veste noire ajustée au millimètre près. Sa ceinture était d'un rouge pourpre, tout comme sa cravate.

Cependant, l'aspect le plus attirant de l'homme était ses yeux rouges pourpre. Marcaunon du se faire violence pour rester calme lorsque ses orbes écarlates rencontrèrent le pourpre familier. S'il s'agissait réellement de qui il pensait, il se trouvait dans un sacré pétrin.

 **Le voilà !!! \\(v)/**

 **sinon, j'ai ENCORE des problèmes d'ordi... donc lenteur de parutiion et pas de Summer T. pour l'instant. (T-T) désolée**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me revoici! Bonne lecture :)**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 25: Rencontre fortuite**

 **Date: 1er Mai 1967**

 **Localisation: Poudlard, bureau de Marcaunon**

Marchiosas laissa échapper un soupire. Encore une fois, il n'avait trouvé aucune information à propos de son père biologique. Quelle déception. Il referma le tiroir du bureau de sa mère, avec plus de force que nécessaire dû à sa frustration, et croisa les bras en replongeant dans ses pensées.

Les Gobelins ne lui avaient rien révélé. Un rituel de sang ne lui avait rien révélé. Une potion de parenté ne lui avait rien révélé. Les sang-purs d'Angleterre ne pourraient rien lui révélé. Ils n'avaient pas de tapisserie familiale et demander à son parrain serait une perte de temps pour tout le monde. Les Gaunts ne comptaient pas d'autres survivants, à l'exception de son autre lui, et Marchiosas ne se voyait vraiment pas être le produit d'une relation incestueuse – Marcaunon n'était pas du genre à coucher avec son père ou son frère.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit en mouvement. Peut-être qu'une petite promenade l'aiderait à y voir plus clair – et à trouver d'autres pistes. Sachant que cette mégère de Vevila se mettrait bientôt à sa recherche, il attrapa rapidement d'une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans la cheminée avant d'y entrer.

« Le chaudron baveur. »

Il sortit de la cheminée de l'établissement sans difficulté et, à l'aide de sa magie, fit disparaître toute la suie qui tachait ses vêtements – dieu merci, il ne portait pas un onesie d'animal ce jour-là, mais un simple t-shirt rouge avec un pantalon et une veste noire. En dépit de sa mauvaise humeur, il prit soin d'afficher une expression de pure innocence sur son visage et se dirigea vers l'entrée du chemin de Traverse, bien décidé à rendre d'autres personnes plus malheureuses que lui. Il n'avait pas honte d'admettre qu'il était du genre à se réjouir du malheur des autres.

Il se tenait devant le mur, prêt à tracer le motif qui lui donnerait accès au monde magique, quand il entendit un homme s'éclaircir la voix derrière lui. Faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler son irritation, il se retourna et sourit d'un air timide à l'inconnu. Celui-ci, en revanche, sembla se figer et ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Marchiosas ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, mais en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir d'une connaissance de sa mère qui ignorait son existence – sa ressemblance avec Marcaunon était flagrante, après tout.

« Oui monsieur? » Il pencha la tête sur le côté et ouvrit grand les yeux afin d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible.

Tandis que l'homme était occupé à dévisager Marchosias d'un air abasourdi, ses yeux rubis parcoururent la figure devant lui. Il avait des cheveux courts et en bataille, des yeux noisettes, et semblait en bonne forme physique. L'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans à en juger les rides sur son visage. Il portait un anneau à son annuaire, annonçant ainsi fièrement au monde entier qu'il était un homme marié. Sur le bout de son nez était perchée une paire de lunettes rondes, étrangement similaires à celles que portait Harry Potter. Penser à ce gamin suffit à faire bouillir son sang. Il dû se faire violence pour régner sur sa colère et sa rage. Ce n'était pas Potter, par Morgane !

Juste quelqu'un qui ressemblait énormément à ce gamin-impossible-à-tuer. ..

« Euh… » Le clone de Potter s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge avant de sourire à Marchiosas. « Tu as perdu tes parents, petit gars ? »

« Papa m'a dit de l'attendre chez Fleury et Bott, mais j'étais curieux alors je suis venu au Chaudron. Ne lui dites rien, s'il-vous-plait ! » Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux et il regarda l'homme avec une expression désolée. Oh ! Comme il répugnait à utiliser une telle technique de manipulation, si humiliante, mais hélas ! Difficile pour les enfants de charmer des adultes sans que leurs victimes aient l'air de pédophiles.

« Ne t'en fait pas petit gars, nous n'allons rien dire à ton… papa, dans ce cas. » Trouvant la façon dont l'étranger avait dit « papa » bizarre, Marchiosas décida de garder cette donnée en tête, juste au cas où. « Allons chez Fleury avant que ton papa ne découvre ta disparition. »

« Mais… Papa m'a dit que je ne devais pas suivre les inconnus. » Il croisa les bras comme un enfant capricieux, et examina l'homme d'un regard suspicieux.

« Et ton papa a raison… Cependant, je ne suis pas un inconnu. » L'homme sourit en tapotant la tête de Marchiosas comme s'il s'agissait d'un chiot. Marchiosas fut tenté de le blesser, voir même de tuer cet imbécile, mais il parvint à rester dans son personnage. « Je suis Charlus Potter, un… ami de ton papa. »

Il grimaça intérieurement devant tant de malchance. Pas question de rester en compagnie d'un Potter !

…Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait dit en temps normal. En l'occurrence, la relation entre sa mère et cet homme l'intriguait. Potter n'avait pas réussi à cacher son expression de culpabilité lorsqu'il avait dit « ami ».

« Vraiment? » Il s'approcha et attrapa le manteau de Potter de manière enfantine. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que papa ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, alors ? »

L'homme grimaça. Marchiosas profita de cet instant pour explorer rapidement les pensées de cet homme. Les barrière mentales de cet individu n'étaient pas si mauvaises, mais elles ne valaient rien face au meilleur Legilimencien qui ait jamais vécu – l'homme ne sentirait rien, tant que Marchiosas n'explorait pas son esprit trop profondément.

Découvrant ce qu'il y avait à découvrir, Marchiosas faillit réduire l'homme à l'état de poussière sur le champ. Toutefois, il avait d'autres plans pour cet enfoiré. Sa mort ne serait ni rapide, ni indolore.

OOOO

 _[Avertissement : contenu sexuel]_

 _Charlus recouvrait de baisers le corps pâle et mince d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en batailles. Il ne quitta pas, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, les yeux rouges écarlates qui le fixaient d'un air hésitant. Il écarta les jambes de son partenaire._

…

 _Il força le corps sous lui à se retourner et, d'une main sur sa hanche, le plaça de sorte à exposer son derrière. Sous l'excitation, il se lécha les lèvres et massa les deux globes fermes et ronds qui se trouvaient devant lui. Son membre était douloureux; il avait hâte de l'enfuir dans un corps aussi magnifique._

…

" _Tu en veux plus, c'est ça, putain?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en plongeant plus profondément dans le corps ferme, excité par les gémissement que le pâle jeune homme laissait échapper. Il observa son coup d'une nuit, qui agrippait les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait, et murmura trois mots au creux de l'oreille de son partenaire. Des mots qui avaient blessé ce dernier plus qu'il ne l'imaginait._ « _Cri pour moi. »_

…

 _Il retourna le jeune homme et examina son visage recouvert de larme, et pourtant adorablement rouge. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait de la chance de dominer un homme d'une telle beauté et le pénétra à nouveau, plus brusquement qu'avant, tirant plaisir des cris de plaisir (douleur) que cette pute émettait._

…

« _S-stop… »_

« _Je… sais que tu aimes… ça. »_

« _N-non s…s'il-vous plait… Ah! »_

« _Tu aimes ça? Espèce de pute »_

…

 _Il caressa les boucles brunes et douces de son partenaire, fasciné par la beauté du jeune homme même lorsque ce dernier était inconscient. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées coquines et s'habilla rapidement – il devait retourner chez lui et y retrouver sa femme. Elle avait probablement organisé quelque chose pour leur anniversaire de mariage._

 _Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la tête du jeune homme._

« _Tu étais un bon coup, mais ma femme me tuerait si elle découvrait ce que nous avons fait. Pas de rancune, hein ? Oubliette. »_

 _[fin de l'avertissement]_

 _OOO_

Marchiosas cligna des yeux, encore déboussolé par la nouvelle : il était un demi-Potter (et l'oncle de ce maudit Harry Potter). Toutefois, il se reprit rapidement. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître qui puisse sembler suspicieux – ce n'était pas le moment de piquer une crise d'hystérie à cause de son maudit donneur de sperme ! Il poussa cette pensée dans un recoin sombre de son esprit. Il y avait d'autres problèmes dont il devait s'occuper, comme la façon dont Charlus Potter avait quasiment forcé sa (pas si enthousiaste) mère. Marcaunon ne pleurait jamais, même pas sous la torture, tant son niveau de tolérance à la douleur était élevé. Si des larmes avaient coulé, c'était que sa mère ne voulait vraiment pas du maudit pénis de Potter en lui.

Ce maudit Potter n'avait pas arrêté, même quand il s'était rendu compte, inconsciemment, que son partenaire désirait interrompre leurs ébats. Il avait simplement continué, aveuglé par son excitement sexuelle – sans aucune considération pour le plaisir de son partenaire, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup d'une nuit.

Oui, Marchiosas était traumatisé à vie. Voir sa mère se faire enculer pouvait avoir cet effet. Mais ce n'était pas le souci prioritaire – on le considérait déjà comme mentalement déséquilibré dans sa vie précédente. Une cicatrice mentale supplémentaire n'y changerait pas grand chose.

Son sang bouillait et sa rage avait atteint de nouveaux sommets, mais en apparence, il continuait à sourire d'un air innocent à l'homme. Celui-ci offrit sa main à Marchiosas. Il la prit et tous deux se mirent en marche, ayant toute l'apparence d'un père et son fils allant au magasin de friandises.

Charlus Potter maudirait bientôt le jour où il avait touché la mère de Marchiosas de cette façon – Marcaunon Seirios Gaunt était à lui. Il plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant. Si quelqu'un y avait prêté attention, il se serait enfui aussi vite que possible. Le rubis était devenu pourpre – et la seule émotion déchiffrable était la folie pure. Marchiosas Gaunt avait toute l'allure d'une bête enragée.

 **Date: 1er May 1967**

 **Localisation: Manoir Malfoy, Salle de conférence**

La réunion commença aussitôt que l'homme – Oh, Marcaunon aurait aimé qu'il ne s'agisse pas réellement de cette personne - eut pris place en tête de table. La panique menaçait de le submerger et il était difficile de ne pas la laisser transparaître sur son visage. Cependant, Marcaunon haussa simplement les épaules, comme s'il avait mal au dos. Dieu merci, son alias portait un masque – au risque de contredire ses pensées précédentes, préserver son identité de Gaunt était plus important que déguster quelques douceurs (aussi délicieuses qu'elles puissent avoir l'air).

« Messieurs – et vous, ma Dame, » Sa voix était riche et grave. Du coin des yeux, Marcaunon vit Engel frissonner – de peur peut-être ? « Merci d'avoir pu prendre un peu de temps en dépit de vos nombreux travaux, pour participer à cette rencontre. Je m'appelle Voldemort, et je serai le futur employé de deux élus choisis parmi vous. »

Marcaunon déglutit en recevant la confirmation que oui, il s'agissait bel et bien de Voldemort, et pas seulement d'un clone. Les autres individus présents n'avaient probablement aucune idée de ce qui les attendait – quiconque serait choisi serait marqué à vie. Littéralement, à vie. La marque des ténèbres n'était pas uniquement inscrite dans la chaire, mais aussi dans le centre magique d'une personne. Si elle essayait de se couper le bras pour s'en débarrasser, la douleur serait pire que celle du sort d'Endoloris – et pouvait rendre fou.

Comme il regrettait à présent qu'Ignatus n'accepte que les emplois étranges qui semblaient intéressants et ardus. Une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec cette offre, il se rendrait directement à la guilde pour annoncer au Maitre qu'Ignatus Rose prendrait des vacances pour une durée indéterminée… mais avant cela, il devrait récupérer sa carte d'invitation, qui se trouvait en possession des gardes. La signature magique qu'il y avait insérée pouvait être utilisée pour le traquer.

« Il n'y a que deux postes? » demanda Kiriwar avec un sourire confiant, tout en croisant les bras devant son torse musclé.

« En effet. » Voldemort fit apparaître une plume, un pot d'encre et un dossier qu'il plaça sur la table en face de lui. « Pour commencer, j'aimerai que vous me disiez tous pourquoi vous m'avez été recommandés par vos Maîtres de guilde, Jellal. »

Bien, une chance se présentait déjà. Il n'avait pas à rougir de son jeu d'acteur. Aussi, il pourrait facilement se faire passer pour moins doué qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Voldemort fixa d'abord son regard sur Lunius, et il sortit une feuille blanche du dossier. L'homme au bedon sembla comprendre ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il épousseta ses vêtements afin de se débarrasser des quelques miettes qui le recouvraient et commença à parler.

« Je m'appelle Lunius. Je suis un Maître de Potion depuis… 17 ans. J'ai créé de nombreuses potions pour s'armer contre lesintempéries, ainsi que des remèdes. Ce dernier domaine est d'ailleurs ma spécialité. »

Les années d'expériences de l'homme n'allaient pas l'aider à se démarquer. De nombreux Maîtres de potion auraient été capables de réaliser bien davantage en dix-sept années. Marcaunon barra mentalement Lunius de sa liste et se mordit les lèvres, inquiet – peut-être que les autres auraient plus de chance de gagner l'attention de Voldemort ? Peut-être.

« On m'appelle Kiriwar. Maître de potion depuis deux ans. J'ai créé la « vision de nuit ». Ma spécialité, ce sont les potions qui accentuent la perception. »

De telles potions n'étaient pas évidentes à préparer, même pour un maître de potion. Un seul faux mouvement, et le résultat pourrait être dangereux pour le consommateur. Il pourrait devenir aveugle, sourd, muet, ou les trois à la fois. Il surligna mentalement le nom de Kiriwar dans sa liste, même si l'homme devait encore travailler sur son attitude.

« Felix Weasley. J'ai terminé ma maîtrise il y a quatre ans. J'ai inventé la potion à cauchemar et amélioré le potion de vieillissement afin qu'elle dure plus longtemps. Je suis spécialisé dans les potions qui influencent l'esprit. »

Quelle plaisante surprise. Albus se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il venait à découvrir que cette affreuse potion avait été élaborée par l'un de ses chers Weasleys – le nom des créateurs était habituellement un secret gardé par le créateur et le maître de guilde. La potion à cauchemar était généralement utilisée lors des tortures mentales, et ce depuis sa création. Une décennie plus tard, ce serait encore à la mode chez les sorciers noirs – particulièrement parmi les mangemorts. Il devait bien le reconnaître – cet homme allait probablement être embauché, en dépit de la « blancheure » de sa famille.

« Engel Souen! » Engel avait le visage rouge, et elle regardait Voldemort d'un air rêveur – Marcaunon la compara brièvement à Luna. Peut-être qu'Engel était voyante, en plus de son statut de maîtresse de potion ? « J'ai vingt ans d'expérience dans le domaine des potions, et ma plus belle création est l'Amortentia – ma recette prolonge les effets de la potions. Je me spécialise dans les crèmes : anti-rides, peau parfaite et brûleuse de graisse, pour n'en citer que quelques-unes. »

Marcaunon cligna des yeux avant de barrer la femme de sa liste mentale – même si améliorer une potion aussi délicate était assez impressionnant , Voldemort détestait l'Amortentia plus que tout au monde (pour Chaos, c'était peut-être Harry Potter). La mère du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait drogué son père avec cette concoction, après tout.

Il se demanda rapidement à quoi ressemblait Engel sous tout ce maquillage – elle était probablement plus âgée que Lunius. Le maquillage avait réellement des propriétés magiques ! Mais vingt ans d'expériences dédiées à créer des produits de beauté… Elle mourrait probablement avec un visage dénué de rides et de tâches.

« Adalbert Grantz. J'ai acquis mon certificat de Maître il y a six ans. Ma spécialisation, ce sont les potions pour les cheveux. Néanmoins, j'ai amélioré la potion correctrice-de-vue et la potion énergétique. »

Il secoua discrètement la tête en écoutant le blond – est-ce que tous les blonds étaient obsédés par leurs cheveux ? Il se souvint de la fois où il s'était introduit chez les Malfoy et avait remplacer toutes les lotions capillaires (qui avaient leur propre salle) par des potions réductrices de cheveux. Ce jour-là, il avait été chassé comme un vulgaire criminel par l'entièreté de la famille Malfoy. C'était un de ses souvenirs favoris.

La famille Malfoy aurait probablement adoré avoir Adalbert à leur service, mais Marcaunon doutait fort que Voldemort soit aussi préoccupé par son physique – par rapport à l'immortalité, cela ne valait rien pour lui. Adalbert Grantz disparut également de sa liste mentale. Voldemort engagerait probablement Felix and Kiriwar – ils seraient plus utiles à sa cause.

« à ton tour, l'albino. » Kiriwar sourit et se pencha au-dessus de la table. Marcaunon leva mentalement les yeux devant l'attitude sans-gêne de l'homme.

« Ignatius Rose. » Dit-il d'un air désintéressé. Plusieurs occupants de la salle retinrent leur respiration mais il ne s'en soucia guère – il s'attendait à cette réaction. « Je suis Maitre de potion depuis l'année passée… »

« Prouve-nous que tu es vraiment Ignatius Rose, et que tu ne fais pas juste semblant. » Kiriwar lui sourit d'un air menaçant avec les yeux plissés – des yeux remplis de jalousie et de déni.

« J'ai créé le bonheur en bouteille, ou le Felix Laetificans. » Il continua, comme si Kiriwar n'avait rien dit. Il vit l'homme grincer de dents en étant ignoré et sourit d'un air suffisant sous son masque – énerver les gens était un hobby de Ignatus Rose…. Et de Marcaunon.

« Je n'ai pas encore présenté la moindre amélioration de potion, et dû à mon inexpérience, je ne suis pas encore certain de mon champs de spécialisation » Voilà. Aucune chance qu'il n'ait le job maintenant – personne n'engagerait un maître de potion qui n'avait jamais rien amélioré et qui n'était pas encore spécialisé.

Tout le monde garda le silence un moment avant que Kiriwar ne se lève, rouge de colère, et ne pose brusquement ses mains sur la table.

« C'est définitivement un faux! Ignatius Rose est spécialisé en création de potion – tout le monde le sait dans la guilde ! » s'exclama Kiriwar en le regardant avec des yeux haineux.

Marcaunon se demanda si le rebelle était l'un de ses fans – le personnel du Département des inventions était souvent déçu lorsqu'ils découvraient qu'il était réellement Ignatus Rose. Probablement à cause de son arrogance et de son habitude de parler au-dessus de ceux qu'il considérait en-dessous de lui. Il examina simplement ses ongles, sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait qu'agacer davantage l'autre maître de potion.

« Hey! Tu m'écoutes!? »

Pour Marcaunon, la voix de Kiriwar n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond, entrant par une oreille et ressortant immédiatement par l'autre. Ils se demandait ce que son petit Chaos était en train de faire – quand il l'avait quitté, le petit monstre s'ennuyait à mourir, et un Chaos qui s'ennuyait était un Chaos dangereux. Marcaunon espérait retrouver ses quartiers en bon état lorsqu'il rentrerait de cette stupide réunion. Pourquoi l'enfant cherchait-il tellement à connaitre l'identité de son pè...

« L'albino! Hey! Ne m'ignore pas, espèce de… »

…re ? Son donneur de sperme était sans importance. D'ailleurs, Marcaunon se débarrasserait de Charlie bien assez tôt. Il avait juste remis l'inévitable à plus tard à cause de la paperasserie qui s'accumulait sur son bureau et dont il devait s'occuper en priorité, en dépit des choses bien plus intéressantes auxquelles il aurait pu s'intéresser. C'était là l'unique raison. Après tout, pourquoi chercherait-il à éviter son coup d'un soir ? Pfff. Comme si. Il soupira et se mit à caresser la tête de Suki. Peut-être qu'il pourrait ordonner à Mort de tuer ce bâtard ?

« Je vous conseille de vous rassoir, Mr. Kiriwar… Avant que je ne perde ma patience. » Les paroles tranchantes de Voldemort le sortirent de ses pensées et il reporta son attention sur la rencontre qui avait lieu.

Kiriwar se rassit avec reluctance, sans arrêter pour autant de fusiller Marcaunon du regard. Il ignora aisément Kiriwar et son regard de basilic en baissant légèrement la tête. Sa mèche tomba devant ses yeux, et même s'il pouvait encore voir, c'était mieux que rien – son cœur était envahi par la culpabilité (un sentiment qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir à nouveau) chaque fois qu'il regardait Voldemort. En fin de compte, c'était bel et bien la faute d'Harry Potter si son monde n'était plus qu'un désert chaotique, étant donné qu'il avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'ultime rempart contre les parasites.

Un parchemin apparut devant chacun d'eux. Ils se mirent à le lire. Marcaunon cligna des yeux en voyant ce qui y était écrit avant de lever la tête, ce qu'il regretta une seconde plus tard. Voldemort le fixait intensément du regard. Son cœur manqua un battement – comme s'il était sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Une sensation fort désagréable. Voldemort accepterait-il de se couvrir le visage avec un sac en papier si Marcaunon le lui demandait gentiment ?

« Navré de vous demander cela, mais nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés, Mr. Rose? » lui chuchota Voldemort, profitant que les autres invités soient occupés à lire leurs parchemins. Ses yeux pourpres étaient plissés, comme s'il enregistrait chaque réaction de Marcaunon dans les moindres détails.

« Si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un aussi charismatique que vous, je m'en souviendrais, Mr. Gaunt. » Lui murmura-t-il en retour après quelques secondes, s'assurant que ses mains étaient loin de son visage. Les gens avaient tendance à cacher ou à gratter leurs lèvres quand ils mentaient. Ses réponses devaient être parfaites s'il espérait pouvoir éviter la suspicion de Voldemort – répondre trop vite convaincrait Voldemort qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, alors que répondre trop tard prouverait qu'il inventait des histoire.

Voldemort continua à l'observer attentivement. Cela devenait agaçant au bout d'un moment… il décida donc de ramener l'attention de l'homme sur l'affaire qui les intéressait tous.

« Nous donneriez-vous quelques explications, concernant ceci? » Dit-il à voix haute afin que tout le monde entende sa question, en tapotant gentiment le parchemin du bout des ongles.

Voldemort plissa légèrement les yeux (calme toi, coeur!) avant de cligner des paupières et de se retourner vers le reste de la table – un geste qui lui rappela énormément Chaos. Marcaunon eut du mal à contenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque ces iris pourpres se détournèrent de lui.

« Certainement. J'aimerai que vous me prépariez tous la potion écrite sur vos parchemins respectifs. Cela me donnera l'occasion d'évaluer vos compétences pratiques. »

« Dans quelle limite de temps? » demanda Lunius en se frottant la barbe.

« Prenez tout le temps nécessaire. J'ai préparé un laboratoire pour chacun d'entre vous. » Voldemort se leva et leur indiqua de faire de même. Ils obéirent. « Un de mes hommes sera présent pour vous observer. »

« Pour que l'on ne triche pas? » demanda Kiriwar en grimaçant et en penchant la tête vers l'avant, comme s'il regardait Voldemort de haut.

« Une simple précaution. » Voldemort aurait pu sembler nonchalant aux yeux de quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Marcaunon. Il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que Voldemort faisait de son mieux pour contrôler sa colère devant l'effronterie de Kiriwar – mieux valait ne pas trop effrayer les minions potentiels, après tout.

L'homme aux yeux rouges tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle de conférence où une porte noire, presque invisible, se trouvait. Ils le suivirent à travers celle-ci pour arriver devant six autres portes – avec leurs noms respectifs gravés sur celle qui leur était destinée.

Voldemort se contenta de leur offrir un sourire plein de charme avant de leur faire signe d'entrer dans leurs laboratoires.

 _OOOO_

Il croisa les jambes et laissa échapper un bâillement/. Il était occupé tout à feuilleter un énième magasine qu'il avait apporté avec lui (juste au cas où); Les gens avaient tendance à le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il prétendait être absorbé par sa lecture. Il avait terminé sa potion, le Veritaserum, des lustres plus tôt. Cependant, une personne normale aurait dû mettre en moyenne deux semaines pour concocter une potion aussi complexe. Généralement, la durée s'étendait même à vingt jours, voire un mois complet pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans le laboratoire qu'on lui avait attribué, il avait ignoré son examinateur et avait invoqué l'un de ses papillons adorés afin de faire parvenir un message à Mort. L'entité devrait transmettre ce même message à Chaos, qui devrait à son tour le transmettre à Dumbledore.

Vevila pourrait le remplacer pour donner cours le temps qu'il en ait fini avec cette épreuve, et il savait qu'Albus comprendrait qu'il prenne quelques jours – les Maîtres de Potion avaient tendance à accepter plus d'un travail à la fois.

Chaos, toutefois… Son fils l'inquiétait. Le papillon messager était revenu une semaine plus tard, et lui avait annoncé que Chaos était retourné à Dormus Mortem recouvert de sang. Il avait immédiatement ordonné au petit être de garder un œil sur Chaos, et de le prévenir si quoi que ce soit d'anormal se passait.

Une quinzaine de jour s'était écoulée, et il commençait à mourir d'ennuie. Il avait jeté un sort de confusion à son examinateur, ce qui avait rendu le mangemort (masque et tout) quelque peu perplexe et hors d'usage… d'accord, très perplexe et complètement inutile, incompétent, comateux. De nouveau, ses habilités en magie de l'esprit laissaient à désirer – seule la légilimencie lui venait facilement car il fallait simplement briser les protections mentales et globalement violer l'esprit de sa victime. Il arrangerait les choses plus tard, évidemment – il se pouvait que ce mangemort précis soit important, alors autant ne pas prendre de risque.

« Plus que treize jours… » murmura-t-il d'un air solennel en passant une main dans ses cheveux teints. « Treize jours avant que je ne puisse retirer ce maudit masque de mon visage. »

Son corps entier se figea lorsqu'il sentit son nez le démanger. S'il pouvait seulement… se… gratter… un peu ! Il frappa la table en pierre devant lui, sur laquelle se trouvait des alambics vides ainsi que la fiole qui contenait sa potion, et se leva. Ce masque finirait dans la cheminée une fois que toute cette comédie serait terminée.

Peut-être qu'il devait trouver une nouvelle occupation. Lire ne suffisait plus à stimuler son esprit. Cependant, impossible de préparer un autre flacon de Veritaserum, étant donné que Voldemort ne leur ne leur avait pas fourni assez d'ingrédients pour en faire plus d'un. Et il ne pouvait pas discuter avec Suki s'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un ne les entende.

"Why you gotta be so rude?~ Don't you know I'm human too?~ Why you gotta be so rude?~ I'm gonna marry her anyway~ » chantonna-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de son familier. Celui-ci était en train d'étrangler un lapin qu'il avait sorti de sa sacoche magique pour s'amuser.

... les chansons des Parasites restaient toujours aussi entraînantes, et surtout, restaient dans sa tête, même plusieurs siècles plus tard – En dépit de toutes leurs qualités, les êtres magiques n'étaient pas les plus avancés dans le domaine musical.

"Nice to meet, where you been? I could show you incredible things~" Il sourit à Suki quand le serpent lui lança ce qui ressemblait à un regard noir. En effet, il chipotait le lapin qui se trouvait entre les mâchoires de son compagnon.

"Magic, madness, heaven, sin… Saw you there and I thought… Oh my God, look at that face~

You look like, my next mistake~ Love's a game, wanna play?~"

« J'espère que vous prenez simplement une pause, Mr. Rose. »

Il recula immédiatement de plusieurs pas, se retourna et fit face au nouveau venu avec son bras droit devant sa poitrine et son gauche en arrière – des poignards dans les deux mains – prêt à tuer à tout instant.

Il se raidit davantage lorsqu'il reconnut Voldemort, qui le regardait la tête penchée. C'était aussi une habitude de Chaos, quand quelque chose intriguait ce dernier. Marcaunon força son corps à adopter une posture plus relaxée et se redressa, tout en rangeant ses poignards dans ses manches.

« Tout juste. » Murmura-t-il. Discrètement, il vint se placer devant le flacon de Veritaserum qu'il avait préparé.

Voldemort ne le quitta pas du regard, suivant ses pas jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la table en pierre. Sans avertissement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança soudainement. Marcaunon resta immobile, même lorsque son "cousin" s'arrêta juste en face de lui, leurs poitrines se touchant presque. Il tressauta quand deux bras musclés vinrent le piéger contre la table, et fit de son mieux pour éviter tout contact avec ces mêmes bras – sans y réussir.

En revanche, il réussit à se convaincre mentalement que son malaise en présence de Voldemort n'était dû qu'au dégoût d'Ignatus Rose pour tout contact humain, et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la nervosité que ressentait Marcaunon.

Est-ce que Voldemort avait découvert qu'Ignatus Rose n'était qu'un alias? Pourquoi le collait-il ainsi? Essayait-il de l'intimider avec leur différence de taille? Toutes ces questions bouillonnaient dans son esprit, et il faillit grimacer devant sa propre stupidité - il n'avait aucune raison d'être si nerveux. Il était le Maître de la Mort, un être immortel doté de pouvoirs illimités.

Marcaunon plissa les yeux afin de paraître plus menaçant et leva la tête (il atteignait à peine les épaules de Voldemort) afin de regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire de le laisser tranquille (très poliment, évidement), Suki se dressa et montra ses crocs venimeux à Voldemort.

 _ **« Odieux singe chauve à deux pattes! Comment oses-tu toucher mon Maître aussi nonchalamment!? »**_ Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en entendant Suki traiter Voldemort de singe chauve. Voldemort, pour sa part, se contenta de lever un sourcil élégant et laissa échapper un petit rire. **_"Puis-je plonger mes crocs dans la jambe de cet insolent deux-pattes, Mairctre?"_**

Marcaunon cligna simplement des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que son familier lui avait dit. Ignatius n'étant pas un fourchelang, il n'était pas sensé être capable de déceler autre chose dans les bruits de son animal que des sifflements agressifs. Avec un peu de chance, son familier comprendrait la situation et la bouclerait – il aurait dû dire à Suki de ne pas lui parler tant qu'il portait ce déguisement, quelle grossière erreur de sa part! Fol-Oeil aurait été extrêmement déçu par son manque de vigilance.

Voldemort ignora le serpent et se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de Marcaunon avant de reculer d'un pas. Ceci ne fit rien pour le rassurer, ni pour le relaxer, car dans la main droite de son cousin se trouvait à présent la fiole de Veritaserum. L'homme examina le flacon en verre quelques instants avant de humer tout bas, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Cela ne vous a pris que quinze… non… moins de quinze jours pour finir une potion pareille. J'aurais jugé cela impossible, si vous n'étiez pas qui vous êtes, Mr. Rose. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela, Marcaunon le regarda simplement d'un air inquisiteur - ou du moins de ce qui s'en approchait, étant donné que son masque recouvrait encore son visage.

« En passant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez fait à mon… employé, ici présent. » Voldemort indiqua le mange mort déboussolé.

Il étudia les pours et les contres de la vérité avant de soupirer d'un air résigné et de tapoter la tête de Suki afin de calmer le serpent. Inutile de mentir à propos de l'état du mangemort. Voldemort aurait probablement soigné son minion par après, et aurait donc découvert ce que Marcaunon avait fait.

« Un sort de confusion un tantinet raté, je crains. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix morne en haussant les épaules. « Je n'aime pas que l'on m'observe pendant que je travaille. »

Voldemort lança encore un regard à son minion abruti avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte. En même temps, il ordonna à Marcaunon de le suivre. Celui-ci ramassa son familier et l'installa sur ses épaules avant de suivre Voldemort, un sentiment d'appréhension et d'horreur dans l'estomac.

 **...**

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
